Dear Family
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: La muerte de su ex esposa le ha cambiado la vida, ahora debe hacerse cargo de su pequeña hija sin saber cómo hacerlo, pero no todo está perdido, cuando ella aparezca en su camino le hará conocer el verdadero amor. GaaMatsu y más - Capítulo 13.
1. Todo cambió

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno pues, aquí está lo prometido, porque ya les había dicho que subiría este fic y aquí me tienen, cumpliendo.**

**Este será más largo que el anterior, tanto la historia como los capítulos.**

**Espero que les guste, y al final les tengo una sorpresa ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, porque bla bla bla xD**

**Nota: Este fic va dedicado a mi amiga MrCarhol porque me pediste que fuera este el que subiera, así que aquí esta ^^**

**Advertencia: historia rara xD**

**Xxxx**

**Capítulo 1: Todo cambió**

La rutina diaria veces era aburrida. Salir de casa temprano por la mañana, ir hacia su oficina en su lujoso automóvil y atender los asuntos de su empresa. De vez en cuando asistir a tediosas reuniones u oficiarlas en la sala de juntas, pero nada que fuera realmente difícil o divertido.

Era un completo amargado y lo tenía muy claro, casi siempre estaba solo pues sus hermanos eran casados y siempre estaban muy ocupados con eso y con sus trabajos. Si no era su hermano Kankuro con su esposa viajando como unos locos por todo el mundo, eran su hermana y el _problemático _de su marido que se la pasaba repitiendo aquella palabrita como un disco rayado.

Y en definitiva hoy no era un día diferente a todos.

—Señor tiene una llamada en su oficina – Le dijo su secretaria mientras lo veía pasar. Él sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Entró a su oficina y se sentó en su escritorio, mirando por la ventana a los pequeños autos y a las personas que desde la distancia parecían hormigas. Sus ojos de color aguamarina no expresaban nada más que aburrimiento, mientras que llevaba un cigarrillo a su boca para saciar un poco su estrés de siempre.

Sus cabellos rojizos y desordenados le daban un aire un poco fresco y rebelde, pero él no era así en absoluto, no era más que el siempre serio y recto presidente de Suna Corporation, la industria más grande de comunicaciones del país.

Estiró su mano y levantó el auricular para tomar la llamada.

—¿Bueno? – Habló con su gruesa voz, siempre seria y apacible, aunque no sabía la noticia que le esperaba justo después de posar sus ojos sobre la fotografía de una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios y sus mismos ojos, que estaba sobre el escritorio.

—_¿Gaara? Que bueno que contestas, soy yo… Ino _– Se oyó la voz de una joven que al parecer sonaba bastante triste, Gaara casi podía jurar que había estado llorando.

Dio una bocanada de humo y habló.

—Ino ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó desinteresadamente, pues ya se esperaba que su ex cuñada le saliera con que necesitaban más dinero, después de todo sólo para eso lo llamaban ella y su hermana, la ex esposa de Gaara.

—_Tengo una terrible noticia Gaara, mi hermana Sayuri… ella… sufrió un accidente y murió… _- Relató la joven del otro lado, haciendo que por el impacto de la noticia a Gaara se le cayera el cigarrillo de la mano y sus ojos se abrieran por la sorpresa.

¿Acaso esto podía ser cierto?

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Todos lloraban mientras la enterraban en aquel agujero, entre la tierra del cementerio. Ella había muerto, dejando un enorme vacío en la vida de sus familiares, pero más que nada en la vida de _ella_, aquella pequeña que dependía sólo de su madre y que ahora ya no la tendría más.

—La vamos a extrañar – Dijo una chica rubia y de larga cabellera mientras soltaba una rosa roja sobre la tumba de su hermana que aún estaba sin cerrar. Sus ojos azules estaban hinchados de llorar tanto, mientras que Gaara sólo la miraba en silencio, sin cambiar de expresión pues aunque fuera algo triste, hace tiempo que había dejado de sentir amor por la persona que había muerto.

—Ya no llores más Ino – Le dijo un hombre de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, mientras que abrazaba a la rubia protectoramente.

—Es que Sai… ella era mi hermana… - Decía Ino, quien no lograba hablar claramente.

Gaara lanzó una rosa blanca a la tumba, pero no dijo una sola palabra, la verdad era que no sabía ni que decir, además ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

—Ino… - La llamó el pelirrojo, haciendo que esta lo mirara —. ¿Dónde está?

—La dejé dormida en el auto, estaba llorando mucho así que se durmió rápidamente, está con mi padre – Respondió Ino volviendo a bajar la mirada.

Gaara se alejó, pues ya no tenía nada más que hacer aquí. Ahora sus problemas tenían otro nombre, otro motivo, no estaba preparado para esto, pero era lo que debía hacer.

Al llegar al auto pudo notar a Inoichi Yamanaka, el padre de Ino y de Sayuri, la mujer que ahora estaban enterrando, la que por tres años había sido su esposa y la madre de su hija.

Se acercó y ahí estaba, una pequeña niña de sólo cinco años, durmiendo en el asiento trasero y con el cabello rubio cubriéndole parte del rostro. Se veían las lágrimas aún marcadas en sus sonrojadas mejillas, se notaba que había llorado mucho y eso había sido duro de ver para Gaara, pues su pequeña siempre estaba alegre y sonriendo, siempre iluminando todo con su presencia, ahora verla así era muy triste.

—Amaya… - Susurró llevando una mano a la cabeza de la niña para acariciarla, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, pues ella era la única que lo hacía sonreír.

—¿Te la llevarás contigo verdad? – Le habló Inoichi de forma algo seria, aunque se notaba también afectado por la muerte de una de sus hijas.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza.

—Así es, es mi hija y ahora que ya no tiene a su madre quiero cuidar de ella, aunque vaya a ser un poco difícil – Respondió sin dejar de acariciar el cabello rubio de su hija.

Inoichi sólo asintió con la cabeza, pues Gaara tenía toda la razón, la niña ahora más que nunca necesitaba a su padre.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—¡Demonios, es la hora de la telenovela! – Gritó la joven mientras entraba corriendo a su departamento y detrás de ella venía otra chica más, la cual la miraba despreocupadamente.

Se quitó sus zapatos apurada y se sentó sobre el sillón, casi echándose encima de él, para que su cabeza descansara sobre el respaldar al igual que su espalda. Tenía el cabello de color castaño claro, el cual le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros, y tenía unos profundos ojos negros, como los ojos de un gato. Sonrió mientras tomaba el control remoto entre sus manos y encendía el televisor.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser así de efusiva Matsuri? – cuestionó la otra joven sentándose más calmadamente. Ella también tenía el cabello castaño, pero a diferencia de la otra chica éste era largo hasta su cintura, de un tono un poco más oscuro, mientras que sus ojos eran de color gris. Ella observó a su amiga mirar ansiosa la televisión mientras daban comerciales y suspiró con pesadez.

—Eso es porque no soy una amargada como tú Sari ¿De verdad crees que podría estar todo el día sin sonreír? Es mucho mejor disfrutar de la vida que quedarse sentada esperando a verla pasar frente a tus ojos – Aseguró la joven de ojos negros mientras alzaba su puño, casi como dando un grito de victoria, cosa que hizo reír disimuladamente a Sari.

—Tienes razón, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, desde que el idiota de mi novio me abandonó no hago más que quejarme todo el día por eso – La joven suspiró bajando la mirada, pero al cabo de unos segundos la volvió a levantar, sonriendo —. Pero ya cambiaré ¡Seré igual de alegre que tú! – Gritó poniéndose de pie y dando un salto, pero al hacerlo tropezó con la alfombra y cayó de cola al suelo, provocando que su amiga soltara una carcajada.

—¡Primero fíjate donde pisas! – Exclamó Matsuri sonriendo divertida, sosteniéndose el estómago para evitar el dolor que tantas risas le provocaban.

Sari iba a protestar, pero al verla tan sonriente no pudo hacerlo, así que simplemente sonrió junto con ella. Podía ser que la mitad de las cosas que decía Matsuri no fueran más que tonterías, pero la otra mitad eran tan acertadas que a veces pensaba que su amiga debía dar consejos a la gente o algo así, y no dedicarse a lo que era, aunque, finalmente se le daba bien lo de estar con los niños.

—Oye ¿Y cuando comienzas con tu trabajo? – Interrogó Sari poniéndose de pie, captando la atención de Matsuri —. Escuché que te llamaron de un lugar muy bueno.

—Así es, es un jardín bastante reconocido en la ciudad, la verdad es que cuando me llamaron para trabajar ahí me sorprendió, por lo general van los hijos de personas muy ricas – Comentó Matsuri desviando su atención del televisor, pues aún pasaban las propagandas y la verdad no le interesaban mucho —. Empiezo en un par de días más.

—Que bien, tal vez conozcas a un guapo padre soltero que quiera convertirte en su esposa – Bromeó Sari, ganándose un cojinazo de parte de su amiga de ojos negros.

—No digas cosas sin sentido, como si eso fuese a pasar – Dijo Matsuri riendo divertida, pues aunque adoraba las telenovelas y los romances de ese tipo, estaba segura de que eso no ocurría en la vida real, bastante bien lo había aprendido con la última relación que tuvo, la cual no está de más decir que fue un rotundo fracaso y una pesadilla para ella, pues ese hombre ni siquiera podía ser llamado como tal, le había causado mucho daño.

—Bueno, no era para que me arrojaras esto – Se quejó Sari devolviendo el cojín blanco del sofá, pero cuando llegó a ella Matsuri lo agarró con sus manos. Ambas miraron a la tele, ya que salía una propaganda que les gustaba mucho, sobre todo por aquel guapo modelo y actor que la protagonizaba.

—_No dejes de usar la compañía Suna, tenemos mil ofertas para ti, no te arrepentirás _– Dijo con su estupenda sonrisa, tan brillante como el sol, mientras mostraba su excelente físico pues no usaba nada en la parte de arriba, y ese cabello rubio se movía con el viento.

—Ah, amo sus ojos azules – Dijo Sari algo embobada —. No puedo esperar a verlo en la próxima novela que hará, escuché que será un futbolista o algo así – Dijo con los ojos brillantes, como toda una enamorada ilusionada.

—Sí, Naruto-san es tan guapo, desearía conocerlo, o al menos tener su autógrafo – Secundó Matsuri a su amiga —. Por cierto, ya me cambié a su compañía telefónica ¿Y tú?

—Lo hice desde que lo vi en ese comercial – Respondió Sari poniendo una sonrisa triunfante, a lo que Matsuri sólo infló las mejillas porque se le habían adelantado, pero no duró mucho así pues finalmente su telenovela favorita comenzó, y en ella justamente aparecía el famoso Naruto, que era un actor revelación y que tenía vueltas locas a la mitad de las chicas del país, pues la otra mitad se desvivían por su amigo, el cantante y actor Sasuke Uchiha.

Matsuri sonrió con cierta malicia al recordar a ese otro sujeto; Sasuke tal vez le podría dar una mano.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—¡Y corten! – Gritó un hombre mientras terminaba de fumar su cigarrillo, para luego arrojarlo a un basurero y apagado —. Bien hecho Naruto, la escena salió perfecta como siempre.

—Gracias Asuma, y por cierto ¿Alguien ha visto al teme? Quedamos de ir juntos donde un amigo – Dijo un joven alto, de cabello rubio y de ojos azul cielo, el cual sonreía mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla, pues acababa de hacer una escena dentro de una piscina y dejaba su imponente físico al descubierto.

—¿A quien llamas teme, dobe? – Se apareció un joven de piel clara, de cabello negro azabache y algo alborotado, el cual tenía ojos negros como la noche. Era alto y se veía bastante serio, nada que ver con la forma en que sonreía aquel rubio que se notaba muy alegre y jovial. El azabache vestía completamente de negro, como si hubiese estado en algún funeral, y prácticamente era cierto.

—¡Teme! ¿Cómo estaba Gaara? ¿Es cierto lo de su ex? – Interrogó el ojiazul inmediatamente a su compañero, quien sólo sintió ira al ser llamado "teme" nuevamente, pero de igual manera decidió ignorar éste hecho.

—Vengo del funeral ¿Eso te dice algo? – Fue la fría respuesta del joven azabache —. Gaara no se veía muy afectado, sin embargo tiene ahora un problema un poco más grave.

—¿Te refieres a su hija?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, Gaara-san deberá cambiar un poco su forma de vida si piensa quedarse con la niña – Comentó un muy despreocupado Asuma, mientras tomaba otro cigarrillo de la pequeña cajita que después guardó entre los bolsillos de su chaleco.

—Dijo que hoy prefería quedarse con ella, que se cancela la reunión de ésta tarde – Informó el azabache antes de darse la vuelta, pero un molesto grito lo hizo detenerse en seco.

—¡Sasuke-kun! – Vio junto a la puerta a una joven de cabello rosado, el cual era largo y caía hasta su cintura. Tenía dos bellos ojos de color jade, pero esa molesta sonrisa le quitaba todo su atractivo, ya que no hacía más que fastidiarle la existencia con tanto "Sasuke-kun" de aquí para allá. Ella era su fan número uno, pero la conocía desde antes de hacerse famoso.

—Prepárate para un horrendo día de campo teme – Dijo Naruto con una pequeña risita de burla, mientras veía a la chica agitar su mano graciosamente tratando de captar la atención del moreno, el cual sólo deseaba ser tragado por la tierra, prefería eso a tener que comer la horrenda comida de Sakura Haruno.

—Cállate dobe – Fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke antes de alejarse.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Despacio abrió sus ojos de color aguamarina, quitándose un mechón de cabello rubio de su cara. Se sentó en aquella cama, refregando sus ojitos a la vez que trataba de distinguir el lugar donde se encontraba. Era una habitación amplia y de colores sobrios, pero bastante acogedora a pesar de que se veía un tanto fría, como si le faltara la calidez de un hogar.

—¿Papi? – Preguntó la pequeña niña mirando para todos lados. Sus mejillas tenían marcadas las lágrimas que había llorado durante horas, desde que su tía Ino le había dicho que su mamá ya no iba a volver —. ¿Papi? – Volvió a preguntar, comenzando a derramar lágrimas otra vez.

Justo en ese momento él apareció por la puerta, se veía algo preocupado y se acercó a la niña que lloraba ya fuertemente. La abrazó, sentándose a su lado.

—Papi… mami ya no está… - Comenzó a decir la pequeña rubia, sin poder detener su llanto. Gaara comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su hija, esa niña que parecía una verdadera muñequita de porcelana.

—Lo sé, pero papá está contigo, no te preocupes – Aseguró el pelirrojo, aunque usualmente no era un padre modelo, no era el hombre que se la pasaba abrazando a su hija y que estaba mucho tiempo con ella, desde que se había divorciado apenas la veía, pero esto era distinto, ella ahora sólo lo tenía a él, porque no iba a dejarla ni con sus tíos ni con su abuelo, ella era su hija y de nadie más.

La pequeña se abrazó con fuerza a su padre, tratando de encontrar en él un consuelo para la pérdida de esa mujer que sería irremplazable en su vida.

Gaara no sabía ni como sentirse, era cierto que no estaba enamorado de Sayuri, jamás la amó, sólo se había casado con ella porque esperaba a su hija, pero pasado un tiempo ninguno de los dos soportó más la presión de aquella relación forzada, resolviendo divorciarse al final, pero a pesar de todo ello él no sabía que iba a hacer sin ella ¿Cómo se encargaría de su hija? No podía estar con ella todo el tiempo, así que sin más que hacer decidió que lo mejor sería inscribirla en alguna escuela, además ella ya tenía cinco años, debía asistir de todas formas, eso le facilitaría un poco las cosas.

—_Supongo que mañana me haré cargo de todo eso_ – Pensó tratando de calmar a su hija, la cual aún no dejaba de llorar.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

El despertador sonaba más fuerte que nunca, como si alguien lo estuviera azotando contra el piso. Gaara se dio una vuelta en la cama, tratando de ignorar aquel molesto ruido que no le permitía seguir con su siesta, sin embargo pareció recordar algo de golpe, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par.

—¡Amaya! – Gritó saltando de la cama. Era cierto, ya no estaba solo en su departamento, ahora tenía a Amaya viviendo con él, y se suponía que debía estar durmiendo como un angelito a su lado y no destrozando su despertador -. ¿Qué estás haciendo Amaya? – Preguntó en tono de regaño, mas sólo vio a la niña sonreír de forma traviesa.

—Esta cosa iba a despertar a papi, papi tiene que dormir – Respondió con inocencia. Gaara primero la miró en silencio, tratando de entender si debía sentirse enojado o halagado por lo que acababa de suceder, pero fuese como fuese, en ese preciso instante su despertador murió.

—Amaya, será mejor que vayas y te des un baño, papá hoy te llevará a inscribirte a la escuela – Dijo en tono de seriedad. Vio a su pequeña asentir con la cabeza y salió corriendo al baño, dejando tirado el aparato que solía tener la forma de un mapache, pero que ahora parecía cualquier cosa menos eso. Se agachó y lo recogió, mirándolo con cierta tristeza -. Te extrañaré amigo…

Después de darse una ducha rápida en el baño de su habitación, Gaara salió hacia la sala, esperando encontrar a su hija ya lista, pero había un enorme problema en todo esto, algo que había olvidado por completo.

—Papi, no tengo ropa – Le comunicó Amaya en cuanto salió del baño, cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo con sólo una toalla blanca que era tan grande que le cubría hasta los pies. Gaara la miró y suspiro ¿Dónde hallaría una tienda de ropa para niñas a esta hora? Porque en ir a buscarla a casa de Sayuri, más rápido le resultaba ir a comprar.

—Tranquila nena, yo… voy a comprarte algo y ya regreso… - Avisó antes de tomar sus llaves y salir hacia afuera, pero sólo pasó un segundo para que regresara —. Y por favor no toques nada, no me tardaré – Dicho esto, cerró la puerta y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Después, a medio camino del estacionamiento, recordó que tampoco tenía nada de comer para su hija, después de todo él jamás desayunaba en casa, lo hacía en la empresa. Corrió hacia su automóvil, un BMW Z4 de color rojo y lo encendió, partiendo lo más rápido que pudo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, debía verse muy bien en su nuevo trabajo, el cual comenzaba en unos días, así que las bolsas que llevaba en sus manos debía cuidarlas muchísimo, porque llevaba todo lo que había comprado con sus ahorros. Sabía que sólo los niños la verían, pero como era un lugar tan lujoso estaba al tanto de que debía ir presentable y ella no tenía nada adecuado en su guardarropa. Todavía no podía creer que sería una profesora de jardín de niños.

—Ah, ya quiero que llegue mi primer día, seguro será genial trabajar con tantos niños lindos – Se decía risueña, atravesando la calle con la luz correspondiente, sin embargo alguien no respetó dicha regla, un auto de color rojo venía a toda velocidad hacia ella.

Matsuri vio pasar su vida en un segundo, cerrando sus ojos y quedándose paralizada en aquel sitio, muerta del miedo, pero aquella persona se detuvo justo a tiempo, dándole un ligero golpe en la cadera que la hizo caer al suelo, dándose un golpe en la cabeza que la dejó literalmente, sin sentido.

El hombre que conducía el automóvil rojo se bajó desesperado al ver lo que acababa de hacer, había atropellado a una pobre chica. Toda la gente que estaba por ahí se había acercado a "curiosear" mientras que él, se sentía de lo peor ¿Y si la había matado?

—Oye… ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó casi corriendo a donde ella se encontraba tirada en medio de la calle. Había sido una pregunta estúpida, era obvio que no estaba bien puesto que él la acababa de atropellar, pero no había podido idear una frase mejor. Se agachó junto a ella, sus ojos aguamarina observaban preocupados su estado, sin embargo se alivió al darse cuenta de que ella aún respiraba, a fin de cuentas Sabaku No Gaara no sería condenado por homicidio.

Y más que eso… algo en ella le llamó demasiado la atención; era una muchacha muy bonita.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Se despertó con cierta pesadez. No había tenido la mejor de las noches y ahora sólo quería darse una ducha y marcharse a trabajar, pero por extraño que pareciese no podía moverse con total libertad, puesto que había alguien más ocupando el espacio libre de su cama.

—¿Qué demonios? – Se preguntó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, mientras que se sentaba sobre la cama y miraba hacia su costado para ver con quien carajos había amanecido. Muchas veces le había sucedido, se acostaba con una que otra chica en una noche de copas, -y claro aprovechando su fama y arrastre- pero al día siguiente no recordaba muy bien de que había ido todo, así que esperaba verle la cara a su compañera de cama aunque sea para acordarse de que alguna vez en su vida se acostó con ella, sin embargo lo que vio lo dejó con la boca abierta.

Allí, entre sus sábanas y con su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, se encontraba dormida Sakura Haruno, con su larga cabellera rosada esparcida por el colchón. Sasuke no sabía que demonios hacer ¿Cómo había sido capaz de acostarse con ella? Ahora sí era definitivo, jamás se la sacaría de encima, esa chica le perseguiría eternamente.

—Oh rayos, será mejor que me vista y ella no se de cuenta de que me fui – Se dijo en voz baja, lo último que quería era despertarla y que ella se lanzara a sus brazos. No era que la chica no le gustase, Sakura era una mujer muy guapa, pero el problema estaba en su doble personalidad, ella era una persona demasiado obsesiva, por lo tanto lo mejor desde ahora sería mantenerla lejos.

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Estaba que golpeaba y golpeaba su pie contra el suelo mientras esperaba en aquella sala del hospital. Había tenido que traer a la chica en cuestión al hospital lo más rápido posible, no quería que le fuese a pasar algo, por eso ahora se encontraba esperando al médico para que le dijera como había ido todo con ella.

Cuando vio como el doctor se le acercaba, él camino hacia el hombre con mirada algo impaciente.

—¿Cómo está la muchacha? – Quiso saber en tono demandante. El doctor simplemente se acomodó sus anteojos cuadrados y le miró de forma seria pero tranquilizadora.

—Ella está bien, sólo sufrió un golpe algo fuerte en la cabeza y en la cadera, pero no pasará de unos cuantos moretones y dolor por unos días – Explicó el hombre, logrando así que Gaara se destensara por completo, pero ahora venía lo difícil, debía arreglar las cosas con esa chica para que no lo fuera a demandar por haberla atropellado, pues a pesar de haberla traído al hospital y todo ¿Quién le aseguraba que ella no era vengativa?

—Y está despierta supongo.

—Pues supone mal, la chica sigue dormida por los calmantes que le pusimos, no puede ver a nadie en este momento – El doctor se alejó luego de dar la respuesta, por lo que Gaara suspiró resignado, si no podía verla entonces no tenía nada más que hacer aquí.

Fue entonces que su celular comenzó a sonar, así que lo atendió de mala gana.

—¿Bueno?

—_¡Gaara! Desgraciado ¿Cómo te atreviste a dejar a la niña sola y sin nada que vestir? ¡Eres un desalmado! _– Escuchó la voz histérica de su ex cuñada Ino. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, recordando que había dejado a Amaya sola en casa, y aún no le llevaba nada que vestir.

—¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó enfadado consigo mismo, corriendo hacia su auto como si fuese un rayo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Naruto estaba en el gimnasio, levantando unas pequeñas pesas de mano, mientras que su representante Iruka le leía su itinerario del día. A veces era un poco aburrido tener todos los días planeados, la rutina era muy estresante, deseaba de vez en cuando escapar de eso y vivir un día normal, como el de cualquier otra persona, pero esto se había ganado por convertirse en un actor famoso.

—Y a las diez tienes una entrevista en el programa de Gai – Le terminó de leer Iruka. Naruto sólo suspiró, que aburrido más entrevistas.

—De acuerdo, estaré listo – Respondió sin más, levantándose para tomar una botella de agua y arrojarla sobre su cabello rubio.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Gaara abrió la puerta de su departamento lo más rápido que pudo, encontrando dentro a Ino, quien ya había puesto un vestido a su hija. No entendía que demonios hacía la rubia en su casa, pero eso no le saldría barato, esa mujer era capaz de gritarle de todo, sobre todo que era un padre irresponsable ¿Y que podía hacer? No estaba acostumbrado a esto, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarle a su hija a cualquiera.

—Gaara, no puedo creerlo ¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo? Eres un…

—Irresponsable, ya sé – Terminó la frase el pelirrojo, entornando los ojos con enojo. Estaba cansado de que Ino se metiera en sus cosas, siempre lo hacía desde que la había conocido, era una mujer hartante —. Mira Ino, yo sé perfectamente lo que hago y sé como cuidar a mi hija, así que mejor vete, ni siquiera sé como llegaste.

—Vine porque la niña me llamó por teléfono – Respondió Ino aún enojada, no entendía como Gaara podía ser tan descarado para despreocuparse así de su hija y encima reclamarle a ella por cuidarla mejor —. La dejaste sola y ella me llamó asustada.

—¿Estabas asustada princesa? – Gaara ignoró a la rubia que lo miró con indignación. Se acercó a su hija y la abrazó, mientras notaba las lágrimas en los ojos de la pequeña —. Perdóname, papá tuvo un asunto que atender, pero prometo que no volverá a pasar.

—Asuntos que atender, seguro eran con mujeres – Masculló Ino, pues esos eran los únicos asuntos que tenía Gaara, por culpa de sus aventurillas su hermana había sufrido un montón, porque Gaara se la vivía engañándola como si no hubiese mañana, seguramente esas mañas no se le habían quitado aún.

—Mira Ino, deja de meterte en mis asuntos, y sobre mis aventuras, tú eres la menos indicada para hablar – Ino se quedó callada ante esas palabras, no le convenía seguir soltando la lengua o le podría ir muy mal, sabía que Gaara era capaz de decir todo lo que sabía y eso no sería bueno si lo llegaba a oír su esposo Sai.

—Papi, estaba asustada porque no venías – Le dijo Amaya escondiendo su pequeña carita en el pecho de su padre. Gaara la abrazó más fuerte, levantándola entre sus brazos y subiéndola al sofá.

—Lo siento, nunca más te dejaré sola princesa, papá te lo promete – Le dijo con una sonrisa, secando las lágrimas de su hija con sus manos.

Ino lo miraba fijamente, tal vez cuando quería podía ser un buen padre, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que la había dejado sola, aunque sólo por esta vez se lo dejaría pasar, pero ya vería Gaara si volvía a hacer algo como eso, entonces no dudaría en pedir la custodia de su sobrina.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez y muy despacio, pero en ese mismo instante sintió como si le hubiesen golpeado en la cabeza con un mazo o con algo muy pesado, pues verdaderamente dolía demasiado.

—Auch… ¿Qué me pasó? – Se preguntó llevándose una mano a su frente, en donde notó un pequeño parche que al parecer cubría una herida. Volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza; había sentido un intenso dolor en la cadera al tratar de levantarse y ahora sólo podía esperar a que éste cesara.

—¡Matsuri! – La voz escandalosa y a la vez preocupada de su mejor amiga le taladró la cabeza de un momento a otro. Abrió los ojos y la vio llorando a moco tendido mientras aparecía por la puerta, al parecer estaba muy alterada —. Matsuri ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo?

—Me duele todo… - Respondió débilmente la castaña, más por el dolor que por cualquier otra cosa —. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Te atropellaron, un sujeto que no respetó el semáforo ¡Pero si lo veo lo asesinaré por irresponsable! – Exclamó enojada Sari, empuñando una de sus manos al tiempo que la enferma cerraba nuevamente los ojos, quejándose por el dolor de su cabeza.

—Por favor no grites, eso me hace sentir peor.

—Lo siento – Se disculpó Sari algo apenada, bajando la mirada y su tono de voz para no seguir incomodando a su amiga —. ¿Pero estás bien no es así?

—Eso creo, fuera del dolor que tengo creo que estaré bien – Aseguró la ojinegra sonriendo levemente, a lo que su mejor amiga la abrazó volviendo a llorar. Eran prácticamente hermanas, desde pequeñas habían estado juntas en todo, era normal que se preocupasen tanto la una por la otra.

—Menos mal, me asusté tanto cuando llamaron al departamento diciendo que alguien te había atropellado, ya pensaba yo que me había quedado sin Matsuri para siempre – Gimoteaba la castaña de cabello largo, a lo que Matsuri sólo la pudo abrazar también para agradecerle todo lo que su amiga hacía por ella.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—¡¿Dónde está? – Gritaba Iruka corriendo por todos los lugares de aquel estudio de grabación, en tan sólo cuarenta minutos saldrían al aire en un programa de televisión y su estrella no estaba por ninguna parte, Naruto se había esfumado y no lo encontraba en absolutamente ningún lugar —. ¡Naruto! – Exclamó furioso.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—Al fin tengo un tiempo de relajo – Se dijo Naruto mientras se ponía un par de anteojos de sol y así cubrir su famoso rostro de la gente que había en aquella calle.

Estaba vestido extrañamente, pues a pesar de que hacía muchísimo calor él usaba una cazadora que le cubría hasta el cuello, además de aquellos lentes y una gorra de color anaranjado. Algunas personas le miraban con sospecha, pero al parecer nadie se daba cuenta de que se trataba de una estrella súper famosa.

—Que bien que no se den cuenta, sino me estarían persiguiendo por todos lados – Susurró para sí mismo. Miró hacia todos lados como tratando de ver si nadie lo estaba vigilando y luego de eso comenzó a caminar.

Estaba un poco cansado de tanto flash y tantas cosas, su trabajo era muy pesado y necesitaba un pequeño descanso.

Iba algo distraído por la calle, por lo que sin querer chocó con una persona y tiró algunas cosas que ésta llevaba.

—Oh lo siento – Se disculpó apenado. Se agachó para ayudarla y de pronto una blanca mano se apoyó sobre la suya, pero se alejó enseguida. Levantó la mirada y notó a una hermosa chica de largo cabello negro, que poseía unos ojos de color perla increíblemente hermosos.

Naruto sintió algo extraño en ese momento, un pequeño temblor por todo su cuerpo; nunca había visto a una joven tan bonita, ni siquiera esas que trabajaban con él en las novelas y los comerciales.

—Oye… que ojos tan bonitos – Le halagó sin darse cuenta, provocando que las mejillas de la misteriosa chica se ruborizaran, aunque le parecía un poco raro recibir ese tipo de comentarios por parte de alguien que iba vestido de esa manera.

—Etto… g-gracias – Susurró muy bajito. Levantó todas sus cosas rápidamente, eran unas cuantas carpetas y cuadernos, se veía muy nerviosa. Se levantó de golpe, pasando a llevar a Naruto y tirando al suelo sus anteojos de sol, por lo que claramente le pudo ver el rostro —. T-tú eres…

—Shhh, por favor no lo digas – Le detuvo el rubio, no quería que todos se enterasen de quien era él, eso sería demasiado problemático —. Sí soy yo, pero por favor no digas mi nombre en voz alta.

Ella estaba totalmente sorprendida ¿Cómo había podido tropezarse con una estrella famosa en la mitad de la calle? Y además de todo ese, justamente él, ese actor que tanto le gustaba.

—Oye hagamos algo – Naruto sonrió de esa forma que tanto le gustaba a las chicas, con ese brillo especial que sólo él y nadie más que él poseía —. ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?

—S-soy Hinata – Respondió la ojiperla bajando la mirada, ya que Naruto aún seguía arrodillado. Él se puso de pie y le extendió su mano a la chica, quien se sentía cada vez más nerviosa.

—Mucho gusto en conocer te Hinata, soy Naruto, je – Se presentó alegremente, y ella no pudo hacer más que estrechar su mano.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Ya era bastante tarde y Gaara estaba viendo la televisión junto a su hija, aunque la pequeña Amaya se había quedado dormida sobre sus piernas. El pelirrojo la observó fijamente; era una niña tan tierna y linda, no tenía nada que ver con su madre ni con su tía, eso era un alivio.

Nunca se había preocupado realmente por su hija y ahora es que se daba cuenta, no sabía cómo cuidarla correctamente, incluso la había dejado sola en casa durante la mañana, porque había atropellado a una chica que… ¡Por Dios, la chica!

—Mierda – Exclamó de pronto, recordando que debía regresar al hospital para ver a esa chica. Como Amaya estaba dormida no podía despertarla, así que la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación para acostarla, así aprovecharía de pasar a recoger todas sus cosas a la casa de su madre —. Amaya, prometo no tardar, papá regresará pronto – Susurró besando la frente de su pequeña para luego alejarse, apagando la luz del cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

Salió del edificio y rápidamente subió a su auto, dirigiéndose al hospital general para poder averiguar algo de la pobre jovencita que había atropellado.

Al llegar a su destino se acercó de inmediato a la recepción, esperando averiguar algo de ella, a pesar de que no sabía su nombre, pero al fin y al cabo podía preguntar por la persona atropellada que habían traído esta mañana.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri estaba tratando de cerrar sus ojos, ya el dolor de su cuerpo había disminuido bastante y ahora sólo quería descansar, pero unos golpes a la puerta del cuarto le impidieron hacerlo. Notó como ésta se abría, dejando ver ante sus ojos a una persona totalmente desconocida, pero que aún así, provocó algo muy dentro de ella.

Su corazón se aceleró de pronto, mientras observaba esos ojos aguamarina y aquel cabello rojizo como el fuego. Se sintió avergonzada ¿Quién podía ser él?

—¿Eres Matsuri? – Preguntó el hombre mientras la miraba fijamente, dándose cuenta de las curaciones que ella tenía y notando también su hermosa cara, esos ojos tan negros como la noche y esos bonitos labios rojos. Vaya, había atropellado a una muchacha preciosa —. Disculpa, yo soy Gaara, soy quien… te atropelló.

—¿Eh? – La castaña bajó la mirada, así que había sido él el desgraciado, pero por otra parte le parecía lindo que estuviera aquí, cuando cualquier otro podría haberse largado sin hacer nada, huyendo de su culpa.

—Lo siento mucho, estaba muy apurado y… de verdad perdón – Se disculpó Gaara totalmente apenado, no podía creer que había hecho daño a una persona como ella, de verdad había sido un error y tenía que disculparse como fuera, no quería ganarse el odio de una chica tan bonita —. Te juro que no fue mi intención hacerlo.

—Está… está bien… - La joven bajó la mirada, la verdad era que a pesar de saber que él la había atropellado no podía odiarlo, le parecía una persona tan agradable, un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra —. Yo no estoy enojada, sólo lamento que mis cosas se perdieran, ya que eran para mi trabajo, pero al menos estoy bien y eso es lo importante – Sonrió dulcemente, dejando al pelirrojo sorprendido.

¿Por qué esa chica le sonreía de aquella hermosa forma cuando él había sido quien le causó tanto daño? No podía entenderlo, ¿cómo podía ser así de linda?

—No debes preocuparte por tus cosas, yo te pagaré todo lo que perdiste – El pelirrojo sacó del bolsillo de su saco una pequeña tarjeta de presentación, para luego entregarla a las manos de la chica que lo miraba algo sonrojada. Cuando sus dedos se toparon, una pequeña corriente eléctrica les recorrió los cuerpos a ambos, por lo que Matsuri separó la suya bruscamente —. Cuando salgas llámame y yo te enviaré el dinero para reponer todo lo que perdiste ¿Ok?

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza, para verlo salir luego del cuarto. Se recostó sobre su cama y soltó un suspiro, mirando la tarjeta que tenía en su mano, la cual llevó cerca de su corazón.

—Él… él era muy lindo… - Se dijo sonriendo levemente, parecía una tonta, en lugar de estar molesta estaba suspirando como una enamorada.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Gaara subió a su auto y se puso su cinturón de seguridad, mientras pensaba nuevamente en la sonrisa de esa muchacha. Sin darse cuenta él también sonrió, ella era tan agradable que logró lo que hace tiempo nadie conseguía en él; sacarle una sonrisa sincera.

—Bien, tengo que ir por las cosas de Amaya – Se dijo antes de encender el motor del automóvil. Si no se daba prisa se le haría muy tarde, incluso podría ser que Amaya se despertase, a pesar de que le había pedido a la conserje del edificio que la fuese a mirar mientras él no estaba ¿Pero quien sabe que podía pasar con esa niña traviesa?

Lo mejor era que se diera prisa y regresara a casa cuanto antes.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sus pequeños ojitos de color aguamarina se abrieron despacio. Se sentó sobre la cama haciendo que la cobija que la cubría se cayera un poco. Se talló su ojo derecho, notando que estaban todas las luces apagadas.

—¿Papi? – Preguntó sin obtener respuesta, aún medio dormida —. ¿Papi? – La pequeña se bajó de la cama que era bastante alta para ella, así que tuvo que dar un saltito. Se puso sus zapatos, pues su mamá le había dicho que si estaba sin ellos se podría resfriar, y luego de eso partió hacia la sala —. ¡Papi! – Exclamó contenta al ver a su padre dormido frente al televisor.

Se lanzó a sus brazos despertándolo al instante, haciendo que Gaara diera un pequeño salto por la sorpresa.

—Amaya… ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó mirándola con preocupación, pensando en que se había hecho daño o algo, después de todo su pequeña tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pues había llorado sin darse cuenta.

—No papi, es que pensé que te habías ido de nuevo – Fue su respuesta, mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de su padre. Gaara se sintió extraño, nunca se acostumbró a esas demostraciones de cariño ¿Pero que más daba? Se trababa de su hija. Simplemente rodeó su pequeño cuerpecito con sus brazos.

—No me iré de nuevo hija, te lo prometo – Le contestó, cerrando sus ojos mientras acariciaba los dorados cabellos de dulce su nena.

De ahora en adelante daría su mejor esfuerzo para hacerla feliz, aunque no supiera ni como cuidar de ella, lo lograría.

Continuara…

Avance:

Gaara necesita con urgencia un colegio para su hija, así que recomendado por Naruto la inscribe en cierto lugar, sin sospechar que se encontrará con una persona muy especial, que cambiará para siempre su vida. Kankuro y su esposa llegan a Japón, en donde él conoce a una chica que sin quererlo se irá metiendo poco a poco en su vida. Ino hará de las suyas para importunar a Gaara y, Matsuri por fin comenzará su nuevo trabajo, sin saber que ahí sus sueños de encontrar el verdadero amor podrían hacerse realidad.

Próximo capítulo: Y llegaste a mi vida

**00000000000000**

**Bueno pues, espero que hayan disfrutado este primer capítulo, porque para mí fue muy divertido escribirlo.**

**¿Verdad que Amaya es toda tierna y linda? *w***

**¿No se ve lindo Gaara con una hija? xDD Ya veremos como se las arregla solito, ya le costó la cosa xD**

**Vaya forma de conocerse, Gaara tan distraído y con tantas preocupaciones, no tenía nada mejor que hacer que atropellar a su futuro amorcito jajaja.**

**Y bueno, la sorpresa que comenté arriba es que, como estuve leyendo sus comentarios en e final de "Por Ti" me han animado mucho, y algunos me han dado ideas, así que sólo les puedo decir, muy pronto habrá una segunda temporada, pero por ahora no adelanto nada ^^**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Bye!**


	2. Y llegaste a mi vida

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí vengo a traerles la conti después de varios días, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, espero que este capítulo también les guste, aunque no es demasiado emocionante, pero no se preocupen, que las cosas se irán poniendo mejores después de este ^^**

**Bueno, sin más les dejo leer.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capítulo 2: Y llegaste a mi vida**

—No puedo creerlo, de verdad lo hizo.

Matsuri miraba sorprendida todas las cosas nuevas que había ahora dentro de su departamento, incluso más de lo que había perdido. Ya habían pasado unos días desde su accidente y ahora se encontraba bien, aunque aún tenía algunas partes del cuerpo medio inflamadas, pero nada más.

—Mira esto Matsu, es precioso – Le dijo Sari sacando una de las blusas que había en las tantas bolsas. La castaña se acercó sorprendida al ver aquello; esa ropa era de marca y muy cara, todo lo que le habían enviado costaba un ojo de la cara.

—Esto es demasiado, debo devolvérselo – Matsuri se acercó al teléfono dispuesta a marcar el número, pero al tomar con su mano el auricular, su amiga Sari se encargó de quitárselo y volver a colgar.

—¿Qué estás loca? Esto es lo menos que mereces después de que ese tipo casi te mata ¿Cómo que le vas a devolver estas preciosuras? ¡Me tienes que prestar algo egoísta!

—P-pero Sari, tampoco es que casi me matara, sólo fue un golpe leve y además, esto es demasiado, yo tenía muchas menos cosas y más baratas, no puedo aprovecharme del accidente para obtener todo esto – Razonó la chica de orbes negras, mas su amiga no quiso entender razón, no con todas aquellas prendas tan bonitas, pues tenía la ilusión de poder lucir algunas ya que siendo tan amable Matsuri, seguro que se las prestaría.

—Pues yo digo que está bien, además el sujeto seguro que se ha pasado a propósito, ya sabes para que pienses que es bueno – Sari se alejó de su amiga, abrazando un pantalón que había amado. Mientras que Matsuri sólo bajaba la mirada, cuando un tierno sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas.

—Él es una buena persona, yo sé que lo que hizo no fue con intención – De un momento a otro pudo recordarlo, había memorizado su seria expresión, la perfecta serenidad de esos ojos aguamarina que eran los más hermosos que ella había visto en su vida, el bello color rojizo de esos cabellos rebeldes, o el simple y divino blanco de su piel.

Jamás había visto a un hombre tan lindo, ni siquiera aquel que había sido su novio se le podía comparar.

—Digas lo que digas, no te permitiré regresar nada, al menos no sin haberlo usado todo primero – Comentó Sari, quien sin más se metió en la habitación con unas cuantas bolsas en sus manos.

—¡Sari! – La llamó Matsuri con el ceño fruncido, pues si ella usaba esas cosas entonces ya no las podría devolver.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—Y entonces Gaara ¿Aún no logras conseguirle el jardín a tu hija? – Le preguntó su mejor amigo, nada más y nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki, aquel famoso actor.

Estaban ambos en una fuente de sodas que además contaba con una pequeña guardería para los niños. Desde su lugar Gaara observaba a su hija jugar con otros niños de su edad, así que se sentía más tranquilo, había estado muy estresado desde que ella vivía con él, sobre todo por tener que arreglar varios asuntos legales para que le dieran la tuición de la niña.

—No, con todo lo que he tenido que hacer no he tenido tiempo, tantos papeles, asuntos con la empresa… ha sido una semana infernal – El pelirrojo suspiró pesadamente. No lo pensaba, pero cuidar de una niña sí que tenía sus problemas, vaya que le había costado mantenerla tranquila.

Además de que Amaya era muy inquieta, estaba el hecho de que la ausencia de su madre le estaba afectando demasiado, casi todas las noches se había despertado llorando, mientras repetía el nombre de Sayuri, seguro que tenía alguna que otra pesadilla. Pero eso no estaba bien, Gaara no quería que su hija siguiera pensado en esa tragedia, quería verla feliz, alegre como era ella.

—Bueno amigo, te tengo una pequeña solución – Naruto sonrió alegremente. Él muchas veces era capaz de quitar las preocupaciones de las personas con esa sonrisa tan encantadora, siempre había sido alguien muy especial.

Gaara le miró algo dudoso ¿Cómo podría ayudarle Naruto con este problema?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Verás, tengo una prima que tiene una amiga que trabaja en una guardería bastante reconocida y buena, se llama "Kunoichi's garden" y seguro que ahí podrás poner a Amaya-chan.

Naruto le entregó un papel con un número telefónico anotado, por lo que Gaara lo recibió, mirándolo con curiosidad. No parecía una mala idea, tal vez era justo el lugar que necesitaba, si cuidaban bien de su hija podría por fin volver adecuadamente a su trabajo, a fin de cuentas tenía muchas cosas pendientes.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Corrió hacia su habitación después de una nueva discusión con su padre, quien como siempre la subestimaba y le recordaba lo inútil que era, que jamás serviría para llevar el puesto de la presidenta de la empresa Hyûga, nunca sería lo suficientemente buena.

—¿Por qué? – Se preguntó, tratando de no derramar más lágrimas, escondiendo su rostro entre las almohadas.

Apretó fuerte un conejo de peluche, cuando de pronto notó que en la televisión pasaban un comercial que a ella le gustaba mucho.

—Naruto-kun… - Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de sólo pensar en él, le encantaba ese actor y no podía creer aún que le había conocido.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sasuke estaba saliendo del estudio de grabación, ya que trabajaba actualmente en su segundo disco y tenía muchas cosas que hacer respecto a eso, además de las grabaciones que tenía pendientes de la telenovela que hacía con Naruto.

—¡Sasuke-kun! – Escuchó esa escandalosa y molesta voz, que le hizo temblar nerviosamente. Sakura no le había dejado en paz desde aquel día, lo seguía a todas partes y le llamaba por teléfono cada cinco minutos, no lograba quitársela de encima —. Hey, Sasuke-kun, hola – Le saludó la peli rosa, abrazándolo por la espalda.

El Uchiha trató de calmarse, no quería alterarse y terminar por gritarle que lo dejara tranquilo, tampoco era un monstruo como para herirla de esa manera, pero de verdad ya no la soportaba ¿Es que ella se pensaba que era su novia o algo?

—¿Qué sucede Sakura? – Preguntó de mala gana, tal vez si la trataba fríamente ella se hartaría y terminaría por alejarse por propia voluntad, pero lo había intentado todo este tiempo y no había dado ningún resultado.

—Sasuke-kun – La chica le tomó del brazo mientras sonreía alegremente —. Dime ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo mañana?

—No creo que pueda, tengo mucho trabajo – El azabache se soltó y se alejó sin más, dejando a la chica algo desconcertada. Era extraño ¿Por qué la trataba así después de lo que había pasado entre ellos?

—Pero Sasuke-kun – La chica le siguió los pasos tratando de continuar con esa sonrisa, aunque muy dentro sentía deseos de llorar. Pensaba que entre ellos había algo especial, pero tal parecía que para Sasuke había sido sólo una más y eso le dolía mucho —. Por favor, sé que puedes hacerte un tiempo.

Estaba molesto ¿Por qué no dejaba de fastidiarle la vida?

—Escucha Sakura – Ya lo había decidido, Sasuke le diría que lo de aquella noche fue un error y lo único que deseaba ahora era que ella le dejara de molestar, pero cuando estaba a punto de decirlo comenzó a sonar su celular. Chasqueó la lengua y tomó su móvil rudamente —. ¿Bueno? – Sin embargo al oír la voz del otro lado extrañamente se calmó —. Oh… prima…

Mientras, la Haruno sólo arqueó una ceja, no conocía a esa prima de Sasuke y además ¿Qué era lo que él iba a decirle?

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Gaara caminaba llevando a su hija de la mano, mientras la niña daba pasitos largos como si estuviera tratando de pisar algo en el suelo. Iba sonriendo alegremente y tarareando una canción.

—Papi – Habló de pronto, sin dejar de caminar. Se dirigían hacia aquella escuela que Naruto le había mencionado y Amaya insistió en caminar hasta ese lugar, pues ansiaba ir de la mano con su padre.

—¿Qué pasa Amaya? – Preguntó el pelirrojo seriamente, tan inexpresivo como siempre, pero aún así Amaya sonreía porque ella siempre lo había visto así, estaba acostumbrada a no verle alegrarse sinceramente, era sólo una niña y aún así se podía dar cuenta de todo.

—Papi… ¿En la escuela hay muchos niños como yo?

—Claro – El Sabaku No se acercó a la niña, levantándola entre sus brazos para subirla a sus hombros, cosa que a ella le encantaba, le gustaba ver todo desde tan alto mientras acariciaba los cabellos rojos de su papá —. En la escuela conocerás muchos amigos, yo no podré cuidarte todo el tiempo porque tengo trabajo, pero estaré contigo todo lo que pueda.

—Papi… - Susurró Amaya, apoyando su carita sobre el rojizo cabello de Gaara —. Papi, yo quiero un cabello rojo como el tuyo.

—¿Por qué? – Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los labios del joven, observando hacia arriba a su niña, que lo miraba divertida —. Tu cabello es muy bonito, pareces una muñequita.

—¡Soy una muñequita! – Exclamó emocionada Amaya, mientras aplaudía con sus pequeñas manos y algunas de las mujeres que pasaban con sus hijos se quedaban viendo la escena con ternura, no era muy común ver a un padre y a una hija tan unidos, casi siempre era más con la madre —. Papi, te quiero mucho.

Gaara detuvo sus pasos por un momento, estaba algo sorprendido porque nunca esas palabras le habían causado tal efecto. Muchas mujeres le habían dicho que lo querían, que estaban enamoradas de él, pero que lo dijera su pequeña hija era distinto, le hacía sentir una infinita felicidad dentro de él, significaba que no estaba tan mal después de todo, que tal vez no era tan malo siendo padre soltero.

—Yo también te quiero hija – Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, siguiendo el camino sin dejar de mirar al frente.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Dejó la maleta sobre el suelo del aeropuerto, soltando un enorme suspiro al sentirse por fin en casa.

—Vaya… hasta que llegamos a Japón – Dijo animado, mientras su esposa solamente se cruzaba de brazos con fastidio, desviando la mirada y entornando los ojos.

—Ya lo tienes Kankuro, después de todo lo que insististe para volver aquí estamos – Masculló enojada, estaba de mal humor porque no quería volver aún, a ella le gustaba estar de viaje y conocer nuevos lugares, gente nueva, no estar encerrada en una ciudad.

Kankuro sólo la miró con fastidio, a veces su mujer se ponía muy pesada y no había ni quien la soportara, ni siquiera él mismo era capaz de eso.

—Bueno, sabes que necesitaba volver a mi trabajo, no puedo dejar todo descuidado sólo por atender tus caprichos – Sin más el castaño comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás a su mujer quien no era capaz de cambiar su cara de berrinche.

Estaba enamorado de ella, tanto así que había sido capaz de casarse, pero ya le estaba hartando que siempre se preocupara más de sí misma que de la relación que ellos tenían.

—¡Kankuro espérame! – Exclamó enojada.

—Tengo prisa Shizuka – Fue todo lo que dijo, sin detener sus pasos para esperarla.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Amaya observaba como su padre hablaba con una extraña mujer de cabello rubio, tomado en dos coletas bajas y que tenía una prominente delantera, aunque ella no entendía muy bien cuál era el tema de la conversación, se suponía que era sobre ella y que pronto entraría en esa escuela.

Comenzó a mirar a todos lados, notando bonitos dibujos en las paredes y adornos infantiles en las puertas.

En el marco de una de las ventanas había un bonito peluche en forma de osito, así que se bajó de la silla en donde estaba, agitando sus pies como una balanza, para dirigirse al objetivo que tenía en frente.

—Oh, entiendo, es una verdadera pena – Dijo la directora de la escuela, ya que Gaara le acababa de relatar sobre el fallecimiento de su ex mujer y que ahora no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para cuidar de su hija. La mujer le entregó unos papeles que debía firmar para ingresar a Amaya.

—Así es, mi hija aún es muy pequeña, pero sufrió mucho con la pérdida, imagine a un hombre como yo teniendo semejante responsabilidad de la noche a la mañana – Gaara soltó un suspiro, no era que se quejara de estar ahora con su hija, finalmente fue él mismo quien decidió tenerla consigo, pero su forma de vida se estaba viendo totalmente alterada.

—Claro, debió de ser difícil para ambos – Finalmente el pelirrojo acabó de firmar y entregó de vuelta los documentos a la mujer —. Bueno, creo que esto es todo, a partir del lunes puede traerla.

—Muchas gracias, Tsunade-san – Gaara se levantó y estrechó la mano de la rubia caballerosamente, para después darse la vuelta buscando a su hija con la mirada. Sonrió al verla tratando de alcanzar un osito de peluche sentado en el marco de la ventana, pero estaba demasiado alto para ella y aún estirando sus piecitos no lograba llegar —. Amaya, es hora de irnos.

—Pero papi, yo quería conocer al señor oso – Se quejó la niña bajando la mirada. Gaara se acuclilló frente a ella, posando una mano sobre su cabeza y sonriéndole.

—No te preocupes, papá te comprará un señor oso ¿Te parece?

—¡Sí! – Exclamó la pequeña con los ojos iluminados de felicidad. Tsunade sonrió al ver esa escena, para ella era muy común ver a padres con sus hijos, pero de alguna forma en particular, ellos se le hacían tiernos.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—¿De qué hablabas con tu sexy primo? – Preguntó Sari con una sonrisa, cayendo sobre la cama de Matsuri mientras utilizaba una de las prendas que ella había recibido. A veces sentía envidia de Matsuri, no podía creer aún que fuese prima del famoso Sasuke Uchiha.

—Ah, le comentaba que ya estoy bien, es que Sasu siempre se preocupa mucho por mí, igual que Ita-kun, ambos son como mis hermanos mayores – Respondió Matsuri, sentándose a los pies de su cama para quitarse los zapatos.

—Tú eres una tonta, teniendo a un primo así de popular ¿Por qué nunca le has pedido que te presente a sus amigos famosos? Además ¿Qué ellos no son millonarios?

—Sari, tú sabes muy bien que yo no soy ninguna aprovechada – Sari simplemente suspiró ante lo que acababa de decir Matsuri, pues de verdad sí que era una terca, siempre quería hacer todo por su cuenta sin recibir ayuda de los demás, tal vez era demasiado orgullosa.

—Como sea… - La chica decidió cambiar de tema —. ¿El lunes comienzas a dar clases?

—Así es, por fin comenzaré – Dijo emocionada la chica de ojos negros, dejando caer su espalda sobre su gran cama mientras abrazaba un precioso vestido de tela blanca, que seguramente había sido un regalo demás de parte de Gaara, porque estaba claro que no era apropiado para trabajar, sino más bien para usar en ocasiones especiales —. _Sabaku No Gaara… que hombre tan guapo, me pregunto si lo volveré a ver de nuevo._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—Oh cielos… - Suspiró Naruto mientras se mojaba el cabello rubio con el agua de una botella. Llevaba el torso desnudo y estaba sudando mucho, pues acababa de filmar una escena en donde era un futbolista y estaban corriendo por una cancha a todo sol.

—Hace un calor de los mil demonios ¿No te parece? – Le preguntó un chico que se paró a su lado. Tenía el cabello castaño y la piel trigueña. Sus ojos eran de aspecto salvaje, al igual que las dos marcas rojas que tenía bajo ellos. Su cabello desordenado le daba la apariencia de un rebelde.

—Así es Kiba, y lo peor de todo es que tendremos que filmar todas estas escenas hasta que Asuma encuentre a esa chica que quiere para hacer el protagónico ¿No crees que le da demasiada importancia?

—Oye, lo hace por ti – Le recordó el chico de nombre Kiba, quien interpretaba el papel de su mejor amigo y además, rival por el amor de la protagonista, quien aún no había sido definida pues nadie convencía al director.

—Será como dices pero no me parece divertido, a mí me da igual quien sea la chica que actúe conmigo, mientras lo haga bien claro, porque todas las que han venido son una decepción incluso para alguien como yo, no son capaces de captar la verdadera esencia de Miyako, quien es una chica frágil y dulce, a ninguna de ellas le sale como debe ser.

—A veces pienso que nadie podría interpretar ese papel – Suspiró Kiba con decepción, pues lo que decía Naruto era cierto, incluso causar decepción en una persona como él ya era demasiado, pues era bien sabido que todo estaba siempre bien para Naruto.

Ninguno de esos dos chicos sabía que ese papel que tanto querían interpretar ambos, muy pronto lo llevarían a la vida real, con esa dulce chica como protagonista.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Era de noche y la pequeña Amaya no se quería dormir. Llevaba puesto un pijama rosado en forma de conejito que Gaara le había comprado, y el cual ella adoraba por cierto. Estaba saltando sobre su cama con mucha alegría, mientras que Gaara trataba de leer unos importantes documentos en la sala, pero con todo el ruido que ella hacía era imposible.

Malhumorado se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de su hija, lo habían amueblado los dos juntos, con cosas que ella misma había elegido en una habitación que a él no le servía para nada, al menos ahora le había encontrado un buen uso.

—Amaya, es hora de dormir, papá está muy cansado y tiene que terminar de trabajar – Dijo tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible, pero tanto ruido lo sacaba de quicio, aunque sabía que no debía gritarle a su pequeña era muy difícil controlarse adecuadamente; nunca había soportado a los niños.

—Pero papi, mi camita está muy divertida – Se quejó la niña, haciendo un puchero.

—Pues lo siento, pero mañana irás a la escuela así que duérmete ya, sino tendré que castigarte sin tu pijama de conejo.

—¡El conejito no! – Exclamó desesperada, metiéndose a la cama más rápido que un rayo, por lo que el pelirrojo apagó la luz y salió del cuarto, dejando la puerta abierta por si se ofrecía cualquier cosa.

Amaya cerró sus ojos verdes despacio, pero verdaderamente no tenía sueño, no quería dormirse aún.

Gaara se volvió a sentar en el sofá con el ceño fruncido. Llevaba tan poco tiempo con ella y le era muy difícil cuidarla y trabajar al mismo tiempo, por suerte una amable vecina la cuidaba a veces, pero ahora ya no sería necesario.

El timbre comenzó a sonar de pronto.

—Buf ¿Quién puede molestar a esta hora? – Se preguntó algo disgustado. Dejó sus documentos sobre la mesa de centro y se levantó para abrir la puerta, encontrando del otro lado a una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro y profundos ojos azules, quien le sonreía alegremente.

—Hola Gaara, perdón por molestar tan tarde pero quería traerte esto – Dijo ella, ofreciendo una pequeña bolsita de color rosado con una cinta amarilla pegada —. Es para Amaya, espero que le guste.

—Gracias Yuki, pero no era necesario – Dijo Gaara algo frío, no era que su vecina le cayera mal ni nada, al contrario, pues ella le estaba ayudando con su hija, pero se notaba que no tenía muy buenas intensiones con él, lo había notado después de haberse acostado con ella la primera vez; era demasiado fastidiosa, se creía su novia o algo parecido y eso no le agradaba.

—No es nada, sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa – Respondió alegre la chica.

—Bueno, yo ahora me voy a dormir así que nos vemos otro día, adiós – Sin más el pelirrojo cerró la puerta, dejando el regalo sobre una mesa junto a él. Se encaminó a la habitación de su hija y la encontró durmiendo como un angelito, pues al parecer el sueño le venció finalmente. Dio las gracias por eso y se dispuso a terminar su trabajo, ya que debía estar listo para pasado mañana y aún le faltaba más de la mitad.

A veces y sólo en estos casos, echaba de menos al odioso de su hermano Kankuro, o a la tonta de su hermana Temari.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

El fuerte llanto de un bebé resonó en sus oídos, haciendo que instantáneamente el apasionado beso entre ellos acabara. El chico de cabello negro, tomado en una desordenada coleta con aspecto de piña, se levantó un poco para mirar a su esposa, quien se encontraba debajo de él, sobre la cama matrimonial que ambos compartían.

La mujer rubia y de ojos entre azul y verde agua le miró con el ceño fruncido, haciendo obvio que no hubiese querido acabar con ese contacto, mas el deber le llamaba.

—Es injusto, siempre llora cuando estamos así – Se quejó el hombre, parándose para dejar libre el paso a su mujer.

—No te quejes, fuiste tú quien dijo que quería ser padre, así que ahora hazte cargo – Respondió rudamente, bajándose la camiseta que tenía subida hasta la cintura. Él rió por lo bajo; le encantaba esa actitud de rebelde que tenía su esposa, definitivamente la amaba.

—No seas problemática, no me estaba quejando, sólo decía que la bebé podría darnos un tiempo, pero bueno – Se acercó a la rubia, depositando un dulce beso en su frente —. Será mejor ir a verla, no ha parado de llorar y apenas son las diez y media.

—Seguro tiene hambre – Ella se levantó también, encaminándose a la habitación de al lado, en donde descansaba su pequeña hija de sólo cinco meses. Era una bebé pequeñita y de piel muy blanca, tenía ojos azules como los de su madre y delgados cabellos negros y rizados. Parecía una pequeña muñequita, pero cuando lloraba de esa manera no perdonaba a nadie —. ¿Qué pasó mi niña? – Preguntó, poniendo una voz graciosa mientras levantaba a la bebé de su cunita.

Inmediatamente, cuando su madre la sostuvo entre sus brazos, la pequeña dejó de llorar.

—Temari ¿Cómo haces para que Sumi se quede callada sólo con sostenerla? – Preguntó aún asombrado por los dotes que tenía su esposa, era realmente hermoso verlas a las dos juntas; a las dos mujeres más importantes para él.

—Es lógica Shikamaru, Sumi sabe que soy su mamá y que la amo mucho, es por eso que siempre se queda tranquila – Aseguró Temari, besando la frente de su bebé, mientras ésta cerraba lentamente sus ojitos. Sintió de pronto como su esposo la abrazaba por la espalda, acariciando los cabellos de su hija.

—Las dos son unas problemáticas – Susurró, y Temari rió al oírle.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Hoy era un día importante para ella, finalmente había llegado el momento de empezar en su nuevo trabajo. El sol brillaba intensamente, dando la bienvenida a una nueva semana, después de un aburrido sábado y domingo en donde lo único que hizo fue ver a Sari probarse toda su ropa nueva.

Se vistió con una bonita blusa con flores verdes y amarillas, un jeans de color negro, bastante apretado y un bolero negro. Sus ojos estaban levemente delineados en negro y llevaba un sobrio maquillaje sobre los párpados.

—Te ves muy bonita amiga, ya verás que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que consigas un novio – Aseguró Sari, quien parecía más emocionada que la misma Matsuri, que no dejaba de estar nerviosa.

—¿De verdad me veo bien? Y deja de decir cosas sobre conseguir novio, sabes que no es mi prioridad, lo que me importa es que todo salga bien.

—Matsuri, no tienes por qué pensar que siempre te pasará lo mismo, no todos los hombres son iguales a él – Matsuri bajó la mirada al oírla, no es que pensara de esa manera, sabía que no todos eran así, pero no podía evitar tener miedo a enamorarse, a conocer a otro hombre que le prometiera el cielo y le enseñara el infierno como lo había hecho ese al que amó tanto.

—Yo lo sé Sari, sé que no todos son malos como él, pero también que encontrar a una persona que me ame de verdad es algo imposible, por más que lo desee y que sea optimista al respecto eso no pasará – Dijo con tristeza, porque sentía eso en realidad, a pesar de querer soñar con que un día encontraría el amor, aún le atormentaban los horribles momentos vividos con él, cuando trataba de tocarla a la fuerza, cuando la golpeaba por no darle lo que quería.

—Matsuri… - Sari sólo la abrazó, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, pero ella misma había vivido un mal romance con su último novio, pues este la había engañado con una mujerzuela barata.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a trabajar, nos vemos en la tarde Sari, deséame suerte – La castaña sonrió alegremente, debía estar contenta de hacer realidad un sueño que tenía desde niña.

—¡Suerte amiga, te irá fenomenal! – Le animó Sari, haciendo un gesto de adiós con su mano derecha —. Y recuerda lo que te he dicho, encontrarás a un hombre que te ame, tal como yo lo haré.

—Como digas – Dijo la ojinegra con incredulidad, aunque no sabía que tan acertadas podían ser las palabras de la chica, pues a pesar de no creerlo, el amor ya estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba y pronto podría tenerlo a su lado.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Detuvo el auto frente al establecimiento, mientras su pequeña pegaba el rostro y sus manitos al vidrio de la ventana, mirando todo el lugar con curiosidad.

—Papi, no quiero que te vayas… - Dijo Amaya bajando la mirada, se veía asustada y triste, pero Gaara sabía que esto debía pasar, ella tenía que aceptar que ir a la escuela era parte de su vida y su crecimiento, no siempre iba a ser una niña consentida.

—No te preocupes Amaya, que yo vendré por ti apenas salgas, no te pasará nada, aquí te cuidarán muy bien ¿De acuerdo? – Trató de darle confianza con una sonrisa y una suave caricia sobre su cabellera rubia. Bajó del auto y abrió la puerta, dejando ver a su hija con un lindo vestidito rosado con volados en la parte de abajo y una mochila con rostros de animé. Se veía muy tierna, como toda una princesita.

—Tienes que prometerme venir pronto papi, tendré miedo si te demoras – La niña bajó la mirada, tomando la mano de su padre para caminar junto a él hacia el interior. Gaara sólo asintió con la cabeza, sonriéndole a la pequeña.

Después de haber dejado a Amaya en el jardín se dirigió rápido a su oficina, tenía mucho trabajo incompleto y necesitaba ponerse al corriente, había descuidado demasiadas cosas por estar pendiente de su hija. Antes jamás lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo sabía que tenía otras prioridades ahora que era padre soltero.

Se estacionó en donde siempre y bajó algo apurado, pues por haber ido a dejar a su hija se había atrasado un poco. Abordó el ascensor apenas entró a la empresa y cuando salió se dio cuenta de que como siempre, todo el personal femenino se le quedaba viendo embobado, como si nunca hubieran visto a un hombre como él. Eso le parecía un poco estúpido, la mayoría de esas mujeres eran casadas, pero se desvivían por verlo aunque sea un segundo, no eran más que tontas, superficiales e interesadas.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió como su teléfono sonaba, pues seguro era la persona que él pensaba, lo que le causaba fastidio.

—¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó al responder al llamado, frunciendo el ceño con cierto enojo.

—_¿Ya has llevado a mi sobrina a la escuela? Espero que sea un buen lugar, no voy a permitir que le des una mala educación _– Era la voz de Ino, que se escuchaba enojada y chillona como siempre. Gaara estaba harto de que ella se inmiscuyera en su vida, incluso cuando él estaba casado con su hermana mayor, sólo porque no podía aceptar que hubiera preferido a Sayuri en su lugar.

—No tienes por qué meterte en la educación de Amaya, escúchame bien, ella es mi hija, no la tuya, mejor ocúpate de tu propia familia y deja de meterte en la mía – El pelirrojo quiso dar por terminada la conversación cortando la llamada, pero no lo hizo al ver a cierta persona que le sorprendió de sobremanera. Él salía de su oficina, al parecer lo estaba esperando, se trataba de su hermano mayor, quien se suponía estaba de viaje con su esposa. Quiso decirle algo, pero Ino siguió hablando.

—_Amaya también es mi familia, sabes muy bien cuanto la quiero y me preocupo por ella, tú eres un pésimo ejemplo para una niña tan dulce, sabes muy bien por qué lo digo _– Hubo un pequeño silencio, al parecer ella se arrepintió de decir algo y decidió cambiar sus palabras —. _Sabes muy bien lo que le hiciste a mi hermana._

—¿No querrás decir lo que le hicimos?

—_No fue mi culpa, estaba borracha y lo sabes, además era una mujer casada y a ti no te importó._

—A ti tampoco, y que yo recuerde no te opusiste, igual que todas las veces anteriores antes de casarme con tu hermana ¿Y sabes qué? Me harté de esta estúpida conversación, adiós – Finalmente colgó la llamada, no le gustaba hablar de esas cosas con Ino, odiaba recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, así que decidió olvidarlo por un momento y saludar a su hermano —. Oye Kankuro ¿En qué momento llegaste hermano?

—Hace unos días, perdón por no venir antes pero tuve unas cosas que hacer – El castaño se acercó a su hermano menor, dándole un fuerte abrazo, ya que hace meses no le veía y ambos estaban felices de volver a estar juntos, aunque no lo demostraran muy seguido se adoraban, siempre habían sido muy unidos, también con su hermana Temari.

—Suéltame, sabes que no me gustan los abrazos – Reclamó Gaara, apartando a Kankuro de su persona, pero éste sólo rió divertido.

—No decías eso la vez que te pille abrazado de Akiko-chan en tu cama – Se burló, provocando la ira en su hermano menor. Gaara sabía que Kankuro jamás lo dejaría de molestar por eso, cuando tenía dieciséis y tuvo su primera novia, él los había sorprendido en pleno "acto" y desde entonces le jodía la vida con sus bromitas.

—Eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo, era sólo un crío, ahora no soy así – No era del todo cierto, porque a pesar de que pasaran los años aún no lograba tener una relación estable, pero eso no quería decir que no hubiera madurado, simplemente no podía enamorarse de las mujeres de su entorno, eran demasiado frívolas para alguien como él.

—Y bueno, ya que estoy aquí dime algo ¿Cómo está mi sobrina linda?

Gaara suspiró, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos, no sabía si Kankuro se reiría o no cuando supiera que estaba viviendo con Amaya, pues alguna vez dijo que nunca se convertiría en un padre de ese tipo, que para él era suficiente enviarle el dinero y verla de vez en cuando, nada más.

—Amaya está viviendo conmigo – Respondió al fin, a lo que el castaño le miró confundido, sin embargo antes de que preguntara se encargó de responderle otra vez —. Sayuri tuvo un accidente hace una semana y… murió…

Los ojos de Kankuro se abrieron con sorpresa, no tenía idea de eso y nunca pensó que algo así pasaría; su ex cuñada estaba muerta.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Amaya se sentó frente a una pequeña mesa, al lado de varios niños más, todos con la cara triste porque extrañaban a sus padres. Se sentía un poco sola y perdida, sólo quería que su papá llegara a buscarla rápido, porque no le gustaba estar ahí.

—Papi… - Susurró bajando la mirada. Otra niña se sentó a su lado, se veía sonriente a pesar de estar asustada como todos.

—Oye, que bonitos ojos tienes – Le dijo admirada. Ella era un poco más alta, tenía el cabello corto hasta los hombros, de color negro y sus ojos eran cafés —. Mi nombre es Ami ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

—A-Amaya…

—Que linda eres Amaya-chan – Sonrió la pequeña Ami, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de Amaya también.

Justo en ese momento, por la puerta entró quien sería su maestra. No se veía muy segura de sí misma, además todos los niños la estaban mirando fijamente, pero trató de armarse de valor para hablar.

—Mucho gusto niños, mi nombre es Matsuri y seré su maestra, espero llevarme bien con todos – Terminó con una dulce sonrisa, que hizo que todos se sintieran mejor, ya no parecían asustados por no estar con sus padres, pues esa joven maestra se veía muy simpática y buena gente.

Matsuri por su parte, miró a todos sus pequeños alumnos, eran unos quince en total, ni muchos ni pocos, sino la cantidad justa. Volvió a sonreír con emoción, pues todos le parecían lindos, en especial la pequeñita con cabello rubio y rizado, porque parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

—_Por fin estoy aquí, me siento muy feliz _– Pensó la castaña, dando inicio a su clase.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Eran como las cinco de la tarde. Ella cayó sentada sobre el sofá luego de haber hecho dormir a su pequeño Seichiro. Estaba enojada, se sentía tremendamente molesta con Gaara, por esa estúpida actitud que él tenía hacia su persona, como si no tuviera el derecho de preocuparse por su sobrina. Es cierto que siempre envidió a su hermana mayor por haberse casado con Gaara, pero eso cambió cuando conoció a su actual esposo, ahora era feliz con él y hasta tenían un hijo de dos años.

—De todas formas no lo dejaré tan fácil, Gaara va a saber que conmigo no puede meterse – Tomó su bolso y se dispuso a salir de la casa, tenía que averiguar en donde estaba su sobrina, o al menos se daría el gusto de fastidiarle la existencia a su ex cuñadito.

Luego de comprobar que su hijo seguía dormido, salió de la casa con dirección a las oficinas de Suna, dispuesta a hablar con el pelirrojo que le envenenaba la sangre, y no precisamente era que siempre se hubieran llevado mal.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Gaara miraba la hora en su reloj de mano, ya eran aproximadamente las cinco cuarenta y cinco y su hija salía a las seis de la escuela. Al menos hoy había tenido tiempo de terminar muchas cosas pendientes y se sentía más aliviado respecto a eso, pero estaba un poco apurado, seguro tardaría unos veinte minutos en llegar al lugar y no quería dejarla esperándolo sola.

—Maldición – Se dijo enfadado consigo mismo, se suponía que debía irse más temprano pero se empeñó en terminar unas cuentas antes de bajar.

—Hola Gaara – Esa voz le hizo levantar la mirada cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de su auto. Frunció el entrecejo al verla ¿Por qué tenía que venir a molestarlo? Además su sonrisita no era nada agradable.

—¿Qué quieres Ino? No tengo tiempo para ti, tengo que ir por mi hija – El pelirrojo trató de pasarla de largo, pero la rubia se paró frente a su puerta, apoyándose en ella. Él sólo la miró de mala gana.

—Pero si lo único que quiero es acompañarte, quiero ver a mi sobrina, no tiene nada de malo ¿O sí?

Esto era el colmo, ella siempre encontraba la forma de hacerlo enfadar, de fastidiarle la vida, a veces se preguntaba en que estaba pensando cuando pasó todo eso, pero como fuera ahora no le negaría el ver a Amaya, no tenía tiempo para discutir las razones de no llevarla.

—Está bien, vamos – Dijo sin más, subiendo al auto y permitiendo que la rubia subiera también.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—Demonios, esto de buscar trabajo está complicado – Sari caminaba por la calle, con su rostro enterrado en un enorme periódico, mirando la sección de empleos. Ya había llamado a varios lugares, pero siempre tenían a la persona antes de poder solicitar empleo. Estaba cansada ya, llevaba mucho tiempo sin dinero, Matsuri le prestaba de lo que le daba su tío, aunque no era mucho, pues si bien el tío de su mejor amiga estaba forrado en billetes, Matsuri no le permitía mantenerla, ella era demasiado humilde, o tal vez orgullosa, pero la razón que fuera, así era ella y punto.

Sari soltó un suspiro de resignación, estaba doblando una esquina cuando sin querer chocó con alguien, cayendo al suelo por el fuerte empujón que él le dio, aunque no había sido a propósito.

—Señorita, disculpe – Se agachó el hombre para ayudarla, tomándola de la mano. En ese instante ambos se miraron a los ojos, fue sólo un segundo, pero bastó para dejarlos sin habla a ambos —. Yo… no me fijé por donde iba – Terminó de decir Kankuro, aún perdido en la mirada grisácea de esa linda joven castaña.

—Yo tampoco, soy muy distraída, lo siento de verdad – Se disculpaba apenada Sari, cuando de pronto fue jalada, para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Kankuro no calculó bien su fuerza, y terminó por abrazar a esa chica, pegándola a su cuerpo de manera bastante sugerente, lo que la hizo sonrojar como un tomate.

—P-perdón – La soltó inmediatamente y le hizo una pequeña reverencia, para después alejarse caminando, mientras Sari sólo le miraba de espaldas, tal vez ya no lo viera nunca más en su vida, pero había sido un lindo encuentro.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Todos los niños estaban siendo recogidos por sus padres, pero ella estaba sentada, esperando sola a que su papá viniera por ella. Le prometió que la estaría esperando, pero ni siquiera había llegado, lo que la ponía muy triste.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Amaya-chan?

La niña miró hacia su costado, notando como su nueva maestra se sentaba junto a ella. Apenas la conocía, pero no había podido evitar ser encantada por ella, por esa calidez que tenía hacia ella y todos los demás niños, Matsuri era como su mamá; dulce y linda.

—Mi papi todavía no llega – Respondió bajando la mirada, lo que conmovió a la castaña, que se preguntaba quién podía ser el padre de esa niña y como era tan cruel de dejarla esperándolo, cuando era tan pequeña e indefensa.

—No te preocupes, seguro tu papi se retrasó, pero vendrá a buscarte, sólo espera – Le ofreció una cálida sonrisa a la niña, quería darle ánimos y acompañarla hasta que llegasen a buscarla, pues era la única que iba quedando, el último niño acababa de irse con su madre.

—Sí, Matsuri-sensei – La pequeña rubia soltó una dulce sonrisa, se puso de pie y levantó una de sus manitos al aire, en pose de victoria —. Mi papi es el más lindo de todos, y seguro vendrá por mi muy pronto.

—¿Quieres mucho a tu papá?

—¡Sí! – Asintió Amaya, afirmando también con la cabeza.

—Entonces debe ser el más lindo de todos, así como dices tú – Dijo alegremente, viendo como Amaya seguía sonriendo con felicidad. En eso sintió el sonido de un motor de auto, así que se volteó por la curiosidad.

Un automóvil negro, de último modelo se detuvo en frente de ellas, y de ahí bajó alguien que la dejó totalmente anonadada; se trataba de ese hombre que conoció la semana pasada, el que la atropelló, el que le había causado la mayor impresión de su vida, era Sabaku No Gaara.

—¿Pero qué…? – No alcanzó a preguntarse qué hacía él ahí, cuando vio correr a la pequeña Amaya hacia ese hombre, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos y la levantó por los aires, abrazándola luego muy tiernamente.

—¡Papi, que bueno que llegaste! – Exclamó contenta la niña, haciendo que Matsuri se sorprendiera aún más, no podía creer que precisamente él era el padre de Amaya ¿Eso significaba que era un hombre casado?

—Perdón por la demora hija, sabes que papá tiene mucho trabajo – Gaara bajó a su hija hasta el suelo, levantando la mirada en el mismo momento. Sus ojos se deslumbraron ante lo que veía, era esa jovencita que había atropellado, pero hoy lucía totalmente diferente. Llevaba puestas las cosas que él le regaló, estaba maquillada, y se veía preciosa, era sin duda la mujer más hermosa que había visto y eso lo supo cuando sintió como se aceleraban sus latidos —. Amaya… ¿Quién es ella? – Le preguntó a su hija en voz baja, para que sólo ella oyera.

—Es Matsuri-sensei ¿Verdad que es muy bonita papi? – Gaara sólo asintió con la cabeza, delineando una pequeña sonrisa que nadie pudo notar. Dejó a Amaya junto a su auto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba parada esa linda chica, que al ver que se encaminaba hacia ella bajó la mirada apenada.

—Buenos días, no pensé encontrarte aquí – Le saludó, agitando una de sus manos. Ella mientras tanto veía hacia el suelo, no se atrevía a cruzarle la mirada, se sentía un poco tonta con sólo pensar en que él era casado, tenía una hija… seguro estaba muy enamorado de su esposa.

—H-hola… n-no sabía que tú, que usted tenía una hija… es muy linda – Se maldijo por dentro ¿Por qué demonios debía estar tan nerviosa? Era como si nunca hubiese hablado con un hombre antes, bueno al menos no había hablado jamás con uno tan guapo, pero aún así eso era patético.

—Gracias, mi Amaya es una princesa – Gaara dirigió una fugaz mirada a la niña y luego volteó a ver a Matsuri nuevamente —. Matsuri ¿Cierto? – Ella asintió con la cabeza —. Nos vemos otro día.

Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron levemente de rojo, mientras que su corazón se aceleraba sin control. No entendía por qué le pasaba eso, ni siquiera conocía a Gaara, pero aún así era capaz de ponerla tan nerviosa ¿Qué sería lo que le sucedía?

Gaara caminó hasta su auto e Ino se asomó para saludar a su sobrina, la cual abrió la puerta y brincó emocionada a sus brazos. Al ver aquello Matsuri enseguida saltó a la conclusión de que esa hermosa mujer rubia era la madre de Amaya, y por tanto la esposa de Gaara.

Sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho, que iba creciendo a medida que ellos se alejaban; eran una hermosa familia, una familia muy linda.

—_Él está casado… _- Pensó, bajando la mirada con decepción.

Continuara…

Gaara y Matsuri vuelven a hablar en la escuela, sin la presencia de Ino ni de Amaya, en donde ella descubre que en realidad no está casado. Kankuro pelea con su esposa y se va de la casa por el día, encontrándose con Sari una vez más. Ino busca la manera de acercarse a Gaara como antes, pero descubre que él está con alguien y piensa que tiene una relación con esa persona, lo que la enfurece. Naruto vuelve a ver a Hinata y al observarla fijamente, se da cuenta de que ella tiene un carisma muy especial, que puede servir para interpretar aquel papel, sin embargo no sabe en qué lío se está metiendo.

Próximo capítulo: Enrédame contigo.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado. Como ven, en el próximo capítulo sucederán cosas mejores, pronto comenzará el romance y los enredos vienen de parte del NaruHina jojo, al igual que habrá más personajes, pero mejor me guardo lo demás.**

**Nos leemos muy pronto ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	3. Enrédame contigo

**¡Hola!**

**Y bien, he aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, con más enredos y más sorpresas, porque esto recién comienza y se pondrá mucho mejor.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, saben que siempre me animan a seguir adelante, por eso les dejo la conti y espero que la disfruten ^^**

**Traducción:**

Koyama Matsuri: Festival del monte pequeño.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 3: Enrédame contigo**

—Ah – Soltó un suspiro, cayendo sobre el sofá como si hubiera estado haciendo un gran esfuerzo por horas.

Sari arqueó una ceja al observarla ¿No se supone que debía estar feliz por su primer día de clases?

—¿Qué te pasa Matsu? – Preguntó desconcertada. Su amiga le miró y enseguida pudo notarlo, algo le estaba molestando a Matsuri.

—No vas a creer a quien me encontré en la escuela – Sari negó con la cabeza, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién podía ser, pero Matsuri se veía muy afectada —. El hombre que me atropelló.

—¿En serio? – Cuestionó incrédula la chica de ojos grises, pero después se expresión fue muy normal —. ¿Y eso qué? Espera un minuto ¿Qué haría un sujeto como ese en un lugar así? Por lo que me dijiste, pareciera ser un empresario millonario.

—Es el padre de una de mis alumnas – Soltó Matsuri, y ahora sí que Sari la vio con sorpresa, simplemente no se lo podía creer ¿Ese tipo que según Matsuri era muy apuesto, tenía una hija?

—No puede ser, eso quiere decir que también ha de tener esposa – Ella llegó a la misma conclusión que Matsuri, así que vio a la castaña asentir con la cabeza, pero se veía desanimada con eso, lo que le dio cierta idea —. Y eso… ¿Te desanima?

—¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Matsuri confundida.

—Dime la verdad ¿Te ha gustado ese hombre Matsuri?

La aludida le miró con las mejillas sonrojadas, pero no pudo responder, simplemente bajó la mirada y se hizo la desentendida, lo que convenció más a Sari de que la respuesta era afirmativa.

—N-no digas tonterías, ni siquiera lo conozco, sólo lo he visto… dos veces – El tono de su voz pasó de normal a triste —. Además su esposa es una mujer muy hermosa, yo no tendría posibilidad.

—¡Ajá! ¡Eso quiere decir que sí te gusta!

—¡N-no! – Volvió a negar Matsuri aún más sonrojada que hace rato, haciendo que Sari riera a carcajadas, de verdad que su amiga era muy obvia y le era imposible mentir.

—Lo que digas Matsu, lo que digas.

Matsuri simplemente le hizo un desprecio, porque a pesar de todo, era imposible que a ella le gustara un sujeto que ni siquiera conocía, ella no era así, además jamás se fijaría en un hombre casado y de tanta altura social; él era demasiado para alguien tan sencilla como ella.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Llegó a casa con su hija dormida en los brazos. Habían ido a dejar a Ino a la suya, porque no planeaba dejarla entrar a su departamento ni aunque estuviera loco. Antes las cosas eran tan diferentes, cuando aún no se casaba con Sayuri todo con Ino era bueno, eran amigos "especiales", aunque la rubia siempre lo quiso para algo más que eso. Todo cambió cuando ella le presentó a su hermana mayor; Sayuri.

—_No entiendo para qué me has hecho venir, ni que fuésemos novios oficiales o algo – Dijo serio, de brazos cruzados y sentado sobre el sofá individual de la sala de Ino. Tenían sólo veintidós años, eran muy jóvenes aún, para ellos la vida era un relajo._

—_No seas así Gaara, mi hermana y mi padre quieren conocerte, les he dicho que no hay nada entre nosotros, que somos sólo amigos, pero ya sabes cómo son las familias – Dijo la chica, aunque mintió un poco, pues sí había dicho que entre Gaara y ella había "algo"._

—_De todos modos no debí venir, ahora sí que pensarán que hay algo entre nosotros – El pelirrojo volteó el rostro, sin embargo pronto sintió un peso sobre sus piernas, se volteó y vio a Ino sentada sobre él, rodeándole por el cuello y sonriendo._

—_No seas así, tampoco puedes decir que no hay nada ¿Cierto? – La chica le susurró en la comisura de los labios, para después besarlo apasionadamente, beso que él correspondió en su totalidad, hasta que oyeron un ruido que los hizo separarse._

_La puerta de la casa se abrió, e Ino inmediatamente se puso de pie, ya que acababa de llegar su hermana, mayor sólo por un año._

_Era una joven alta, de largo cabello rubio, hermoso y sedoso, y sus ojos eran color azul profundo, simplemente era bella, bastó sólo unos segundos de verla para deslumbrar por completo a Gaara, pues no podía creer que tenía en frente a una mujer así._

—_Oh, hola Ino, veo que trajiste a tu amigo – Sonrió, dejando al chico aún más encandilado con su presencia, si es que eso era posible._

—_Sí hermana, él es Gaara, mi amigo – Lo presentó Ino, haciéndole un gesto para que se pusiera de pie —. Gaara, ella es mi hermana mayor, Sayuri._

—_Mucho gusto, Sabaku No Gaara – Se presentó el pelirrojo, besando suavemente la mano de esa hermosa mujer, quien se había quedado perdida en sus ojos aguamarina._

_La atracción fue simplemente inevitable, tanto para ella como para él. Algo sucedió en ese instante que cambiaría la vida de ambos para siempre._

—Duerme princesa – Besó la frente de su hija, a la que ya había recostado en su cama. La cubrió con las sábanas y se alejó hacia la puerta. No era tan malo ser padre, le gustaba compartir tantas cosas con ella, a pesar de que cuando se enteró de que venía al mundo no estaba demasiado feliz.

—_¿Dijiste embarazada? – Le parecía simplemente increíble, no pensó que se descuidaría de esa manera. Maldijo su suerte, maldijo una y mil veces esa estúpida noche en que sus deseos le vencieron y se terminó acostando con ella, estaba tan entregado que se olvidó de lo más importante; usar preservativo._

—_Así es Gaara, no sé cómo pasó, pero voy a tener un hijo, y es tuyo – La rubia le miró, notando la cara de inconformidad que el chico mantenía; la noticia no era del todo alegre para él._

—_¿Ah sí? Pues yo no estoy tan seguro, no sé con cuantos tipos te habrás acostado desde esa vez._

—_Sólo contigo, no soy ninguna puta – Ella le miró enojada, no le gustaba la actitud de Gaara —. Eres el padre, de eso no hay dudas._

_Lo había dicho sólo por causar discordia, la verdad era que Gaara le creía y lo sabía, sabía que ese bebé que Sayuri esperaba era suyo, lo tenía muy claro._

—_Maldita sea, esto es una mierda – Se golpeó los codos contra la pared, estaba verdaderamente molesto, no tenía intensiones de convertirse en un hombre de familia, y ahora no le quedaba de otra._

—_¿Sabes? Si no quieres hacerte cargo está bien, no te obligaré, no pienses que soy una inútil que no puede mantenerse sola, pero quiero que sepas que yo… que yo de verdad te quiero – Sayuri bajó la mirada, nunca se había sentido tan dolida, tener que confesarse de esa manera, prácticamente diciendo adiós, causando lástima, frente a un hombre que no sentía nada por ella, que era tan frío como un trozo de hielo._

—_Demonios – Gaara suspiró, tampoco era un monstruo, no podía dejarla sola y menos con algo que era su responsabilidad —. No digas eso, sé muy bien lo que sientes, y sabes también que yo no siento lo mismo —. Sayuri bajó la mirada; eso era un obvio adiós —. Pero no puedo dejarte, soy un hombre de palabra, si estás esperando un hijo mío entonces haré lo que tenga que hacer, incluso casarme contigo._

—_Gaara… - Pronunció Sayuri sorprendida, lanzándose a los brazos del pelirrojo, que no se esforzó por corresponderle —. Gracias Gaara, no sabes lo feliz que me haces._

_Él no respondió, simplemente se quedó quieto, esperando a que el momento acabara._

Se tomó la taza de café y dejó el diario sobre la mesa de la sala. Ya era bastante tarde, pero como siempre le costaba un poco quedarse dormido, los recuerdos a veces no le permitían relajarse, eran demasiadas cosas, hechos que habían vuelto su vida un desastre de grandes proporciones, sólo después de casarse con Sayuri había logrado convertirse en un verdadero hombre serio, preocupado de su trabajo y centrado sólo en los negocios, olvidando la parrandería, pero por más que trató de alejar a Ino las cosas no eran como quería, ella nunca le perdonó por haberse metido con su hermana, por dejarla embarazada, ni menos por haberse casado con ella, se sintió desplazada y con justa razón, creía que ese derecho era suyo por haberlo conocido primero, por haber sido su mujer primero que Sayuri.

—Será mejor que me acueste – Se dirigió a su habitación, pero antes de irse a su cama caminó al baño. Se quitó toda su ropa y se metió bajo el agua tibia, así relajaría un poco su cuerpo, se sentía muy estresado y eso era lo mejor para calmarse. Cuando cerró los ojos, no supo por qué, pero la vio a ella.

Era bonita, dulce y alegre, amable y muy tímida; simplemente adorable. No había conocido nunca a una mujer como _Matsuri_, que le causara esa impresión, que le hiciera sonreír con sólo mirarla.

—Tengo que verla de nuevo – Se dijo, sintiéndose algo emocionado, sin saber por qué.

Salió de la ducha, secó su cuerpo con una toalla y se puso un bóxer rojo oscuro. Caminó hasta su cama y se recostó, aún con esa imagen en la mente.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—¡Apágate cosa fea! – Escuchó el estridente grito de la vocecita de su niña, la cual golpeaba algo contra el piso. Abrió los ojos como platos y se bajó de la cama con demasiada rapidez, enredándose en las sábanas y cayendo al suelo al instante.

—Auch, eso ha dolido – Se quejó, llevándose una mano a la pierna derecha, pero enseguida se olvidó de eso al oír nuevamente como su hija gritaba y azotaba el nuevo despertador. Oh no, no pasaría lo mismo de la otra vez, Amaya en verdad era muy desobediente cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza —. ¡Amaya! – La llamó, quitándose de encima las sábanas como pudo, para correr hacia la sala y ver a su pequeña tratando de asesinar al señor mapache dos; no sabía por qué pero a él le encantaba ese despertador.

—Papi, despertaste.

—Amaya, deja eso ahora – Le ordenó algo enojado, notando como la niña bajaba la mirada con tristeza, dejando el mapache en el suelo.

—Perdón papi, se me olvidó – Se disculpó la pequeña, mirando hacia el suelo con arrepentimiento. A Gaara no le gustaba regañarla, primero porque se le hacía demasiado tierna y dulce como para andarla viendo con mala cara todo el tiempo y segundo porque no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con niños, mucho menos a regañarlos.

—Ya no importa princesa, sólo recuerda que el mapache debe despertar a papá para ir a trabajar, y también para llevarte a la escue… - Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era en el reloj despertador —. ¡Estamos media hora atrasados!

Casi con la velocidad de un rayo, Gaara tomó entre sus manos a su pequeña hija y la llevó corriendo al baño, la metió a la bañera, llenándola con agua tibia y casi voló al cuarto en busca de su ropa, no podía pasarle lo de la otra vez.

Después de darle un baño veloz a Amaya, la vistió, le peinó el cabello medianamente bien y la dejó esperando en la sala, pues él también debía bañarse para ir al trabajo.

La niña comenzó a jugar con sus piecitos, mirándose los zapatos mientras los balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás, una y otra vez, hasta que su estómago sonó.

—Papi… ¡Papi, tengo hambre! – Después de eso sólo se escuchó un golpe seco, como si algo hubiese azotado el suelo –efectivamente había sido Gaara, quien se cayó de nueva cuenta cuando Amaya gritó que tenía hambre-. Segundos después Gaara salió del baño, con expresión de dolor, pero obvió ese detalle y corrió hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

No era bueno en esto, siempre comía algo rápido, un hot dog o alguna cosa de esas, se compraba un café expreso y con esto ya estaba listo, aún no aprendía a preparar un desayuno nutritivo para una niña de cinco años. Hizo lo mejor que pudo, sin duda.

—Está malo papi – Dijo Amaya al probarlo, haciendo la cara de haber probado algo agrio. Gaara bajó la mirada decepcionado, esto era lo peor que podía pasarle.

—Perdón Amaya – Se disculpó, verdaderamente derrotado.

Después de haber desayunado y con casi diez minutos de retraso, Gaara subió al auto a su hija y partió hacia la escuela, pues hoy tenía una importante reunión que comenzaba a las nueve y media y quedaba una hora para eso, lo que significaba que debía revisar todo antes para que no hubiera ningún percance.

Al llegar al colegio de Amaya lo primero que hizo fue buscar un lugar para estacionarse, pero al parecer ese día a todos se les había dado por llegar tarde, pues el lugar estaba lleno.

—Demonios – Masculló, mientras la pequeña jugaba con un osito de peluche que él le había regalado. Acomodó el espejo retrovisor, notando de pronto como una interesante silueta se asomaba, una persona que iba del otro lado del estacionamiento, caminando con una dulce sonrisa. Sintió que su corazón se detenía por un momento, para volver a latir con más fuerza aún.

—¡Es Matsuri-sensei! – Exclamó una contenta rubiecita, saltando en el asiento trasero del auto, al menos lo que le permitía el cinturón de seguridad. De lo poco que conocía a su maestra, ya le agradaba bastante, tanto así que le había tomado mucho cariño, era una persona demasiado tierna con los niños, se notaba que tenía mucho amor que entregar.

—Amaya, quítate el cinturón, nos pararemos aquí – Ordenó, apagando el motor del auto. La pequeña asintió con la cabeza, haciéndole caso a su papá. Gaara bajó del auto, en medio de los toques furiosos de las bocinas de los otros autos, pero eso no le importó en lo más mínimo. Abrió la puerta para que bajara su hija y en eso, el mismo ruido de las bocinas llamó la atención de la joven maestra, quien se volteó a mirar hacia aquel lugar, algo sorprendida de verles.

—_Es… es Gaara… _- Sus mejillas se sentían calientes, no entendía por qué pero su rostro estaba sonrojado ¿Qué significaba eso? Y lo peor era que cuando el pelirrojo le dio la mano a su hija, caminando hacia su persona, sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca —. V-viene hacia acá.

—Hola, Matsuri – Le saludó amablemente Gaara en el momento en que llegó frente a ella. La castaña bajó un poco la mirada, no quería que él se diera cuenta de lo roja que estaba, pero al hacer ese movimiento la niña sí fue capaz de notarlo, aunque sólo se rió en silencio.

—B-buenos días señor Gaara – Evadió su mirada, la vergüenza que sentía era demasiada como para atreverse a verlo a los ojos, sobre todo porque Amaya se había dado cuenta, esa niña era muy lista.

Gaara frunció levemente el ceño, era cierto que era mayor que Matsuri, pero tampoco como para que lo llamara señor, además no le gustaba que ella se portara tan distante, esa chica… provocaba algo extraño en él, le agradaba su presencia, quería tenerla más cerca, conocerla un poco más.

—Bueno Amaya, vete para adentro, mientras yo hablo con tu maestra – La niña asintió con la cabeza y corrió cantarina hacia el interior del edificio en cuestión, mientras el pelirrojo se quedaba frente a la avergonzada castaña —. Y entonces ¿Me crees un anciano Matsuri?

—¿Por qué dice eso señor? Nada que ver.

—Porque estás diciéndome señor – Habló enseguida, casi interrumpiendo la frase de la chica, quién volteó a verlo, encontrándose con su mirada algo molesta. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que el trato que estaba dándole –a pesar de ser muy educado- no era de su agrado, él quería un trato más directo.

—Perdone, es sólo que… me enseñaron que debo tratar con respeto a los hombres casados – Volvió a mirar a otra parte, el saber que Gaara era un hombre casado le causaba una profunda pena, no entendía por qué si apenas le conocía, tal vez se había hecho ilusiones demasiado rápido, lo que le hacía darse cuenta de lo tonta que era.

—¿Casado? – Cuestionó Gaara, sonando sólo un poco divertido ¿De donde habría sacado Matsuri que él era casado? —. Creo que estás en un error, yo no estoy casado – Aclaró enseguida, preguntándose por qué la tímida joven parecía algo molesta cuando mencionó lo de su estado civil. Un momento… ¿Es que acaso estaba celosa o algo así? —. _Celosa… sería todo un agrado._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—Será divertido Hinata-sama, le aseguro que no se va a arrepentir – Le aseguró una vez más, mientras que la joven miraba todo el lugar bastante retraída, no es que le diera miedo encontrarse en un estudio de televisión, el verdadero problema era que ahí trabajaba Naruto Uzumaki, ese actor que la volvía prácticamente loca.

Había venido aquí porque su primo Neji le pidió que lo acompañara, estaban planeando filmar un comercial para promocionar los artículos electrónicos de la empresa Hyûga, pero justamente había ido a parar en este lugar, el peor de todos los sitios a los que podían ir.

—Neji nii-san, no creo que… - Justo cuando ella iba a hablar, se quedó paralizada al ver salir al mismísimo Naruto Uzumaki de uno de los sets de grabación, acompañado de su compañero en el nuevo dorama, Kiba Inuzuka y el popular cantante y actor Uchiha Sasuke, además de Asuma Sarutobi, el director de la serie.

Hinata estaba que se desmayaba, tres estrellas y un director de renombre estaban en frente de ella, aunque ninguno parecía prestarle atención a su presencia, eso era lo de menos ¡Tenía ganas de salir corriendo!

—Deja de decir eso, estoy seguro de que encontraremos a Miyako-chan – Aseguró el rubio con su característica sonrisa, cosa que terminó de encandilar a la joven Hyûga. Como hija de un importante empresario ella debía estar acostumbrada a codearse con gente famosa, pero era demasiado tímida y jamás asistía a las reuniones que su padre organizaba, lo que la había privado de conocer a todo ese tipo de gente del espectáculo, era por eso que ahora se encontraba tan nerviosa.

Por otra parte, Naruto abrió sus ojos y justamente los posó en su pequeña figura, que no dejó de observarlo en ningún momento con deslumbramiento. Él la reconoció enseguida, la recordaba del otro día porque se había comportado muy tímidamente.

—¡Hey, hola! – Se cercó a saludarla con toda la alegría del mundo, justo cuando Neji se adentraba en una oficina, sin prestar atención a que su prima se había quedado paralizada en su sitio, porque alguien tan famoso estaba hablándole —. ¿Tú eres Hinata verdad?

—S-sí y-yo… - La Hyûga bajó la mirada, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos y sonrojándose en forma instantánea, lucía adorable, se notaba a leguas que era una chica tímida.

—Bueno Asuma, luego nos vemos – Dijo Sasuke despidiéndose, recordó que hoy tenía que visitar a cierta personita que no veía hace un tiempo y tenía muchas ganas de molestarla, era cierto que la quería, era tal vez la única mujer a parte de su madre que él quería en serio, después de todo se trataba de su primita, que era como su hermana pequeña.

—Sí, te llamaré Sasuke – Respondió el director, haciendo un gesto de despedida con su mano. En ese momento volteó a ver a Naruto, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento el rubio se separó de ellos, ni mucho menos que Kiba miraba con atención en esa dirección. Naruto hablaba animadamente con una chica, pero ella no era cualquier chica, claro que no.

Esa joven… sus gestos, su forma de hablar, ese movimiento que hacía con sus dedos, su cara sonrojada. Era irreal, simplemente perfecta, como caía del mismísimo cielo.

—Miyako – Susurró Asuma, captando la atención de Kiba, quién le miró sorprendido, para luego pensar que era cierto, esa chica tan hermosa actuaba igual que Miyako ¿Sería que al fin la habían encontrado?

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—¿Cómo? – Matsuri parpadeó varias veces para cerciorarse de que había escuchado bien, Gaara acababa de decirle que no estaba casado ¿Acaso se burlaba de ella? —. Pero… la madre de Amaya-chan… ¿La mujer que ayer estaba…?

—Seguro hablas de Ino – Adivinó Gaara, antes de que ella terminara la frase, pues era obvio. Maldita sea, nunca pensó que alguien confundiría a Ino con su esposa, pero la verdad la rubia era muy parecida a su pequeña Amaya, era algo bastante lógico de pensar —. Pues, Ino no es mi esposa, es sólo la tía de mi hija, la madre de Amaya falleció en un accidente.

Los ojos de Matsuri se abrieron como platos, no podía creer semejante noticia, era una tonta e imprudente, ella preocupándose de que si él estaba casado y sin darse cuenta había tocado un tema muy personal.

—L-lo siento mucho, yo no lo sabía… - Bajó la mirada apenada, de verdad se sentía como una estúpida, seguramente Gaara debía estarse sintiendo muy mal, después de todo había perdido a su esposa, a la mujer que _amaba_.

—Bueno, no lo sientas tanto, hace tres años que estábamos divorciados – Comentó el pelirrojo como si nada, la verdad era que el tema no le afectaba, o al menos no tan profundamente como las personas creían, porque cualquiera pensaría que en algún momento él amó a la madre de su hija, pero nunca fue así, Gaara nunca había amado a ninguna mujer en su vida, todas las que habían estado con él habían sido un juego, la única que llegó a algo más fue Sayuri, pero eso tampoco resultó.

Ahora que lo pensaba nunca había tenido una relación que lo hiciera realmente feliz, jamás había estado con una mujer que le llenara de emociones, que le hiciera sentir amor verdadero. Todas ellas le habían entregado su cuerpo, pero ninguna se había robado su corazón, a veces pensaba que eso nunca sucedería.

—Ya veo… - Matsuri no sabía que decir, no sabía siquiera por qué estaba teniendo esta conversación, sólo entendía una cosa, le aliviaba el saber que Gaara no estaba casado, no sabía por qué pero le hacía muy feliz, tal vez Sari tenía razón y él le gustaba.

—Bueno Matsuri, me tengo que ir al trabajo – Dijo Gaara luego de ver la hora en su reloj de mano, haciendo un ademán de retirarse a la castaña, que asintió con la cabeza —. Nos vemos después, y espero dejes de tratarme de usted.

Se alejó a pasos presurosos, todavía esos tipos le estaban tocando la bocina, pero no le importaba demasiado, Dios, cuando vía a Matsuri todo se le olvidaba ¿Qué era aquello?

—_Ella es muy linda, creo que quiero conocerla mejor _– Pensó antes de partir, porque definitivamente la maestra de su hija le llamaba mucho la atención, tanto como ninguna otra mujer.

Por su lado Matsuri decidió entrar de una vez a la escuela, se le hacía tarde y debía comenzar con su clase cuanto antes, pero se había distraído mirando a Gaara, de verdad él era capaz de hipnotizarla con esa mirada que poseía.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—¡Deja de decir estupideces, me tienes harto! – Gritó colérico, en verdad no soportaba los berrinches de su esposa, se ponía peor día con día, estaba haciéndose simplemente insoportable.

—¡Eres un idiota Kankuro, no soporto cuando te pones así! – Le respondió Shizuka, tirando unas cuantas cosas al suelo, sin importarle que éstas se rompieran.

—¡Sólo sabes quejarte por todo! – Kankuro ya no aguantó más el escándalo que hacía su esposa, ni siquiera recordaba por qué discutían esta vez, sólo que estaba realmente molesto con ella y en este momento no sentía deseos de verla, al menos por unas horas, así que optó por lo sano y salió de la casa dando un portazo, sabía que si seguía así terminaría por hacer alguna tontería y no quería, a pesar de todo amaba a su esposa.

Estaba indignado, se subió a su auto y partió hacia la empresa, tenía que hablar con Gaara, pero antes necesitaba calmarse un poco.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

La reunión que Gaara tenía acabó bien después de todo, llegó justo a tiempo y no hubo percances, así que ahora se despedía de los asistentes de manera muy amable. En eso, vio que se acercaba una mujer rubia, quién sostenía a una bebé en sus brazos.

—¿Qué hay hermano? – Saludó muy alegremente, mientras que Gaara caía sentado de nueva cuenta sobre su silla, sin mirarla a ella.

—No pensé verte por aquí Temari, y menos con la bebé – Reparó en la pequeña criatura de cabellos negros, la cual miraba todo con sus grandes ojitos llenos de curiosidad. Era bastante divertido ver a Temari haciendo el papel de madre, a pesar de que prácticamente había sido ella la madre de sus dos hermanos, puesto que la verdadera… ellos preferían ni siquiera mencionarla. Por otro lado, la rubia había dedicado demasiado tiempo a sus hermanos, así que tardó bastante en establecer su propia familia, pero al conocer a Shikamaru ese deseo por estar a su lado pudo más que todo, por eso se habían casado.

—Sumi estaba aburrida, quería salir un rato a pasear, y tengo cosas que hacer aquí en la empresa – Se justificó Temari, meciendo suavemente a su pequeña hija —. Por cierto ¿Cómo ha estado la linda Amaya? Escuché que por fin la inscribiste en la escuela.

—Así es, ella está ahí ahora mismo – Gaara miró el reloj, había pasado solamente una hora y media desde la última vez que vio a Matsuri, pero se moría de ganas por volver a tenerla cerca y eso era extraño en él —. Dice que se divierte mucho en ese lugar.

—Que bien – Temari volvió a sonreír, pero enseguida se sentó al lado de Gaara con una expresión nostálgica —. Ya sabes que su madre nunca me cayó bien, pero debe de ser difícil para ella, yo no podía imaginar como estaría mi princesa si yo le falto.

El pelirrojo miró a su hermana mayor. Aunque no lo demostrara él adoraba y admiraba a Temari, había sido la persona que estuvo a su lado más que nadie, sobre todo después de la muerte de su padre.

—Te ves siempre feliz desde que Sumiko nació – Comentó, recordando el momento en que él mismo recibió en sus brazos a su hija por primera vez —. ¿De verdad para ustedes es algo tan grande tener un hijo?

—¿Qué cosas dices Gaara? – Cuestionó Temari, riendo ante el comentario de su hermano menor —. Pero si tú también tienes una hija, deberías sentirte igual que yo, uno siente deseos de protegerlos, porque son sangre de tu sangre… - Abrazó a su bebé contra su cuerpo, la cual sólo reía con pequeñas carcajadas —. ¿No te sentiste así cuando nació Amaya?

—No lo sé, ese día no estaba feliz, al principio estaba muy enfadado, pensaba que sería una responsabilidad demasiado grande y la cual yo no quería recibir – Cerró los ojos, pensando en lo que en ese instante vino a su persona —. Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando la vi…

—_Es una niña – Anunció el doctor, mientas el estruendoso llanto estallaba, resonando en los oídos de todos los adultos. Gaara –que estaba al lado de Sayuri- miró a esa pequeña criatura con cierto fastidio, no sabía como había llegado a esto, estando en esa sala de parto, cuando se había jurado nunca convertirse en un hombre de familia y ahora estaba incluso casado._

—_Es una niña hermosa – Dijo una de las enfermeras, mientras limpiaba un poco a la bebé y la envolvía en una manta._

_Sayuri parecía cansada, pero había una gran sonrisa en sus labios, había sufrido tanto para traer a esa niña al mundo y aún así era capaz de mostrarse alegre, era una contradicción que en verdad Gaara no entendía._

—_Aquí tiene – La enfermera entregó a la bebé a los brazos de su madre, quién con sostenerla sólo unos momentos logró hacer que se quedara tranquila. Gaara sólo observaba en silencio, sin saber que decir, pues claramente esto no era algo que hubiera deseado, nunca quiso convertirse en padre, sólo sucedió._

—_Gaara, acércate, ven a conocer a nuestra hija – Le dijo Sayuri, moviendo un poco la manta alrededor de la rojiza carita de la pequeña, para que así se pudiera apreciar mejor. El pelirrojo se acercó de mala gana, pero en cuanto sus ojos pudieron percatarse de que esa niña tenía unos iguales a los suyos, sintió algo extraño desde el fondo de su ser —. Sostenla._

_Él sólo asintió con la cabeza, por un momento quería saber lo que se sentía ser el padre de esa criatura, así que con firmeza la acurrucó entre sus brazos, descubriendo la fragilidad de su cuerpecito, pero la hermosura que se sentía al tenerla así, sabiendo que él había ayudado a crearla._

—_Eres… eres mi hija… - Susurró para sí, pero su esposa pudo oírlo y soltó una sonrisa, feliz de que Gaara al fin lo reconociera, que se hiciera a la idea de que tenían una hija._

—_Su nombre será Amaya – Fueron sus palabras, el nombre perfecto para su dulce bebé._

—Tú amas a tu hija – Dijo de pronto Temari, mostrando otra vez esa sonrisa de felicidad, esa forma en la que Gaara jamás había sonreído desde _ese_ día, cuando –siendo aún un niño- se sintió traicionado de la peor manera que podía haber. Pero las palabras de su hermana eran muy ciertas, a pesar de que al principio no la quería, de que cuando nació no había querido siquiera mirarla, él la adoraba, Amaya había traído una luz a su vida que nadie más poseía.

—Es verdad… - Admitió al fin, justo en el momento en que en la oficina, se aparecía su otro hermano, el cual no lucía nada contento, al parecer había tenido otra discusión con su esposa, para variar ese era siempre su problema.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—Por favor, sólo hablemos un poco, Sasuke-kun – Insistió la chica de cabello rosado, mientras Sasuke trataba por todos los medios de hacerle el quite, pues no sentía deseos de verla. Sakura lo enfermaba, le hastiaba su presencia, pero no tenía el valor de decírselo porque no quería lastimarla, mucho menos después de lo que sucedió entre ellos.

—No puedo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que déjame en paz – Lo mejor que podía hacer era evitarla, así ella no se enteraría de que en verdad lo molestaba y que no la quería cerca y él se ahorraría el tener que aguantar verla llorar, lo último que quería era soportar algo como eso.

—Pero Sasuke-kun yo… - La chica bajó la mirada, se estaba sintiendo realmente mal, era tan triste que después de que Sasuke la hizo suya ahora la tratara como si no existiese, siempre le decía que estaba ocupado, pero ella ya estaba cansada de eso —. Por favor… deja de tratarme así…

—Mira Sakura, basta ¿Sí? No vayas a ponerte a llorar porque sabes que eso no me gusta – Al fin él se había decidido y le habló severamente, tal vez lo mejor era cortarlo todo por lo sano y decirle la verdad, quizás ella lo odiaría tanto que no lo volvería a buscar en la vida y ya no tendría que verla nunca.

—Pero es que… ¿Qué hay de lo que pasó entre nosotros? ¿Ahora piensas hacerte el desentendido?

—No es eso, es sólo qué… - El azabache no pudo terminar su frase, pues fue interrumpido por la chica de ojos jade, que había comenzado a llorar.

—¡Yo te amo Sasuke-kun! – Gritó, para luego lanzarse a sus brazos, besándolo por sorpresa. Sasuke se había quedado paralizado ante ese acto, no fue capaz de moverse ni de hacer nada.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que alguien les estaba viendo, una persona que pensó que estarse besando afuera de una televisora era una noticia para hacer explotar en todos lados, pues el famoso Sasuke Uchiha al parecer tenía novia.

—Esto será grande – Murmuró, sacando su cámara fotográfica para enfocarla hacia la parejita de "enamorados".

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri apoyó sus antebrazos sobre el barandal de seguridad del segundo piso, soltando un suspiro de ternura al observar a todos esos lindos pequeños que jugaban felices en el jardín de la escuela.

—Se ve que te gustan mucho los niños – Escuchó una voz femenina, la cual le hablaba de forma amable. Matsuri se volteó y vio a una chica algo más alta que ella, con el cabello castaño y recogido en dos chonguitos, mientras sus grandes ojos eran de un color caoba muy bonito —. Soy Tenten Ama, del salón de al lado – Se presentó la joven, extendiendo su mano.

—Matsuri Koyama – Respondió Matsuri estrechando su mano mientras sonreía. A pesar de ser prima de los Uchiha, ese no era su apellido, pues su madre fue Uchiha y su padre Koyama, además un apellido tan ostentoso como ese no iba con alguien como ella.

—Que bonito nombre, es como todo alegre ¿No? – Comentó Tenten divertida, en verdad le agradaban el tipo de nombres con un significado alegre, como en el caso de Matsuri.

—Y el tuyo es muy bonito también ¿Es chino verdad? – Tenten asintió con la cabeza, para luego volver a mirar a los niños que jugaban. Matsuri hizo lo mismo, notando a lo lejos a la pequeña Amaya, esa niña era bastante lista y la verdad es que era muy linda, siempre que la miraba parecía ser una muñequita —. Los niños son realmente lindos.

—Yo creo lo mismo – La secundó Tenten —. Por eso he escogido este trabajo, aunque a veces sea algo pesado es muy divertido, sobre todo con sus ocurrencias.

—Tienes razón – Dijo Matsuri. Ambas comenzaron a reírse y a comentar algunas cosas que tenían en común, por lo que rápidamente se hicieron amigas, no bastó mucho tiempo para que se llevasen muy bien.

De pronto el celular de Matsuri comenzó a sonar, lo que la distrajo de su amena conversación. Al atender se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una de las personas que más adoraba en el mundo, así que su sonrisa no se hizo esperar.

—_¿Cómo está mi princesa? _– Preguntó del otro lado, lo que la hizo reír divertida, él siempre le ponía ese tipo de apodos, pero ella no se sentía una princesa en lo absoluto.

—Ita-kun, no seas tonto, estoy muy bien ¿Y a ti como te va en Miami – Preguntó interesada, mientras que Tenten sólo le veía algo curiosa, pues de pronto Matsuri se había puesto muy feliz cuando oyó esa voz; la voz de su primo.

—_En Miami no sé, porque ahora mismo estoy en el aeropuerto de Londres, a punto de volar a Tokio._

—¡¿Cómo dices? – Exclamó totalmente sorprendida, hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía que prácticamente había olvidado las facciones de su cara, no podía creer que nuevamente tendría a su primo en frente —. ¿Regresarás?

—_Bueno, esa es la idea _– Dijo algo divertido el chico del otro lado, que de pronto hizo un silencio y una voz femenina se escuchó, al parecer hablaban del altoparlante del aeropuerto para avisar que los vuelos estaban por salir —. _Bueno pequeña, tengo que subir a un avión, te veré en Japón, adiós._

—Adiós Itachi – Matsuri colgó la llamada con la cara risueña, pero al mirar a Tenten se dio cuenta de que ésta le veía pícaramente, seguramente creyó que hablaba con su novio o algo así —. N-no es lo que piensas… nada más se trataba de mi primo.

—¿Primo? – La chica sonrió, cruzándose de brazos para volver a mirar hacia el primer piso —. Te veías tan feliz que pensé que hablabas con algún amorcito.

—No, nada que ver – Dijo la castaña cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo el viento helado sobre su rostro. Itachi, el mayor de sus dos primos, había sido una persona demasiado importante en su vida, quien siempre la apoyaba y la defendía de todos, a pesar de que Sasuke también lo hacía, en Itachi siempre vio a una figura mucho más imponente, le daba mucho gusto volver a verlo —. _Te he extrañado mucho primo del alma, ya quiero volver a verte._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—¿Con quién hablabas, Itachi? – Preguntó un joven alto, de piel clara y ojos negros, el cual además poseía un cabello rojizo como el fuego, desordenado y rebelde. Muchas de las mujeres que iban pasando se le quedaban viendo a él o a su amigo, alto, de ojos inexpresivos y negros como la noche, con un largo cabello azabache amarrado en una coleta baja que caía sobre su espalda.

—Con mi prima, le avisaba que voy de regreso a Japón – Respondió el Uchiha, tomando entre sus manos las dos maletas que traía desde Miami. Su amigo le miró divertido.

—Vaya, como aprecias a esa prima tuya – Se burló, pues sabía que para Itachi era como una hermanita pequeña, eso siempre le decía, la verdad le daba bastante curiosidad el conocerla pues su mejor amigo hablaba maravillas de esa _niña_, aunque le había aclarado más de mil veces que Matsuri no era ninguna niña, incluso le advirtió que tuviera cuidado con ella, ya que Itachi sabía muy bien de lo que Sasori era capaz.

—Claro, ha sido como una hermana para mí, mucho más respetuosa que el ingrato de Sasuke – Susurró lo último entre dientes, entornando los ojos, por ende el pelirrojo no logró oírle —. En fin, dejemos de hablar de esto y subamos al avión Sasori, no quiero quedarme abajo.

—Como digas – Sasori levantó también sus maletas y se fue detrás de su amigo, teniendo en mente una pequeña idea que le molestaba desde hace rato —. _No sé para qué Itachi me insiste tanto en que no me vaya a fijar en su prima, ni que fuera la gran cosa _– Pensó con el ceño fruncido, aunque claro, no sabía que sucedería una vez que regresara a Japón.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Gaara le entregó un vaso de café de plástico, a ver si un poco de cafeína le lograba calmar esos nervios alterados, al final, no había nada peor que tener una vida matrimonial de mierda y él lo sabía muy bien, pues el infierno que vivió al lado de su ex mujer no se lo deseaba ni a su peor enemigo.

—Tranquilo, seguro que las cosas con Shizuka se van a arreglar – Trató de animarlo Gaara, pero su hermano no parecía reaccionar a sus palabras —. _Maldita sea, no soy bueno ni en mi propia vida y me las doy de consejero matrimonial ¡Bravo Gaara! _– Pensó con sarcasmo.

—El problema es que ella no quiere arreglar nada, lo único que hace es reclamarme por todo y sinceramente estoy harto, la amo Gaara, pero ya no la soporto – Fueron las palabras de Kankuro, en las que de alguna manera su hermano menor se vio reflejado por un instante, pues así mismo se sentía cuando estaba casado con Sayuri, excepto por lo del amor claro.

—Yo no soy quien para aconsejarte, sabes que para matrimonios soy el peor indicado – Gaara se sentó frente a Kankuro, quería ayudar aunque fuese sólo un poco, pero no tenía la menor idea de qué decirle, así que optó por lo que le parecía más correcto —. Pero en fin, intenta hablar con ella, dile como te sientes… hermano, si de verdad la amas no la pierdas.

—Je, quién te viera dando consejos amorosos – Rió por un momento el castaño, aunque su comentario incomodó a Gaara, éste decidió quedarse callado al verlo ya más repuesto, pero después no le daría tregua, sólo por esta vez lo iba a dejar pasar.

—Sí, ya sé que mi matrimonio fracasó, pero no me lo tienes que recordar.

—Ve el lado bueno, tuviste una hija hermosa ¿O no?

—Sí, eso creo – Respondió Gaara desviando la mirada, pero al hacer aquel movimiento notó que sobre el escritorio al otro lado de su oficina, había una fotografía que no veía hace mucho, era él de más joven, con todos sus amigos y familiares alrededor, incluso estaban su padre y su primo, con quién siempre llevó una estupenda relación.

—No había visto esta foto – Comentó de pronto Kankuro, poniéndose de pie y tomando la fotografía entre sus manos —. El viejo sale muy contento aquí, a y mira, está el primo también.

—Sí, ese idiota, me pregunto cuando vendrá – Soltó una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia, era extraño pero tenía un presentimiento.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—¿C-cómo dice? – Volvió a cuestionar la Hyûga, parpadeando varias veces para comprobar que era cierto lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. De pronto Naruto se le acercó, parándose en frente de ella y viéndola fijamente, lo que la hizo sonrojar al máximo. Luego de eso el rubio se alejó, golpeándose la palma de su mano derecha, con la izquierda hecha un puño.

—Tienes razón Asuma, ella en verdad se le parece.

—Tengo un ojo crítico experto, esta muchacha es simplemente perfecta para el papel – Dijo el director, volviendo a mirar a la sorprendida joven de frente —. ¿Qué me dices Hyûga-san? ¿Te gustaría ser actriz?

—Y-yo… n-no lo sé… etto… - La chica se sintió realmente nerviosa, nunca en su vida había imaginado que le preguntaran algo semejante, así que inconscientemente comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, actuando como una niña tímida, lo que tenía realmente encantados a los tres hombres frente a ella.

—¡Ese gesto es perfecto! – Exclamó Kiba sonriendo, feliz de haber encontrado a alguien que pudiera interpretar aquel papel con tal normalidad —. No hay nadie más que pueda hacerlo, tienes que aceptar, Hinata-san.

—¡Es cierto, no nos abandones! – Esta vez fue Naruto el alterado, quien sin previo aviso tomó ambas manos de la ojiperla entre las suyas, viéndole con ojitos de borrego a medio morir. Hinata no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, sin embargo se sintió aliviada cuando vio a su primo aparecer.

—Vámonos Hinata-sama – Dijo pasando junto a ella, por suerte no se había percatado de que el rubio le tomaba de las manos, sino habría armado un tremendo escándalo.

—S-sí Neji Nii-san – Respondió, soltándose de Naruto de un tirón, pues estaba demasiado nerviosa como para permanecer así, ese rubio la ponía a actuar como una tonta, tal vez porque no era común que una estrella famosa le pidiera algo tan fervientemente —. Yo debo irme… pero lo pensaré ¿De acuerdo? Adiós… - Y sin más se despidió de todos ellos con una amable sonrisa y un gesto de mano.

De haber sabido en que lío se terminaría enredando…

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Ya era bastante tarde y Kankuro aún no sabía si regresar o no a casa, la verdad tenía miedo de lo que podría suceder si se enfrentaba a ella ahora, así que decidió que mejor se daría una vuelta por la ciudad en su auto, así se despejaba un rato y volvía cuando todo estuviera más calmado.

—¿Dónde rayos puse las llaves? – Se preguntó, buscando en cada uno de los bolsillos de su ropa, hasta que sin querer le dio un codazo a una persona y se volteó a pedir una disculpa —. Lo siento mucho seño… rita… - Terminó la frase entrecortada, porque se sorprendió al verla.

—Es usted… - Dijo Sari, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—Ahí está tu papá, Amaya-chan – Le dijo su maestra Matsuri, así que la niña apenas le vio bajar del auto corrió a abrazarse a sus piernas con emoción.

—¡Papi! – Gritó contenta de volver a verlo, porque cada momento que no estaba con él lo extrañaba, era la única persona que ahora tenía cerca y que cuidaba de ella, de no ser porque su madre había ido al cielo.

—¿Cómo estás Amaya? ¿Te has portado bien? – Preguntó Gaara, viendo a la niña asentir con la cabeza. Entonces levantó la mirada, clavando sus profundos ojos aguamarina en la figura de esa hermosa chica castaña, que enseguida se sonrojó y bajó la mirada —. _Que chica tan adorable, me pregunto si… estará saliendo con alguien… _- Desvió la mirada al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, tenía demasiadas cosas en mente como para andárselas dando de galán con la maestra de su hija, por muy linda que fuera, lo mejor era que lo dejara ahí.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, sólo para hablar unas cosas y ya, definitivamente no tenía intenciones de conquistarla, claro que no.

—¿Mi hija no te ha dado ningún problema? – Interrogó a la maestra, quién alegremente negó con la cabeza.

—Amaya-chan es una niña muy bien portada, se nota que te hace caso en todo – Esta vez Matsuri no lo trató de usted, cosa que en lugar de molestarle le agradó, después de todo él mismo se lo había pedido, pero ese pequeño gesto por parte de la castaña, acompañado de su dulce sonrisa, le hacían dudar seriamente de la decisión que había tomado respecto a ella.

¿Acaso tendría algo de malo si la invitaba a salir?

Por otro lado, algo alejada de ellos, se encontraba Ino mirando la escena con profundo odio, no podía creer que así de fácil Gaara hubiese encontrado con quien reemplazar la ausencia de su hermana, porque estaba claro que entre él y esa maestrita no existía una bonita amistad, Gaara no era ese tipo de hombres.

—Pero no lo voy a permitir, no vas a manchar la memoria de mi hermana… y tampoco vas a burlarte de mí otra vez Gaara – Susurró envenenada contra él, pues entre ambos había aún muchas cosas pendientes.

Continuara…

Avance:

Matsuri se da cuenta de que estar cerca de Gaara la tiene muy confundida y nunca había sentido eso antes. Gaara está igual, pero aún no se anima a pedirle una cita a Matsuri, además Ino comienza a molestarlo otra vez. Una noticia sale publicada en el diario, lo que traerá a Sasuke más problemas de lo que cree. Hinata decide aceptar la propuesta del director Asuma, mientras Itachi y Sasori regresan a Japón, trayendo consigo aún más enredos para todos.

Próximo capítulo: Juego peligroso.

**00000000000000**

**Bueno, hasta aquí se queda por ahora.**

**¿Qué creen que se traigan entre manos Itachi y Sasori? ¿Serán relevantes para esta historia?**

**¿No es divertido ver a Gaara haciendo malabares con su hija? xDD**

**Bueno, hasta aquí nos hemos quedado por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, por si no lo han notado, Ino será la mala en esta historia ¿Por qué? Porque siempre he querido hacerla de mala, pero no se preocupen que como quiero mucho a Ino, no será tan bruja, tal vez sólo al principio.**

**En fin, me despido y hasta la próxima ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	4. Juego peligroso

**¡Hola!**

**Oh, me he hecho este capítulo en tiempo record xD De verdad que lo comencé y no paré hasta acabarlo. Me ha gustado como quedó, siento que aquí se dan varias cosas que en adelante serán muy importantes para la historia, pero eso será mejor que lo vean, yo no diré nada ^^**

**Gracias por sus reviews, en verdad me hacen muy feliz y me llenan de ganas por seguir escribiendo, cuando empecé a escribir fics GaaMatsu no recibía muchos reviews, pero me sorprende que ahora sí, en fin, gracias a todos los que me leen, de verdad ^^**

**Espero que este capítulo les agrade tanto como a mí me agradó hacerlo.**

**PD: si hay faltas de ortografía, gomen, lo hice todo muy rápido.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capítulo 4: Juego peligroso**

Iba sumido en sus pensamientos, tratando de relajar su expresión, pero no había caso ¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba sucediendo con él? Por más que lo intentaba no había forma de que se quitara a esa mujer del pensamiento, no hallaba la manera de dejar de pensar en Matsuri ¿Es que acaso estaba embrujado?

—_¿Qué rayos sucede conmigo? Ni siquiera la conozco tanto como para estar pensado en ella de esta manera… ¿Qué me pasa? _– Volvió a interrogarse, se estaba ofuscando de sobremanera, a veces sentía deseos de pegarse un tiro, hipotéticamente hablando.

—Papi ¿Falta mucho? – Le preguntó la pequeña Amaya, que desde hace rato no hacía más que mirar el perrito que movía la cabeza sobre la guantera. Gaara la miró, su hija se veía muy cansada y casi cayéndose del sueño, así que aceleró un poco la marcha, tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

—Ya casi llegamos princesa, mientras cierra los ojos y cuenta algunas ovejitas – Le recomendó, a lo que la niña asintió con la cabeza, haciendo caso de inmediato.

Pasados unos minutos, Amaya se había quedado profundamente dormida, por lo que Gaara se sintió más aliviado.

A veces se preguntaba que habría pasado si Sayuri aún estuviera ahí ¿Habría pasado todo ese tiempo al lado de su hija? Lo más seguro es que se gastara todo el tiempo trabajando, o -¿Por qué no?-, con algunas mujeres. Quizás cuando su hija hubiera crecido ni siquiera lo vería como un padre. Ahora es que se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había desperdiciado estando lejos de ella, no tenía ni una idea de cómo cuidarla correctamente, que debía desayunar, nunca pensó que ser padre fuese tan difícil.

Soltó un suspiro al estacionar el auto en su lugar de siempre. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó, abriendo el otro asiento para sacar a su pequeña, que aún seguía dormida como todo un angelito.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Me alegra poder estar contigo – Susurró, observando aquella carita de muñeca, mientras la cargaba entre sus brazos para subirla al departamento junto con él.

A pesar de todo –y como le había dicho Temari- amaba a su hija, no importaba lo que hubiera pasado ya, sino que la tenía ahí, a su lado.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri estaba ya en su casa, cerró la puerta con la llave y se dejó caer sobre el sofá. En ese momento notó que Sari salía del baño, al parecer acababa de darse una ducha, pues su cabello estaba húmedo y ya traía puesta su ropa de dormir.

—¿Qué te traes Matsuri? – Interrogó divertida, al darse cuenta de que su amiga se veía tan risueña, sonriente y alegre. Por su parte la ojinegra le miró, mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente.

—Sari, otra vez lo he visto – Dijo bajando la mirada, pero se veía realmente contenta, cosa que intrigaba aún más a su amiga —. Él no está casado, es divorciado – Relató, haciendo que Sari se sorprendiera levemente, para luego reír en forma pícara.

—¿Y eso te hace muy feliz verdad?

—¿Eh? – Finalmente Matsuri se dio cuenta de que era cierto, eso le hacía demasiado feliz ¿Pero por qué? Apenas conocía a ese hombre, le había visto sólo un par de veces, pero no podía evitar eso que sentía cada vez que le miraba, era un asentimiento inexplicable y a la vez agradable.

—Matsuri, vamos, dime la verdad, ese hombre te gusta – Insistió Sari, provocando que su amiga se confundiera aún más ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Si de verdad a ella le gustaba Gaara?

—"_Pero… esto no puede ser, no sé nada de él…"_ – Pensó, al mismo tiempo que recordaba la forma tan penetrante en que él la miraba, la manera en que latía su corazón cuando estaba cerca de él —. _"Estoy muy confundida…"_

Por su parte, Sari no esperó a que Matsuri le respondiera, sabía que si ella se quedaba callada era porque en realidad no tenía una respuesta clara, no quería seguirla confundiendo, lo mejor era que pensara las cosas por sí misma y llegara a una buena conclusión.

En eso, como por arte de magia, el timbre sonó.

—¡Yo abro! – Exclamó Sari con cierto nerviosismo. Se dirigió a la puerta, sin importarle que ya estaba en pijama y abrió muy sonriente, pero se quedó boquiabierta al ver a la persona del otro lado, tanto así que estuvo por varios segundos ahí de pie, paralizada.

—¿Quién es Sari? – Le preguntó Matsuri desde adentro, pero su amiga no era capaz de responder, porque lo que estaba viendo le parecía irreal ¿Desde cuando una estrella tan famosa se aparecía por su casa así como así? No sabía si pellizcarse, saltar a los brazos de ese hombre o tirarse al suelo a llorar de la emoción —. ¿Sari? – Insistió Matsuri acercándose, pero al llegar comprendió de inmediato lo que pasaba.

—¡Esto no puede ser! – Gritó Sari, saliendo por fin de su estado de shock temporal, dejando casi sorda tanto a Matsuri, como a la persona del otro lado de la puerta.

—Sari, no grites – Le reclamó la ojinegra, para luego mirar al chico, su primo —. Y tú ¿Qué haces aquí, Sasu-chan?

—Hmp – Respondió algo enojado, no le gustaba cuando ella le llamaba así, pero a fin de cuentas la quería tanto que se lo permitía de vez en cuando, Matsuri era una hermana para él y por eso no podía enfadarse con ella —. Verás, Suri, he venido a visitarte.

—No me llames Suri, que ridículo – Se quejó la chica, antes de lanzarse emocionada a los brazos de su primo.

Sari sólo veía la escena aún incrédula.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—Amaya… - Susurró Gaara, tratando de despertarla, después de todo necesitaba darle algo de comer, que se bañara y se pusiera el pijama antes de dormir, así que no podía acostarla aún —. Amaya, despierta – Insistió.

—¿Eh? – Murmuró la pequeña rubia, abriendo lentamente sus ojitos. Miró a su papá, mientras se tallaba los ojos —. ¿Qué pasó papi?

—Debes despertar, tienes que comer algo – Le dijo el pelirrojo, mientras la tomaba de la mano para guiarla al comedor. La levantó y la sentó en la silla —. Quédate aquí, ya regreso.

—¿Qué me vas a dar papi? – Preguntó contenta la niña, alzando sus manitas y jugando con sus pies. Por su parte, Gaara buscaba en el refrigerador algo que pudiera prepararle, había estado practicando y al menos un par de platos le salían bien, pero claro, no tanto como quisiera.

Después de un rato, ya tenía algo listo, así que lo sirvió tanto para su hija como para él.

—Papi – Lo llamó de pronto Amaya, dejando su cuchara de lado para mirar al pelirrojo, el cual le veía atentamente —. Oye… ¿Por qué yo no conozco a los abuelos?

—¿De qué hablas? – Cuestionó el hombre de ojos aguamarina, tomando una servilleta para limpiar la cara de su pequeña hija —. Claro que los conoces, tu abuela y tu abuelo siempre te visitan.

—Pero… ¿Y tus papás? – Interrogó la rubia, bajando la mirada.

Al oírla, Gaara verdaderamente no supo que responder. Desvió la mirada y se sintió realmente incómodo, no tenía idea por qué de pronto su hija preguntaba por sus padres, pero ciertamente era algo difícil de explicar, no era un bonito episodio. Su padre había fallecido hace años y su madre, ella les había abandonado poco tiempo después de que Gaara naciera, lo dejó solo aún siendo un bebé, no tenía siquiera un recuerdo de su cara.

Lo que menos deseaba en el mundo era saber de esa persona que tan injustamente había pasado de él y de sus hermanos como si fueran cualquier cosa, era por eso que jamás la mencionaba, no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido con ella y poco le importaba.

—Mis papás… - Comenzó, pensando en que decirle a Amaya para dejarla tranquila —. Ellos están en el cielo, junto con tu mamá.

—¡Ya veo! – Exclamó felizmente la niña, para ella estar en el cielo significaba que estaban junto a Dios, que eran ángeles y que desde lo alto de ese lugar los cuidaban y velaban por su seguridad, era por eso que le alegraba saber que sus abuelos estaban ahí, junto con su madre.

Gaara sonrió vagamente, le había hecho mal recordar algo como eso, no le gustaba estar con sentimentalismos, pero ese hecho –a pesar de que no lo recordaba- había marcado profundamente su vida.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Hinata se dejó caer sobre su cama aún conmocionada por todo lo sucedido en la tarde en aquel estudio. No podía creerlo, pero verdaderamente le habían ofrecido ser una actriz, un papel protagónico, no cualquiera tenía aquel privilegio, se sentía halagada pero a la vez asustada ¿Qué diría su padre? Seguramente no estaría de acuerdo, mucho menos su primo.

—¿Qué hare? De verdad me gustaría intentarlo – Se dijo con desánimo, después de todo sería genial poder actuar al lado de alguien como Naruto, esto era más que un sueño hecho realidad.

Tenía que pensar muy bien qué hacer, pues si llegaba a tomar la decisión y aceptaba, no dejaría que su padre le impidiera realizarlo, al final, él sólo la criticaba por todo, quería demostrarle que sí podía hacer algo que se propusiera.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Naruto salió de la ducha, cubriéndose la parte baja de su cuerpo con una toalla. Se miró al espejo, quitando con la palma de su mano el vapor que había encima, para luego soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

Cierta imagen se venía repitiendo en su cabeza desde hace bastante rato, la dulce mirada de esa joven ojiperla, la forma en que sus gestos tan sensibles le hacían visualizar el personaje que él mismo debía interpretar. Era algo totalmente opuesto a él, siendo tan relajado, hiperactivo y alegre, debía convertirse en un chico serio, introvertido y algo gruñón, pero de buenos sentimientos, ese era el papel que le había tocado. Realmente le gustaba, la actuación era sin duda su vida y ser capaz de interpretar algo totalmente diferente a sí mismo era sin duda maravilloso, poder convertirse en otra persona por un instante y hacerle ver a las demás personas que era alguien real, que podía tener emociones reales.

Después de ponerse un pantalón de dormir, se sentó sobre su cama, encendió la luz de la mesita de noche y tomó el guión para leerlo, era una escena entre Miyako y Katsuki, su personaje, pero también intervenía Kuno , el personaje al que daba vida Kiba.

La trama giraba en torno a ellos tres, era una enredada historia de amor, en donde los dos mejores amigos, Katsuki y Kuno se enamoraban de la misma chica; Miyako, una dulce y joven enfermera, encargada de cuidar de Katsuki en el momento en que él sufrió un pequeño accidente, debiendo dejar de jugar fútbol por un tiempo. La verdad, era una historia llena de romance y malos entendidos, del tipo que adorarían las adolescentes enamoradas, seguramente les iría muy bien con ella.

—Así que Hinata Hyûga – Susurró, imaginándose frente a ella, pero la chica en cuestión no era Hinata, sino Miyako y él era Katsuki —. Me pregunto si haremos una buena pareja.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa de centro, la cual fue levantada a los segundos por su primo Sasuke, ante la mirada atenta y fascinada a más no poder de Sari, que aún no se creía el estar viendo a alguien tan famoso en vivo y en directo, y ella luciendo un pijama, pero eso no parecía importarle, estaba hipnotizada.

—Entonces mi tío me envió este dinero – Dijo la castaña, observando el sobre sellado que tenía en sus manos. Sasuke le había explicado que eso se lo había enviado el padre de él, pues constantemente él trataba de ayudarla económicamente, a pesar de ser un hombre serio y frío, no era malvado, solamente le costaba abrirse ante la gente.

—Así es, y dijo que si no lo aceptadas se sentiría muy mal – Le amenazó el azabache, porque sabía que Matsuri lo rechazaría y se lo devolvería, cosa que en ese momento quedó imposibilitada de hacer —. A todo esto, bonito departamento el tuyo – Dijo mirando a su alrededor, hasta que posó los ojos sobre Sari, que aún lo miraba fijamente —. Oye, tu amiga me asusta.

—¡Sari! – Le regañó la ojinegra, a lo que la nombrada dio un salto, recuperando la compostura —. Lo siento, ella se emociona por todo, además, es tu culpa por venir sin avisar.

—Oye, hablas de mí como si fuera una niña – Se quejó Sari con el ceño fruncido, realmente era patético que Matsuri se disculpara por ella, pero era cierto que se emocionaba con facilidad y en todo caso, no era su culpa ¿Quién mandaba a una sexy estrella como Uchiha Sasuke a aparecerse en la puerta de su casa?

—Pues porque eres como una – Le respondió Matsuri divertida, a lo que Sari sólo infló las mejillas y le hizo un desprecio, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno Matsuri, será mejor que me vaya – Habló el Uchiha poniéndose de pie. Se acercó a su prima y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla, para luego mirar a la otra joven y hacerle un gesto de despedida con la mano. Se acercó a la puerta, pero Matsuri le detuvo.

—Espera, Sasuke – Lo llamó, haciendo que el chico se diera la vuelta para mirarla —. Hablé con Itachi, va a regresar a Japón – Le comunicó, sonriente, pero a la vez asustada al imaginar cual sería la reacción que tendría el moreno, sin embargo éste sólo bajó la mirada.

—Ya veo, que bien, supongo.

Sari veía la escena sin comprender ¿Por qué de pronto tenían esas caras tan largas?

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Al llegar a casa, dio las gracias de que su esposa ya estuviera durmiendo, porque así no le armaría ninguno de los escándalos que solía hacer, era muy tarde ya como para tener que soportarla, sólo quería descansar toda la noche.

Caminó hasta el mini bar, sirviéndose un trago de whisky, para beberlo de una sola vez. Siempre que tenía problemas con Shizuka se pasaba las penas con uno que otro trago, a veces hasta se le iba de las manos y se embriagaba, mientras su esposa le gritaba lo patético que era por eso.

—Maldición – Masculló con rabia. No lo comprendía, si la amaba ¿Entonces por qué su matrimonio era un fracaso? ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer para que todo fuera tan hermoso como antes?

Tal vez ya nada sería como antes, a lo mejor estaba condenado para siempre a aquella pesadilla, sin poder volver a ser feliz con su esposa nunca más.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri salió del baño con su pequeña camiseta rosa de dormir ya puesta y el cabello recién secado con la secadora eléctrica. Al parecer Sari ya se había ido a dormir, pues todo estaba en completo silencio, así que supuso que era hora de que ella también descansara.

—Que sueño me ha dado… - Bostezó, llevándose una mano a la boca para cubrirla. En ese momento, posó su vista en el frente, divisando aquella tarjeta que Gaara le había entregado esa vez en el hospital.

Era verdad, desde el instante en que le vio entrar por esa puerta se había quedado prendada de esa maravillosa mirada aguamarina, nunca un hombre la había mirado así, con esa intensidad tan particular. Era extraño, recordaba la última vez que sintió esas mariposas en el estómago, creyó que mientras estuvo con su primer novio realmente lo amaba por lo que él le hacía sentir, pero esto nuevo que experimentaba era mucho más intenso y totalmente diferente, además ese sujeto no era más que un cerdo, un miserable que quiso abusar de ella cuando decidió no entregarse a él por su voluntad. Gracias a eso ahora tenía miedo de enamorarse, por eso, durante tres años no había vuelto a salir con nadie, se limitaba a lo que eran los estudios y el trabajo, rechazando a todos los chicos que se le acercaban.

Su amiga Sari había vivido algo muy parecido, a pesar de que su novio parecía ser el hombre ideal, perfecto, había resultado estar muy lejos de esa realidad. Siempre le traía flores, regalos, era dulce y atento, pero escondía un gran secreto; era un hombre casado, que sólo buscaba a Sari por diversión. Cuando ella lo supo quiso morir, de no haber sido por todo el apoyo que Matsuri le dio, probablemente lo habría conseguido.

La castaña bajó la mirada después de pensar en todo aquello; eran recuerdos tristes, que ahora no venían al caso, pero que sin duda la llenaban de incertidumbre, sobre todo respecto a eso que hace poco había comenzado a sentir al tener cerca a Gaara.

—Será mejor que deje de pensar en todo esto y me duerma, mañana será un largo día – Se dijo convencida, y tenía toda la razón.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana, la gente salía de sus casas hacia sus trabajos, los niños se levantaban para ir a la escuela, todo parecía indicar que sería un día ordinario, como cualquier otro, pero eso cambió drásticamente con la noticia publicada en la primera plana del tan famoso diario "Akatsuki".

—Vaya… no me esperaba algo así de Sasuke – Dijo Gaara levemente sorprendido, tras leer la noticia y ver la fotografía que ahí se mostraba, pero trató de pasar de eso, dejando de lado el periódico, puesto que su hija ya estaba lista para que la llevara a la escuela.

—Vamos papi – Le dijo sonriente, estirando sus bracitos para que Gaara la levantara, cosa que él hizo de inmediato —. Ya quiero ir a la escuela, quiero saludar a Matsuri-sensei.

—Matsuri… - Repitió el pelirrojo, al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta para salir. Bajó a la niña, dejándola afuera del departamento, cerró la puerta con la llave y la tomó de la mano —. Dime una cosa Amaya ¿Te agrada Matsuri? – Preguntó con cierta curiosidad, pues la niña la mencionaba con frecuencia, al parecer se llevaban bastante bien.

—¡Claro! – Respondió cantarina y risueña, en medio de su inocencia infantil, soltando unas palabras que sin duda dejarían helado a su padre —. ¡Papi, yo quiero que Matsuri-sensei sea mi nueva mamá!

Gaara detuvo sus pasos, mirando a su hija con verdadera sorpresa ¿Acaso había dicho lo que él creía?

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Tuvo que golpearse la cabeza con la palma de su mano más de una vez para comprobar que lo que estaba viendo era cierto. No podía creer que le hubiesen hecho esto ¡¿Quién habría sido el maldito?

—¡Mierda! – Gritó hecho una furia, arrojando el periódico a cualquier lugar, sin siquiera ver a donde había caído.

—Eso ha dolido – Se quejó Naruto sobándose la cara, pues efectivamente había recibido el golpe del periódico que Sasuke había arrojado, sin embargo al tomarlo y leer la portada, entendió de inmediato lo que estaba sucediendo. Había una fotografía de Sasuke, besándose con Sakura y en letras extremadamente llamativas decía "_Romance descubierto_".

—¿Te das cuenta Naruto? Algún graciosillo ha tomado esto sin mi permiso y lo han publicado, pero es todo una total mentira, yo no tengo nada con Sakura – Aseguró enojado, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

Naruto quería calmarlo, pero no sabía que decirle, sabía bien que Sasuke no sentía nada por Sakura y estaba enterado de lo que había pasado entre ellos en una noche de borrachera de Sasuke, sin embargo no estaba de acuerdo en cómo él estaba haciendo las cosas, Sakura también era su amiga y sabía que ella estaba sufriendo.

—Me pregunto que diría Sakura-chan si viera esto – Dijo de pronto, llamando la atención del Uchiha, el cual sólo bufó con cierta burla.

—¿Qué va a decir? Seguramente se pondrá de lo más feliz – Masculló, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos mientras su expresión se volvía aún más fría —. Lo único en lo que ella piensa es en estar conmigo, no sabe que no la soporto, que para mí no es más que una molestia, que me tiene harto con todo lo que me persigue.

—Vamos, Sasuke no digas esas cosas – Le reclamó el rubio frunciendo el ceño, de verdad Sasuke ya se estaba pasando y ella no estaba presente para defenderse —. Sakura-chan es una buena chica y te quiere, desde mucho antes que te volvieras famoso.

—¿Qué me quiere? – Ironizó Sasuke, sonriendo sínicamente —. Por favor, a ella siempre le he interesado solamente porque soy popular, porque en la escuela era ese al que todas querían tener, ella no es más que una arrastrada que no se da cuenta de que hace el ridículo yendo detrás de mí ¿Y sabes algo? Es pésima en la cama – Terminó, sin notar la ira que se había apoderado del cuerpo de Naruto.

—¡Sasuke! – Exclamó furioso, agarrando al azabache del cuello de la camisa y preparando su puño para darle un golpe, pero el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo le detuvo. Se volteó lentamente y observó con horror los ojos jade de la chica que estaba parada en mitad de la puerta, estaba llorando pues al parecer había oído todo lo que Sasuke dijo de ella.

—Sakura… - Murmuró el Uchiha en voz baja. De pronto se sentía miserable, como el peor ser humano de toda la galaxia, había dicho un montón de estupideces en un momento de furia y ahora se arrepentía como jamás pensó, porque nunca fue su intensión que Sakura le oyera, jamás pretendió hacerla llorar de esa manera.

Ella, sin embargo, no dijo absolutamente nada, lo único que hizo fue correr, corrió hasta donde sus pies se lo permitieron, para luego, cuando ya estaba muy lejos, caer de rodillas, sin poder detener el llanto que la aquejaba.

Nunca creyó que Sasuke; la persona que amaba, diría todas esas cosas de ella, porque sí, lo amaba de verdad, siempre había sido de verdad, pero hoy se daba cuenta de que todo eso no había servido de nada, que desde un principio debió rendirse para no sufrir como ahora lo estaba haciendo, pero ya era tarde para lamentarse.

—Sasuke-kun… - Susurró débilmente, con la voz quebrada al igual que los restos de su corazón, que se encontraban ahora esparcidos por el suelo, en cada una de las lágrimas que había derramado —. Sasuke-kun… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto…?

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—¡Buenos días, Matsuri-sensei! – Le saludaban los alumnos que iban entrando a la escuela en compañía de sus padres. La castaña sólo les sonreía dulcemente, fue así que la vio Gaara al llegar. Esa chica era en verdad buena con los niños, estaba seguro de que si ella tuviera un hijo sería una madre muy cariñosa.

Pero ahí estaba otra vez ¿Por qué cada vez que llegaba a ese lugar se le quedaba viendo como un idiota? ¿Podía ser que esa joven le gustara? No, seguro estaba así por la extraña idea que su hija le había metido en la cabeza.

—_¿Pero qué dices Amaya? ¿Cómo que quieres que tu maestra sea tu mamá? – Interrogó, tratando de disimular ese extraño nerviosismo que de pronto se había apoderado de él, así que recuperó su seria postura y continuó con sus pasos._

—_Es que Matsuri-sensei es muy buena papi, y yo no quiero que te cases con una mamá mala como la que vi en la película del otro día – Le explicó la rubia, dando pasitos alegres mientras mostraba su gran sonrisa —. Yo quiero una mamá así de linda como ella._

—_¿Pero quién te dijo que yo me voy a casar? – Cuestionó algo divertido, negando con la cabeza, mientras la niña le miraba de forma interrogante._

—_¿No lo harás? – Preguntó, llevándose una manito al labio inferior, para luego fruncir el ceño —. Pero los papis solitos siempre se casan._

—_Pues yo no – Le aseguró Gaara, al mismo tiempo que entraban al ascensor —. Créeme que ya tengo suficiente._

_La niña sólo puso expresión confusa, ella estaba segura de que las cosas funcionaban de esa manera, era por eso que prefería a su padre casado con Matsuri-sensei que con cualquier bruja malvada._

—Buenos días, Amaya-chan – Saludó muy alegremente Matsuri, agachándose para quedar a la altura de la niña, la cual levantó su mano haciendo un gesto de saludo.

—¡Buenos días Matsuri-sensei! – Respondió efusivamente, soltándose de la mano de Gaara para correr al interior de la escuela, a encontrarse con sus pequeñas amiguitas.

—Últimamente le gusta mucho venir a la escuela – Comentó Gaara de pronto, haciendo que Matsuri alzara la mirada para clavarla en la suya. El pelirrojo hizo un gesto de saludo entonces —. Buenos días, espero estés bien.

—S-sí, lo estoy – Dijo algo avergonzada. Ahora que lo tenía en frente una vez más, estaba segura de que sentía algo por ese hombre, a pesar de lo poco que le conocía, es más, no sabía casi nada de él, pero cada vez que lo tenía cerca su corazón se aceleraba —. Esto… ¿Y tú? – Preguntó desviando la mirada.

—Sí, yo también – Gaara hizo exactamente lo mismo que ella. No podía aceptar que algo así le estuviera pasando, no podía ser posible que esa chica le gustara —. En fin, me alegró verte, adiós – Se despidió, dándole la espalda. Se sentía tan estúpido, parecía un adolescente y no un adulto, pero no lo podía evitar, no quería volver a involucrarse así con una mujer, no quería que todo volviera a terminar mal, ya había tenido suficiente.

Y Matsuri sentía lo mismo, el miedo a estar con otra persona no le permitía aceptar sus sentimientos, por eso era mejor reprimirlos, olvidarlos, todo con tal de no dejarlos salir, de no permitir que se expandieran, por eso no le dijo nada a Gaara cuando éste se marchó.

—Tengo que dejar de pensar en él – Se dijo, bajando la mirada.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—¿A donde dices que vas? – Le preguntó su primo algo sorprendido, cuando le oyó decir que regresaría al estudio de televisión por una propuesta que le habían hecho, creyó que Hinata sólo estaba bromeando, pero al parecer iba muy enserio.

—Ya te lo dije, iré al estudio, el director Asuma-san me ha hecho una propuesta y quiero responderle personalmente – Dijo con decisión, pues al parecer ya sabía que diría una vez estuviera en ese lugar, no podía retractarse de esto, era algo que de verdad quería realizar.

—¿Se puede saber de que va todo esto? – Interrogó con el ceño fruncido, pues no le gustaba para nada esto que estaba pasando ¿Desde cuando Hinata era así de decidida? Seguramente algo se traía entre manos.

—Te responderé cuando vuelva – Avisó antes de salir, dejando a Neji con la palabra en la boca. Cuando salió para seguirla notó que ella ya se había ido, se había llevado uno de los autos de la casa y el otro estaba descompuesto, así que no tenía como seguirla.

—Rayos ¿Pero qué le pasa?

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Al pisar por fin la ciudad de Tokio dio un hondo respiro, aspirando todo el aire de aquella ciudad tan importante para él; su hogar.

—Sí que extrañaba esto – Dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que soltaba las maletas para extender los brazos, mientras su amigo de cabello rojizo le miraba divertido.

—Pareces un idiota Itachi, será mejor irnos cuanto antes, estoy muerto – Dijo Sasori, sacando de su bolsillo un par de anteojos, pues al parecer tenía problemas de visión —. Oye, dime una cosa ¿Crees que conozca una chica que valga la pena? Porque las estadounidenses sí que estaban buenas.

—Tú siempre con lo mismo – Masculló el Uchiha, bajando los hombros como si se sintiera derrotado —. No lo sé, lo único que te advierto es que no te quiero cerca de ninguna de mis amigas, mucho menos de mi dulce primita.

—Otra vez estás con eso, por favor – Sasori entornó los ojos con molestia —. No me interesa esa niña ¿Entendido?

—Más te vale – Le amenazó, para desviar su mirada unos segundos después, cuando vio pasar a una mujer realmente guapa ante sus ojos. Al verlo, Sasori soltó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Y con esa desfachatez me regañas por ser mujeriego ¿Se te olvida que tú eres peor?

—Yo no soy peor que tú, además, yo no me acuesto con mis amigas y compañeras de trabajo – Respondió el Uchiha, sin embargo él decía toda la verdad, a pesar de ser ciertamente bastante mujeriego, no tenía esa reputación de rompe corazones que Sasori sí que se cargaba encima, ese hombre era incluso cruel cuando quería deshacerse de alguien que ya le había aburrido, por eso él se la vivía advirtiéndole que no se fuera a meter con nadie de su círculo social.

—Ese fue un golpe bajo Uchiha – Se quejó, haciendo el gesto de haber recibido un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, mas sabía que eso que decía Itachi no le dolía, para él era todo un orgullo el ser un casanova, pensaba que su hombría estaba en cuantas mujeres lograra llevarse a la cama, sin contar nunca con los sentimientos de ella, ni los suyos propios.

—Sí, como digas, yo ahora me voy a mi casa ¿A dónde te vas tú?

—Iré donde mi primo, me dejará quedarme en la mansión por unos días – Contestó despreocupadamente, recordando que hace un par de horas le había llamado, avisándole que se quedaría con él, por lo que éste no le pudo replicar nada.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Hinata había llegado a aquel estudio de televisión, sin embargo las caras no eran demasiado felices, al parecer algo había sucedido entre Naruto y Sasuke Uchiha, porque se miraban con cierta rabia, pero ella no estaba ahí para chismosear por esas cosas, sino para dar una respuesta a la propuesta del director.

—Entonces ¿Qué has decidido? ¿Te gustaría trabajar con nosotros? – Le preguntó Asuma sin ningún tipo de rodeos, así que ella, siguiendo en la misma línea, respondió sin vacilación.

—Yo acepto, Asuma-san – Dijo por fin, observando que tanto los rostros de Naruto y Kiba, como el del director, se iluminaban al oír su afirmación.

Pero ahora comenzaba lo realmente importante, Hinata no sabía que se adentraba en un juego peligroso al que tal vez sería muy difícil hallar un final adecuado.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Miró la hora en su reloj de mano. Estaba ya exhausto, había dejado mucho trabajo pendiente del día anterior y hoy tenía más, de verdad necesitaba una mano.

—Buenos días – Escuchó una voz, que le pareció hostigante y grosera. Alzó la mirada y se encontró el profundo azul cielo de los ojos de Ino Yamanaka, su ex cuñada y algo más que eso, la cual le miraba de forma bastante extraña.

Frunció el ceño con molestia.

—¿Qué quieres Ino? – Preguntó Gaara de mala gana, porque últimamente Ino estaba más pesada que de costumbre y eso lo estaba cansando del todo, ya no la soportaría por mucho más tiempo.

—Oye ¿Por qué me tratas así? Sólo quiero hablar contigo – La rubia esbozó una sonrisa, una con aquella intención que mostraba hace años, cuando mantenían aquella relación clandestina. Se sentó sobre el escritorio, tomando la corbata de Gaara para jugar con ella, como solía hacerlo antes —. ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos algo?

Él la miró impasible, tratando de demostrarle que nada sacaba con acercarse de esa manera, él ya no era el mismo de antes, ese mocoso al que sólo le interesaba tener buenas aventuras, al que una mujer como ella podía provocar fácilmente. No sabía que era lo que se estaba proponiendo Ino, pero no la iba a dejar.

—No puedo, tengo trabajo que hacer – Respondió, quitándole su corbata de las manos a Ino —. ¿Y quién te dejó pasar a mi oficina?

—Tu secretaria, es una chica muy amable ¿No te parece? – Ironizó, acercándose un poco al pelirrojo con una mirada bastante seductora —. Vamos Gaara ¿A que viene esa seriedad conmigo? No vas a decirme que has olvidado lo bien que la pasábamos juntos.

Él estaba a punto de responder, pero en ese instante alguien tocó a la puerta, haciendo que ella bajara de inmediato del escritorio y Gaara volviera a su habitual seriedad. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Kankuro.

—Gaara venía a… - Se detuvo en seco al ver a la rubia —. ¿Ino? Oh, cielos, hace siglos que no te veo.

—¡Kankuro! – Exclamó ésta, muy emocionada, la verdad era que siempre se había llevado de maravilla con el castaño, por eso no dudó en abrazarle con efusividad —. No te había visto, supe que regresaste hace poco ¿Cómo está la bruja de Shizuka?

—Igual que siempre – Respondió algo incómodo —. Más importante ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué es de Sai y el pequeño Seichiro?

—Muy bien, ambos están de maravilla, y hablando de mi hijo, creo que debo ir a verlo, ya debe estar por acabar su siesta – La chica se volteó, clavando su mirada en los ojos fríos de Gaara —. Luego terminamos de hablar Gaara – Dijo antes de salir.

—Wow, que linda está – Comentó Kankuro mientras la veía alejarse, pero al sentir como Gaara carraspeaba con cierta impaciencia decidió ir al grano respecto a lo que venía —. Ah sí, Gaara venía a darte una gran noticia, no sabes quién ha regresado y se quedará en la casa por unos días.

—Ni idea – Dijo el pelirrojo sin darle importancia, como tratando de pasar del tema lo más rápido posible.

Kankuro sabía que no le prestaría gran atención, así que decidió hablar de todas formas.

—Es nuestro primo, Sasori ha vuelto.

Gaara le miró con sorpresa, desde hace un tiempo que no escuchaba nada de ese cabeza hueca, ciertamente le daba gusto saber que había regresado, después de todo eran como hermanos.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri miró a la pequeña niña que jugaba con sus compañeritas, mientras se preguntaba como hubiera sido si conociera a Gaara de antes. A veces se lo preguntaba, pero le daba cierta gracia, no podía imaginarlo sin esa pequeñita acompañándolo a todos lados.

—¿Pensando en tu novio?

Matsuri se sonrojó al oír esa pregunta, por lo que rápidamente negó con la cabeza, viendo como su compañera se sentaba a su lado.

—No es así, ya te dije que no tengo novio Tenten – Le aseguró apenada, a lo que su nueva amiga comenzó a reír graciosamente —. No te burles de mí.

—No es eso, es que no entiendo por qué te pones así, no tiene nada de malo tener novio o estar enamorada de alguien, eso es algo muy hermoso – Dijo la chica de los chonguitos con una amable sonrisa, que provocó la misma reacción en su acompañante.

—Lo que sucede es que he tenido una mala experiencia, es por eso que… no me gusta hablar del amor… - Bajó la mirada con tristeza, pero vio como Tenten negaba con la cabeza, haciéndole ver que estaba equivocada.

—No porque hayas tenido una mala experiencia significa que todas vayan a ser igual, se supone que una persona debe aprender de los golpes que te da la vida – Hizo una pausa mientras miraba fijamente a Matsuri, para luego volver a sonreír —. Ya sé ¿Te gustaría que te leyera las cartas? Tal vez haya un buen amor en tu futuro.

—¿Tú puedes hacer eso? – Cuestionó la chica, entre intrigada y sorprendida.

—Claro, es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos – Afirmó la Ama, sacando de su bolsillo un mazo de cartas de adivinación, el cual dejó sobre la pequeña mesa que la separaba de su compañera —. Pártelo en dos y luego saca la primera carta.

Matsuri hizo exactamente lo que ella le indicó, sacando a los pocos segundos la carta elegida, la cual Tenten observó con bastante asombro.

—Vaya… esto es muy interesante – Soltó una graciosa sonrisa, intrigando a Matsuri con ella.

—¿Qué dice? ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntaba demandante, frunciendo el ceño y deseosa por una respuesta, hasta que ésta por fin llegó.

—Aquí dice, que el amor de tu vida ya está aquí, y que ha llegado para que definitivamente seas feliz a su lado, está muy cerca de ti y pronto descubrirás de quién se trata – Le dijo, mientras que Matsuri sentía como su corazón se apretaba y la imagen de cierta persona se aparecía en su mente, a pesar de que no había sido su intención, inmediatamente pensó en Gaara.

¿Podría ser cierto?

Continuara…

Avance:

Kankuro lleva a casa a su primo Sasori, sin sospechar que esto podría traerle verdaderos problemas en su matrimonio. Gaara está cada vez más confundido respecto a lo que siente por Matsuri, pero decide descubrirlo y para ello la invita a salir. El destino prepara un peculiar encuentro para Tenten. Hinata comienza a ensayar su nuevo papel, conociendo un poco más a Naruto y a Kiba, sus compañeros. Sasuke intenta buscar a Sakura para disculparse por lo que ha dicho, pero ella ya no quiere verlo. E Ino no se ha rendido tan fácil.

Próximo capítulo: Las fronteras de lo desconocido.

**00000000000000**

**Y fin de este capítulo.**

**¿Les ha gustado? ¿Algo que les llamara la atención?**

**¿Tenten adivinando el futuro? ¿Sasori primo de los Sabaku No?**

**¿Por qué Sasuke se puso así al saber que volvía Itachi?**

**Todo esto y mucho más, en la conti, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	5. Las fronteras de lo desconocido

**¡Hola!**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews en este fic, me alegra que les haya gustado la idea de la hija de Gaara, aw, ya empecé a adorar a esa niña aunque no sea hija de Matsuri y aunque su mamá sea la pesada de mi Oc, es que, a Sayuri la hice para ser odiada, pero no la odio xD**

**En fin, espero que este capítulo les agrade, tiene un poco más de los demás personajes y no hay mucho de la pareja principal, pero aún así les va a gustar, a parte me quedó largo xD**

**Espero lo disfruten ^^**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capítulo 5: Las fronteras de lo desconocido**

Todavía no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Tenten cuando ésta le leyó las cartas. Era ridículo, ilógico, pero por más que se negaba a creerlo, la imagen de Gaara mirándola con sus ojos fríos se paseaba por su mente una y otra vez en cuanto esas palabras se repetían.

_No podía ser verdad._

Alguien tan exitoso como Gaara jamás se fijaría en la insignificante maestra de un jardín de niños. Además no es que ella fuera realmente linda; no era muy alta que digamos, no tenía el prominente busto de muchas de sus conocidas, ni su cabello o color de ojos eran llamativos. La verdad era que no tenía nada especial, era una chica tan normal como cualquiera.

¿Cómo podría él mirarla con otros ojos?

—_¿Y por qué demonios me preocupa tanto?_ – Se preguntó, con el ceño fruncido, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano al pecho, confundida —. _Yo no siento nada por él, ni siquiera le conozco… ¿Entonces por qué…? _– Volvió a cuestionarse.

Justo en ese momento el timbre que daba fin al periodo de clases comenzó a sonar, avisando que ya era la hora de que vinieran los padres a recoger a sus pequeños.

Su corazón se apretó al pensar en que vería otra vez a Gaara y el sonrojo no tardó en colorear sus mejillas, dándole un aspecto aniñado.

—Rayos… - Susurró con una sonrisa, al darse cuenta de que efectivamente el sólo hecho de pensar en que lo vería en pocos minutos la ponía extremadamente nerviosa.

Trató de serenarse, eso era lo mejor que podía hacer para estar calmada en frente de él, respirar muy hondo y olvidarse de la lectura de cartas de Tenten.

—Sí, eso está bien – Se dijo, convenciéndose de que así evitaría ponerse nerviosa en frente de Gaara. Salió afuera a despedir a todos sus alumnos, la mayoría eran recogidos por su madre, alguna nana o por los dos padres, de hecho Amaya era la única niña que era recogida sólo por su padre, lo que le hacía pensar en lo triste que podría estar esa pequeña por haber perdido a su mamá.

Ella también había perdido a sus padres, por eso podía entender lo triste que uno podía sentirse con eso.

—¡Papi! – La escuchó gritar. Sonrió dulcemente al ver lo animada que estaba la rubiecita y que corrió emocionada a los brazos de su padre, ese hombre que siempre la ponía tan nerviosa cuando la miraba fijo, como ahora, pues apenas se separó de su hija lo primero que hizo fue mirarla a ella.

—Amaya ¿Te has portado bien?

—¡Sí papi! – Respondió muy efusiva la pequeña. Tomó la mano de Gaara y lo jaló hacia donde estaba de pie la joven maestra, sonriéndoles —. ¡Hasta mañana, Matsuri-sensei!

—Hasta mañana pequeña – Le dijo Matsuri, para después mirar al hombre con timidez, con esa expresión que la hacía lucir tan linda a ojos de él, porque no podía evitar llevarse esa impresión de la joven, de verdad que ella le provocaba algo que nunca antes había sentido —. Buenas tardes Gaara, espero tu día haya estado bien… - Luego de eso bajó la mirada —. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana Matsuri, espero tu día haya sido bueno también – Gaara se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero por más pasos que daba, sentía que se estaba equivocando al alejarse de ella, quería estar cerca de esa persona tan especial, que a pesar de que sabía muy poco sobre ella era como si su frágil e inocente presencia le llamara a gritos, y quería acercarse más, sentir que tan dulces eran sus labios y que tan cálida era su piel, pero eso no lo podía hacer, seguramente se estaba volviendo loco porque hace tiempo que no estaba con una mujer, su cuerpo necesitaba satisfacer necesidades.

Sí, _sólo era eso._

—Vamos, Amaya – Le dijo a su hija, abriéndole la puerta para que entrara al auto, lo cual la niña hizo alegremente.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sasuke estaba junto a Naruto en la cafetería de la televisora, después de haber despedido a Hinata, los dos se quedaron charlando de muy mala gana sobre lo que había sucedido con Sakura hace un rato, era por eso que ahora el azabache se veía tan abatido.

—Tú sabes que no fue mi intención – Terminó de hablar, al mismo tiempo que el rubio le veía con enojo. Era verdad, siempre fastidiaba a Sasuke con la obsesión que Sakura sentía por él, pero eran simples bromas, jamás creyó que a su amigo le molestara tanto ni mucho menos que fuera esa clase de tipo que hablan mal de las mujeres con las que han estado.

—Bueno, ya lo hiciste Sasuke ¿Quieres que te felicite? – Cuestionó, aún molesto. Bajó la mirada, revolviéndose el cabello —. Sería mejor que hables con Sakura-chan y le pidas disculpas, no se merece que le hagas algo así.

—Sí, tienes razón – Reconoció el azabache. Se puso de pie de pronto y se alejó sin despedirse. Tal vez todo el tema del regreso de Itachi lo tenía mal y por eso estaba actuando como un verdadero idiota, porque era cierto, jamás fue su intención decir todas esas palabras hirientes, era sólo que se encontraba ofuscado.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Había dejado sus maletas en la entrada, admirando la gran mansión que perteneció a su tío fallecido. Su primo le dio un leve golpecito en la espalda para que espabilara, pues al parecer estaba paralizado.

—Venga Sasori, pareces idiota – Dijo Kankuro divertido —. Hace años que no nos vemos y tú te maravillas con la casa, cuando deberías saludarme ingrato.

—No te pongas sentimental – Respondió el pelirrojo, que en realidad tenía un leve parecido con su otro primo, el menor de todos. Sasori tenía la misma edad que Kankuro, veintinueve años, pero muy a diferencia de su primo que ya estaba casado, él se consideraba aún demasiado joven como para amarrarse a una sola mujer, porque su vida consistía en vivir a lo grande y, para él sería muy aburrido vivir con una sola, respetar a una sola.

—Bueno, ponte cómodo, ya vendrá algún empleado a recoger tus maletas para llevarlas al que será tu cuarto – Dijo el castaño, como todo un dueño de casa —. Ah por cierto, Gaara quiere verte, dijo que se moría por jugar una partida de póker contigo, aseguró que esta vez te ganaría.

—Ese mocoso, ya verá que no me podrá ganar jamás – Susurró Sasori, tomando asiento sobre un cómodo sillón blanco. Cerró los ojos y se acomodó a su gusto.

—Sabes que Gaara ya no es ningún mocoso, es más, se ha vuelto bastante responsable – Comentó Kankuro, sentándose sobre el sillón de enfrente, mientras un empleado se llevaba las maletas de su primo —. Está viviendo con su hija ya que la madre falleció.

—¿Sayuri murió? – Inquirió Sasori con sorpresa, sin poder creerse la noticia. Solía llevarse bien con esa mujer, que muchas veces le pidió ayuda con Gaara y que una que otra noche cayó en sus brazos debido al despecho, aunque claro, su primo jamás lo supo —. Vaya, espero que descanse en paz, que desperdicio que una mujer tan bella ya no esté en este mundo.

—Sí, opino lo mismo – Le secundó el castaño —. Pero en fin ¿Tú no piensas sentar cabeza? Ya vas a llegar a los treinta y sigues siendo un solterón ¿No te aburres?

—Para nada – Respondió el pelirrojo, esbozando –nuevamente- su arrogante sonrisa, aquella que a las chicas derretía siempre —. Ser soltero es lo mejor, puedes hacer lo que quieras sin tener que responderle a nadie por ello, nadie te regaña, nadie te reprocha nada – Se llevó una mano a la mejilla —. Aunque algunas veces recibes uno que otro golpe – Rió por lo bajo.

—Que poca vergüenza – Dijo Kankuro, también sonriendo. Él solía ser bastante activo con las mujeres, pero maldecía el día en que se enamoró de una, porque ella lo hipnotizó y aunque al principio lo hizo muy feliz, ahora no hacía más que amargarle la vida. Siempre había sido fiel a su esposa, a pesar de haber sido tentado muchas veces su amor por ella era más fuerte, pero no sabía hasta donde podría soportar con este matrimonio fallido.

—Por cierto Kankuro ¿En donde es que está Shizuka? Quiero saludarla – Sasori recordaba a Shizuka, una modesta mujer de la cual su primo se había enamorado como un loco, aunque claro, ella no era de su tipo por ser demasiado corriente, le parecía muy flaquita, ni siquiera tenía unos grandes senos como a él le gustaban, aunque su sonrisa era bonita,

—Eh, debe estar viendo la tele – Contestó Kankuro, pero justamente vio bajar a su mujer por las escaleras. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro y escotado, ya que su marido le había avisado de las "visitas" y ella siempre deseaba lucir presentable en estos casos —. Ah, ahí viene, ven a saludar a mi primo amor – La llamó

Ella terminó de bajar las escaleras y se paró enfrente del hombre de cabellera rojiza y desordenada, el cual la miró prácticamente boquiabierto. Su larga cabellera castaña estaba tomada en un moño alto, dejando algunos cabellos sobre su rostro. Sus ojos, de un enigmático dorado, parecían más feroces que antes, casi felinos, hermosos. Y su cuerpo también había cambiado, al parecer una operación de busto le fue suficiente para producir todo ese cambio en ella.

—Vaya, Shizuka, hola – Sasori se levantó como un resorte, tomándola delicadamente de la mano para depositar un beso delicado —. Es un gusto volver a verte después de tanto tiempo.

—Lo mismo digo, Sasori – Respondió ella, sonriendo.

Kankuro no presenció nada extraño en esa presentación, a fin de cuentas sabía lo mujeriego que era su primo y lo que le gustaba a su esposa llamar la atención, no había de que preocuparse.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Ino entró corriendo a aquella pequeña casa, usando una llave que siempre llevaba en su bolso, la conservaba de cuando solían vivir juntas, por eso cada vez que la visitaba la utilizaba. Después de entrar, empujó la carriola del bebé, lo traía consigo porque su padre estaba trabajando.

—¿Sakura? – La llamó. Hace un rato su mejor amiga le había llamado por teléfono, estaba llorando y se oía realmente mal, por eso se preocupó y decidió venir a verla, temía que algo malo le hubiese pasado —. Sakura ¿Dónde estás? – Volvió a llamarla, pero nada.

Frunció levemente el ceño. Soltó la carriola de su hijo y le miró con una sonrisa.

—Amor, mamá irá a buscar a la tía Sakura y regresa enseguida – Le avisó, a lo que el niño sólo asintió con la cabeza, mientras jugaba con un osito de peluche.

—Mami, veve ápido – Dijo el pequeñín, a lo que ella asintió.

Sin hacer ruido, se encaminó a la habitación de su amiga rosada, cuando iba por el pasillo escuchó leves sollozos, que se hicieron un poco más fuertes y desesperados al acercarse un poco más. Su ceño se frunció con preocupación, por lo que sin esperar un segundo más, abrió la puerta, observando sorprendida como la chica se dirigía un par de tijeras enormes al cuello.

—¡Sakura! – Exclamó espantada. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó por la espalda, quitándola las tijeras para arrojarlas lejos de su cuerpo —. ¿Qué estás haciendo estúpida? – Preguntó, notando los mechones de cabello rosado esparcidos por todo el suelo de la habitación —. ¿Acaso tratabas de matarte?

—Ino… - Fue todo lo que dijo Sakura, comenzando a llorar más fuerte. Su mejor amiga sólo la abrazó más fuerte, sin saber aún que le pasaba, estaba sospechando que se trataba del imbécil de Sasuke, porque él era el único que podría hacerla sufrir de esa manera.

—Cálmate, lo que sea que haya pasado no vale la pena para que estés así – Le sugirió, sintiéndose aliviada de haber llegado a tiempo, pues no sabía que pudo haber pasado de no hacerlo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Al llegar al departamento, Gaara se entretuvo un rato buscando la llave del mismo, pero al hallarla notó como la vecina de enfrente salía, al parecer para sacar la basura, pues llevaba una bolsa en sus manos y la arrojó al contenedor.

—Hola Gaara – Saludó la chica de nombre Yuki. Él asintió con la cabeza, sin notar que su hija le quitaba las llaves para abrir ella misma, ya que se había quedado como un idiota observando a la mujer que tenía en frente.

Ante todas las cosas, él era un hombre y cualquier mujer hermosa y que fuera vestida de la manera tan provocadora en que iba Yuki, le habría llamado la atención.

La chica echó un vistazo a la niña, que alzaba sus piernitas tratando de alcanzar la chapa de la puerta, pero era aún demasiado bajita. Sonrió ante eso.

—¿Cómo ha estado todo? Me imagino que debe de costarte mucho cuidarla ¿No es así? – Preguntó, con una sonrisa que evidentemente trataba de seducirlo, pero él seguía con su semblante impenetrable, a pesar de que por dentro sí le provocara algo.

—Hago lo mejor que puedo, obviamente no estoy acostumbrado, pero tarde o temprano lo haré – Respondió. Se volteó para encontrar a su hija aún tratando de abrir la puerta, la verdad era que lucía muy graciosa, por lo que no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa —. Si me disculpas, debo atenderla, pero gracias por preguntar.

—De nada, ya sabes que cuando desees cuentas con mi ayuda – Aseguró Yuki antes de entrar a su propio departamento. Gaara aún recordaba un par de fogosas noches pasadas con esa mujer, pero ahora no debía pensar en eso.

Se volteó, quitándole las llaves a Amaya para por fin abrir la puerta, mientras una cosa daba vueltas en su cabeza. Yuki era una mujer hermosa, pero a pesar de que le gustó verla de esa manera tan provocadora, no sintió lo mismo que cuando veía a la dulce maestra de su hija, no sentía esa extraña necesidad de tenerla cerca, no era un sentimiento cálido y agradable.

—_No sé que me pasa, yo no soy así _– Pensó con el ceño fruncido, ingresando a su departamento.

Mientras tanto, la niña corrió hacia el interior, cayendo sentada sobre el sillón de terciopelo, para encender la televisión en el canal infantil, ya que a esa hora pasaban sus caricaturas favoritas.

—¡Papi, tengo hambre! – Comunicó muy sonriente, a lo que el joven empresario simplemente suspiró.

Definitivamente tenía que tomar clases de cocina ¿Pero a quién le podría pedir consejo?

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri y Tenten caminaban juntas de regreso a casa, ya que peculiarmente coincidían hasta cierto punto, en donde ambas se despidieron sonrientes, tomando direcciones opuestas.

La castaña de chonguitos iba distraída, pensando en algunas tonterías. A decir verdad su vida no era del todo entretenida, tenía veinticinco años y seguía siendo una mujer soltera y sin compromisos, siempre que veía a las parejas abrazarse en el parque se preguntaba cuando le tocaría la oportunidad, pero claro, nada sucedía. Incluso cuando se leía a sí misma las cartas, no veía nada interesante en su futuro, por eso dejó de hacerlo para sí misma.

—Buf, que aburrido – Se dijo. En eso, miró hacia el frente, donde se encontraba la gran tienda departamental "Konoha". Esbozó una leve sonrisa y decidió echar un vistazo.

Una tienda de ropa femenina le llamó la atención y al entrar escuchó ciertos murmullos que la perturbaron un poco, pero decidió no prestar atención, pues al parecer se trataba de las mujeres presentes, que murmuraban sobre una presencia masculina en la tienda, cosa que no era muy común pues es bien sabido que los hombres no se atreven a entrar en ese tipo de lugares.

Miró de reojo y sólo pudo notar la espalda del chico, que al parecer, tenía una larga cabellera castaña.

—Que gracioso – Susurró, riendo en silencio, seguramente había sido arrastrado ahí por alguna novia, pues se fijó y vio a una muchacha de largo cabello castaño claro, pidiéndole que sostuviera varias bolsas —. Pobrecito – Volvió a murmurar, antes de tomar un precioso conjunto que le encantó.

Del otro lado de la tienda, específicamente donde se encontraba el guapo joven por el que varias suspiraban y murmuraban halagándole, éste se sentía totalmente incómodo, odiaba cuando su _prometida_ le obligaba a acompañarla de compras, porque siempre terminaba pasando vergüenzas o esperando horas a que se decidiera qué comprar, además, estaba enojado porque nunca supo que demonios se traía la –desde hoy- loca de su prima Hinata.

Neji Hyûga, sí, Neji Hyûga, estaba que golpeaba a alguien mientras sostenía las compras de su novia, que por lo demás él había pagado.

—Eri ¿Podrías darte prisa? Quiero irme de aquí – Rogó en voz demandante, sin embargo sólo obtuvo una animada sonrisa de parte de su adorado tormento.

—Espera a que me pruebe esto – Respondió, enseñándole un conjunto blanco de encaje, curiosamente, el mismo que había escogido Tenten —. Después lo estrenaré contigo ¿De acuerdo, Neji-kun?

Él sólo cerró los ojos con fastidio, pero con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, por lo que no notó cual fue el probador en el que ingresó su novia.

Miró hacia su costado y notó a dos chicas que cuchicheaban sin disimulo sobre su persona, además se jactaba de tener un excelente oído, por lo que una leve y arrogante sonrisa apareció en sus labios al oír como ellas halagaban su atractivo.

—Mocosas – Murmuró.

Esperó un rato más a que su novia estuviera lista, pero esa mujer se tardaba lo suyo y ya se estaba impacientando, esperar no era una de sus virtudes, así que decidió ir a buscarla en el probador, a fin de cuentas no había nada de ella que no hubiera visto ya.

Miró abajo para comprobar que no estaba equivocado, y cuando notó una parte del mismo sujetador que ella le enseñó, supo que ese era su probador.

—Oye Eri ¿Se puede saber hasta cuando me harás esperar? – Interrogó con voz molesta, abriendo de golpe la cortina, en donde una guapa joven castaña se encontraba sin nada que cubriera su parte superior. La miró de arriba a abajo, dándose cuenta del gran error: ¡Ella no era su novia!

Por su parte, Tenten le miró con la boca abierta, así mismo como estaba él, se cubrió con ambas manos sus senos desnudos y antes de que Neji Hyûga lograra reaccionar, ya había sido rudamente golpeado en la mejilla, además de haber sido llamado "pervertido".

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri atravesó la puerta de su departamento, divisando a su mejor amiga con una enorme sonrisa, sin embargo antes de poder preguntar que pasaba otra sonrisa apareció en sus labios al mirar hacia su sala, encontrándose con un muchacho alto, de cabello azabache y muy apuesto, sentado en el sofá.

—¡Itachi! – Exclamó emocionada, saltando a los brazos de su primo como si se tratara de un novio al que amara mucho, aunque claro, no era el caso —. ¡No puedo creerlo, de verdad eres tú?

—Claro que soy yo pequeña – Dijo sonriente el moreno, correspondiendo al abrazo de su prima favorita –aunque a decir verdad era la única-. Se separaron luego de unos segundos, para que él la mirara fijamente —. Has crecido mucho, estás hermosa, ya eres toda una mujer.

—Claro, cuando te fuiste sólo tenía diecisiete años – Le recordó la castaña, haciendo un gracioso puchero —. Han sido cinco largos años, no sabes cuando te he extrañado.

—Y yo a ti pequeña – Dijo Itachi. Matsuri se separó de él y le sonrió abiertamente, hace tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz de ver a alguien, excepto cuando sus ojos se posaban sobre la figura de cierto pelirrojo.

—Matsuri, tu primo es muy amable – Le dijo Sari, rompiendo el ambiente silencioso. Se acercó un poco a su amiga y le murmuró unas cuantas cosas —. Nunca me dijiste que fuera tan guapo, y menos que se parecía tanto a Sasuke-san, casi me da un infarto cuando lo vi en la puerta.

Matsuri sólo rodó los ojos, regalándole otra sonrisa a su adorado primo.

—¿Y donde te estás quedando, con tío Fugaku y tía Mikoto?

—Así es – Itachi asintió con la cabeza —. Sería demasiado problemático buscar un departamento, por el momento me conformo con vivir con mamá y papá, ya después veré que hacer – Comentó mientras que Matsuri se sentaba a su lado y Sari salía corriendo a la cocina, al parecer para traer algo de comer —. Esta vez me quedaré indefinidamente.

—Que buena noticia – Dijo la chica. Miró a Itachi con cierta duda después de un rato —. Y dime ¿No regresabas a Japón con un amigo?

—Ah, sí – El chico se mostró un tanto incómodo, no le agradó para nada que su prima se interesara en conocer al mujeriego ese de Sasori, prefería mantenerlos muy alejados, sobre todo ahora después de descubrir lo hermosa que se había puesto, pues conocía los gustos de su amiguito y aunque él lo negara, las castañas eran su debilidad y le fascinaban los ojos negros, grandes y brillosos como los de su adorable prima. Desvió la mirada —. Sasori se quedó en casa de unos primos, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Simple curiosidad – Respondió Matsuri —. Por cierto, que nombre tan impactante tiene, eh.

Itachi sólo asintió de mala gana, al mismo tiempo que Sari regresaba con varios bocadillos y unas gaseosas sobre una bandeja.

—Y dime ¿Has visto a Sasuke?

—Claro, estuvo aquí hace poco, pero no se alegró al saber que venías, creo que no debí decirle – Se lamentó la castaña bajando la mirada. Itachi asintió con la cabeza y Sari nuevamente se quedó sin entender, ya comenzaban a fastidiarle los asuntos de familia.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Ya la luna se asomaba en lo alto del oscuro cielo estrellado. La joven rubia se estaba ocupando de arreglar un poco el desastre que se había dejado su amiga en el cabello, la cual, a su vez parecía ida, como perdida en otro mundo, mirando al frente un punto inexistente entre la pared y el espejo. El hijo de Ino reía en su cochecito, al lado de su mamá, mientras jugaba sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? – Volvió a preguntar Ino, en tono de tristeza, pues conocía demasiado a Sakura y ella no era así, no era alguien que se dejara derribar tan fácilmente ni mucho menos deprimirse de esa manera.

—En nada – Respondió la peli rosa, llevándose una mano al cabello, que ahora estaba corto. En ese momento no supo lo que hacía, había perdido la noción de todo y sólo podía ver las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, mientras sus manos movían solas aquel filo metálico.

—¿Qué te hizo Sasuke-kun? – Inquirió Ino, estaba demasiado segura de que todo era culpa de ese insensible hombre, entre hombres como él y Gaara podían acabar el mundo con todos los corazones rotos que dejaban por ahí repartidos.

—No me hizo nada – Mintió Sakura. La verdad era que no quería reconocer que él la había tratado como a una cualquiera cuando ni siquiera sabía que estaba oyendo, no quería recordar ni repetir todas esas horribles palabras, porque le dolían demasiado.

—Sakura, no me mientras, te conozco y sé que no estarías así por nada – Ino insistió con el tema, no iba a estar tranquila hasta no obtener una respuesta convincente, pero justo cuando pensaba hablar el timbre comenzó a sonar. Frunció el ceño y se puso de pie —. Ya vengo, veré quien molesta, por favor cuida de Seichiro.

Sakura no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza y miró de reojo al bebé, que le regaló una tierna sonrisa y de cierta forma le devolvió un poco de paz.

Ino mientras tanto, se dirigió a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con nada más y nada menos que Sasuke del otro lado, el cual se veía un tanto nervioso y fastidiado. Podía adivinar que lo que intentaba hacer era disculparse por alguna estupidez que había cometido, era tan típico de Sasuke.

—Dime qué le hiciste – Exigió saber, sin siquiera saludarlo, mientras él sólo la miraba sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, porque también conocía de sobra el carácter de Ino, no por nada Gaara le habló de ello.

—No vengo a darte explicaciones, quiero hablar con Sakura, además ¿Qué haces tú en casa de ella? Vete a tu casa – Y sin más el Uchiha ingresó, dispuesto a buscar a la persona con quien quería hablar, sin embargo Ino no le permitió avanzar más de dos pasos, agarrándolo del brazo.

—Tú no vas a ver a Sakura ¿Acaso tienes una idea de cómo la has dejado? Cuando llegué aquí, ella tenía unas tijeras apuntando a su cuello.

Al oír aquellas palabras los ojos del azabache se mostraron sorprendidos, por lo que corrió, soltándose del agarre de la rubia, para buscar a Sakura con rapidez.

—¡Sakura! – Exclamó con semblante de preocupación. Entró desesperado al cuarto, sólo para encontrarse con la imagen de la ojijade, sonriéndole al bebé de su amiga. La miró fijamente, dándose cuenta del cambio en su aspecto, pero no le tomó demasiada importancia a ello, sino más bien a su semblante, parecía demasiado afectada por lo que le oyó decir.

—Sakura – Ino entró apresurada, pasando de largo a Sasuke —. Lo siento por dejarlo entrar, lo echaré de inmediato.

—Está bien Ino – Le respondió Sakura antes de dejarla terminar, sonriéndole —. ¿Puedes dejarme hablar con él a solas? Gracias por haber venido y haber traído a Sei-chan de visita, pero… necesito estar sola.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, por favor – Respondió Sakura asintiendo con la cabeza. Ino la miró con preocupación y duda, pero accedió y se marchó junto a su bebé, dejándolos a los dos completamente solos en la casa.

Sakura se puso de pie, pero sin mirar a Sasuke en ningún momento y antes de permitirle hablar, lo hizo ella primero.

—Te equivocabas al pensar que yo me acerqué a ti solamente porque eras popular, Sasuke-kun – Esbozó una sonrisa de tristeza, incomparable con cualquier otra que Sasuke hubiese visto antes, tanto así que sintió un frío detrás de su espalda —. Yo te quería de verdad, en serio.

—Sakura yo, siento lo que…

—No te disculpes – Lo interrumpió, mostrándole sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, pero que ya no tenían ni una lágrima más para derramar, ya no más —. No tienes que sentirte mal por mí, tú ya dijiste lo que pensabas ¿No es así? No tienes por qué tratar de arreglarlo.

—Pero yo…

—No – Nuevamente, la chica se adelantó —. Sé que te he molestado, que no soy más que un fastidio en tu vida, pero ya no será así, te lo prometo – Y entonces volvió a sonreír, a simple vista parecía animada y feliz, pero Sasuke sabía que por dentro seguramente se estaría retorciendo de dolor, de la tristeza que él le había causado con su imprudencia ¿En qué maldita hora se le ocurrió abrir la boca?

—Pero al menos escúchame – Exigió de pronto, molesto por haber sido callado tantas veces por ella, por una chica que no hacía más que ir detrás de él todo el tiempo ¿Es que acaso era su culpa que ella fuera así? Pues no, se lo buscó sola por insistente, por obsesionada —. No quieras hacerte la victima en esto ¿Quién pensaría que una chica como tú se fijaría en mí sólo porque sí? Por favor.

—¿Ves? Vienes aquí humillado a disculparte, sin embargo ni siquiera eres sincero, sólo bastaron un par de palabras para hacerte sacar tus verdaderas intenciones – Dijo la chica con el ceño fruncido, dejando de lado esa mirada triste y lastimera, porque ya estaba cansada de sufrir por ese hombre insensible, él ya no le haría ningún daño —. Pero como ya te dije, no te preocupes, no te volveré a molestar ¡No te volveré a ver nunca más!

—¡Bien, yo creo que eso es lo mejor! – Gritó Sasuke, casi perdiendo los estribos por un minuto, sin embargo eso a ella no le importó.

—¡Perfecto, adiós para siempre Sasuke Uchiha, te deseo mucha suerte! – Y con esto, lo empujó hacia la salida, hasta dejarlo fuera de su casa, para después cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Sasuke estaba tan molesto por haber sido corrido que comenzó a darle golpes a la puerta, pero obviamente sabía que nadie le abriría, ya todo estaba dicho.

—¡Hasta nunca, estúpida molestia! – Con aquellas últimas palabras, se dio la vuelta, notando como de pronto varias gotas comenzaban a caer del cielo, hasta formar una gran tormenta que lo mojó de pies a cabeza, furiosa, así como se sentía él.

Dentro de la casa, Sakura se dejó caer sobre el piso, abrazándose a sí misma, mientras sus lágrimas se iban acabando una por una.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Hinata estaba en su cuarto, leyendo el guión que le habían entregado, al parecer era escrito por la prima de uno de sus compañeros de actuación. Estaba tan emocionada, jamás imaginó que ella serviría para algo tan complicado como actuar, interpretar a otro ser y meterse en el personaje hasta sentir que se trataba de uno mismo.

—Que divertido – Susurró para sí, cayendo sobre su cama de espaldas, con el guión en las manos. Había leído con mucho interés el primer capítulo, ya sabía que le tocaba ser pareja de Naruto, sin embargo al parecer tenía un enredo amoroso con Kiba, bueno, más bien con los personajes que ellos interpretaban. Su papel era el de una jovencita tímida y recatada, pero que lograba hacerse notar poco a poco y, que se enamoraba del personaje que haría Naruto —. Naruto-kun… - Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al mencionar ese nombre —. Me pregunto si yo… ¿Tendré que besarlo?

Se levantó de golpe, con el rostro totalmente rojo ¿Besar a Naruto? Era ciertamente algo en lo que no había pensado, pero vamos, sólo eran besos falsos ¿O no lo eran?

—Ay… Dios, me siento nerviosa…

Decidió dejar el guión sobre su cama, ya la asaltaba el hambre y bajó a buscar algo de cenar, pero lo que vio al llegar a la sala de la casa fue a su primo entrando empapado por la puerta principal, con una marca roja en la mejilla.

—Neji-niisan ¿Te sucedió algo? – Preguntó sorprendida, pues era la primera vez que le veía esa expresión en la cara, una extraña mezcla entre furia y ¿Vergüenza?

—Estoy bien, no es nada – Dijo las palabras casi como si las estuviera escupiendo, cosa que no convenció para nada a su prima, pero decidió no seguir preguntando pues claramente Neji no estaba de humor, tal vez se había peleado con su novia, pero eso era muy improbable, es decir, ellos dos se llevaban demasiado bien como para ser cierto.

—_Que extraño_ – Pensó la ojiperla, arqueando una ceja.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Después de despedir a su primo Itachi, Matsuri se dio un largo y relajante baño caliente en la tina, pues necesitaba descansar de todo el estrés.

—Gaara… - Ese nombre escapó sin querer de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y se hundía entre el agua y la espuma de la bañera. Sus mejillas ya estaba rojas por el vapor, pero más que nada el recordar la sonrisa de ese hombre, que sinceramente, la tenía suspirando como una loca —. Mou ¿Qué me pasa? Alguien como él nunca se va a fijar en una mujer como yo, soy tan tonta – Se dijo, haciendo burbujas en el agua con su boca.

—¡Matsu! – Exclamó Sari, entrando sin más al baño —. Oye, oye, a que no sabes quién está saliendo en la televisión ahora, lo están entrevistando y está tan guapo que me desmayo – Decía feliz, casi saltando en un pie. Matsuri la miró confundida y ella siguió hablando —. ¡Es Naruto!

—¿Naruto? – Al oírlo, la castaña se levantó como una bala de la bañera, llevándose una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, para salir y ver que efectivamente el guapo actor estaba en la televisión, en el programa de entrevistas del gran Jiraiya, el cual además era el padrino de la famosa estrella —. Oh, que lindo se ve ¿Verdad?

—Así es – Asintió Sari —. Escucha, le está preguntando si tiene novia.

—_Vamos, Naruto ¿Nos vas a decir que tu corazón sigue solo? – Preguntó el hombre de larga cabellera gris, mientras el rubio sólo sonreía algo nervioso._

—_Bueno, así es – Se llevó una mano a su nuca, mostrando esa sonrisa que todas adoraban en él —. Pero quien sabe, quizás pronto llegue alguna chica linda y me lo robe, después de todo uno nunca sabe lo que va a pasar ¿No es así?_

—Kya, es tan lindo – Sari suspiró con enamoramiento, mientras que Matsuri pensaba en esas últimas palabras; "_uno nunca sabe lo que va a pasar_", seguro él tenía razón, porque ciertamente nunca esperó conocer a Gaara de la forma en que lo hizo, ni mucho menos reencontrarlo como lo hizo.

¿Acaso eso significaba algo?

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

El día llegó sin mayores contratiempos. Gaara se levantaba tan temprano como siempre para desayunar y llevar a su hija a la escuela, ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la nueva rutina y no se le hacía tan pesado como en un principio, sin embargo aún no era un as en la cocina, sinceramente estaba pensando en tomar clases.

—Amaya, apresúrate que estamos tarde – Le ordenó. La niña –que estaba desayunando- asintió con la cabeza, apurándose un poco más para terminar pronto. Gaara por su parte se arreglaba la corbata frente al espejo de la sala y se acomodaba el cabello rojizo.

Una vez ambos estuvieron listos, salieron del departamento, dejando cerrado. Gaara le dio la mano a su hija y partieron hacia el estacionamiento para coger el auto.

—Papi, todavía tengo sueño – Se quejó la pequeña, pero él sólo posó una mano sobre su rubia cabellera.

—No seas rezongona, más te vale portarte bien en la escuela y no te vayas a dormir ¿Queda claro?

La niña asintió sin muchos ánimos, comenzando a mirar por la ventana. Recordó que anoche había visto un programa de madres e hijas, mientras su papá se dedicaba a terminar unos deberes en la sala. Estaba claro que ella también quería una mamá, pero lamentablemente la suya se había tenido que marchar al cielo ¿Pero y si se buscaba a otra?

Aunque obviamente si conseguía una nueva mamá debía ser tan buena y linda como la suya, por ejemplo, no le gustaba la vecina que siempre le sonreía a su papi como si se lo fuese a comer, le parecía una señora demasiado pesada, a pesar de que con ella se comportaba muy amable. Le gustaba como era Matsuri-sensei ¿Pero y si a su papá no le gustaba ella, o a ella no le gustaba su papá?

—_Mmm ¿Qué puedo hacer? _– Pensó confusa, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo una expresión forzada. Gaara la miró de reojo, notando su desagrado, pero no lo comentó.

—_¿En qué estará pensando esta niña? _– Se preguntó intrigado, con una leve media sonrisa en sus labios.

Al llegar a la escuela, la niña corrió a saludar a su sensei, para después irse a juntar con sus amiguitas. Gaara, desde el auto, le hizo un gesto de saludo a Matsuri y decidió marcharse cuanto antes, porque nuevamente al verla se había sentido atraído de esa manera.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—¡Que bueno que estás aquí Hinata! – Exclamó un emocionado Naruto, abrazando a la chica por el cuello, mientras esta se sonrojaba como un tomate.

—Déjala Naruto, la asfixiarás – Le advirtió Kiba, a lo que el muchacho bufó de mala gana, soltando a la pobre y avergonzada Hyûga.

—H-hola Uzumaki-san, Inuzuka-san – Los saludó Hinata haciendo una leve reverencia, después de todo ella era extremadamente respetuosa.

—¡No tienes para qué ser tan formal, sólo llámame Naruto! – Volvió a gritar el entusiasta rubio, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza, que primero creyó que era de Kiba, pero al voltearse vio que se trataba de Sasuke, que traía un semblante de los mil demonios, casi como si un tren le hubiese pasado por encima —. ¿Qué te sucedió teme? Te ves fatal.

—Cállate dobe, y deja de gritar que me duele la cabeza – Respondió molesto, pasándole de largo a él y al resto de los presentes. Naruto intuyó que algo malo había pasado cuando fue anoche a hablar con Sakura, porque Sasuke a pesar de que siempre traía el ceño fruncido, nunca lucía de esa manera.

—¡Espérame teme! – Corrió detrás de él, ante la atenta mirada de Kiba y Hinata.

—¡Te dije que no gritaras! – Le recordó Sasuke con fastidio.

Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras ambos jóvenes miraban como ese par se alejaba, hasta que Kiba rompió el silencio.

—Bueno, a mi puedes llamarme sólo Kiba ¿De acuerdo Hinata? – Habló, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, pues desde que había visto a Hinata la primera vez le había parecido una jovencita realmente hermosa y dulce, definitivamente su tipo de mujer.

—Sí, como digas, Kiba-kun – Respondió ella con su voz tierna y agradable, logrando enrojecer aún más al castaño.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—¿Qué pasó con Sakura-chan? – Le preguntó Naruto por quinta vez, pero Sasuke en verdad no parecía dispuesto a cooperar. Estaban los dos en los vestidores, Naruto no había dejado de insistir con el tema, hasta que finalmente el azabache sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza, pues anoche se sintió tan miserable que se la había pasado bebiendo en un bar y hoy tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, si combinaba eso con el escandaloso de Naruto, no era algo que una persona normal pudiera soportar por mucho tiempo.

—Me mandó por un tubo ¿Contento? – Respondió al fin, después de tanta obstinación por parte del rubio —. Me dijo que no quiere verme nunca más en su vida y yo le dije que tampoco la quiero ver, todo se acabó para siempre.

—¿Y eso te hace feliz? – Interrogó Naruto, con el ceño levemente fruncido, porque Sasuke no parecía tan feliz como se suponía que debía estarlo.

—Por supuesto que sí – Dijo con seguridad, aunque por dentro, muy en el fondo, sentía que le faltaba algo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Ya había llegado el medio día y Gaara estaba leyendo unas cuantas cosas que al parecer tenían bastante importancia, sin embargo, su mente estaba en otra parte, específicamente en la sonrisa de cierta jovencita castaña.

—Rayos – Susurró con una sonrisa, dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio, justo cuando veía entrar a su hermano mayor.

—¿Qué hay Gaara? – Le preguntó éste, sentándose enfrente de él.

—Nada – Respondió, tan monótono como siempre —. ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Ya te has instalado en tu nueva oficina?

—Sí, de eso venía a hablarte, creo que voy a necesitar a una secretaria, porque tendré muchas cosas que arreglar en un corto tiempo y no puedo con todo.

—Por eso no hay problema, puedes buscar a la que quieras, es más, habla con mi secretaria y ella se encargará de poner un aviso – Así era Gaara, tan práctico que nada le preocupaba, excepto el hecho de no poder quitarse a una mujer de la cabeza, y Kankuro lo conocía tan bien que enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo lo estaba inquietando.

—Dime algo hermanito ¿Te sucede alguna cosa? Te noto preocupado – Comentó, con una leve sonrisa un tanto arrogante. El pelirrojo le miró por un momento, con sus ojos aguamarina fijos en su persona, hasta que finalmente suspiró —. Con que se trata de una mujer – Adivinó Kankuro —. No me digas, te gusta y no sabes como acercarte, o espera… ¿Te has enamorado de ella?

—No digas tonterías – Le atajó el presidente de la compañía, algo molesto por todas las cosas que acababa de decir su hermano, aunque en casi todo tuviera razón —. Ella sólo… - Bajó la mirada —. Es más especial que las demás…

—Oh, alguna jovencita dulce y virginal ¿No es así?

—Por favor, ya deja de bromear – Le reclamó Gaara con enfado, se suponía que esta era una situación seria, si le estaba contando esto era porque necesitaba el consejo de alguien, más si se trataba de un hombre que estaba supuestamente enamorado —. Dime una cosa… ¿Qué sientes cuando… estás enamorado?

—¿Que qué sientes? – Kankuro volvió a sonreír, se sentía como hablándole de relaciones sentimentales a un adolescente inexperto, era sin duda algo muy gracioso —. Pues, hermano mío no sabría cómo explicarte, estar enamorado es algo que se siente, no una cosa que puedas definir con palabras, es muy distinto al término gustar, porque, muchas personas te pueden "gustar", pero sólo puedes amar a una de verdad – Decía, tratando de ser lo más claro posible, pero Gaara lo miraba como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma —. Lo que quiero decir es que debes conocer bien a esa persona, estar a su lado en las buenas y en las malas, el amor se trata de entrega, de darle todo a ese ser tan especial, pero claramente recibiendo lo mismo a cambio, sino… pues sería un amor no correspondido – Hizo una pausa, recordando si situación actual —. Así que lo primero que debes hacer es descubrir por ti mismo que es lo que sientes por esa chica.

—Sí, creo que eso haré – Gaara bajó la mirada. Vaya que cosa tan complicada era el amor, lo peor de todo era que no entendía por qué se le ocurrió preguntar eso, hasta ahora todas las mujeres con las que había estado, hayan sido andantes, novias e incluso su esposa, no le hicieron sentir esa calidez que Matsuri desprendía, no le preocupaba si las pudiera lastimar o hacerlas infelices, sólo buscaba saciar su propio placer, pero con esta nueva chica era distinto, porque cuando la veía sonreír, deseaba que esa sonrisa fuera para él, causada por él.

Esto era completamente nuevo y desconocido.

—Bueno hermano, yo me voy entonces, y te deseo suerte con tu nueva conquista – Dijo antes de levantarse, pero se encontró con una figura conocida al lado de la puerta, que al parecer, oyó sus últimas palabras, pues se mostraba enfadada —. Oh, hola Ino, de nuevo por aquí.

—Hola Kankuro, vine a hablar con Gaara – Dijo con una voz un tanto ácida, pero el castaño pasó por alto aquello y les dejó a solas, mientras el dueño de esa oficina fruncía el ceño. Ino rió maliciosamente —. ¿Así que nueva conquista? ¿Cuándo me la presentas?

—¿Qué quieres? – Gaara evadió la pregunta, no tenía por qué hablar de esos temas con ella.

—Sólo vine a saludar, creí que ayer habíamos dejado algo pendiente ¿O no?

—No – Negó secamente. Eso a Ino le molestaba demasiado, antes Gaara se enloquecía con sus insinuaciones y ahora ni siquiera la miraba, sentía su orgullo herido, pues ella era mucho más hermosa que esa mujercita de la que hablaban, que seguramente era esa maestra de quinta. No podía permitir que nadie le ganara la partida, eso ni pensarlo.

—Gaara, no seas tan cruel conmigo, mira que yo sé muchas cosas de ti ¿Qué pensaría tu hija de las cosas tan horribles que le hiciste a su mamá? ¿Tú crees que esa niña te va a querer después de que sepa lo que hacías conmigo y con las otras?

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, poniéndose de pie y tomando a Ino del brazo. La estampó en contra de una de las paredes del lugar, acercando sus labios al oído de ella.

—No te metas con mi hija o te aseguro que te vas a arrepentir – Susurró, provocando un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo de la rubia, un tanto por el miedo y el otro por el gusto de sentirlo nuevamente así.

—¿Es eso una amenaza? – Inquirió divertida.

—Tómalo como quieras.

Ino posó ambas manos sobre el rostro de porcelana y le robó un corto pero apasionado beso, que Gaara no correspondió, pero no podía negar que la tentación fue demasiado grande, sin embargo y aún con todo eso, apartó a la chica de su lado.

—Tus labios todavía saben rico – Dijo Ino, tocándose con las puntas de sus dedos la zona que había hecho contacto con los labios del pelirrojo, quien la veía inexpresivamente.

—Vete o llamaré a seguridad.

—Tú sabes que no es necesario – Ahora ella le lanzó un beso y se marchó de la oficina. Gaara se volvió a sentar, pero estaba muy enojado ¿Quién se creía Ino?

—Está loca – Fue todo lo que pudo decir respecto a lo que acababa de pasar.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

La pequeña Amaya se encontraba con su amiguita en el patio de la escuela, dentro de una casita de madera en donde simulaban tomar el té.

—¿Dices que quieres encontrar una nueva mami? – Preguntó la pequeña Ami, a lo que vio asentir a Amaya con la cabeza —. Pues lo veo bastante difícil, cuando nacemos ya venimos con una mami incluida.

—Yo tenía una, pero se fue al cielo – Dijo la niña, mostrándose un poco triste con eso, pero luego volvió a sonreír —. Pero yo quiero una mami nueva para que esté conmigo y con mi papi, porque él está muy solito y triste.

—¿Y por qué no le dices a tu papi que te busque una? – Opinó la niña, pero la rubia negó con la cabeza, con seguridad.

—Si lo dejo a él terminará escogiendo a la peor, vi en la tele que los hombres son muy malos para escoger mamis nuevas, porque siempre son malas con las hijas – Aseguró, con llamas en sus ojos —. ¡Yo quiero una mami buena!

—¡Entonces busquemos una, Amaya-chan! – Exclamó contenta Ami. Amaya asintió con la cabeza, igual de emocionada.

—¡Sí! – Respondió.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Aquella tarde llegó con rapidez y mientras los niños se despedían, la persona que Matsuri más quería ver se apareció, montado en su auto y en busca de su pequeña hija. La niña, tan sonriente como siempre, se despidió de su maestra con una sonrisa y corrió al auto emocionada, porque le encantaba mirar por la ventana mientras sentía el aire en su carita. Por otro lado, Gaara se acercó a Matsuri, había sido muy descortés esta mañana y quería remediar eso, además de descubrir lo que sentía por ella, como le aconsejó Kankuro.

—Hola Matsuri, espero no te hayas molestado por no bajar a saludarte durante la mañana – Dijo tan serio como siempre, pero se veía diferente del resto de días, quizás un poco nervioso, igual que ella, que estaba sonrojada.

—No has sido nada, entiendo que tengas cosas importantes que hacer – Respondió, mostrando su sonrisa, esa que a Gaara tenía encantado.

—Aún así yo… fui muy grosero – Insistió con el tema, de alguna forma tenía que sacar algo —. Así que dime… ¿Aceptarías tener una cita conmigo como disculpa?

—¿Una cita? – Repitió la castaña, sorprendida y con las mejillas aún más rojas que antes. Su corazón se aceleró desmesuradamente rápido y tuvo que bajar la mirada, avergonzada —. Y-yo… c-con mucho gusto, p-pero no deberías molestarte.

—No es ninguna molestia para mí – Aseguró Gaara —. ¿Qué te parece esta noche? Tú tienes mi número, sólo llámame como a las nueve y dame tu dirección, que yo iré por ti.

—Etto… s-sí, como digas – Dijo Matsuri, aún sin levantar la mirada, por lo que no pudo ver la pequeña sonrisa del pelirrojo, que se alejó de regreso a su auto.

Matsuri lo miró entonces, observando como se alejaba.

No podía creer que tendrían una cita.

Continuara…

Avance:

La noche llega y con ella la cita entre Gaara y Matsuri, en donde los dos se conocen mejor y se dan cuenta de que se gustan. Amaya ha decidido buscar una nueva mamá, pero no sabe por donde comenzar, además, se ha quedado en casa de sus tíos para que la cuiden. Sasuke comienza a sentirse mal por lo de Sakura, pero ella ha decidido olvidarlo y por otro lado, se encuentra con su hermano Itachi. Sari acude a una entrevista de trabajo bastante curiosa. Tenten está muy molesta con ese hombre que según ella es un pervertido, pero por cuestiones del destino lo vuelve a ver. Mientras que Ino se vuelve aún más perversa en su guerra solitaria por reconquistar a Gaara, aún ignorando su propio matrimonio.

Próximo capítulo: Sentimientos.

**00000000000000**

**Como ve, en el próximo capítulo pasarán aún más cosas, porque esto cada vez se pondrá mejor, mientras más avance más veremos como se va desarrollando la historia entre personajes, por ahora lo que más me interesa relatar es la cita de Gaara y Matsuri y la búsqueda de la pequeña Amaya ¿La imaginan haciendo un casting para buscar mamá? ¿Y quién creen que ganaría? (cofcofMatsuricofcof)**

**Bueno, me despido y espero les haya agradado.**

**PD: ¿Neji pervertido? xDD**

**¡Bye!**


	6. Sentimientos

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, pues vengo con la conti de este fic, espero que les guste ya que pasan cosas emocionantes, aunque hoy hay más GaaMatsu que nada, pero espero que lo disfruten, ya que me hizo sufrir este capi (para pensar como hacerlo)**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! ^^**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 6: Sentimientos**

Estaba nerviosa, no sabía que ponerse y acababa de hablar con Gaara para confirmar "la cita", él le dijo que pasaría a buscarla en una hora y ella apenas acababa de salir de la ducha y no sabía como iba a ir vestida, se estaba volviendo loca mientras revolvía todo su closet.

—Cálmate, me estás mareando – Le dijo Sari con cierto fastidio, pero a la vez feliz de saber que su amiga tendría una cita, aunque claro, no le agradaba que fuera con el infeliz que la atropelló, pero por lo contenta que se veía Matsuri, suponía que eso ya no le importaba.

—Pero Sari, es que yo… no quiero lucir mal… - Matsuri se sonrojó, bajando la mirada y dejándose caer sobre la cama —. La verdad es que… Gaara me gusta mucho – Admitió al fin, aún más roja que antes, notando como Sari ampliaba su sonrisa.

La castaña de cabello más largo se acercó a la revuelta de ropa que había sobre el piso de la habitación, tomando un precioso vestido que Matsuri recordaba muy bien.

—Ese es…

—Te lo regaló él ¿Recuerdas? – La chica le guiñó un ojo a su mejor amiga —. Nunca te lo has puesto, pero estoy segura de que te queda fenomenal, además, le va a encantar que uses algo que él te dio.

Los ojos de Matsuri se iluminaron de felicidad, saltando a los brazos de Sari como si ésta fuese un ángel caído del cielo.

—¡Gracias, eres la mejor! – Exclamó conmovida hasta las lágrimas, mientras que la chica de cabello largo sólo intentaba volver a respirar.

Después de haberse puesto el vestido, que era de una delgada y fina tela blanca, el cual llegaba casi hasta sus rodillas y tenía una preciosa caía suelta, como una cascada. El escote era pronunciado, pero sin exagerar, dándole un aspecto elegante y sexy.

—Te ves linda – Dijo Sari con una sonrisa —. Ven acá, que te haré un bonito peinado y lo vas a dejar babeando a ese hombre, ya vas a ver que al final de la noche te besará y te hará un par de cosas más – Habló en forma insinuadora, provocando que las mejillas de Matsuri se encendieran.

—S-Sari, no digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas, yo no haría nada de eso con él – Aseguró la castaña con una risita nerviosa, pero Sari simplemente dejó pasar el tema y mejor se concentró en peinar y maquillar a su amiga.

Le alisó cuidadosamente el cabello, recogiéndole ambos lados del cabello con dos horquillas negras en cada lado de su cabeza. Le puso un delicado maquillaje que resaltara el negro de sus ojos y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

—Te ves tan linda – La halagó su mejor amiga, a lo que Matsuri sólo se ruborizó tiernamente, abrazando a Sari para darle las gracias.

Como su vestido era sin mangas y en la calle hacía mucho frío, decidió tomar una pequeña chaqueta negra que la cubriría cuando saliera, además hacía juego con sus sandalias negras con un pequeño tacón que la hacía lucir un poco más alta.

—Sari ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó Matsuri nerviosa, golpeando el suelo con su pie constantemente.

—Son cinco para las nueve – Respondió la chica, que de pronto también se comenzó a sentir nerviosa, no sabía por qué pero esperaba que la cita de su amiga saliera bien, le deseaba lo mejor del mundo, sobre todo después de todo lo que sufrió con el otro idiota ese.

—Ay, ya va a llegar ¿Qué hago? Me tiemblan las piernas – Se decía Matsuri, todavía más nerviosa que antes, hasta que de pronto, sintió su corazón detenerse cuando sonó el timbre de su departamento; era él.

Se paró como un resorte y las piernas le temblaron más que antes, al tiempo que su pecho se oprimía con fuerza, casi como si alguien lo estuviera apretando con una mano.

Fue Sari quien reaccionó y se lanzó a abrir la puerta, encontrándose por fin con el misterioso "enamorado" de su amiga. Era la primera vez que lo veía y casi se quedaba muda, era mucho más guapo de lo que lo había imaginado y eso según la descripción de Matsuri. Tuvo que pestañear varias veces y tragó saliva antes de siquiera poder pronunciar una sílaba, pero él se le adelantó.

—¿Está Matsuri? – Habló, esbozando una sobria y elegante sonrisa que dejó perpleja a Sari, si no fuera el hombre de su amiga, ya se le habría lanzado a los brazos a ese bombón, pero la amistad estaba ante todo.

—Eh… claro ¡M-Matsuri! – La llamó, notando a su amiga verdaderamente alterada.

Matsuri se acercó y se sonrojó al ver a Gaara parado en su puerta, tan apuesto con aquel traje en color gris. Él era sin duda un hombre con mucha clase, era guapísimo, simplemente no podía evitar querer derrumbarse como una torre de naipes cada vez que lo veía.

Por su parte, al verla Gaara se quedó con la boca abierta. Sari notó de reojo el gesto y sonrió con picardía, pues al parecer a él también le gustaba su amiga de verdad, ese guapo hombre estaba casi babeando al ver lo hermosa que lucía Matsuri aquella noche.

—H-hola Gaara – Saludó la castaña con las mejillas sonrojadas. Sari se alejó de la puerta para dejarles más privacidad, sin embargo no pasó mucho tiempo para que la puerta se cerrara, dejándola sola en aquel departamento.

—Que envidia… - Susurró.

Afuera, Gaara se acercó lentamente a Matsuri para ofrecerle un cálido y dulce beso en la mejilla, a lo que ella sólo bajó la mirada.

—Luces hermosa – Le halagó él, para luego fijarse más en el vestido que llevaba puesto. Sonrió para sí al darse cuenta de que era uno de los que él le había regalado, nunca pensó que lo usaría para salir con él.

—G-gracias, tú te ves muy bien – Dijo ella. Notó que el pelirrojo le ofrecía su mano, era todo un caballero, no como ese otro tipo que no hacía más que mandarla y ordenarle como si fuera su dueño, como si ella fuese una muñequita de trapo. Pero no tenía que pensar en él, estaba con Gaara ahora, con alguien que de verdad le hacía estremecer.

Después de eso, ambos bajaron al estacionamiento, pues Gaara la llevaría en su auto a un sitio muy especial.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Amaya miró con curiosidad la carita de su prima, que estaba dormida en su cuna y cubierta con su mantita de corazones. Se suponía que ella también debía dormir, pero no tenía sueño, extrañaba a su papá y no sabía por qué la había traído a la casa de su tía Temari.

—Sumi-chan, estoy aburrida, juega conmigo – Le pidió a su primita, la cual sólo bostezó, aún dormida. Era una bebé muy hermosa, se parecía bastante a su madre, pero como tenía el cabello de su padre no era completamente igual a ella.

—Amaya – La llamó su tía Temari, parándose a su lado —. No deberías despertar a Sumiko, después es muy difícil hacerla dormir de nuevo – Dijo sonriendo, para después tomar la mano de la niña —. Tú deberías dormir también, es tarde para las niñas como tú.

—Pero tía ¿Dónde está mi papi? Quiero que me cuente una historia – Se quejó, inflando las mejillas graciosamente. Temari soltó una risita, no sabía si era idea suya o qué, pero le parecía que su hermano tenía muy consentida a su hija, aunque era normal, ya que él la quería demasiado, después de todo era su única hija y como no tenía madre, debía estar muy cerca de ella.

Sabía que para Gaara era muy difícil, él nunca se había mostrado dispuesto a tener una gran familia y criar hijos, todo se debía a lo sucedido con su madre, él tenía un muy mal concepto de lo que es en realidad una familia y por eso debía estarle costando mucho hacer las cosas bien con Amaya, pero sabía que él podría hacerlo.

—Tu papá está… - Temari se cortó a media frase, no le pareció que debía contestar "en una cita", así que decidió decir otra cosa —. Está ocupado, pero vendrá por ti mañana, ahora será mejor que te duermas ¿Ok?

—Está bien tía Temari – Respondió la niña, subiéndose a la cama que estaba en la habitación de su prima. En ese momento, su tío Shikamaru entró a la habitación y observó como Temari la arropaba.

—¿Aún despierta pequeño sol? – Preguntó a la niña, la cual asintió con la cabeza. Temari miró a su marido y sonrió, para voltear hacia la niña otra vez.

—Tío, tía ¿Ustedes creen que mi papi encontrará una nueva mami? – Interrogó, comenzando a cerrar sus enormes ojos aguamarina. Temari y Shikamaru se miraron entre sí, algo consternados —. Porque yo… quiero una mami buena… - Susurró, ya dejando que el sueño la venciera.

—Seguro que sí, será muy buena – Le dijo su tía, que en realidad estaba muy preocupada por la cita de Gaara, esperaba que si esta vez salía con alguien, fuera una buena mujer. No es que Sayuri hubiese sido mala, pero fue siempre alguien demasiado altanera, no le gustaba para nada, por eso rogaba que si su hermano se volvía a casar, lo hiciera con una mujer a la cual realmente amara.

—Amaya está realmente preocupada por ese tema ¿No crees? – Comentó Shikamaru, a lo que Temari simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Ino estaba viendo la televisión, acababa de acostar a su hijo y éste se había dormido casi enseguida. Sin pensarlo mucho, marcó el número de celular de Gaara, pero al oír el tono de marcado, decidió colgar, ya que acababa de entrar su esposo por la puerta.

—Sai – Lo saludó con una sonrisa. Sai –quien era un hombre alto, de tez pálida y cabello y ojos negros- le miró y sonrió, siempre emitía aquella sonrisa tranquila y un tanto falsa.

—Hola Ino – Dijo él, acercándose para darle un beso en los labios a su esposa. Miró hacia todos lados y luego regresó su vista hacia la chica —. ¿Sei se ha dormido?

—Sí – Dijo Ino bajando la mirada, con el ceño fruncido. Se sentía culpable cada vez que veía a Sai, él era siempre un buen esposo, jamás le había engañado y de eso estaba segura, pues él no era capaz de mentir, pero ella sí que lo era y le había engañado con Gaara, cuando él aún estaba casado con su hermana se atrevió a ser infiel. Sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía, pero no podía evitarlo, ya que su orgullo era demasiado grande.

Sai dejó sobre la mesa su saco y su maletín de médico. Su trabajo siempre lo mantenía muy ocupado, por eso veía muy poco a su hijo y no pasaba el debido tiempo con su esposa, pero esperaba que eso cambiara pronto, ya que obtendría un ascenso y tendría más horas libres en su agenda, pero eso era una sorpresa.

Se acercó a Ino y la rodeó por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro femenino.

—Ino, te amo – Dijo de la nada, haciendo que la rubia se sorprendiera, pues hace bastante tiempo que no le oía decirlo.

Ella no era capaz de responder, de un momento a otro le había comenzado a doler el pecho… ¿Por qué engañaba a Sai? Aún no lo entendía, era un deseo más fuerte que su conciencia el que se apoderaba de ella cada vez que veía a Gaara, y para su esposo no era justo.

—Yo también Sai – Dijo al fin, luego de un prolongado silencio que sentía como la aniquilaba por dentro. Rodeó el cuello de Sai y se quedó así, con los ojos cerrados —. _Si tú supieras lo que he hecho me odiarías Sai… si lo supieras… no quiero ni imaginarlo… _- Pensó inquieta.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Por tercera vez en cinco minutos, rechazó la llamada del azabache, para luego apagar el celular y así no tener que oírlo más. Era como la vigésima vez del día que Sasuke la llamaba, incluso se había atrevido a aparecerse por su casa, pero ella no le abrió la puerta. Si se quería disculpar, que lo hiciera con su sombra, porque ella ya no se iba a arrastrar nunca más por él.

—Eres un estúpido Sasuke, desde hoy no volveré a quererte ¡Púdrete Sasuke Uchiha! – Exclamó con cólera, pero más que nada, porque sabía que lo que decía no era verdad. Ella amaba a Sasuke, tanto que incluso podría ser capaz de perdonarlo, pero no quería hacerlo, no podía caer tan bajo después de lo que él le hizo, por eso lo ignoraría, hasta poder olvidarse de él para siempre.

No sabía que no tendría oportunidad de hacerlo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—Maldición – Masculló Sasuke mirando el aparato telefónico en sus manos. Ella no respondía, llevaba todo el día tratando de hablarle y ella no le daba señales de vida. Se sentía como un estúpido, ni siquiera sabía por qué insistía tanto en buscarla, pero quería hablarle, cuando estuvo con ella la última vez se comportó como un idiota y en lugar de arreglar las cosas las empeoró.

Dejó el teléfono de lado y se ocupó de beber del vaso de whisky que tenía en la otra mano, lo hizo de una sola vez, sintiendo como su garganta ardía de tanto alcohol que había ingerido, pero no podía detenerse, nunca se había sentido así de mal consigo mismo.

Jamás le había importado Sakura, por eso no entendía que le pasaba, ahora que no la tenía encima se sentía vacío, como si algo le faltara. Y cuando ella le dijo que lo amaba de verdad, creyó por un momento en sus palabras.

Pero era una idiotez ¿Por qué debía seguir pensando en eso?

—¡Demonios! – Arrojó con fuerza el vaso, el cual se quebró contra la pared de su frío y solitario departamento. No tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera de tocar la guitarra o de cantar, sólo quería ahogarse bebiendo una y otra vez, era lo único que lo hacía sentir mejor.

No era un buen hombre, los hombres no hacen lo que él hizo, por eso quería quemarse en el infierno, por imbécil, porque ella nunca lo iba a perdonar.

—Sakura… - Susurró, justo cuando oyó como sonaba el timbre. Miró hacia la puerta con fastidio y caminó a zancadas para ir a abrir, pero la persona que se encontró no era otra que su hermano mayor, por lo que frunció el ceño con molestia; no quería verlo —. Itachi…

—Hola, Sasuke – Dijo el mayor, mirando la lamentable figura de su hermano con reproche ¿Cuándo es que Sasuke se había vuelto de esa manera?

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te dijeron que no quiero verte? – Cuestionó enfadado, molesto y apretando los puños con rabia. Itachi sabía muy bien el odio de Sasuke hacía su persona, incluso su prima Matsuri conocía lo mal que estaban las cosas entre ellos, pero Sasuke era su hermano menor y necesitaba arreglar ese problema, porque aunque él lo odiaba, Itachi siempre lo iba a querer.

—Tengo que hablarte, hay cosas que debo explicarte – Fue la respuesta de Itachi, sin embargo Sasuke sólo golpeó la pared.

—¡No quiero oírte! ¡Tú eres un traidor Itachi! – Gritó a todo pulmón, pues ya el alcohol comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo y mente, este no era el mejor momento para hablar.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Cuando bajaron del auto Matsuri miró el lugar impresionada. Una vez había ido ahí con sus tíos y sus primos para su cumpleaños, sabía perfectamente que ese restaurante era muy caro y la comida deliciosa, además, había un lugar en la terraza en donde se podía disfrutar de un buen baile. De verdad Gaara sabía lo que hacía a la hora de invitar a alguien a cenar.

—¿Te gusta? A mí me encanta este lugar, es uno de mis favoritos – Dijo el pelirrojo, mirando a la chica que sólo se mostraba algo tímida. No podía evitarlo, a cada segundo se convencía más de que ella le gustaba, de que le provocaba un fuerte sentimiento inexplicable de otra manera.

—S-sí, vine una vez para mi cumpleaños – Respondió Matsuri, sonriendo dulcemente. Gaara sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho, esta chica de verdad era increíble, nadie le había hecho sentir así antes.

—Entonces pasemos – La tomó por el brazo delicadamente y se la llevó hacia el interior. Dentro era todo muy elegante, las mesas perfectamente ordenadas y limpias, los meseros con su uniforme de etiqueta y la gente muy fina.

Matsuri se sentía un poco apenada, a pesar de ir bien vestida, no estaba cómoda en aquel círculo social tan alto, ella siempre había gustado de las cosas más sencillas y humildes, aunque su familia era millonaria ella no lo era.

Gaara notó su inquietud y trató de hacerla sentir mejor, la llevó a una mesa en la terraza y movió la silla para que se sentara.

—Pide lo que quieras, y deja de estar nerviosa, luces maravillosa esta noche u no vas a desentonar, si es lo que te preocupa – Le dijo. Sentía que nunca en su vida había hablado tan fluidamente con una persona, siempre a todos les respondía con monosílabos fríos y aburridos, pero tenía la necesidad de hablar mucho con Matsuri, de conocerla más a fondo y saber como era realmente, quien era ella en verdad.

Su pecho se sentía oprimido cada vez que ella le sonreía. Quería descubrir que había detrás de esa sonrisa.

—Gaara, gracias por invitarme – Habló de pronto la castaña, llamando la atención del chico que ya se había sentado y estaba mirando el menú. Ella lucía espléndida sonrojada —. La verdad es que estar contigo me hace sentir muy bien, tú… me das esa comodidad que me hace falta.

Él simplemente sonrió, tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle, pero no sabía por donde comenzar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba realmente nervioso con una mujer. Era ridículo, ya no era un niño, desde hace tiempo había crecido y había pasado esa etapa de los nervios, pero con ella no podía evitarlo, era demasiado lindo. Y ni siquiera tenía una belleza despampanante como Ino o Sayuri, era tan sencilla y eso la hacía aún más bella ante sus ojos.

—La verdad, Matsuri – Gaara no sabía como hablar, se sentía confundido, pero se suponía que era un hombre con coraje —. Lo cierto es que me llama mucho la atención conocer más de ti, saber… sobre tus intereses, las cosas que te gustan… ya sabes…

Matsuri se sonrojó por completo ¿Es que había oído bien? ¿A Gaara realmente le interesaba ella como mujer?

—G-Gaara yo… no sé que decir… - Volvió a bajar la mirada, avergonzada a más no poder, pero de cierta forma se sentía feliz. Hace tanto tiempo que no salía con un hombre que casi le parecía un sueño que alguien tan apuesto y elegante como Gaara se fijara en ella.

—No tienes que decir nada – El pelirrojo desvió la mirada incómodo, ajustándose la corbata mientras hacia un gesto con la mano para llamar al mesero —. Vamos a pedir la comida ¿Te parece?

Ella asintió con timidez, sonriendo.

Al principio los dos estaban muy callados e penosos comiendo, pero a medida que iban soltando palabras la conversación se volvió más amena. Gaara nunca había hablado tanto con alguien en una sola noche, pero se sentía muy bien hacerlo con Matsuri.

De pronto, llegaron a un punto bastante peligroso en la conversación.

—¿Y… no tienes novio, Matsuri? – Se atrevió a interrogar Gaara, después de haber platicado de muchas otras cosas sin importancia, pero sabía que ésta sí la tenía. Quería escuchar un no, aunque tal vez la respuesta sería demasiado obvia, puesto que si ella tuviera novio no habría aceptado salir con él.

—No – Dijo finalmente la chica, luego de un largo y prolongado silencio —. Eh yo… hace más de tres años que no tengo novio – Confesó algo sonrojada, pero también perturbada. Gaara se dio cuenta de ello, pero prefirió no decir nada pues obviamente el tema no era muy grato para la chica, si quería enterarse ya le preguntaría en otra ocasión.

—Ya veo… - Comió un poco de la carne de su plato, para luego mirar a Matsuri con seriedad —. Yo tampoco he tenido una relación formal, desde que me divorcié de mi esposa.

—Entiendo, debió ser difícil para ti – Opinó la chica, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Estar casado con ella fue mucho más difícil – Soltó una extraña sonrisa que Matsuri no comprendió. Para ella, cuando dos personas estaban casadas era porque se querían y no había otro tipo de intención, pero si se separaban era porque obviamente sus lazos no fueron demasiado fuertes, al menos eso pensaba. Siempre había pensado que para Gaara debió ser una linda etapa la de su matrimonio, pero por lo que acababa de oír, parecía ser todo lo contrario.

—Y bueno… ¿Cómo te llevas con Amaya-chan? Me comentó que desde hace poco viven juntos – Trató de cambiar el tema, sabía que la situación se estaba volviendo un poco tensa.

—Es complicado para mí, siempre me he avocado más al trabajo que a la familia, cuando era más joven sólo pensaba en mis estudios y muchas veces dejé de lado a mis hermanos y a mi padre – Soltó un suspiro de resignación —. Amaya le ha dado un giro radical a mi rutina.

—Me lo imagino, es una niña muy despierta – Matsuri soltó una sonrisita graciosa, aunque no pudo evitar reparar en las palabras de Gaara. Él había hablado sobre sus hermanos y su padre, pero en ningún momento mencionó a su madre. Había muchas cosas sobre él que le intrigaban y esperaba algún día conocerlas todas, pero por ahora sólo seguiría con aquella entretenida conversación —. Sólo hoy comentó que estaba buscando una nueva mamá.

—¿En serio sigue con eso? – Ahora fue el turno de Gaara de soltar una pequeña sonrisa, pero además arqueó una ceja —. Esa niña es muy terca, le ha dado con que yo me casaré con una mala mujer que la obligará a ser la sirvienta de la casa.

—¿Qué no es esa la historia de la cenicienta?

—Seguro la ha visto en la televisión mientras yo trabajaba en casa – Dijo el pelirrojo, ahora bebiendo elegantemente de su copa de vino, mientras la chica le veía embelesada. Gaara no sólo era un hombre guapo, sino que su forma de ser lo hacía aún más deseable en todo el sentido de la palabra, era la primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo que se sentía así de atraída, de deslumbrada —. Lo peor de todo es que aún rechaza mis comidas, soy pésimo en ello.

Matsuri rió otra vez al imaginarlo con un delantal blanco y tratando de cocinar algo delicioso, era un cuadro realmente gracioso.

—¿No me digas? Me imagino que para un hombre tan ocupado como tú debe ser difícil aprender a cocinar – Dijo antes de terminar de beber de su copa de vino —. Mi primo es igual, siempre que no tiene nada que hacer me pide que le cocine, según que le gustan mucho mis platos.

—¿Tú sabes cocinar? – Interrogó Gaara, quien de pronto tuvo una idea bastante interesante, aunque le parecía que podría ser demasiado atrevido ¿Pero que va? De verdad lo necesitaba, no soportaría mucho tiempo más tratando de experimentar en su cocina, en cualquier minuto la haría explotar como una vez hizo Naruto en el salón de ciencias de la escuela —. Disculpa que te pregunte esto pero… ¿Sería mucha molestia si te pido que me enseñes?

—¿Qué yo te enseñe a cocinar? – Se sorprendió la chica, apuntándose a sí misma. No se esperaba una petición así, pero cuando vio la expresión de desesperación en el rostro de Gaara supo que era algo muy necesario para él. Nunca pensó que terminaría enredada en algo así ¿Pero que tendría de malo? Podía ser muy divertido.

—Sé que puedo parecer un poco insolente por pedirte esto, pero necesito ese favor – Insistió, mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, esos que a ella la hacían temblar como a una chiquilla.

Sintió que sus mejillas ardían y terminó por asentir con la cabeza, débilmente.

—No me parece nada insolente, tú tienes una hija y es normal que te preocupes por ella – Negó con la cabeza mientras decía aquellas palabras —. Además, por mi no hay ningún problema en enseñarte, tú sólo dime cuando y donde… yo estaría feliz de pasar un rato con Amaya-chan fuera de la escuela, es una niña encantadora.

Gaara la volvió a mirar. Ahora que lo pensaba, Matsuri era realmente buena con los niños y la misma Amaya le había comentado que le gustaría que fuera su mamá. Era una idea un poco arriesgada, pero de verdad Matsuri le gustaba, sería un poco tonto negarlo a estas alturas, y si las cosas funcionaban con ella tal vez terminarían siendo una hermosa familia, la familia que siempre deseó tener.

¿Por qué no?

—Entonces… ¿Te parece mañana?

Matsuri sólo asintió con una sonrisa. Después de terminar de comer, Gaara miró de reojo a la pista de baile, en donde varias parejas estaban muy unidas, con sus manos enlazadas y sonriéndose mutuamente. Por un momento deseó estar como ellos, como esas parejas que se besaban con amor, pero desechó esa idea con un movimiento de cabeza, pues aún era demasiado pronto para ellos.

Alzó una mano hacia Matsuri y le hizo un gesto para invitarla a bailar, a lo que ella le estrechó la mano, poniéndose de pie. Definitivamente no la besaría, podría asustarla y echar a perder toda esta noche tan magnífica.

—¿Sabes bailar? – Preguntó cerca de ella, tomándola por la cintura para ir acorde con la música. Tenerla tan cerca de sí era una gran tentación, podía sentir su suave aliento cerca de su rostro y sus pequeños y apetitosos labios casi le llamaban con fuerza e insistencia, pero cerró los ojos, desvió el rostro y trató de pensar en otra cosa, sin embargo, aún así el aroma de su perfume lo embriagaba.

—Un poco – Respondió Matsuri, sin haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba provocándole al pelirrojo. Lo miró a los ojos y lo notó un tanto nervioso, pero lo ignoró —. Hace mucho que no bailo.

—Entonces vamos a practicar un poco – Fue todo lo que él dijo y al cabo de unos segundos ambos se movían con la suave melodía de la música de salón. Parecía que las demás personas habían desaparecido y para ellos sólo existía su propio mundo, un mundo realmente brillante.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Hinata y su familia se encontraban cenando en la mesa. Hiashi –su padre- lucía más serio de lo normal mientras degustaba su comida.

—Así que actuación – Dijo en un tono severo de voz, haciendo obvio que aquella idea no le había gustado para nada. Nunca había aceptado que sus hijas y su sobrino se mezclasen en aquel mundo televisivo, a pesar de que sus empresas tenían mucho que ver con ello. Dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa y miró a la mayor de sus hijas —. Hinata ¿Estás segura de querer hacer algo como eso?

Neji sólo estaba en silencio y Hanabi no prestaba mayor atención, para ella ese tipo de cosas no eran de interés, siempre había sido demasiado soberbia y arrogante, considerándose mejor que su hermana mayor en todo, estaba segura de que Hinata fallaría como siempre.

—Sí padre, por favor déjeme hacerlo – Dijo Hinata con firmeza, a lo que su padre no pudo negarse. Nunca la había visto tan decidida por alguna cosa en su vida, de cierta forma le daba gusto que al fin a Hinata le interesara algo, ya que estaba desperdiciándose.

—Está bien, pero no quiero escándalos, ni mucho menos problemas – Accedió.

Hinata sólo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, contenta.

Neji se limpió la boca con una servilleta, dejó el servicio sobre la mesa y miró a su tío con su habitual seriedad.

—Con su permiso, me retiro a mi habitación – Dijo sin más, poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia. Hinata le miró extrañada, estaba segura de que a su primo le pasaba algo, desde ayer que actuaba muy extraño. De por sí era callado, pero ahora, además de eso, parecía confuso y de vez en cuando algo avergonzado.

Sí, algo pasaba con él.

Neji cerró la puerta de su habitación tras su espalda, dejándose caer sobre su cama. Se sentía abrumado, era la primera vez que cometía un error de aquella magnitud y nunca una chica le había golpeado tan fuerte, además, le llamó pervertido.

¡Neji Hyûga un pervertido!

Y lo peor de todo es que Eri se molestó con él, después de tenerlo horas en esa tienda se atrevía a enojarse, cuando el accidente fue básicamente su culpa, además, era ilógico, pero no dejaba de pensar en esa chica.

De sólo imaginar el blanquecino color de su piel, aquellos graciosos chonguitos en su cabello y sus ojos chocolates, se sentía abrumado. Cuando recordaba aquellos montes blancos y redondos que había visto con total claridad, su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera en que no le gustaría que lo hiciera.

—Demonios, como si nunca hubiera visto a una mujer desnuda – Se dijo con sarcasmo y con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero parecía un ridículo adolescente que veía a una chica desnuda por primera vez.

_Patético_.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Era ya muy entrada la noche y Sasori estaba dándose una ducha, solía bañarse tarde porque generalmente antes de eso estaba con alguna mujer pasando un buen rato. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras imaginaba a esa sexy mujer que ahora estaba tan cerca de él, el agua caía sobre su cuerpo desnudo, mojando su cabello rojo como el fuego. Una sonrisa algo traviesa apareció en su rostro, le gustaba la esposa de su primo, los años en ella no habían pasado en vano y se había convertido en alguien verdaderamente hermosa.

—Sí, muy hermosa – Susurró. Miró aquella parte baja de su cuerpo y sintió deseos de estar con esa mujer, de tenerla entre sus brazos, después de todo nadie le podía poner frenos y a él poco le importaba que se tratara de la esposa de Kankuro, nunca había conocido algún tipo de límites a la hora de elegir a sus presas.

Se quitó un poco de agua de la cara, cuando sintió como la puerta del baño se abría. Volteó y observó algo sorprendido a la misma persona que en ese momento ocupaba su mente, la cual le sonreía seductoramente y con descaro echó una mirada a todo su masculino cuerpo –ya que Sasori no solía poner las cortinas a la ducha-.

—¿Sabe mi primo que has decidido espiarme en la ducha? – Preguntó en tono audaz, notando como ella cerraba con el pestillo, el cual él había olvidado poner.

—Kankuro se ha quedado dormido como un tronco, es tan aburrido cuando llega del trabajo – Contestó la mujer, acercándose a la ducha mientras se soltaba el cabello, dejando que ésta cayera libre sobre sus hombros y espalda —. He notado como me miras – Observó la entrepierna del hombre —. Y yo no puedo dejar de mirarte.

—Eres la esposa de mi primo – Le recordó Sasori, sólo para ver si así ella entraba en razón, pero sus palabras parecieron importarle un bledo, pues Shizuka seguía sonriendo.

—Que extraño, creí que eso no te importaba – Dijo antes de meterse por completo bajo la ducha, aún con su delgado pijama puesto. Rodeó a Sasori por el cuello y sin más lo besó en los labios, a lo que el pelirrojo correspondió con intensidad, empujándola con fuerza contra la pared y apresándola con su cuerpo. El contacto se volvió apasionado y frenético, hasta el punto de hacerles perder por completo el aire de sus pulmones, entonces Sasori se separó, mirándola fijamente y sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que se recargaba más sobre ella, alzándole las caderas para hacer que le rodeara la cintura con sus piernas.

—En realidad no me importa, sólo lo decía para que después no vayas a cambiar de opinión – Respondió antes de volver a besarla, pero según la forma en que ella le respondía a sus besos y a las caricias que comenzaba a entregarle, estaba claro que no se arrepentía para nada.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Aquella noche sin duda fue perfecta, Matsuri no podía sentirse más feliz, además, mañana volverían a salir, aunque no fuera precisamente una cita de pareja estaba segura de que se iban a divertir mucho, más si estaba la pequeña Amaya.

Gaara la acompañó hasta la puerta de su departamento. Eran cerca de las doce de la noche, estaba un poco inquieto por Amaya, pero acababa de hablar por teléfono con Temari y ella le dijo que todo estaba bien, que ella ya se había dormido. Se tranquilizó con eso y así pudo concentrarse mejor en su cita, la cual acababa de terminar, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que mañana se verían nuevamente, bues en forma brillante había matado dos pájaros de un tiro; estaría con ella y aprendería a cocinar ¿Qué mejor?

—Bueno Matsuri, fue una linda noche – Dijo sereno, quitando toda expresión de su rostro para evitar mostrar lo nervioso que se sentía.

Ella se acercó a la puerta de su departamento, sacando la llave de su pequeño bolso, para luego voltearse a mirar al pelirrojo, quien no le quitaba de encima su penetrante mirada.

—Gracias por todo Gaara, lo pasé muy bien – Dijo con la mirada baja, pues su pecho estaba muy agitado y temía que él se fuera a dar cuenta, que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que la hacía estremecer.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana – Gaara se acercó unos centímetros a ella, desapareciendo la distancia entre sus rostros. Quería darle un simple beso de despedida en la mejilla, pero al esta tan cerca de sus dulces labios no podía evitar sentir aquel deseo tan quemante de probarlos, de explorar con suavidad su boca tan pequeña. La tomó del mentón con su mano derecha y la miró fijamente con aquellos ojos abismales, acercándose, sin embargo, cuando ya nada quedaba, tuvo que reprimirse y simplemente la besó en la mejilla, pero muy cerca de los labios —. _Todavía no, aún es muy pronto _– Fue lo que pensó en ese instante, alejándose —. Buenas noches.

—B-buenas noches – Respondió la castaña, quién sólo levantó la mirada para verlo alejarse. Se llevó una mano a su pecho y sintió como su corazón parecía querer escapar de un salto y sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas otra vez.

Definitivamente le gustaba Gaara, le gustaba mucho y eso le hacía sentir muy feliz, porque tal vez y sólo tal vez, él fuera la persona que predijo Tenten que llegaría a su vida.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Un nuevo día llegaba brillante a la ciudad de Tokio. Como hoy era sábado, muchos tenían tiempo libre para pasarlo en familia. Gaara caminaba por el parque junto a su hija -que iba varios pasos delante de él- y su hermana mayor, que llevaba en los brazos a su bebé.

—¿Entonces se portó bien?

—Sí, se quejó un poco pero luego se terminó por dormir temprano – Contestó la rubia. Gaara llevaba la carriola de Sumiko, ya que la bebé estaba llorando y por eso su madre había decidido cargarla, pero la niña crecía cada día más y se volvía algo pesada.

—Me alegra, porque me dijo que si no estaba con ella no se iba a portar bien, que bueno que no te dio problemas – Dijo Gaara, acercando la carriola para que Temari pudiera acostar a su hija, que ya se estaba quedando dormida —. Anoche fue realmente interesante.

La rubia le miró con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba nada que Gaara estuviera de romance, a menos no mientras la muerte de su ex mujer estuviera tan reciente, porque los gustos de su hermanito nunca habían sido buenos.

—¿Te gusta mucho esa mujer? – Interrogó, molesta-

—¿Eh? – El pelirrojo la miró confundido, no sabía a que venía esa pregunta, pero al notar su expresión de desagrado lo comprendió, después de todo a Temari nunca le gustaron las mujeres como las hermanitas Yamanaka —. No te preocupes – Le tranquilizó —. Ella no tiene nada que ver con las anteriores mujeres con las que he salido, Matsuri es especial.

—¿Así se llama? – Preguntó Temari, esta vez con una sonrisa en los labios, ya que la forma en que su hermano lo había dicho había sonado muy extraña, casi pareció suspirar ¿Podría ser que se había enamorado enserio?

Gaara no respondió, una vez que vio que la bebé estaba acostada, le entregó la carriola a su hermana y se adelantó para alcanzar a su hija y tomarla de la mano. Aún no sabía con exactitud lo que sentía, sabía que le gustaba mucho, pero tenía que estar más cerca de ella para descubrir si ese sentimiento de verdad podría transformarse en amor, en un amor puro y sincero.

Temari sonrió, por primera vez desde que él le comentó que saldría con alguien, no le parecía tan mala idea, tal vez esta mujer pudiera hacer cambiar a su hermano y centrarlo de verdad en su familia. Tenía que conocer a esa Matsuri.

Por su parte, la pequeña Amaya miraba a todas las mujeres del parque mientras su papá la llevaba de la mano. Por más que las escudriñaba con la mirada ninguna de ellas le agradaba, todas tenían un "no sé qué" que impedía que fueran de su gusto, por eso nadie de ese lugar calificaba para ser su madre.

Por más que lo pensaba, siempre volvía al mismo punto; le gustaba Matsuri-sensei. Cada vez que ella y su papá se saludaban, ella se les quedaba viendo y lucían tan lindos juntos ¡Tenía que hacer un plan para juntarlos!

—_¡Eso es, mi papi y Matsuri-sensei tienen que ser novios! _– Pensó con decisión, mientras Gaara la veía y se preguntaba que era lo que estaba pensando, siempre le intrigaba esa expresión en su hija.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Esa mañana Tenten iba trotando por el gran parque del centro de la ciudad. Estaba tan molesta, no le cabía en la cabeza como ese sujeto de la tienda había sido capaz de entrar tan descaradamente a su probador a verla desnuda. Donde lo viera lo mataría, porque una bofetada no era suficiente.

Las personas que pasaban por su lado huían asustadas, esa chica parecía a punto de asesinar a alguien y lo más conveniente era no estar cerca, pues cualquiera podría ser el elegido. Todos pensaban igual, menos un ojiperla que iba distraído, sumido en sus pensamientos y en la música de su Ipod.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos chocaron sus hombros con fuerza, lo que los hizo mirarse a la cara, para pasar a tener una expresión de molestia a total sorpresa.

—¡Tú! – Exclamaron ambos.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sari estaba que se comía las uñas por saber que había pasado en la cita entre Matsuri y ese tal Gaara anoche, pero desgraciadamente tenía hoy una importante entrevista de trabajo y no podía faltar, a fin de cuentas necesitaba un trabajo urgente.

La empresa en cuestión era enorme y elegante, muy bien decorada y con gente muy amable. Si se quedaba trabajando en ese lugar seguramente estaría en un muy buen ambiente.

Lo malo era que había muchas mujeres esperando quedarse con el puesto de secretaria de la vicepresidencia de la empresa, por lo que estaba aún más nerviosa de lo que pensó que iba a estar.

—Siguiente, señorita Mikoshi – Escuchó que la llamaban, por lo que se levantó como un resorte.

—¡Hai! – Exclamó. En ese instante todas las mujeres se le quedaron viendo y se sintió muy avergonzada por haber gritado, poniéndose roja, pero decidió ignorar ese hecho y pasar de una vez a la oficina, tragando saliva.

—Tome asiento señorita – Escuchó una voz masculina, que le pareció algo conocida. Cuando se sentó, miró al hombre frente a ella y éste a su vez alzó la mirada para verla, sorprendiéndose ambos —. Oh, pero si eres esa chica.

—Usted… - Murmuró la castaña, con una pequeña sonrisa al reconocer al hombre con el que dos veces había tropezado; Kankuro.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Ino estaba frente al espejo de su cuarto mirándose mientras se arreglaba el cabello. Sintió que alguien la rodeaba por la cintura, era Sai, que últimamente se estaba volviendo bastante cariñoso con ella, a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo era frío y distante.

—¿Pasa algo mi amor? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa, poniendo sus dos manos sobre las de su marido, que descansaban en su vientre —. Has estado un poco extraño estos días ¿Estás bien?

—Tengo algo que decirte – Soltó de pronto el azabache, con expresión seria, cosa que llegó a preocuparla un poco.

—Dilo.

—Saldré de viaje por dos semanas a Nueva York – Informó, notando como las manos de Ino apretaban las suyas. Ella se soltó y se dio la media vuelta, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y tristeza mezclada, él sabía muy bien que esta noticia no le agradaría a su mujer —. Es por una importante conferencia, tendré mucho trabajo y apenas podré llamarte, pero te compensaré en cuanto vuelva.

—Sai… - Ino no dijo nada más que eso, para luego abrazarlo. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó como estaría esas dos semanas sin él, pero si no tenía a Sai para que la contuviera, entonces no podría controlarse ella misma cuando estuviera cerca de Gaara —. _Ahora sí Gaara _– Pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Odiaba tener que ser la mala del cuento, pero hasta que no le demostrara a Gaara que no podía olvidarla tan fácilmente, no lo iba a dejar tranquilo, no le iba a perdonar el desprecio que él le hizo al cambiarla por su hermana.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri encendió la televisión en el programa donde estaba saliendo Naruto, soltó una sonrisa y miró la montonera de ropa que tenía sobre la cama de su cuarto.

Más tarde iría a la mismísima casa de Gaara, estaba nerviosa y su corazón a punto de estallar, pero no podía esperar para verlo. Cuando anoche estuvo a punto de besarla, casi creyó que se iba a desmayar, pero hoy tomaría fuerzas y si aquel momento volvía darse, no dudaría en corresponderle.

—¡Es hora de ser feliz, Matsuri! – Se dijo a sí misma, dando un salto de alegría.

Sí, definitivamente Gaara podría hacerla feliz.

Continuara…

Avance:

Las cosas entre Neji y Tenten se complican y debido a la pelea que tienen, terminan en el lugar más inesperado. Sari queda contratada como secretaria de Kankuro, comenzando a conocer al que será su jefe, sin sospechar el parentesco que éste tiene con el galán de su mejor amiga. Ino planea hacer de las suyas ahora que su esposo se irá. Sasuke discute con Itachi y a su vez, el mayor conoce a cierta chica que le agrada mucho. Hinata comienza los ensayos de actuación junto a Naruto y Kiba. Sasori sigue metiéndose con la esposa de su primo. Y Gaara por fin se atreve a besar a Matsuri, descubriendo que nunca antes su corazón había latido de esa manera.

Próximo capítulo: Un beso travieso.

**00000000000000**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, ya verán las sorpresas que se vienen jejeje.**

**¿Sasori es un malvado no?**

**Y Gaara es todo un galán, mira que con una cita y ya la conquistó xDDD**

**Nos leemos en la conti ¡Hasta pronto!**

**¡Bye!**


	7. Un beso travieso

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, aquí me tienen trayendo otra vez la conti de este fic. He de confesar que esta historia me gusta mucho, tal vez por eso me es muy fácil continuarla, no sé, tiene tantas cosas que para mí la vuelven muy interesante.**

**En fin, muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que les siga gustando tanto como a mi, y aquí les dejo el capítulo 7, que de seguro les gustará ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, excepto Amaya y Sayuri que aparecen en esta historia.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 7: Un beso travieso**

Kankuro sonrió al ver a la chica frente a sus ojos. No sabía por qué, pero ella le agradaba bastante y ya con esta era la tercera vez que se cruzaban. No es que creyera en cosas como los encuentros predestinados, pero vaya, esto había sido muy sorpresivo.

Miró el papel que sostenía en sus manos y luego a la chica nuevamente.

—Eres Sari ¿No? –ella asintió con la cabeza —. Según lo que leo aquí estás muy calificada para ser mi secretaria, además me pareces agradable, cosa que las demás que han venido no tenían –entornó los ojos con fastidio —. Quedas contratada.

—¿D-de verdad? –preguntó la castaña parpadeando sorprendida, ya que no se esperaba ser aceptada tan rápido —. Muchas gracias señor, no sabe cuanto le agradezco esta oportunidad.

—No es nada, para mí es un placer –dijo Kankuro, volviendo a mostrar esa sonrisa amable. Siempre era así con todas las mujeres, por eso a veces lo tildaban de mujeriego, pero no era así, a pesar de haber tenido muchas veces la oportunidad de engañar a su esposa, jamás había pensado si quiera en hacerlo, porque la amaba y sabía que cuando se casaron le prometió que ella sería la única en su vida.

Por otro lado, Sari sonrió alegremente. Estaba feliz de haber obtenido un trabajo tan bueno, seguramente le iría muy bien a partir de ahora, así que no podía dejar de emocionarse.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—¡Maldito pervertido, lo voy a matar! –exclamaba la castaña, tratando de arañar al Hyûga que se defendía como podía, pero esa mujer parecía sacada de una historieta de superhéroes, pues tenía una fuerza increíble.

—¡Cálmese, y ya le dije que no soy ningún pervertido! –respondió enfadado. Era lo último que le gritaran de esa manera y en plena calle, podría soportar cualquier cosa, menos que le rebajaran a un simple espía de chicas en ropa interior.

¡Por Dios, era Neji Hyûga!

Trató de sostener a la castaña que no paraba de gritarle todo tipo de improperios, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerle una extraña llave de artes marciales –ya que él las practicaba- en donde terminó abrazándola por la espalda, inmovilizándole ambas manos, sin embargo la posición era bastante sugerente, lo que hizo que Tenten se sonrojara.

—¡Suélteme, degenerado! –gritó a todo pulmón, llamando la atención de cuanta gente pasara por el lugar —. ¡Auxilio, un violador!

Antes de que Neji se diera cuenta, había un policía justo a su lado, mirándole con una ceja levantada.

—_Oh, demonios… _-fue todo lo que pudo pensar.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Amaya miró nuevamente a su padre, el cual se veía más sonriente que nunca y eso era realmente extraño en él, ya que siempre era serio y reservado. Podía jurar que jamás le había visto sonreír tan abiertamente, eso era algo nuevo.

—¿Dónde vamos papi? –preguntó confundida, ya que iban dentro del auto y él no dejaba de ver al frente, como si esperara ansioso el momento de llegar a su destino.

—Vamos a recoger a una amiga que nos va a cocinar hoy –contestó de lo más animado, ni siquiera notó que su hija fruncía el ceño, pensando que esa amiga suya era una bruja como se había estado temiendo desde que vio la cenicienta en la televisión. Tenía que idear un plan para deshacerse de esa amiga de su papá y eso debía ser lo antes posible, sino, ya podría despedirse de su libertad.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, él la bajó del auto y le tomó la mano, subiendo junto a ella por las escaleras, pues decía que así harían ejercicio. La verdad era que Gaara cuidaba mucho su físico, por eso era el sueño de muchas mujeres y la envidia de muchos hombres. Incluso había recibido varios ofrecimientos de productores y directores como Asuma para volverse un ícono de la televisión, pero sinceramente ese tipo de cosas no le interesaban, para eso estaban sus mejores amigos Naruto y Sasuke, él era de otro estilo, más conservador y nada llamativo (aunque en realidad llamaba demasiado la atención, pero él no lo sabía). Había aparecido en muchas revistas sociales como el soltero más codiciado, ya que fue después de su divorcio que se volvió realmente famoso en el ámbito empresarial, tanto así era que en las cenas de inversionistas más de una mujer trataba de irse con él, aunque jamás las había tomado en serio.

Ahora era totalmente diferente. Siempre que veía a Matsuri a los ojos la sensación de calidez no desaparecía de su pecho. Podía no haberse enamorado nunca antes, pero estaba seguro de que ese sentimiento era algo especial y sólo Matsuri se lo producía, por eso necesitaba tenerla más cerca, mucho más cerca.

—Papi, quiero ir a casa –se quejó la pequeña rubia, al mismo tiempo que su padre tocaba el timbre de un departamento.

—¡Enseguida voy! –se escuchó desde dentro.

Amaya infló las mejillas con enfado, sin embargo, cuando la puerta se abrió y se dio cuenta de quien estaba del otro lado, sus ojos se iluminaron instantáneamente y su sonrisa apareció como por arte de magia, lanzándose a los brazos de la joven castaña.

—¡Matsuri-sensei! –exclamó feliz, definitivamente ella le agradaba mucho y eso daba gusto a Gaara, quería decir que si decidía empezar una relación con Matsuri su hija no se opondría para nada.

—Amaya-chan, buenos días –la saludó Matsuri algo sorprendida, ya que no sabía que ella también vendría a recogerla. Después de eso se separó con una sonrisa, acariciando la rubia cabellera de la niña —. No sabía que vendrías a mi casa, es una linda sorpresa.

—¡Y yo no sabía que la novia de mi papi era sensei! –exclamó la niña, logrando que el rostro de Matsuri se tornara completamente rojo, como la luz de un semáforo, al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían como platos y su corazón casi daba un vuelco enorme dentro de su pecho.

—Amaya –habló Gaara en tono de regaño, tenía que enseñarle a su hija a no ser tan impulsiva y decir lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza, sin embargo, no le parecía para nada una mala idea, al contrario —. No digas eso –terminó de regañarla —. Matsuri no es mi novia, sólo es una amiga mía.

—Sí papi, lo que digas –respondió Amaya cruzando sus manitos detrás de la espalda, dejando sorprendidos a los dos adultos. Vaya que era directa y despierta, hasta al mismo Gaara le sorprendía que ella fuera su hija.

Carraspeó la garganta para tener la atención y así salir del incómodo ambiente.

—Matsuri, veníamos por ti –dijo tan sereno como siempre —. Me preguntaba si ya nos podemos ir.

—Oh, claro –Matsuri pareció reaccionar al oír la voz del pelirrojo, así que entró a su departamento y tomó su pequeño bolso —. Estoy lista, sólo tenía que ir por esto.

Gaara esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. A veces se preguntaba que poderes misteriosos podría tener el bolso de una mujer para que ellas nunca salieran sin uno. Era increíble pero con cada mujer que salía, ella siempre llevaba su bolso y si necesitaban ir al baño, siempre el bolso las acompañaba.

—Claro, vámonos –tomó a su hija de la mano y Matsuri caminó al otro lado de él, pero bastante alejaba, puesto que se sentía nerviosa como anoche, cuando lo tuvo tan cerca de ella que sintió que iba a desfallecer.

Por su parte Gaara sólo la miró de reojo. Tenía tantas ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos y de besarla, pero no, eso tenía que esperar al menos un tiempo más, sino podría asustarla y hacer que se alejara, cosa que jamás se perdonaría.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Ino miró como Sai jugaba con el pequeño Seichiro, sentados ambos en el sofá de la casa. El pequeño pese a tener ya dos años siempre estaba callado y decía muy pocas palabras, pero cuando estaba con Sai era distinto, podía hablar tanto que luego parecía cansado de ello.

Ella lo comprendía muy bien, el niño adoraba y admiraba a su padre, quería ser como él en un futuro, pero era demasiado tímido como para darlo a conocer.

—Sai, Seichiro-kun, es hora de ir a sentarse a la mesa, por favor dejen de desordenar la sala –les regañó al ver que todo estaba lleno de juguetes repartidos en el suelo y la mesita de centro. Sai podía tener muy poco tiempo para jugar con su hijo, pero cuando lo hacía lo aprovechaba al máximo y eso a veces era un poco estresante para Ino, ya que era quien terminaba por levantar todos los juguetes del piso.

—Ino, no seas enojona, mira que tendré que irme mañana temprano y no podré estar con ustedes por un buen tiempo –dijo Sai, quien estaba sentado sobre la alfombra roja y tenía a su hijo al lado. Llevaba la camisa abierta en los primeros botones, dejando ver un poco de su torso, que a pesar de ser muy pálido dejaba en claro que era un hombre muy atractivo.

—Bueno, pero vayan a sentarse –dijo la rubia desviando la mirada. Aún podía recordar cuando fue que conoció a Sai, en uno de los peores momentos de su vida, cuando se enteró de que su propia hermana esperaba un hijo del hombre que ella amaba. Porque sí, alguna vez amó a Gaara.

—_Los odio a ambos, los odio con todas mis fuerzas –decía a la nada, golpeando contra el mesón del bar, el fondo del vaso vacío que tenía en una de sus manos. Miró al hombre que servía los tragos y le extendió un billete, sin darse cuenta de que desde hace rato era observada por un par de ojos negros —. Dame otro, que aún no termino de olvidar._

—_Enseguida señorita –respondió el barman, sin embargo antes de que pudiera recibir el dinero, una mano blanquecina le detuvo en seco, haciendo que la chica levantara la mirada para observarle._

—_Una mujer tan linda y joven no debería desperdiciar su vida en el alcohol –dijo el pelinegro con serenidad, casi parecía aún más frío que el mismísimo Gaara, un atributo que al parecer a Ino le fascinaba en los hombres._

—_¿Quién eres tú para meterte en mi vida? –le reclamó, sintiendo como el alcohol en su cuerpo hacia sus efectos, volviendo borrosa su visión —. No te conozco, lárgate de una vez y déjame en paz._

—_No creo que eso sea posible –una vez más, el chico de profundos ojos negros hizo que lo mirara directo a sus dos orbes. El sonrojo en las mejillas de Ino por la bebida se vio opacado por el que surgió al observarlo a él, lucía tan serio e implacable que por un momento se sintió intimidada —. Señorita, sería mejor que se fuera a su casa._

—_Te dije… que me dejaras en paz –insistió la rubia, alzando un poco la voz, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie, pegando sus pechos contra el torso del joven —. Si lo que quieres es acostarte conmigo sólo dilo, tal vez te haga caso, soy tan patética como para eso._

_Él la miró serio por varios segundos, hasta que fue capaz de responder._

—_Yo nunca me aprovecharía del dolor de una mujer para llevarla a la cama –aquellas palabras realmente sorprendieron a Ino. Era la primera vez que un hombre le decía algo así, cualquier otro habría aceptado su propuesta indecorosa sin pensarlo dos veces, pero él, él sólo estaba tratando de ayudarla, porque la veía realmente abatida._

_Nunca esperó conocer a una persona tan diferente del resto._

Volvió a mirar a su esposo y a su hijo cuando estos se dirigían a la mesa, notando como el más pequeño se veía un poco triste al parecer.

—¿Pasa algo pequeño Sei-chan? –le preguntó, sentándose al lado de él, pero el niño sólo la abrazó, escondiendo su carita en su pecho en forma fraternal.

—Papi se idá –respondió abatido, provocando una expresión de disgusto en el rostro de Sai. No quería tener que dejarles solos tanto tiempo, pero era muy necesario para poder obtener ese ascenso y poder pasar más tiempo a su lado.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Ya eran las doce del día y apenas Sasuke estaba abriendo los ojos. Se sentía mareado y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no recordaba haberse sentido tan mal en bastante tiempo. Notó que su celular sonaba y tenía un mensaje de texto, avisándole que a las dos y media debía estar presente en la televisora.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza para tratar de aliviar el dolor, pero claramente era imposible.

—Maldita sea –masculló enojado, puesto que no podía creer que se había puesto así por la estúpida pelea que tuvo con esa mujer, que no tenía ninguna importancia en su vida. Él no sentía nada hacia Sakura… ¿Entonces por qué se emborrachó pensando en ella?

Se levantó de la cama con pesadez y se metió bajo la ducha helada con todo y ropa de dormir, no le interesaba nada más que desperezarse, ya secaría esas cosas más tarde. Cuando sintió el frío líquido recorrer su pecho y su espalda, sin querer dio un ligero respingo, aprovechando de quitarse la remera sin mangas que llevaba puesta, quedándose sólo en bóxer.

Pasó sus manos insistentemente por su cabello una y otra vez, dejándolo totalmente hacia atrás debido a la humedad. Después de eso, le dio un fuerte golpe a la pared.

—¿Por qué no logro conformarme? –se cuestionó a sí mismo con ira reflejada en su mirada azabache, tan oscura como la noche —. ¿Por qué demonios sigo pensando en ella?

No lo podía evitar, a cada segundo pensaba en ella, en lo que estaría haciendo ahora que ya no vivía para estar detrás de él. Durante las últimas horas las imágenes de cuando estuvo con ella se repetían en su mente con bastante fuerza y frecuencia. Al principio no recordaba casi nada, pero después de un tiempo todo vino a él como si se tratase de una película siendo reproducida en su cabeza.

Ella lo besaba, le decía que lo amaba y después de eso había sido él mismo quien decidió llevar las cosas más allá. En una sola noche le demostró lo que era el cielo, para después llevarla al infierno con sus palabras. Pero en aquel momento, cuando la tenía entre sus brazos y podía oír como ella repetía su nombre, sólo pensaba en darle más de sí mismo, sólo pensaba en ella y en nadie más.

—¿Qué está pasándome? ¿Desde cuando soy tan patético? –volvió a soltar un fuerte golpe contra la pared, mientras el agua helada aún seguía cayendo sobre su cuerpo y su mandíbula se apretaba fuertemente —. ¿Por qué demonios… la extraño tanto…?

Ni él mismo lograba comprender sus sentimientos, sólo sabía que debía darse prisa en llegar al estudio de televisión, si no quería llevarse una fuerte reprimenda, además su representante Kakashi le esperaba también en el estudio de grabación; estaba pronto a sacar su próximo single.

Ahora sólo debía pensar en sí mismo y nada más.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

El auto se detuvo frente al edificio en donde él vivía con su hija. Miró la hora al llegar y eran las doce con diez minutos. Amaya se mostraba muy entusiasmada por el hecho de comer con su sensei, además tenía un malévolo plan en mente.

—_¿Quieres saber como hacer que sensei y tu papi sean novios? –le preguntó su amiguita confundida, llevándose una manito a su boca y pensando en una buena forma de ayudarla —. ¡Ya sé!_

—_Dime, dime –pidió Amaya muy atenta ante cualquier consejo, ya que, después de pensarlo mucho tiempo, la única mujer que ella aceptaría como madre era Matsuri-sensei, nadie más que ella. _

_Había estado observando a muchas mujeres como posibles candidatas, sin embargo nadie era tan dulce y amable como ella, hasta Ami pensaba igual. _

—_Bueno… ¿Qué tal si…?_

El recuerdo de la niña se vio interrumpido cuando Gaara le abrió la puerta del auto para hacerla bajar. Ella sonrió alegremente y tomó la mano del pelirrojo, al mismo tiempo que con la otra mano estrechaba a Matsuri.

—¡Vamos, vamos! –canturreaba, como si fueran a alguna clase de parque de diversiones.

Los dos adultos rieron ante su comportamiento y comenzaron a caminar al son de ella. Al entrar al edificio pasaron junto a un par de señoras, que se quedaron mirándolos con sonrisas en el rostro.

—Mira que familia tan bonita –murmuró una de las señoras —. Aunque los padres son muy jóvenes se ven tan lindos.

—Es cierto, y parece que la niña se lleva muy bien con ambos –acotó la otra.

Sus palabras hicieron sonrojar completamente a Matsuri, quien hubiera querido aclarar que ella no tenía nada que ver en esa historia, sin embargo no lo hizo, porque cuando vio la pequeña mueca de gracia que aparecía en el rostro de Gaara, ella también lo tomó como un episodio gracioso.

Al llegar frente al departamento, Matsuri notó como de la puerta que estaba frente a la de Gaara salía una chica bastante joven y bonita, la cual se le quedó mirando en cuanto notó que venía sujetando la mano de la pequeña Amaya.

—Oh, hola Gaara –saludó al pelirrojo de lo más amable, pero al posar su mirada sobre Matsuri le miró claramente con desagrado, como si la odiara, a pesar de que ni siquiera le conocía —. ¿No me presentas a tu novia?

—Hola Yuki –respondió Gaara tan cortés y educado como siempre, aunque no por eso dejaba de ser frío —. Te presento a Matsuri, la maestra de mi hija –ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de aclarar que no eran novios, para él no era de ninguna relevancia —. Matsuri, ella es mi vecina Yuki.

—M-mucho gusto –saludó Matsuri haciendo una pequeña reverencia, la cual fue correspondida por la pelinegra, pero de manera algo hostil. Aunque en el fondo Matsuri no le parecía una mala persona, siempre había pensado que el día en que Gaara tuviera una novia, ella la iba a odiar con todas sus fuerzas, no obstante la castaña no le provocaba tan sensación.

—Mucho gusto –sonrió sinceramente, a pesar de que le tenía bastante envidia.

—¡Papi, abre la puerta, que tengo mucha hambre! –reclamó Amaya para romper aquel ambiente. Gaara enseguida atendió la petición de su niña y abrió la puerta del departamento, tras la cual se perdieron ambos junto a Matsuri.

—Vaya… -susurró Yuki con cierta contradicción —. Esa Matsuri parece agradable, je, ojalá sea una buena novia –se dijo sonriente, para luego cerrar la puerta de su departamento y salir, tenía algunas cosas que hacer.

Mientras tanto dentro del departamento, Matsuri veía todo sin poder evitar ahogar una exclamación de asombro. El departamento de Gaara era mil veces más grande que el suyo y lleno de modernidades y comodidades jamás vistas por sus ojos, ni el de Sasuke era tan bonito, a pesar de que a ella le encantaba el departamento de su primo.

—Que lindo hogar tienes Gaara –dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que el pelirrojo tuviera que desviar la mirada, porque cuando la veía con esa expresión tan linda se le pasaban un par de cosas por la cabeza, que no eran nada convenientes.

—Gracias –le contestó para no ser grosero —. ¿Gustas tomar algo?

—Oh, no, yo vine a enseñarte cocina ¿No es así? –Matsuri rebuscó dentro de su pequeño bolso, del cual Gaara notó que sacaba una libreta con fotos de pasteles en la portada, era rosada y bastante llamativa —. Mira lo que te traje, un recetario muy bueno –dijo extendiendo la libreta ante los ojos del chico, que la miró con cierto escepticismo; nunca había sido bueno para seguir recetas de cocina.

—¡Sí, yo tengo mucha hambre papi! –exclamó de pronto Amaya, quien había agarrado el recetario en sus manos y lo estaba ojeando, haciéndosele agua la boca con los deliciosos postres que ahí aparecían, hasta llegar al punto en que le sonó el estómago —. Que delicioso…

Gaara la miró algo divertido, para luego posar sus fríos ojos verdes en la figura femenina más adulta.

—Si no te molesta… ¿Podemos empezar? –preguntó alzando una de sus manos hacia ella. Si ambos no supieran que se referían a cocinar, sus palabras y el gesto que hizo podría haber sido perfectamente interpretados como un asunto totalmente diferente, por lo que al pensar en esa situación Matsuri se sonrojó como un tomate, para asentir con la cabeza y tomar la mano de Gaara, quién la guió hasta la cocina.

Ella no le dijo nada, lo único que tenía en mente era pasar un momento agradable junto a Gaara y su hija.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Neji golpeó con fuerza la mesa que estaba dividiéndolo a él y al policía, que lo miraba con autoridad, cosa que le disgustaba demasiado tomando en cuenta la persona que era él, alguien de mucho prestigio y de una excelente clase social ¡No podían hacerle algo como esto!

—Ya se lo he dicho una y mil veces, soy Hyûga, Neji Hyûga –rectificó con obstinación y mal humor, casi sentía que la venita de su sien iba a explotar —. Déjeme salir ahora mismo o tendrá serios problemas –amenazó.

—Muy mal señor, no debería amenazar así a una autoridad –respondió el policía, para nada intimidado —. Y no crea que lo dejaremos ir tan fácil después de lo que nos dijo la señorita que usted le hizo.

—¡Esa mujer es una mentirosa! –gritó alterado. Neji no solía perder la compostura ante casi ninguna situación por más tensa que ésta fuera, pero ahora se encontraba verdaderamente cabreado y todo por la culpa de esa mujer que se atrevió a hacer que lo llevaran preso por desorden en la vía pública y supuesto intento de violación, aunque eso último nadie se lo podría creer, puesto que se encontraban en medio de un parque y a plena luz del día ¡Tendría que ser un idiota para intentar violarla en tales condiciones!

_Y no es que hubiera querido hacerlo de todos modos._

—¡Él único mentiroso es usted, acosador! –se oyó la voz de Tenten, quien estaba siendo traída por otro policía. Fue dejada en el lugar y miró a Neji con rabia, apuntándolo con su índice —. Es usted un degenerado.

—Otra vez con eso –el Hyûga entornó los ojos con molestia, este tema ya se estaba saliendo de lo que él llamaría "algo accidental" y esa mujer sólo podía ser definida por una palabra del diccionario: _loca._

—Es más, me ha estado siguiendo por días, no es la primera vez que me hace algo pervertido –siguió hablando la castaña, mientras el policía miraba seriamente a Neji.

—¿Eso es verdad?

—Claro que no, sólo la he visto dos veces en mi vida –aseguró el ojiperla con desinterés. De un momento a otro la miró de arriba abajo, con indiferencia —. Además piénselo con cuidado… ¿Quién querría violar a una mujer tan poco atractiva? –impugnó con descaro, aunque sabía a la perfección que sus palabras eran bastante falsas, puesto que no pensó lo mismo de ella cuando la vio semidesnuda en el probador.

El rostro de Tenten se tornó completamente rojo y sintió que una fuerza sobrehumana se apoderaba de ella, levantando a Neji de las solapas de su blanca camisa.

—¡¿Qué ha dicho?

—S-señorita… -trató de detenerla el nervioso oficial, ya que ella se veía dispuesta a golpear al castaño, que aún la seguía mirando de lo más tranquilo. La verdad era que esa mujer ahora ya no tenía para nada un aspecto inocente o desvalido, más bien parecía que era él el desvalido.

—¿Lo ve? Esta mujer está loca –habló Neji mirando al oficial de policía, el cual asintió con la cabeza. Tenten lo agarró más fuerte de la ropa, mirándolo con expresión sicópata, pero de igual manera él se veía muy tranquilo, hasta que la situación fue interrumpida por un hombre alto y de cabello negro, además de ocultar sus ojos con un oscuro par de anteojos negros; era el abogado de Neji que venía con el dinero para pagar la fianza.

—Perdón si interrumpo –habló acomodándose los lentes, para luego mirar a Neji con parsimonia, muy típica de él —. He venido con lo que me pediste Neji, fue un descuido de tu parte salir sin tu billetera de la empresa.

—Lo sé Shino –reconoció Neji con cierta vergüenza, pero al mismo tiempo hizo que la chica lo soltara.

Después de aclarar el malentendido Neji estaba recibiendo de vuelta sus cosas para poder irse de ese horrible lugar, jurando que jamás iba a regresar de nuevo. Fue entonces que se fijó en que Tenten aún se quedaría encerrada en esa jefatura y no pudo evitar sentir algo de lástima por ella, después de todo el asunto del arresto era algo que habían provocado ambos y no sólo ella.

—Vámonos Neji –dijo Shino para llamarle la atención y así sacarlo de sus pensamientos, sin embargo Neji sólo dio unos cuantos pasos alejándose de él.

—Haré algo antes –avisó sin más, dejando un tanto confuso al abogado.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Hinata estaba sorprendida observando como era que Naruto y Kiba ensayaban una escena de la serie de la cual pronto ella formaría parte. Nadie hubiera pensado que un chico como Naruto, que era siempre tan alegre y carismático, pudiera de un momento a otro volverse completamente frío e inexpresivo, pero así era mientras actuaba bajo la personalidad de Katsuki, e incluso Kiba se volvía alguien totalmente diferente, pasando de ser un chico algo rudo pero amable, a alguien bastante intimidante y grosero cuando era Kuno.

—No permitiré que sigas con este juego estúpido –advirtió "Kuno" con seriedad, observando a su mejor amigo con una expresión aterradora en el rostro —. Miyako no es una cosa con la que te puedas divertir.

—No te metas en mis asuntos con Miyako –respondió "Katsuki" con neutralidad, haciendo amago de su fría personalidad, cosa que podía mantener interesada a cualquier persona con lo que sucedía en la pantalla.

—¡Te mataré si no la dejas! –exclamó Kuno fuera de sí, agarrando el cuello de la remera deportiva de Katsuki para alzarlo, cosa bastante difícil tomando en cuenta la fuerza de su amigo —. ¡Lo único que quieres es burlarte de ella!

—¡¿Tú que sabes? –Katsuki se soltó del agarre con brusquedad, empujando a Kuno con toda su fuerza para hacerlo caminar varios pasos hacia atrás —. ¡No conoces mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella! –aseguró con ira contenida —. ¡Nunca podrías entenderlo!

—¡Eres tú el que no entiende! –Kuno alzó su mano, dispuesto a golpear el rostro de la persona con quien más había pasado buenos momentos en su vida, pero entonces, justo antes de llegar a tocar su piel, se detuvo.

—¡Y corte! –se oyó la voz del director Asuma, el cual aplaudía con gran efusividad al mismo tiempo que Naruto y Kiba regresaban a sus verdaderas personalidades, chocando las manos y sonriéndose, ahora se miraban con alegría y la rabia que antes parecía haber en sus miradas había desaparecido por completo, cosa que realmente hacía que Hinata se asombrara, hace sólo segundos parecían dos personas completamente diferentes.

La actuación era sin duda algo increíble.

—Bien, Hinata-chan, creo que es tu turno –le dijo Asuma, haciendo que ella se pusiera nerviosa. ¿Cómo haría una buena actuación después de lo que acababa de ver? Estaba claro que tanto Naruto como Kiba la superaban mil veces en talento, pero si ellos estaban confiando en ella para este papel, no podía decepcionarlos, claro que no —. Te toca ensayar con Katsuki –miró a Naruto, el cual asintió con la cabeza.

—S-sí –respondió Hinata, sonrojándose levemente enseguida al saber que tendría que interpretar una escena con Naruto. Su corazón se aceleraba de sobremanera de sólo imaginarlo. Comenzó a dar pasos torpes hacia el centro de la escenografía, realmente los nervios la estaban devastando.

—Tranquila Hinata –le dijo Kiba, deteniéndola en mitad de su trayecto para posar una mano sobre su hombro y mirarla con seguridad, tratando de transmitirla hacia ella. La Hyûga le miró por varios segundos en silencio y fijamente, hasta que pareció reaccionar, sonrojándose levemente y desviando la mirada, para asentir con la cabeza.

—Gracias, Kiba-kun –le respondió. Después de eso se sintió un poco más aliviada, así que se dirigió hacia donde estaba Naruto con el guión en la mano, leyendo la escena que les tocaba juntos.

—Venga Hinata, lo haremos muy bien –le animó el rubio con su sonrisa alegre y contagiosa, esa que lograba enamorar a cada chica que lo viera a través de la televisión. De hecho, a Naruto siempre le tocaba representar papeles llamativos, esta era la primera vez que sería un chico introvertido, cosa bastante interesante para la mayoría de sus fans, que se morían por verlo como alguien misterioso y sexy.

—S-sí, Naruto-kun –dijo Hinata, levantando su mano para leer el guión. Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que ella sólo miraba los profundos ojos azules de su compañero de actuación, los cuales se veían llenos de vida, para que con sólo oír la palabra "_acción"_ éstos tomaran un aspecto vacío y frío, que sorprendió a Hinata, no importaba cuantas veces lo viera.

—¿Qué haces aquí Miyako? ¿No te dije que te fueras? –cuestionó con desdén, con hielo en su voz, ya estaba totalmente metido dentro del personaje y Hinata simplemente creyó que a ella no le saldría, sin embargo por una razón había sido elegida —. ¿Qué esperas? Vete ya.

—N-no –habló en un tono de voz muy bajo, tanto que era apenas audible, pero era exactamente así como estaba en el guión —. N-no quiero irme, Katsuki-kun…

Él la miró por varios segundos en silencio, hasta que terminó por darle la espalda.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero no me molestes, no tengo ganas de hablar con una mujer tan tonta como tú.

Tal como le había dicho Asuma, en aquella escena ella debía demostrar dolor y tristeza, pero fue algo totalmente involuntario por parte de Hinata, pues era la misma actuación de Naruto la que la guiaba a ella a mostrar aquella expresión tan perfecta a los ojos del director. Era como si Naruto fuese capaz de manipular sus emociones.

Hinata, siendo ya Miyako, bajó la mirada con decepción al oír las palabras de Katsuki, se sentían como un enorme vacío en el pecho, que dolía mucho. Era la situación de estar recibiendo indiferencia por parte del ser amado.

—¿Por qué…? –interrogó la chica, dejando ver su rostro lleno de inquietud y confusión, pero sin levantar demasiado el tono de su voz —. ¿Por qué me odias… Katsuki-kun?

—Yo no te odio –respondió Katsuki, aún sin atreverse a mirarla.

Asuma estaba atento, sorprendido y a la vez maravillado con Hinata, nunca pensó que hacer ese papel le saldría tan natural, pero debía alabar también a Naruto por sacarle ese potencial escondido a la bella ojiperla.

—¡Sí que lo haces, yo lo sé! –y finalmente gritó, explotó y dejó que las lágrimas brotaran por sus ojos. Katsuki se volteó y al verla llorar se sorprendió, cambiando su frialdad de inmediato por una mirada de preocupación y arrepentimiento. Estaba a punto de hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

—¡Corten! –gritó Asuma desde su silla de director, aplaudiendo fervientemente la actuación recién vista —. Sorprendente Hinata-chan ¡Nunca pensé que llorarías!

—¿Eh? –se preguntó Hinata confusa, llevándose una mano a su rostro, para comprobar que era cierto, que habían lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, pero ella no se dio ni cuenta en que momento las soltó, estaba demasiado metida en ese papel —. Y-yo no sé…

—¡Eres genial Hinata! –esta vez habló Naruto, tomándola de las manos sin la menor delicadeza y haciendo que ella se sonrojara cuando lo vio demasiado cerca de sí misma —. Te ha salido perfecta esa actuación –volvió a sonreír con alegría, cambiando de personalidad —. De verdad has nacido para esto.

—Naruto tiene razón –lo secundó Asuma —. Tu actuación fue magnífica.

—Gracias, de verdad –dijo la ojiperla haciendo una leve reverencia, estaba avergonzada, pero se sentía muy bien, era la primera vez que alguien la felicitaba por algo que hubiera hecho. Hacer las cosas bien se sentía maravilloso.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sasuke había terminado desde hace rato sus grabaciones y ahora se dirigía hacia donde le esperaba Kakashi para comenzar con las pruebas de sonido para su próximo single. Sacó las llaves de su auto del bolsillo de su chaqueta negra, pero éstas cayeron al suelto.

—Demonios –masculló. Estaba demasiado molesto aún por todo lo sucedido en los últimos días, en especial por no poder quitarse a Sakura de la cabeza, se sentía estúpido por eso. Se agachó a recoger las llaves y al levantarse fue que lo vio, era su hermano quien estaba parado frente a él —. ¿Qué quieres aquí? –inquirió con rudeza.

—Tengo que hablar contigo –Itachi le miró con la misma tranquilidad que siempre demostraba ante todos. Sasuke era su hermano menor y sabía muy bien que lo había traicionado haciendo lo que hizo, puesto que sólo pensó en sí mismo y no en él cuando decidió aquello, por eso quería rectificarse —. Venga, no te niegues.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo, no soporto a los traidores como tú, vete y no me busques –fueron las frías palabras del Uchiha menor, que se dedicó a abrir la puerta de su auto para luego abordar en él.

—¿Por qué eres tan terco y ni siquiera me escuchas?

—¿Acaso tú lo hiciste conmigo aquella vez? –ante el silencio de Itachi, Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que encender el motor de su lujoso auto, cerrando la puerta tras ello —. Es lo que pensé que pasaría –dijo refiriéndose a las nulas palabras de su hermano mayor, para luego partir, alejándose.

Tenía ganas de ir donde Sakura y tratar de arreglar las cosas una vez más, pero el destino le jugaría una mala pasada.

—Sasuke… -susurró Itachi con desgano, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón. Justo cuando alzó la mirada se fijó en cierta chica que le llamó poderosamente la atención, tenía el cabello rosa y unos profundos ojos color verde jade. No supo por qué, pero una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—¿Dónde estará? –se preguntaba Sakura mirando en varias direcciones. Estaba en busca de Sasuke, no quería verlo pero tenía algo que entregarle, si no lo hacía creía que jamás podría olvidarlo. Tenía muchas cosas de él en su casa, incluso un oso de peluche del tamaño de su mano que él le había regalado para su cumpleaños y tenía la intención de que él las fuera a recoger más tarde de su casa, sin embargo sólo había desperdiciado el viaje, o eso creía, ya que se encontró con una agradable sorpresa —. Él… -le miró con curiosidad.

Itachi se fijó en que la chica que observaba le estaba mirando fijamente, cosa que le hizo sonreír aún más, sabiendo que gozaba de un excelente sex appeal. Sin dudarlo un segundo se acercó a ella con la intención de hablar, pero entre más lo hacía su cara le parecía más conocida.

—No puede ser –dijo una vez que estuvo justo frente a ella —. ¿Eres Sakura?

—¿Itachi? –preguntó la chica, tan sorprendida como él, pues hace mucho tiempo que habían dejado de verse.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

El delicioso aroma a Katsudon* recién hecho que venía de la cocina tenía prácticamente embriagada a la pequeña Amaya, mientras mostraba una sonrisa al estar viendo a su padre todo manchado de harina, ya que además Matsuri había preparado Uirō*, cosa que había provocado el hambre de la pequeña.

—Vaya que luces gracioso con harina en la nariz –rió la castaña apuntando al rostro de Gaara, el cual sólo se llevó una mano a la nariz, algo sorprendido —. Mírate, pareces un niño.

—¿Ah sí? –sonrió con cierta malicia, al mismo tiempo que tomaba un puñado de harina de la bolsa, arrojándola sobre una sorprendida Matsuri, que enseguida dejó de carcajearse al verse toda blanca, como si fuera un fantasma —. ¿Quién es el niño ahora? –cuestionó con una sonrisa triunfal, la cual se borró en cuanto sintió que más harina le caía encima, emblanqueciendo su cabello rojo.

—Tú eres el niño –respondió Matsuri con cierto puchero, se veía realmente graciosa y linda, hacía que el serio y frío hombre de negocios se volviera como un joven sin preocupación alguna, era tan fácil encantarse con ella.

—Yo no creo –sin previo aviso Gaara tomó un huevo que estaba en el mesón junto a él, estampándolo contra el cabello de la chica, la cual abrió la boca ahogando una exclamación de sorpresa; ahora sí que parecía un pastel a punto de meter al horno.

—Eso no es justo –se quejó, repitiendo la acción antes realizada por el pelirrojo, pero en la propia cabellera de él.

Ante esto los dos se miraron enfadados, pero no tardaron en estallar de risa al darse cuenta de lo graciosos que lucían. De verdad parecían dos niños en una guerra de comida.

—Papi, sensei –les miró la pequeña Amaya con expresión de regaño, haciendo que los dos pararan de reír al darse cuenta del espectáculo que acababan de darle a la niña —. Me preguntaba si ya está mi comida.

—C-claro Amaya, ya casi –le respondió Gaara algo avergonzado, ya que su hija jamás lo había visto actuar de esa manera, él siempre era frío y serio frente a ella, esto seguro no se lo esperaba —. Ve a sentarte y nosotros te servimos.

—Claro –sonrió la niña con una extraña mueca traviesa —. Ya me voy a sentar –al pasar por el lado de Matsuri, hizo como que tropezaba por accidente, pero fue todo fríamente calculado para empujarla y hacerla caer en los brazos de su padre, lo que nunca esperó fue que el plan que le sugirió su amiga le saliera tan bien, que terminaría por hacer que por error, esos dos juntasen sus labios en lo que era –sin duda- _su primer beso._

Gaara la había cogido por la cintura para que no se cayera, sorprendiéndose enormemente cuando sintió los labios de la chica sobre los suyos, aunque el contacto fue efímero, lo había sentido de una manera maravillosa.

Entonces ella se separó con el rostro totalmente sonrojado y no fue capaz de soltar ni media palabra; estaba demasiado asombrada por lo ocurrido, mientras que Amaya no podía sentirse más satisfecha.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Ino sonrió con malicia al ver como su esposo y su pequeño hijo dormían tranquilamente en la habitación del pequeño, después de haber jugado muchísimo rato. Lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora era en vengarse de todos los desplantes de Gaara, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, debía hacerle pagar por dejarla como una estúpida, creyendo que él estaría a su lado.

No se arrepentía de haber conocido a Sai y de ser ahora su esposa, sin embargo necesitaba esa satisfacción de dejar a Gaara en su lugar, procuraría que su esposo nunca se enterara, sólo así podría ser feliz a su lado para siempre.

—_Sólo si termino mi deuda pendiente con Gaara_ –pensó para sí misma, con malicia.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sasori sonrió satisfecho al ver a la mujer dormir a su lado, desnuda sobre la cama y con una expresión de haberla pasado muy bien.

Estaba en un hotel junto con la esposa de su primo, la había hecho suya una y otra vez y no se arrepentía para nada de ello, porque estaba en su naturaleza ser de ese tipo de personas, las que no tenían corazón para nada, que sólo disfrutaban sin mezclar emociones.

Era tan vacío como una marioneta, pudiendo vivir una historia de amor apasionada, pero sin sentir absolutamente nada, porque como un muñeco, carecía de un corazón que le señalara cuando se quiere de verdad a alguien.

Creía que jamás encontraría esa parte de un ser humano dentro de su cuerpo de madera, pero estaba muy equivocado, porque pronto cambiaría su forma de pensar.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Ya la tarde estaba llegando acompañada de una baja de temperatura bastante normal en aquel clima, puesto que por las tardes el viento siempre soplaba un poco más. El auto de Gaara se detuvo frente al edificio de Matsuri, abriéndole la puerta para que bajara. Ya no estaba manchada con nada, puesto que él mismo le había prestado su baño para asearse, aunque según él, toda manchada de harina y huevos aún la hacía lucir hermosa.

—Llegamos –dijo sonriendo como un tonto, mirándola de pies a cabeza y notando ese adorable sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas, seguramente producido por haber recordado en incidente antes de la comida.

—G-gracias por traerme –susurró avergonzada, aferrándose a su pequeño bolso con dulzura —. Lo pasé realmente bien hoy –confesó, alargando un poco su vista para fijarse en la niña, que dormía plácidamente en el asiento del copiloto —. Fue un gran día.

—También lo fue para mí –dijo Gaara con sinceridad —. Lamento que… haya sucedido aquello en la cocina.

Matsuri no dijo nada sobre eso, era obvio que Gaara lamentaría el que se hubieran besado, después de todo debió imaginárselo y no hacerse falsas ilusiones; un hombre como él jamás se fijaría en una tonta mujercita como ella. Dolía, se sentía como un vacío en el pecho, que no podía ser llenado con nada.

—Porque…-en ese instante Gaara siguió hablando, aún manteniendo sus ojos fijos en ella —. Besarte no debió ser un accidente –soltó, dejando a la chica sorprendida. Él no esperó ni siquiera una respuesta, simplemente caminó hacia ella, tomándola por la cintura.

El corazón de Matsuri estaba por salirse de su pecho ante lo que estaba sucediendo. Podía sentir el aliento de Gaara sobre su rostro, acortando cada vez más la distancia entre sus bocas. Por puro instinto cerró sus ojos negros, dejándose llevar por la situación, y fue entonces que lo sintió. Los labios de Gaara se posaron sobre los suyos con extrema lentitud, saboreando aquel momento como si se tratara de algo mágico, que debía durar para siempre. Con cuidado invadió la cavidad bucal de la chica con su experta lengua, encontrando la de ella tímida y asustada, escondida en un rincón. La sujetó más fuerte por la cintura y movió sus labios con fervor, con un frenesí lento pero apasionado, siendo correspondido en su totalidad por la tímida joven, que en un momento le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, intensificando el roce.

Sentía como si una nube de sensaciones se estuviera arremolinando en su interior, subiéndola al cielo poco a poco; besar a Gaara era así de increíble. Pero entonces el aire comenzó a faltar y tuvieron que separarse, por más difícil que ello fuera, debieron hacerlo.

—Quiero verte mañana –fue lo primero que dijo Gaara al haberla liberado de esa deliciosa prisión —. Amaya quiere ir al parque de atracciones ¿Nos acompañas?

—S-sí, no hay problema –respondió la castaña avergonzada, para luego volver a sentirse asaltada por los labios del pelirrojo, tanto o más pasionales que hace un rato.

Después de besarla por varios minutos, Gaara finalmente la soltó y se despidió de ella, pero con la promesa de volver a verla muy pronto.

Continuara…

Avance:

Ahora que se han besado, Gaara y Matsuri descubren que su atracción va más allá de ser simplemente eso. Tienen una especie de cita al parque de atracciones junto a Amaya, en donde muchas cosas pueden pasar. Hinata se siente cada vez más encantada con el mundo de la actuación y tendrá su primer acercamiento con Naruto. Itachi y Sakura comienzan a llevarse muy bien, pero él conocerá a otra persona además de ella, sin embargo las cosas no salen muy bien con esa chica. Kiba comienza a sentir cosas por Hinata, pero la ve muy interesada en Naruto, lo que le molesta. Sasori aún mantiene aquella relación con Shizuka, sin embargo, conoce a una persona diferente del resto cuando se vuelva a encontrar con su primo Gaara.

Próximo capitulo: Un llamado del destino.

**00000000000000**

***** **Katsudon - **chuleta de cerdo empanada y frita (tonkatsudon), pollo (katsudon de pollo) o pescado (magurodon).

***** **Uirō - **Pastel de harina de arroz al vapor.

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Como ven, esto se pone cada vez mejor, y aún no saben lo que falta, jojojo.**

**Nos leemos pronto ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	8. Un llamado del destino

**¡Hola!**

**Acá estoy yo subiendo otro capítulo de este fic. Como ya había dicho, esta historia me encanta y me es muy fácil escribir sobre ella, si se dan cuenta es el fic que actualizo más seguido de todos los que tengo y eso ya es mucho decir ¿No creen?**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^ me hace muy feliz que les guste esta historia, espero que este capítulo también les agrade.**

**La canción que aparece se llama "Sólo Con Mirarte" de A Punto Cinco (me encanta este grupo, tiene canciones preciosa *w*)**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 8: Un llamado del destino**

Sí, una marioneta sin corazón, eso era todo lo que era Akasuna No Sasori, esas fueron las palabras exactas de la mujer que acababa de salir corriendo de aquel bar, pero a él no le importó, simplemente siguió bebiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

No sólo había compartido una intensa aventura con la esposa de su primo, sino que además disfrutaba rompiendo los corazones de las chicas que conocía mientras estaba a solas. Itachi siempre le decía que un día eso le saldría caro, que cuando se enamorara realmente, iba a sufrir el doble de todo el daño que le había hecho a esas mujeres, porque aunque su mejor amigo era algo mujeriego, siempre que tenía una novia le era completamente fiel, y no era para nada cruel al terminar con las chicas, como él sí lo era con creces.

Pero nuevamente volvía a pensar que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. No creía en las palabras de su amigo, no pensaba que en su vida podría aparecer una mujer que de verdad convirtiera su corazón de madera en uno de verdad. Pero estaba muy equivocado, no sólo el destino le tenía algo preparado, sino que sería algo que no podría olvidar por el resto de su vida.

—Oye cantinero, dame otro –pidió al hombre que atendía la barra, el cual sólo asintió con la cabeza.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—¡No me jodas! –exclamó Sari a todo pulmón, dejando prácticamente sorda a la pobre de Matsuri, que sólo atinó a cubrirse los oídos con sus manos —. ¡¿De verdad te besó?

—N-no grites Sari –le regañó Matsuri con el ceño fruncido, para luego asentir con la cabeza y un dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas. Acababa de confesarle a Sari lo que había pasado en su cita, que había terminado hace unos veinte minutos más o menos. Había estado evadiendo sus preguntas desde que cruzó la puerta y Sari la vio suspirar con ilusión, pero se cansó de oírla preguntar y por eso decidió contarle la verdad.

—Es que no puedo creer que de verdad se haya atrevido –reconoció la ojigris, aún sorprendida ante lo que acababa de oír, sólo que esta vez se comportó de manera mucho más prudente.

—No tiene nada de malo que me haya besado –rezongó Matsuri —. De hecho… –sus mejillas volvieron a tomar el tono carmesí, al tiempo que en su estómago se sentían revolotear miles de mariposas —. Realmente me gustó.

—¿Besa tan bien? –cuestionó Sari interesada, a lo que Matsuri asintió apenada con la cabeza.

—Es fantástico, no sabes –sonrió al recordar aquella sensación tan especial, que absolutamente nadie le había hecho experimentar antes de Gaara —. Besarlo se siente como estar flotando en el cielo… sus besos son increíbles –y terminó por suspirar tan hondo que hasta Sari se contagió de ello, suspirando también.

—Quien lo diría, el hombre que te atropelló podría ser el amor de tu vida –comentó con cierta burla —. O como dirían por ahí, el verdadero amor te atropella.

—Que graciosa –ironizó Matsuri entornando los ojos, pero decidió no hacer caso a las pesadeces de Sari, porque estaba como en la luna debido a los besos de Gaara. Era la primera vez que deseaba no sólo besos, sino mucho más. ¿Cómo sería Gaara en la intimidad? ¿Acaso era tan delicado como cuando besaba a una mujer? ¿O era uno de esos hombres fogosos y apasionados, hasta un poco salvajes?

Se sonrojó como un tomate al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, pero no podía evitarse, él era un hombre que prácticamente llamaba a la lujuria.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sakura estaba sentada a la mesa de una fuente de sodas, nada más y nada menos que frente a Itachi Uchiha, a quien veía con una sonrisa. Hace años que habían dejado de verse, desde que él había decidido irse al extranjero, pero antes de eso solían llevarse bastante bien. Claro, no eran mejores amigos ni nada por el estilo, simplemente congeniaban en algunas cosas y tenían un trato amable el uno con el otro, no pasaba de eso, sin embargo el volver a verse después de tanto tiempo, en cierta manera les hacía sentir bien.

—Escuché que terminaste tu carrera de medicina y ahora trabajas en un hospital –comentó Itachi, tratando de hacer conversación, a lo que la chica rosada asintió con la cabeza.

—Así es, me ha ido bastante bien, de hecho soy la encargada de obstetricia del hospital –respondió sonriendo, para luego beber un poco de la soda que estaba sobre su mesa.

No había notado cuentas horas pasaron desde que se encontró con Itachi durante la mañana, para luego terminar teniendo una especie de cena informal en aquel lugar, pero ciertamente Itachi era una persona agradable, que le hacía sonreír espontáneamente, y eso le gustaba mucho.

—¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido, señor ingeniero? –ante la pregunta de la chica Itachi soltó una pequeña carcajada. Era verdad, él era un prodigioso ingeniero que había conseguido tener su propia empresa en la ciudad de New York, complemente independiente de las empresas familiares Uchiha. A decir verdad era considerado un genio por sus pares y una seria amenaza por sus competidores.

—Bastante bien, de hecho no dependo para nada de la fortuna de mi familia –respondió el azabache bebiendo refresco, para luego mirar a Sakura otra vez —. ¿Y que ha pasado entre tú y Sasuke? ¿Por fin se han hecho novios?

Sakura bajó la mirada con tan sólo oírlo. Cuando Itachi estaba en Japón conocía a la perfección los sentimientos de la Haruno por su hermano Sasuke y siempre pensó que tarde o temprano acabarían juntos, pero al ver la expresión de Sakura al hacer aquella pregunta supo que no estaba en lo correcto como había creído.

—¿Pasó algo? –insistió, de alguna manera no le había gustado esa tristeza tan latente en los ojos jades de la chica.

—No es nada importante –respondió la peli rosa con una evasiva —. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, pues no, jamás nos hicimos novios ni nada por el estilo –sonrió en forma fingida —. Supongo que se cansó de lo hostigosa que puedo llegar a ser.

El Uchiha no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, era más que obvio que había metido la pata al mencionar a Sasuke en la conversación, así que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era cambiar el tema.

—Y bien, cuéntame que tal te ha ido –dijo volviendo a sonreír y le dio gusto ver que el método había funcionado, Sakura ya no se veía tan incómoda.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Era de noche y Matsuri estaba recostada en su cama, mirando las estrellas por la ventana que estaba a su lado. Se sentía como una niña torpe y risueña, o alguien que se enamoraba por primera vez, pero por más que le diera vueltas al asunto no recordaba jamás haber sentido algo como lo que sintió cuando Gaara la había besado.

Sus labios eran suaves pero apasionados, además su aroma varonil la había dejado completamente hipnotizada. Sentía calor en sus mejillas y realmente ansiaba repetir la experiencia, volver a besar a Gaara como hace unas horas.

Ni siquiera podía dormir pensando en que mañana volverían a salir.

—¿Será que le gusto de verdad? –se preguntó sonriendo, emocionada con la idea de volver a verlo —. Y si es así… ¿Irá a pasar algo más entre nosotros? –volvió a sentir que se sonrojaba y sus latidos se aceleraron considerablemente, dándose una vuelta en la cama y ahogando un gritillo con la almohada —. Será mejor que me duerma, sino mañana no querré levantarme.

Después de aquel razonamiento cerró lentamente sus ojos, pero al hacerlo sólo pudo soñar con ese hombre que lentamente se había comenzado a meter en su corazón.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Después de terminar de revisar todas las cuentas de la empresa y de organizar los pagos a sus empleados –los cuales debía entregar el lunes a primera hora- se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la cama. Estaba cansado, no imaginó que le quedaría tanto trabajo pendiente luego de todo el maravilloso día que pasó al lado de Matsuri y su hija.

De sólo recordar la sensación de sus dulces labios se ponía a sonreír como un estúpido, pareciera que era la primera vez que besaba a una mujer. Se levantó de la cama y se quitó toda la ropa en menos de un minuto, para meterse a la ducha tibia y así relajarse un poco de la tensión que traía encima.

Al cerrar los ojos y recibir el golpe de agua sobre su rostro, sólo pudo echarse hacia atrás el cabello, mientras trataba de dejar de pensar en ella, pero era completamente inútil. ¿Qué pasaba si esta vez de verdad lograba enamorarse? Ciertamente no parecía algo imposible tratándose de Matsuri, porque ella le hacía sentir como ninguna otra mujer.

Cuando acabó de ducharse se secó el cuerpo con una toalla blanca y al salir a su cuarto se puso la ropa interior y un pantalón de tela. Prefería dormir con el torso desnudo, ya que le molestaba el hecho de tener que destaparse en medio de la noche al sentir calor.

Antes de acostarse decidió pasar por el cuarto de Amaya, encontrándola dormida plácidamente. Sonrió quedamente y regresó a su propia habitación, recostándose en cuanto atravesó la puerta.

Mañana sería un gran día y debía descansar mucho por eso.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Finalmente el día había llegado, el sol brillaba radiante y las aves cantaban en el cielo, mientras la castaña se levantaba fresca como una lechuga. No podía parar de sonreír en espera de que la hora de ver a Gaara y a Amaya llegara. Deseaba tanto estar cerca de ellos dos, sobre todo de él. Nunca pensó que alguna vez saldría con un hombre que ya había estado casado y que además tenía una hija, pero en este momento eso era lo de menos.

—¡Matsuri! –Sari entró a su cuarto en forma atropellada, casi se tropezó con la alfombra, pero logró sostenerse justo a tiempo antes de caer, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó Matsuri tratando de contener una carcajada, puesto que era gracioso ver a Sari actuar así —. Sari ¿Acaso viste alguna cosa interesante en la tele?

—¡Ah, sí! –respondió la chica de ojos grises, recordando de súbito por lo que había entrado —. Matsuri, hay una noticia sobre tu sexy primo en la tele, deberías venir a verlo.

—¿Cuál de mis sexys primos? –bromeó la chica.

—Sasuke-sama –los ojos de Sari se iluminaron al nombrar a ese chico. Matsuri suspiró y antes de salir del cuarto agarró una toalla y su champú favorito, porque pensaba meterse a bañar.

Al pasar por la sala miró el televisor y efectivamente hablaban sobre su primo Sasuke, sólo que entre tantas cosas nombraban un tema bastante desagradable. Alguien había inventado una tontería acerca de la relación entre sus dos primos, puesto que habían sido vistos en una riña. De sólo oír eso Matsuri frunció el ceño, ya que ellos no entendían nada, no tenían por qué meterse.

—Mira, es el nuevo single de Sasuke-sama –comentó Sari al notarla algo enojada, subiendo el volumen de la tv para dejar que la canción de fondo se oyera. La letra era bastante bonita, hablaba sobre lo que se sentía estar solo, en cierta forma a Sasuke le quedaba a la perfección —. Ah, ¿no crees que suena muy linda su voz? Realmente te envidio por tenerlo como familiar.

—Sí –Matsuri soltó una pequeña sonrisa, cerrando sus ojos por un momento para oír con mayor atención —. Es una canción muy bonita.

Sari sólo la miró inflando las mejillas, de verdad que la envidiaba, pero sanamente.

Después de que la nota sobre Sasuke acabara, Matsuri se dirigió al baño, tenía que alistarse para su cita cuanto antes, ya que hoy todo debía ser tan bueno como ayer.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana y la Yamanaka tenía en sus brazos a su pequeño hijo, el cual no dejaba de llorar escandalosamente, rogando por que su padre no se marchara, sin embargo sus ruegos no eran escuchados, puesto que Sai ya tenía todo listo y a pesar de mirarle con tristeza, tomó entre sus manos su equipaje.

—¿Regresarás pronto? –preguntó Ino con cierta tristeza, no podía evitarlo, después de todo él era su esposo.

Sai asintió con la cabeza, depositando un beso en la frente del pequeño, haciendo que por fin éste guardara silencio. Seichiro le miró con sus enormes ojos iguales a los de su mamá, que aún estaban empapados por las lágrimas.

—Papi, no e vaya –le rogó con su vocecita, pero sólo obtuvo una sonrisa por respuesta.

—Estaré en casa pronto –aseguró el pelinegro al niño, para luego mirar a su esposa —. Prometo que todo será mejor cuando vuelva –le dio un beso en los labios a Ino y se alejó hacia la línea de abordaje. Ella simplemente sentó al bebé en su cochecito y partió con él lejos de ese lugar.

Durante toda la noche había estado pensando si de verdad sería buena idea el tratar de vengarse de Gaara por lo que le hizo, aún poniendo en peligro su propio matrimonio, pero llegó a una sola conclusión: mientras Sai no lo supiera todo estaría bien. Lo único que debía hacer era arruinarle los planes con esa mujer con la que estaba saliendo, su "nueva conquista", como le había llamado Kankuro, la maestra de Amaya.

—_Sólo haré eso, sólo eso _–pensó, tratando de convencerse de que no se metería en ningún problema por lo que estaba haciendo, pero estaba muy equivocada, porque ni ella misma conocía sus límites.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—¡Y corten! –exclamó Asuma, dándole un respiro a todos sus actores.

Era la primera vez de Hinata grabando de verdad, la otra vez sólo había sido un ensayo para ver como estaban sus dotes actorales, sin embargo ahora ya estaban grabando las escenas y eso en cierta medida la intimidaba un poco, aunque a decir verdad gracias al talento de sus compañeros, se sentía mucho más segura y cómoda.

—Has estado genial Hinata –la felicitó Naruto con su radiante sonrisa. Ella agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza, sin poder ocultar el sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas. Era increíble, pero siempre que se topaba con Naruto, aunque fuera sólo de lejos, se sentía tan nerviosa que sus piernas parecían hechas de gelatina, creía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería y terminaría en el suelo con varios moretones, pero por suerte siempre lograba contenerse, de otra forma no podría ni verlo a la cara.

—G-gracias, Naruto-kun.

Kiba –que se mantenía algo alejado- les miraba al tiempo que se bebía una botella de agua. En un rato más le tocaba grabar su primera escena con Hinata y no podía evitar sentirse emocionado, la admiraba por su forma de interpretar al personaje que le había tocado, aunque al mismo tiempo le gustaría mucho verla en otras facetas, tal vez como la mala de la película, no obstante, aún era muy pronto para ella. Y además de todo eso, no le agradaba del todo verla tan cerca de Naruto.

—Chicos, pueden descansar diez minutos –les dijo Asuma mientras encendía un cigarrillo —. Más tarde entrarán Hinata y Kiba para su escena, los quiero listos.

—Sí –respondieron los dos aludidos.

Hinata se alejó para sentarse un momento y beber un poco de refrescante agua, al tiempo que Kiba se le acercaba para hablarle.

—Estuviste muy bien –la halagó con su sonrisa encantadora —. Me alegra trabajar con alguien como tú, que además de ser talentosa eres realmente bonita.

Al oírlo Hinata se sonrojó, bajando la mirada al instante.

—¿Pero qué cosas dices Kiba-kun?

El castaño volvió a sonreír. No podía evitarlo, las reacciones de Hinata al momento de decirle algo adulador eran realmente adorables, ella era demasiado linda y para él era imposible suprimir esos sentimientos que poco a poco estaban naciendo en él. Le agradaba Hinata, pero también le gustaba mucho, porque nunca había conocido a una joven tan inocente, tan dulce.

—No tienes por qué apenarte cuando alguien te felicita Hinata, deberías sentirte orgullosa –dijo tomándola del mentón para obligarla a levantar la mirada. Sabía que podía estar siendo un poco atrevido, pero quería verla a los ojos, esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban como si fuesen dos lunas brillantes y hermosas, algo nunca antes visto.

Hinata estuvo a punto de responderle, pero vio como Naruto se acercaba a ellos y prefirió quedarse callada, además no tenía nada inteligente que decirle a Kiba.

—Oigan ¿De qué hablaban? –preguntó el animado rubio, que de pronto vio con malos ojos la extraña cercanía entre Hinata y Kiba. No sabía por qué, pero no le gustaba para nada, tal vez estaba demasiado metido en su papel, pero no le parecía adecuado que Kiba tratase de propasarse con ella.

—De nada que te importe Naruto, no seas entrometido –dijo Kiba con el ceño fruncido, para luego mirar a Hinata y guiñarle un ojo —. Piensa en lo que te he dicho –y con esas palabras se alejó, sin notar la cara de molestia de su amigo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Gaara se terminó de alistar frente al espejo de la sala. Nunca antes se había arreglado tanto para salir con una chica, en cierta medida se sentía un poco estúpido ¿Pero quién podía culparlo si estaba como loco por Matsuri? No la conocía hace tanto tiempo, pero con lo poco que la había tratado había bastado para que esa joven y dulce maestra le robara un pedacito de su corazón.

—Deja de mirarte al espejo papi, llegaremos tarde al parque de diversiones –dijo Amaya de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido. Esa niña era tremendamente temperamental y si algo no le gustaba no tenía problemas en decirlo, lo mismo pasaba cuando algo le agradaba demasiado —. Matsuri-sensei se cansará de esperarte y no querrá ser tu novia.

—Amaya ¿Por qué insistes en que tu maestra sea mi novia? –interrogó con el ceño fruncido. No es que la idea no le agradara –de hecho le encantaba-, pero tampoco quería que su hija anduviera diciéndole a todo el mundo sus intenciones con Matsuri, eso era muy vergonzoso, y estaba demás decir que temía que ella no pensara igual, es decir, había correspondido a sus besos anoche, pero era demasiado pronto aún como para comenzar una relación, debían conocerse mucho más, no quería cometer el mismo error que con Sayuri o con Ino.

—Porque a ti te gusta –respondió la niña rubia, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, cruzando sus bracitos detrás de la espalda —. Y yo la quiero mucho, es perfecta para ser mi mami.

Gaara no le dijo nada, ella lo conocía demasiado y no podía rebatir sus argumentos, porque tenía toda la razón, ella realmente le gustaba demasiado.

No podía olvidar la suavidad y calidez de sus labios, ansiaba volver a probarlos y para eso debía darse prisa y llegar por ella.

—Bueno, vámonos –tomó la mano de su hija y salió junto a ella del departamento, sin olvidar dejarlo cerrados con llave. Justo al estar afuera, se encontró con su vecina de enfrente, la cual le miró con una sonrisa —. Hola Yuki –le saludó como ya era costumbre en él.

—Hola Gaara, buenos días –respondió la chica del cabello negro esbozando una sonrisa. Les miró a ambos de arriba a abajo, notando sus ropas casuales pero bastante vistosas. Gaara lucía una camiseta de color rojo con líneas horizontales en negro y un jeans azul, mientras que la pequeña llevaba un vestido de flores bastante mono —. ¿Van a salir?

—Sí –dijo Gaara —. Si no es mucha molestia ¿Podrías echarle un vistazo al departamento luego? Creo que llegaré tarde.

—No hay problema, que te vaya bien.

Gaara y Amaya se alejaron después de eso, aunque la chica no se quedó muy contenta, no podía evitar sentir envida de Matsuri –porque lo más seguro era que saldrían con ella–. Gaara nunca la había mirado de esa forma en que veía a la castaña ayer, la verdad era que muchas veces lo había deseado, pero no había sido así y eso era bastante deprimente.

Esa Matsuri era muy suertuda.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Tenten se encontraba en su cama, aún estaba acostada y no tenía intenciones de levantarse. No lograba sacar de su mente lo sucedido el día de ayer, después de que el abogado ese había pagado la fianza de Neji Hyûga.

_Estaba sentada en ese incómodo lugar tan oscuro y aburrido. Tendría que pasar al menos unas horas ahí dentro, porque no tenía como pagarse la fianza que la sacaría de allí. Soltó un suspiro de decepción y fue cuando un policía le abrió la puerta, lo que la sorprendió._

—_¿Qué pasa? –preguntó._

—_Puede salir señorita, pase por custodia para que se le regresen sus cosas –le avisó el policía. Ella –aún desconcertada– asintió con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie._

—_¿Pero por qué? Yo no he pagado la fianza._

_El policía la condujo hasta la salida de aquella celda, la cual dejó cerrada con llave, para luego caminar detrás de ella._

—_El señor Neji Hyûga la pagó por usted –le respondió, sin notar como ella se sorprendía aún más, al punto de quedar con la boca abierta._

_No esperaba que un sujeto como ese al final se compadeciera de ella y la dejaría partir de esa horrenda cárcel. Tal vez no fuera tan malo como ella pensaba._

Aún no dejaba de estar desconcertada por ese hecho, ella pensaba que ese Neji era un pervertido y un idiota, pero después de lo que hizo por ella esa opinión había cambiado un poco. Aunque… ¿Qué pasaba si tenía alguna razón escondida?

—No, no creo que eso sea posible –se dijo cerrando sus ojos.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Terminó de hablar por teléfono con su mejor cliente y amigo y descansó sobre el respaldar de su silla, mirando por la ventana de la oficina del bufete de abogados "Aburame y CO". A veces Neji era demasiado despistado, a pesar de ser llamado un genio –porque verdaderamente lo era para los negocios– no se podía decir lo mismo de su vida fuera de las empresas, la prueba de ello era que ayer había tenido que ir a sacarlo de la cárcel.

Shino era un hombre paciente y sereno, casi nada le sacaba de quicio excepto que le ignorasen, odiaba aquello tanto como amaba defender a los eres más repudiados sobre la naturaleza; los insectos. Tal vez por eso se había hecho abogado –no es que fuera agradable comparar a un clientes con un insecto, pero él se entendía en sus propios conceptos– y le alegraba que gracias a ello pudiera ayudar a las personas que lo necesitaban.

Pero su vida era aburrida, tanto así que se encontraba trabajando en día domingo, cuando la mayoría de las personas están descansado o disfrutando en familia. No es que no tuviera familia, porque sí tenía, un padre que era igual de reservado que él y seguía su misma profesión y una madre que se encargaba de algunos negocios familiares. Como era hijo único y sus padres siempre estaban trabajando, estaba acostumbrado a no llamar demasiado la atención, a hacerlo todo por sí mismo y vivir de esa manera, quizás por eso la mayoría de las personas pensaban que él era un tipo raro y antisocial.

Ah, que aburrida era la vida ¿Acaso nada emocionante podía pasar en la vida de un simple abogado como él?

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sasuke estaba cansado, así que se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la cabina de grabación y bebió un poco de agua, necesitaba cuidar muy bien su voz para impedir que se dañara, era su herramienta más preciada y últimamente la estaba descuidando con tanto alcohol, pero pensaba dejarlo de lado un tiempo, además era una estupidez que se estuviera enviciando por _ella_.

—Bien hecho Sasuke –le habló su manager, un hombre alto, de cabello plateado y vestido de traje, pero que curiosamente traía la boca tapada con una especie de mascarilla azul oscuro. A simple vista lo hacía lucir misterioso y sexy, además de ser muy joven resultaba todo un adonis y en ocasiones hasta le robaba algunas fans, cuando salía dando alguna entrevista sobre el trabajo de Sasuke o demás.

—Kakashi, ya que hemos terminado me iré a casa, mañana debo filmar con Asuma –habló el azabache bastante aturdido por tanto trabajo, pero al menos estaba satisfecho de que todo hubiera acabado bien, el nuevo single ería un éxito. Esa letra la había compuesto él y aunque solían decirle que sus canciones no tenían alma, se quedarían callados con esta.

Desde que tenia uso de razón la música era su vida, desde pequeño tocaba la guitarra y componía canciones después de la escuela. Más tarde, cuando estaba en el instituto fue que se unió a una banda escolar, ahí conoció a Sakura, era la chica que tocaba el teclado y se hicieron rápidamente amigos, pero bastó muy poco tiempo para que ella se volviera una hostigosa. Cuando pasó a segundo de instituto se dio a conocer con su banda y rápidamente escalaron puestos en el mundo musical, pero había sido a los veinte cuando Kakashi le contactó y le propuso ser solista, asegurándole que lo convertiría en la mayor estrella de Japón, y no le había mentido para nada, pues en poco tiempo lo lanzó al estrellato, incluso le ayudó a entrar al mundo de la actuación.

Ahora tenía dos papeles diferentes, en la serie que compartía ahora con Naruto y Kiba hacía el papel de villano, también se enamoraba del personaje de Hinata, pero era mucho más posesivo en cuanto a ella. Por otro lado tenía una serie donde él era el protagonista, las chicas estaban vueltas locas con su personaje y anhelaban ser como la protagonista, una chica que era muy buena actriz, aunque no era del tipo de mujer de Sasuke en la vida real.

—Puedes irte si quieres –habló por fin Kakashi, guardándose el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón de tela gris —. Espero cuides muy bien tu voz, recuerda que la próxima semana tienes un concierto.

—Sí –Sasuke se puso de pie y le dio la espalda, dispuesto a largarse de una vez, pero era demasiado terco y antes pasaría a otro lugar, no quería irse a casa sin verla primero.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri dio un salto al oír el timbre de su departamento. Quiso correr a abrir la puerta, pero Sari ya le había ganado, le juró que en cuanto llegara el "papasote" (como ella le puso) de Gaara, no esperaría un segundo para verle antes de que se fuera con ella.

—_Sabandija_ –pensó Matsuri al darse cuenta de cómo su amiga le sonreía al pelirrojo, el cual se veía tras haber sido abierta la puerta. No podía creerlo, pero de verdad se había puesto celosa. _Demonios_. Ni siquiera por el tipo que fue su novio había sentido celos. ¿Qué era esto que le pasaba con Gaara?

—Hola Gaara, Matsuri está lista ya –dijo la chica sonriéndole al recién llegado, el cual para variar estaba demasiado serio. Fue entonces que Sari posó su mirada sobre la pequeña que lo acompañaba, era una niña preciosa, parecía salida de esas revistas de ropa para niños en donde la pequeña modelo siempre era una muñequita —. Tú debes ser Amaya-chan, vaya, eres más linda de lo que pensé.

—Gracias onee-san –sonrió la pequeña rubia con dulzura. Sari casi tuvo el impulso de pellizcarle las mejillas, le encantaban los niños, no tanto como a Matsuri pero verdaderamente los adoraba.

Matsuri se acercó a la puerta sin esperar que Sari le llamara. Traía puesto un sencillo vestido de tirantes de color lila claro, el cual asemejaba sus curvas de una manera increíblemente satisfactoria para los ojos de Gaara. De pronto tenía ganas de abrazarla por las caderas y besarla hasta que el aire le faltara, pero como hombre debía contenerse tanto como le fuese posible, no era recomendable darle ese tipo de espectáculos a su pequeña hija.

—¡Sensei! –Amaya no quiso esperar a que su padre dejara de estar embobado para lanzarse a los brazos de su maestra, la cual la recibió gustosa y con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hola Amaya-chan, que linda estás hoy –dijo Matsuri apenas la tuvo entre sus brazos. Le gustaba mucho esa niña, sin importar que fuera producto del anterior matrimonio de Gaara, ella era un ser demasiado radiante, lleno de luz —. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien sensei, quiero llegar pronto al parque, así que vámonos –la niña la tomó de la mano, pero antes de que dieran siquiera un paso, Matsuri se detuvo al verse justo frente a Gaara, el cual la miraba tan intensamente que prácticamente se sentía como atravesada con una flecha invisible. Sari observó aquello y le pareció que entre esos dos pronto nacería el romance, así que prefirió alejarse.

—Hola Matsuri –finalmente Gaara habló, notando de reojo como ella se sonrojaba en forma adorable. Era tan extraño saludarse así después de lo que había pasado anoche, cuando la besó de esa forma tan insaciable, porque realmente no se había podido controlar, ni quería hacerlo en ese momento —. Me alegra verte bien –finalizó, esbozando una sobria sonrisa.

—Lo mismo digo –la castaña bajó la mirada, pero bastó sólo eso para hacerle comprender a Gaara que él la ponía nerviosa.

Genial, si la ponía nerviosa quería decir que a ella también le gustaba él.

—¿Nos vamos? –Gaara volvió a hablar, a lo que la joven maestra simplemente asintió de cabeza, sonriendo dulcemente.

Mientras más Gaara la trataba, más se convencía de que esta mujer estaba destinada a ser suya, sólo suya.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Después de que los actores terminaran su jornada de trabajo, ella decidió darse un largo respiro, soltando su cabello castaño –el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura–, para dejarlo caer libremente sobre su espalda. Escribir todo el guión de aquella serie no era nada fácil, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que debía fijarse muy bien en como lo hacían los actores, pero hasta ahora todo estaba saliendo perfecto y eso le gustaba, los papeles no podían haber quedado en mejores manos.

—¿Te vas a casa, prima? –la voz de Kiba la hizo dar la vuelta. La chica de ojos cafés le miró con una sonrisa graciosa, dándole con el guión de la serie en la cabeza.

—No me digas prima, aquí no tenemos relaciones de familia, bobo –lo regañó por enésima vez sobre el mismo asunto, a lo que él sólo se sobó la cabeza con dolor.

—No seas agresiva, además todos saben que eres mi prima Yuuki –se quejó Kiba, harto de recibir ese cruel trato de parte de su única prima. Si no era su hermana Hana, era su adorable primita, pero siempre terminaba golpeado por una mujer. Suerte que a su madre la controlaba con una sonrisa, porque esa mujer era una fiera.

—Cállate baka –la chica se cruzó de brazos ofendida, haciendo un gracioso puchero. Tenía ya veinticinco años, pero parecía de menor edad, puesto que siempre se comportaba como una niña. Toda su vida había soñado con ser guionista y ver plasmadas con personas reales todas las historias que se creaban en su cabeza, por eso adoraba aquel trabajo en donde era capaz de cumplir ese sueño.

Aún haciéndose la ofendida, tomó todas sus cosas y salió afuera del estudio de grabación. Miró para todos lados buscando su automóvil, el cual halló estacionado justo en donde lo dejó. Subió a él planeando ir a comer a algún restaurante, tenía mucha hambre y cero ganas de cocinar.

Se dirigió al más cercano, sin sospechar lo que ahí acontecería.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Itachi Uchiha se encontraba sentado en la mesa de un restaurante junto a su mejor amigo Sasori, observando como siempre a la nada. Estaba muy pensativo, desde ayer que se había encontrado con Sakura no dejaba de pensar en ella, se sentía extraño, hace tiempo no le sucedía eso con una mujer.

—¿Qué te pasa? –interrogó Sasori con el ceño fruncido, odiaba cuando Itachi no le prestaba atención, además se veía tan ridículo con esa expresión de chico enamorado —. ¿Estás pensando en una mujer? –volvió a preguntar.

Itachi le miró arqueando una ceja, de alguna manera Sasori era capaz de saber lo que estaba pensando y no era del todo algo divertido. Ese bastardo siempre terminaba burlándose de él.

—¿Eso que te importa? –respondió malhumorado el Uchiha —. Además, no vinimos a hablar de mí, dijiste que tenías algo que contarme ¿No es verdad?

—Oh sí –Sasori pareció volver a la realidad con aquel comentario, bebiendo un poco del refresco que tenía en su mesa —. Verás, no vas a creer con quien me estoy acostando.

Itachi no se sorprendió ni nada, le parecían de lo más normales ese tipo de conversaciones viniendo de Sasori, además él tampoco era un santo, había tenido mil aventurillas y siempre se las terminaba relatando a su mejor amigo para matar el tiempo.

—¿Con quién?

Sasori se acercó, como queriendo contar un secreto.

—Con la esposa de mi primo Kankuro –murmuró.

—¿Con ella? –nuevamente el Uchiha arqueó una ceja. De verdad este amigo suyo no conocía límites, no podía entender como no sentía culpa por estar engañando así a alguien que le tendía la mano y que además era parte de su propia familia —. No negaré que es guapa, pero Sasori, es la esposa de tu primo.

—Lo sé y ella también lo sabe –dijo el pelirrojo, restándole importancia al asunto —, pero fue ella misma quien se acercó a mí, no esperarás que yo la hubiese rechazado, sabes que no soy de esos.

En parte era verdad, Sasori podía ser muy descarado en cuanto a meterse con mujeres casadas, pero eran ellas mismas quienes lo buscaban, sabiendo perfectamente que le habían jurado amor a otro, y como su amigo no era nada regañadientes, enseguida se aprovechaba de la situación.

—De todas formas deberías dejarlo, dañarás a tu primo si sigues así –le advirtió el azabache, pero Sasori sólo bufó con molestia. Itachi al terminar su malteada se puso de pie con los ojos cerrados, sin prestar atención a que alguien pasaba detrás de él.

Al levantarse la pasó a llevar, empujándola y arrojándola al suelo. Sólo pudo oír el quejido de una mujer, la cual había caído sentada, pero al parecer su tobillo no había quedado en buen estado. Al voltearse la observó tirada y se sintió como un idiota.

—Perdone señorita –se disculpó apenado, agachándose para atenderla. Como siempre Sasori no desaprovechó la oportunidad de mirar donde no debía, emitiendo una sonrisa arrogante, a la vez que Itachi se quedaba medio segundo perdido en los brillantes ojos cafés de esa joven —. No la vi, lo siento mucho –volvió a disculparse.

_Sólo con mirarte, sin decirte nada_

_Sucedió lo que temía, yo no lo sabía_

_Como música en el tiempo llena de melancolía_

_Vas quedándote en mi mente y no lo creía_

Ella sólo lo miraba en silencio, algo le decía que –como en sus guiones que tanto agradaban al público– este encuentro no era casual.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Miró con sus enormes y brillantes ojitos aguamarina la gran rueda de la fortuna, la montaña rusa y los autitos chocadores. Quería subirse a todos y cada uno de ellos, por ende no esperó más y –soltándose de las manos de Gaara y Matsuri– corrió hacia el primer juego que encontró; el carrusel.

—¡Papi, me quiero subir papi! –gritaba emocionada, alzando sus manitas al cielo. Gaara miró a Matsuri y ella le sonrió, para que luego él volteara hacia su hija de nuevo. Sólo una vez la había traído a un lugar así, cuando ella tenía tres años. Siempre se excusaba diciendo que estaba demasiado ocupado para ella, por eso apenas la conocía, pero ahora rectificaría todo ese tiempo perdido pasándolo a su lado.

—Vamos a subirte entonces –dijo tomándola en sus brazos, para llevarla hacia la caseta de las entradas. Ella alzaba sus manitas muy contenta, mientras Matsuri caminaba detrás de ellos dos. De un momento a otro se sentía tan distante, era como si ella no perteneciera a su mundo, como si estuviera realmente lejos. Pero desvaneció ese pensamiento cuando otra idea se cruzó en su mente; si ella no era parte de ese mundo entonces haría lo que fuera para serlo, porque ahora sabía que quería estar cerca de ellos dos.

Gaara volteó a verla al darse cuenta de que no estaba al lado de ellos, pero la encontró sonriendo risueña, haciéndolo estremecer por completo.

_Ganas de decirte tantas cosas_

_Susurrándote al oído que me siento vivo_

_Cuando estoy contigo soy otra persona_

_Y no encuentro palabras para describirlo._

—Matsuri –la llamó —. Date prisa, no vayas a perderte.

—No lo haré –rió la chica, acercándose más a ellos.

Definitivamente sería parte de su mundo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Hinata estaba saliendo del estudio después de quedarse a un par de ensayos más. Estaba cansada de todo lo que había tenido que hacer, pero le gustaba mucho actuar, la actuación era todo un mundo fascinante y definitivamente quería quedarse ahí.

—¡Hey, Hinata! –el rubio corrió detrás de ella para detenerla. Necesitaba estar cerca de ella, de alguna manera su dulce presencia le había golpeado de una manera inexplicable. Al llegar frente a ella y notar que nuevamente se había sonrojado, no pudo evitar sonreír —. _Realmente es muy linda… _–pensó, recordando aquella entrevista en donde dijo que aún nadie le había robado el corazón.

Tal vez estuviera equivocado.

_Yo cierro los ojos, imagino años_

_Años de ternura, años suspirando_

_Años de locura, años sonriendo_

_Pero siempre imaginando que estás a mi lado_

—¿S-sucede algo Naruto-kun? –preguntó la chica algo nerviosa, a lo que él asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Me preguntaba si… –por un momento él también se sintió nervioso, no solía ser así frente a las chicas, pero ella era demasiado especial —. ¿Te gustaría salir uno de estos días?

Hinata simplemente abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no creía que esta situación fuese verdad.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Una vez estuvo dentro de su casa miró la fotografía que desde hace tiempo había guardado en el cajón de la mesita de noche. Había olvidado que estaba ahí, pero al observarla no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara de los labios. Se sentía tan bien recordar aquellos tiempos, cuando sólo importaba la amistad que mantenían los tres, él, Naruto y Sakura.

Sasuke se sentía tan confuso, por un lado deseaba gritarle a Sakura que lo sentía, que sentía haberla usado de esa manera, pero por el otro su orgullo le obligaba a callar y dejar de humillarse, no quería volver a quedar en ridículo.

_Mi corazón quiere, quiere ser sincero_

_Quiere que se entere Dios y el Mundo Entero_

_Esto que yo siento que es tan verdadero_

_Quiero que me mires y escuches lo que siento._

Ya no sabía que era lo que sentía, sólo deseaba que nada hubiera pasado, que todo fuera igual que antes. De verdad deseaba poder ser sincero consigo mismo, pero no lo conseguía.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Habían subido a varios juegos los tres juntos, así como a unos cuantos a los que Amaya subió sola. Tenían un montón de fotografías y ahora estaba los tres comiendo algodón de dulce, sentados en una banca de madera. Gaara y Matsuri hablaban sobre cualquier cosa, mientras la niña sólo jugaba con sus piecitos, pero de alguna manera necesitaba empujar a esos dos para que se acercaran más, si seguían así Matsuri jamás sería su nueva mamá.

—Papi, quiero ir al baño –avisó mirando al pelirrojo, el cual enseguida se puso de pie para llevarla —. ¡Pero no me acompañes! –le gritó —. Yo voy sola.

—No, te puedes perder –aseguró con cierta tozudez, cosa que a Matsuri le pareció muy graciosa viniendo de una persona tan seria como él —. Iré contigo.

—Papi, el baño está frente a nosotros, no me voy a perder –rectificó la rubia con sabiduría, señalando el lugar con una de sus manitos. La mirada aguamarina de Gaara siguió aquella dirección, encontrándose con los baños justo frente a su persona.

—Es verdad –respondió —. Supongo que no pasará nada, pero de todas formas date prisa.

—¡Sí! –asintió la niña con la cabeza, corriendo hacia el baño con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Por su parte, Gaara suspiró y volvió a sentarse, jamás comprendería la forma de ser de esa niña, de alguna forma era una mezcla perfecta entre él y su madre, algo que lo desconcertaba completamente.

—Ser padre es tan difícil –susurró para sí, pero de igual forma fue escuchado por la joven castaña que estaba a su lado, la cual le miraba sonriente.

—Yo creo que tú eres un buen padre, te preocupas mucho por ella –Matsuri ya sabía que durante un tiempo Gaara no había estado cerca de su hija, por eso le admiraba todavía más, cualquier otro se hubiera desentendido de ella por completo luego de la muerte de su madre, cosa que Gaara no hizo, lo que hablaba muy bien de él —, considerando que debió ser difícil para ti hacerte cargo de la noche a la mañana ¿No?

—No te imaginas cuanto –respondió con algo de gracia, aunque no era bueno haciendo chistes, la verdad era que estar cerca de Matsuri le provocaba ser más alegre, tal vez esa chica de verdad le contagiaba con su forma de ser —. Y tú… –dudó por un momento, pero finalmente se atrevió —. ¿Nunca has pensado en tener hijos? Se te da muy bien estar con los niños.

Matsuri se sonrojó ante la pregunta, bajando la mirada algo apenada.

—La verdad es que sí –dijo la castaña, aún algo avergonzada —. Siempre he soñado con casarme y tener una hermosa familia –confesó, mirando a Gaara a los ojos para hacerle ver sus sentimientos —. Me gustaría tener unos lindos bebés y verlos crecer a mi lado.

Sin poderlo evitar, una sonrisa apareció en los labios del chico. Ella siempre lograba lo imposible con él, era capaz de hacerle estremecer por completo simplemente con esa dulce sonrisa. ¿Tan fuerte era eso que sentía por ella?

La quería en su vida, quería que ella fuese suya, sin importar lo posesivo que aquello sonara, la necesitaba hacer suya.

_Quiero ser parte de tu vida_

_Enamorarte día a día_

_Y nuestras almas estén unidas_

_Por el resto de nuestras vidas._

—¿Un niño y una niña? –preguntó Gaara tomándole una de sus manos con delicadeza, notando como un escalofrío la recorría de pies a cabeza, haciendo el sonrojo de su rostro más fuerte.

—S-sí… –contestó Matsuri bajando la mirada, pero volvió a subirla al sentir una de las manos de Gaara sobre su mentón. Su aliento nuevamente estaba cerca de ella y sus ojos se cerraron por inercia. Al sentir la presión de los labios masculinos sobre los suyos, se atrevió a rodearle por el cuello sin sentir vergüenza, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos rojizos. Él apoyó ambas manos sobre sus mejillas, intensificando aquel beso de una manera apasionante, que los dejó a ambos sin aliento. Su lengua y la de ella se volvieron a encontrar como anoche, dándole la sensación de plenitud que le hacía falta.

_Quiero ser parte de tu vida_

_Enamorarte día a día_

_Tocar el cielo con tu cuerpo_

_Ilusionarme noche y día._

Se separaron cuando ambos sintieron como su ropa era jalada hacia abajo. Observaron con asombro como la pequeña Amaya les sonreía con picardía, provocando que ambos –incluso Gaara– se sintieran avergonzados.

—¿Gaara? –pero aquella voz les distrajo de la situación bochornosa. El pelirrojo alzó la vista al oírle, encontrándose con otro pelirrojo, muy parecido a él, pero mayor en edad y además éste sonreía muy abiertamente —. Pero si eres tú pequeño Tanuki, mira donde te vengo a encontrar.

—Sasori –fue todo lo que dijo Gaara, algo cabreado al haber sido llamado Tanuki, nunca le gustó ese apodo que solía ponerle su primo.

Por su parte, Sasori –que se había separado de Itachi luego del incidente con la chica– fijó su vista en la mujer que acompañaba a su primo. La miró de pies a cabeza, perdiéndose en la profundidad de sus ojos negros sin darse cuenta. No supo por qué, pero su pulso se aceleró y no fue capaz de apartar sus ojos ni un instante mientras veía ese adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

De alguna manera aquel encuentro se sentía como un llamado del destino.

Continuara…

Avance:

Sasori conoce a Matsuri por fin, y sin saber que se trata de la prima que Itachi tanto le ha pedido que no toque, se propone conquistarla. Itachi trata de arreglar las cosas con la chica a la que lesionó, pero no le resulta muy bien, además de eso, vuelve a encontrarse con Sakura, esta vez de forma planeada, sin sospechar que Sasuke los verá, y no sólo él. El plan de venganza de Ino por fin inicia. Kankuro comienza a trabajar con su nueva secretaria, descubriendo que es una persona que le agrada mucho, sin embargo sigue teniendo problemas con su esposa. Naruto y Hinata tienen su primera cita. La vida de Shino resulta no ser tan aburrida como él piensa. Y Gaara por fin se decide a que irá plenamente por el corazón de Matsuri.

Próximo capítulo: Sé parte de mí.

**00000000000000**

**Tanuki significa mapache, por si alguien no lo sabía (así es, Gaara es un mapachito *w*)**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Ya esto comienza a ponerse bueno ¿No creen? Los enredos amorosos están comenzando xD**

**¡Nos leemos! **

**¡Bye!**


	9. Sé parte de mi

**¡Hola!**

**Bien, por fin he llegado con un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Me costó un poquito, pero creo que esto aclarará algunas cosas que puede que no entendieran antes, como el verdadero problema que hay entre Kankuro y su esposa, o quien era el que tomó las fotos de Sasuke y Sakura, pues bien, acá algunas respuestas.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capítulo 9: Sé parte de mí**

Todavía perdido en la mirada tan profunda de la castaña, Sasori ignoró por completo la presencia de su primo en el lugar. Dio dos pasos en dirección a la chica y, con delicadeza le tomó su mano.

—Mucho gusto bella señorita, mi nombre es Akasuna No Sasori –se presentó caballerosamente, provocando que un leve sonrojo cubriera las mejillas de la chica —. No sabía que Gaara tuviera una novia tan hermosa.

Al oírlo, el rostro de Matsuri se sonrojó aún más, tanto así que parecía un semáforo encendido.

—N-no, yo… no soy su novia… y-yo… –ella no sabía como aclarar la situación, de cierta forma le dolía decir que no eran nada cuando acababan de besarse, pero eso no era más que la verdad, ellos no eran nada.

—Matsuri es la maestra de mi hija –dijo Gaara rápidamente, tratando de salvar la situación, no obstante, no se sentía feliz con dar aquella respuesta, la verdad le hubiera gustado decir que Matsuri sí era su novia, pero no podía, al menos no aún —. Matsuri, él es mi primo Sasori, es un reconocido ingeniero comercial en Estados Unidos.

—Vuelvo a decir que es un gusto –dijo Sasori mirando fijamente a Matsuri. Ahora que su pequeño primo le había aclarado que ellos no mantenían una relación, entonces no había impedimentos en conquistarla, ella era de su tipo y apenas la había visto había imaginado con perversión como es que ella se vería en su cama. Miró una vez más a su primo y luego posó sus ojos sobre la pequeña niña rubia, la cual se abrazaba a las piernas de su padre —. Oh, pero si a ti te conocí cuando eras apenas un bebé, has crecido mucho pequeñita.

—¿Es usted el primo de mi papi? –preguntó Amaya mirándole con curiosidad —. Papi, se parece mucho a ti… ¿Pero por qué te dice Tanuki?

Una venita se marcó en la sien de Gaara; como odiaba aquel apodo tan ridículo. ¿Por qué Sasori había tenido que decirlo frente a su hija y frente a Matsuri? Y lo peor de todo era que ahora la castaña reía discretamente, aunque no podía evitar pensar en que se veía realmente hermosa haciéndolo.

Sasori también se había dado cuenta, la forma de reír de Matsuri era tan delicada que la hacía enormemente atrayente a sus ojos. Si tan sólo Gaara y la niña no estuvieran presentes ya habría hecho gala de sus encantos.

De pronto sonó su celular y notó que tenía un mensaje de Itachi, así que sonrió.

—Parece que mi amigo terminó con lo suyo –miró nuevamente a Matsuri —. Nos veremos pronto Matsuri –le guiñó un ojo y le hizo un gesto de mano a su primo para despedirse de él. Luego de eso se marchó caminando.

—_¿Qué le pasa a ese imbécil? ¿Acaso cree que le voy a permitir que le coquetee a Matsuri? _–pensó el de ojos aguamarina con verdadera furia. Primero que todo, Matsuri había venido a la cita con él y con su hija, eso que estaba haciendo su primo de guiñarle un ojo y decirle esas cosas era muy descarado de su parte. ¡Lo mataría! ¿Por qué razón? Pues porque Matsuri era sólo suya.

—Papi, el señor alacrán no me agrada –le susurró la pequeña rubia inflando sus mejillas en forma de berrinche —. Se me hace que nos quiere quitar a sensei –a pesar de que lo había susurrado, igualmente Matsuri le pudo escuchar y eso la hizo avergonzarse de sobremanera, recordando que hace sólo unos minutos estaba recibiendo un magnífico beso de parte del hombre que la traía de cabeza.

Gaara sonrió al verla reaccionar de esa manera.

—Será mejor irnos, se nos hace tarde –habló tomándole la mano a su hija. Miró a Matsuri y la vio asentir con la cabeza, para que poco tiempo después los tres comenzaran a caminar hacia el siguiente juego, pero de un momento a otro Amaya le tomó la mano a Matsuri, haciendo que –nuevamente- parecieran una hermosa familia.

—_Esta sensación es tan cálida… –_pensó Matsuri mirándoles de reojo, cada vez más convencida de que quería estar con ellos.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Después de acostar a Seichiro para que dejara de llorar, Ino se fue a sentar en la sala de su hogar. Estaba sonriendo mientras tomaba su celular, tenía muchas ganas de fastidiar a Gaara en ese momento, ahora que tendría rienda suelta por bastante tiempo.

—_¿Bueno? _–le respondieron del otro lado, era claramente la voz de Gaara. Ino esperó algunos segundos para hablar, porque sabía que él era impaciente y que hacerlo esperar lo iba a cabrear —. _¿Quién habla? _–insistió el pelirrojo.

—Soy yo –fue todo lo que necesitó decir para que él supiera de quien se trataba. Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo más, oyó la voz de una chica que llamaba a Gaara, por lo que frunció el ceño —. ¿Con quién estás? ¿Acaso es tu linda maestra?

—_Eso no te incumbe, déjame en paz de una vez._

—Espero no hayas dejado por ahí a mi sobrina por ir a acostarte con esa mujercita –le dijo en tono de amenaza, pero Gaara ni se inmutó, simplemente le colgó la llamada sin despedirse. Eso hizo que Ino volviera a sonreír maliciosamente —. Eres un idiota Gaara –susurró mirando el aparato —. Pero ya vas a ver como me vengo de ti, como me reiré en tu cara cuando tú y tu maestrita no puedan estar juntos, cuando ella te mire con odio.

Encendió la televisión y se dedicó a verla mientras esperaba a que fuera la hora de la merienda, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—¡Itachi! –le llamó el pelirrojo desde el otro lado de la calle, haciéndole una señal con su mano. El azabache cruzó luego de unos segundos y se encontró nuevamente junto a su amigo, el cual enseguida notó su mal humor —. ¿Te pasó algo malo? –rió divertido —. No me digas que te trató mal la princesa.

—Cállate, además ¿En donde has visto tú una princesa? –cuestionó malhumorado el Uchiha. Sasori volvió a reír, ahora que lo pensaba sí que había visto una, una muy bella.

—¿Sabes? Hace un rato me fui a dar una vuelta por el parque, quería ver que tanto ha cambiado –comenzó a relatar, al tiempo que ambos jóvenes comenzaban a caminar —. Y me encontré justo con mi primito faltante, el pequeño Gaara.

—Oh, sí, recuerdo a Gaara –dijo Itachi, ya que el pelirrojo solía jugar antes con Sasuke, cuando eran más pequeños, aunque nunca fue a su casa quizás por qué razón —. ¿Y qué hay con él?

—Que estaba acompañado de una preciosura, no sabes, era tan… tan hermosa… –dijo mirando a la nada, prácticamente hipnotizado recordando los rasgos de la joven que había conocido —. Lo gracioso es que no es una mujer de esas despampanantes, sino que es muy sencilla, y eso la hace aún mejor.

—Para, para –Itachi detuvo sus pasos y miró a Sasori fijamente, como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma o a un muerto, o cualquier cosa parecida —. ¿Estás enfermo?

—No seas ridículo, ¿por qué habría de estarlo?

—¿No se supone que te gustan las mujeres de plástico? –se burló el azabache volviendo a caminar —. Además, nunca te había oído hablar así de una mujer, sin decir "me la quiero llevar a la cama" o algo por el estilo –volvió a mirar a Sasori —. ¿Seguro que no tienes fiebre?

—Estoy bien idiota ¿Y quién ha dicho que no quiero eso con ella? –Sasori por fin mostró su sonrisa maliciosa, esa que siempre ponía cuando tenía un objetivo en la mira. Normalmente no se tardaba demasiado en conseguir que la mujer que él quisiera cayera rendida a sus pies, sin embargo, tenía la impresión de que con esa chica las cosas iban a ser un poco más difíciles, además, no era como que su primo no fuera una fuerte competencia, a pesar de que ambos dijeran no tener nada, era bastante obvio que se gustaban, sólo había que mirarlos.

—Ah, entonces sí quieres.

—Claro que sí –respondió el pelirrojo. De sólo imaginar la cara que pondría su querido primo cuando él se quedara con la chica, le hacía llenarse de satisfacción —. Pero cambiando el tema, cuéntame que te hizo la princesa.

—Que no es una princesa –reiteró Itachi —. Las princesas se comportan bien, no como unas desaforadas.

—Ya veo, seguro te gritó hasta de lo que te ibas a morir.

Itachi miró al cielo, recordando dicha escena con claridad.

—_¡Desgraciado, por tu culpa, por tu culpa tendré que estar en cama una semana! ¡Te odio, te odio demasiado! –le gritaba la chica del cabello castaño de manera desaforada, estaba claro que no le tenía mucho aprecio al Uchiha, el cual sólo trataba de calmarla luego de que el doctor le diera la noticia de que no podría mantenerse en pie por una semana. Apenas le oyó la chica comenzó a golpearlo, aprovechando que él estaba parado a su lado._

—_Escúchame, lo siento, pero no tienes por qué ponerte tan violenta, yo te traje al hospital –trató de hacerla razonar el chico, pero lo único que se ganó con ello fue una tremenda bofetada._

—_¡Cállate imbécil! –la muchacha de nombre Yuuki tomó un bastón que el doctor le había entregado y se bajó de la camilla, como ya tenía el pie vendado, simplemente decidió retirarse, no podía creer que estaría una semana fuera de su fantástico trabajo por culpa de ese tipo, si no estuviera coja, lo habría matado._

—En esta y en la otra vida –dijo Itachi con el ceño fruncido, pero se calló al oír como sonaba su celular. Lo sacó con fastidio de su bolsillo, sin embargo al descubrir de quien se trataba la llamada, no pudo más que sonreír —. Hola ¿Sakura?

Sasori sólo lo miró con intriga, esa tal Sakura le había sacado una sonrisa bastante melosa a su mejor amigo, debía ser alguien muy especial para él.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—Lamento que otra vez tengas que cocinar para nosotros –le dijo Gaara apenado al verla con un delantal puesto y, nuevamente instalada en su cocina, como si fuera la dueña de casa, al tiempo que les preparaba algo delicioso para el almuerzo —. Amaya de verdad puede ser muy insistente –suspiró el pelirrojo.

—Está bien, no es problema para mí –rió Matsuri en forma sutil, observando como la niña veía los dibujos animados sentada en el sofá de la sala, al parecer era de suma importancia no perderse ningún episodio de algo llamado "Fairy Tail".

La castaña peló algunas verduras, planeaba preparar un delicioso estofado de carne, era uno de sus platos favoritos y además su especialidad, estaba segura de que a ellos dos les iba a encantar.

—De todas formas siento que somos demasiado abusivos –el pelirrojo le tomó de la mano, impidiendo que pudiera seguir cortando las verduras —. Ni siquiera eres mi novia y ya estás cocinando para mí.

La chica se sonrojó levemente, hablar ese tipo de cosas era algo incómodo para ella, tomando en cuenta que ya se habían besado más de una vez. Por su parte, Gaara posó una mano sobre su mejilla, aún aprisionando con la otra la delicada y pequeña mano de la castaña.

—Aunque a mí no me molestaría tener una novia como tú –terminó de decirle, dejándola casi sin respiración con sus palabras. Gaara era un hombre que sabía lo que quería y que siempre iba al grano, por eso podía enloquecer a la mujer que él quisiera, en este caso la había escogido, así que ella ya no tenía escapatoria, estaba destinada a ser de él.

—Gaara… –Matsuri bajó la mirada apenada —. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque es la verdad –sin esperar un segundo más acercó su rostro al de la chica en forma posesiva. En cuanto había visto como Sasori la miraba no había podido soportar los celos y la rabia que sintió, jamás se había sentido así por otra mujer y no iba a permitirle a su primo que se saliera con la suya, no dejaría que él se quedara con Matsuri. Sonrió con autosuficiencia cuando vio que la chica cerraba sus ojos, esperado gustosa por el momento de sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, cosa que le dio encantado de la vida. La besó en forma lenta, dulce y apasionada a la vez, diciéndole con el sutil movimiento de su lengua dentro de su pequeña cavidad bucal, que a partir de este día no la dejaría escapar nunca de sus brazos —. Me gustas mucho –le susurró en la comisura de los labios, mientras ella se estremecía por completo.

—G-Gaara, Amaya-chan… nos puede ver –se quejó Matsuri en cuanto sintió como él la agarraba por la cintura. Miró de reojo a la niña y ésta seguía concentrada en su caricatura, parecía que ni se enteraba de que ellos estaban ahí.

—No nos está viendo –aseguró el pelirrojo volviendo a besarla, haciéndola suya con los apasionados movimientos de sus labios. No podía detenerse y si no fuera porque Amaya estaba ahí, para este momento ya habría llevado a Matsuri hasta la habitación y la habría arrojado sobre su cama. Se estaba sintiendo como todo un pervertido, pero poco le importaba aquello, no podía negar que deseaba a esa chica. Al separarse de ella la miró a los ojos, exigiéndole una respuesta a su anterior confesión.

Matsuri se sintió nerviosa y las mejillas le ardían como si se estuviesen incendiando, pero quería responder a eso también.

—T-tú también me gustas Gaara –dijo avergonzada —. Me gustas demasiado… –bajó la mirada, esperando que eso fuera todo, pero se equivocó al sentir como él nuevamente la tomaba del mentón para besarla en los labios, ahora de forma sutil y lenta.

—Eso era todo lo que quería oír –le susurró al oído, separándose de un momento a otro para mirarla divertido; las piernas le estaban temblando. ¿De verdad él era capaz de ponerla en ese estado? ¿O es que ella era demasiado inocente como para comprender lo que le estaba causando con sólo sonreírle tan dulcemente? De todos modos, la dejó tranquila por un momento, no quería que ella se asustara tampoco, sino, no sería capaz de pedirle que fuera formalmente su novia, pues ya estaba decidido a hacerlo.

Sólo había un problema en todo esto y ese era la fastidiosa de Ino, si no estuviera molestando podría estar totalmente tranquilo, pero como fuera la iba a mantener a raya.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Shino estaba por cerrar la oficina par irse a almorzar, no esperaba que nadie pudiera llegar a aquella hora a solicitar algún servicio, así que pensaba cerrar temprano, sin embargo, en el momento en que se estaba poniendo de pie, alguien se apareció en la puerta, una mujer. La miró de pies a cabeza, era alta, tenía el cabello rubio y recogido en una trenza que caía por su espalda. Llevaba un gran par de gafas que impedían verle el color de sus ojos, pero aún así lucía como una mujer guapa.

—Disculpe… ¿El abogado Aburame? –preguntó la mujer algo confundida, se notaba que estaba un poco perdida, hasta parecía bastante despistada. Shino –que la miraba atentamente– señaló la placa con su nombre que estaba en la pared, justo al lado de la puerta, por lo que al verla, la rubia sonrió apenada —. Perdone, es que soy demasiado despistada.

—Me doy cuenta de eso –dijo Shino —. Soy el abogado Aburame ¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Necesito sus servicios para divorciarme de mi marido –dijo la mujer, quién se mostraba extrañamente segura ante sus palabras.

Para Shino era muy normal el participar de divorcios de parejas, pero no sabía que este caso en particular, iba a ser muy distinto de los otros.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Aquella tarde después de la comida Neji no tenía nada mejor que hacer que mirar el techo de su habitación, preguntándose si había hecho bien o no al sacar a esa escandalosa mujer de la cárcel. Nunca había conocido a nadie así, él estaba acostumbrado a codearse con gente de clase y que hablaba con propiedad, pero esa joven parecía usar el vocabulario como mejor le parecía, además de ser completamente vulgar en su forma de actuar, y aún así le parecía alguien interesante.

La puerta de su cuarto sonó de pronto, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

—Disculpe, Neji-sama, hay alguien que quiere verlo –le avisó una de sus empleadas, para luego alejarse en silencio. Hasta las empleadas de su casa eran más educadas que esa tal Tenten Ama, o como sea que se llamara.

Se levantó con cierta pereza y se encaminó hacia la sala de estar, notando como su prima Hinata parecía leer alguna especie de libreta sentada en el living de la sala más pequeña, pero la pasó de largo y se dirigió a su destino, en donde le esperaba alguien a quien no se esperaba ver.

—Neji –dijo la chica con una sonrisa apenas lo vio. Corrió a sus brazos y lo rodeó por el cuello, dándole un corto beso en los labios —. Te extrañé amor, ¿por qué no me llamaste?

—Creí que estabas molesta conmigo Eri –respondió el Hyûga con la mayor normalidad. No recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba saliendo con Eri, quién era la hija de un importante banquero y a la cual había conocido en un cóctel de esos tan famosos a los que asistía con si tío Hiashi. Siempre le había parecido una mujer hermosa, con su largo cabello castaño hasta la cintura y los ojos de un extraño pero precioso color violeta, además de la buena figura que la caracterizaba. Mas sin embargo, a veces sentía que su novia sólo se había fijado en él por el dinero, que realmente no sentía nada de lo que le decía.

—Sí estaba molesta –dijo Eri haciendo un puchero —. Pero ya se me pasó, además ya te dije que te extrañaba –la castaña volvió a abrazarlo, pero de alguna forma lo notaba un poco distante, como si algo hubiera pasado para que él no le demostrara su afecto como antes —. ¿Te pasa algo Neji?

Él sólo la miró en silencio por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente esbozó una débil sonrisa, para tranquilizarla.

—No es nada, me alegra que estés aquí –le dijo acariciándole la mejilla —. Si no venías tú, de todos modos tarde o temprano yo terminaría yendo a buscarte.

—Neji… –el susurro de Eri sólo se vio silenciado en cuanto los labios del joven de ojos plata se posaron sobre los suyos, haciendo un beso lento pero apasionado a la vez. Él la rodeó por la cintura, tratando de demostrarle cuanto la necesitaba, pero justo en el instante en que pensaba intensificar el beso, la puerta de la mansión se abrió, dejando ver a su segunda prima, la cual carraspeó la garganta con incomodidad.

—Perdón por interrumpir –se disculpó Hanabi, quien reía disimuladamente al observar la cara de asombro total y el sonrojo en las mejillas del chico que venía con ella, el cual se había impactado por la escena que se habían encontrado al entrar. La verdad era que su amigo Konohamaru era muy lento en temas de mujeres y aunque todos en la escuela sabían que estaba enamorado de Hanabi, aún era un chiquillo vergonzoso que por la más mínima cosa se sonrojaba, a pesar de leer algunas revistas para mayores con sus compañeros de clase de vez en cuanto.

—Hanabi –Neji también carraspeó su garganta, incómodo —. Nosotros ya nos íbamos –tomó de la mano a su novia y se la llevó escaleras arriba, a lo que la sonrisa de Hanabi se ensanchó.

—¡Neji Nii-san, procura no convertirte en padre tan pronto!

—H-Hanabi-chan… –mencionó Konohamaru con las mejillas aún más rojas.

—¡Silencio! –se oyó gritar a Neji, logrando que esta vez la ojiperla menor estallara en carcajadas.

—¿Qué es todo ese ruido? –cuestionó Hinata con el ceño levemente fruncido —. No puedo concentrarme en mi guión –se quejó, pero era inútil, pues su hermana seguía riendo —. ¿Qué le pasa a esta niña? –murmuró para sí.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—¿Tienes la fotografía para el primer plano de mañana? –le preguntó el hombre de cabello anaranjado, el cual llevaba puesto un traje simple de dos piezas. Lucía bastante casual, con un pantalón de tela gris y una camisa blanca, con corbata azul a rayas, sin utilizar el saco. Tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pues se notaba que era alguien alegre, sin embargo no había que hacerle enojar, porque entonces esa sonrisa desaparecía.

—Creo que tengo una noticia en manos –aseguró el rubio de larga cola de caballo, el cual se cubría con un mechón de cabello uno de sus ojos, los cuales eran azules. Él vestía casi igual al sujeto que le había hablado, pero además traía una cámara colgada al cuello —. El otro día estuve siguiendo a nuestra estrella favorita para sacar algo más, ¿y qué crees? Llegó su hermano mayor.

—¿Y eso es una noticia Deidara? –cuestionó el dueño de la cabellera naranja, arqueando una ceja.

—Oh ,no –el mencionado Deidara, fotógrafo estrella del periódico de farándula más famoso del país, mostró una enorme sonrisa maliciosa —, la notica es que su novia le engaña, con su propio hermano –miró al otro hombre, quien portaba una placa en el lado derecho de su pecho, donde aparecía su rango "_editor general"_ —. Yahiko, esto todos lo querrán leer.

—Ya veo –Yahiko sonrió. A ellos no les importaba demasiado cual era la verdad, sino lo que podían mostrar según sus propios argumentos, para vender mucho más material. _Akatsuki_ era, sin duda, el terremoto de las estrellas del país, y ahora su objetivo era Sasuke Uchiha.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Kankuro llegó a casa luego de haber pasado por la oficina a arreglar lo últimos detalles en su nueva oficina y algunas cosas que tenían que ver con la administración de la empresa, de la cual había recibido una parte de manos de su hermano Gaara, a quién –a propósito– había llamado hace un rato para consultarle unas cosas, pero descubrió que estaba en una especie de "cita" con esa chica que le dijo que le gustaba tanto. Se alegraba por él, tal vez su hermano menor tuviera una segunda oportunidad con el amor.

—Kankuro –escuchó la voz de su esposa, la cual se veía enfadada, para variar. La miró y se fijó en su ceño fruncido —. ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo el día? –preguntó molesta.

—Estaba en la oficina, trabajando ¿Por qué? –pasó de largo a la mujer y se sentó en el amplio y cómodo sofá, no tenía ganas de escucharla, porque sabía que ella le iba a reclamar y en realidad no estaba de humor.

—¿Trabajando en domingo? –su esposa arqueó una ceja, aún más enfadada —. ¿Y por qué no aprovechas mejor ese tiempo para estar con tu mujer? –recalcó las dos últimas palabras, apuntando al castaño con su dedo índice.

—Shizuka, sabes que necesitaba arreglar mi oficina, mañana tengo mucho trabajo y no podía dejar todo como estaba, Gaara está en conversaciones con una empresa más grande para extendernos hacia América y necesita mi ayuda en eso, no puedo dejar a mi familia de lado por ti todo el tiempo –miró de mala gana a su esposa, la cual sólo le devolvió el gesto con la misma disposición.

—Creí que yo también era tu familia Kankuro.

Kankuro se puso de pie para encararla, pues estaba harto de ser siempre el buen esposo que a todo lo que ella decía, él acataba como una orden. Siempre tenía que ceder a sus caprichos, pero ya no más.

—¿Por qué siempre estás pensando en ti todo el tiempo? –le dijo con rabia —. Shizuka, dejé todo lo que tenía aquí por ti, porque tú querías irte a viajar, a conocer el mundo, cuando yo te dije que tenía obligaciones en este país, pero eso a ti no te importó, ¿verdad?

—¡Sabes perfectamente por qué quería irme de aquí! –exclamó Shizuka con los ojos cerrados y las manos empuñadas, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. En ese momento los ojos de Kankuro se abrieron levemente, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba causando, del daño que le estaba haciendo a la mujer que amaba al hacerle todos esos reproches, cuando entendía muy bien por qué ella había comenzado a comportarse de esa manera, como si evadiera la realidad, justo después de _ese_ día.

—Perdóname –dijo abrazándola, pero ella trataba de apartarlo, sin embargo él tuvo mucha más fuerza y logró contenerla —. Lo siento, soy un estúpido… lo sé, lo sé muy bien –siguió hablando —. Sé que es difícil recordar lo que pasó, pero ya no podemos hacer nada por remediarlo, no podemos cambiarlo aunque queramos.

—Es que… –Shizuka lo abrazó por fin, lo más fuerte que pudo para sentirse reconfortada —. Es que… cuando estoy aquí no dejo de pensar en… en que nuestro hijo aún podría estar vivo…

Kankuro no le dijo nada, simplemente cerró los ojos, también era difícil para él el saber, el recordar que hace más o menos un año y medio, su bebé de sólo dos meses había fallecido de un paro respiratorio. Shizuka nunca se lo había dicho, nunca le confesó que las sombras de aquel tormentoso tiempo aún la perseguían estando en Japón, tal vez era por eso que ese matrimonio que tanto habían querido proteger los dos, se estaba desmoronando.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri entró con una enorme sonrisa a su departamento, dejándose caer con los brazos extendidos sobre el sofá. Estaba tan feliz por el día que había tenido, sin haberse dado cuenta ya se habían hecho casi las siete de la tarde, pero ella seguía perdida aún en el recuerdo de los besos de Gaara. Definitivamente ese hombre la tenía como flotando en las nubes, era maravilloso el estar con él, el sentir la pasión con la que él la besaba.

—Uy, Dios, préstame un poquito de tu alegría, creo que te van a doler las mejillas mañana –se burló Sari en cuanto se apareció en la sala, luciendo un sencillo vestido floreado de verano, a pesar de que hacía bastante frío a esa hora. Se tiró sobre el sofá al lado de Matsuri y le pegó levemente en el brazo —. Ahora cuéntame ¿Acaso te pidió matrimonio o qué?

—¡Sari! ¡Nada que ver! –Matsuri se sonrojó de sólo pensar en eso, negando rotundamente con la cabeza —. Por favor, apenas nos estamos conociendo como para que digas esas cosas.

—Sólo estoy molestándote, tonta –Sari se sentó de manera correcta y miró a su mejor amiga —. Aún así quiero que me cuentes todo, porque esa sonrisa no es sólo por haber salido con él y con su hija a un parque de diversiones, así que habla.

—A ti no te puedo engañar –dijo Matsuri entrecerrando la mirada, pero no pudo evitar el volver a sonreír en cuanto recordó lo sucedido —. Me volvió a besar –le relató a su amiga —, y me dijo que yo le gustaba.

—¡Kya! –exclamó la castaña del cabello más largo emocionada, abrazando uno de los cojines como si fuera algún objeto realmente preciado —. ¡Y qué más! ¡¿Qué le dijiste?

—Q-que él también me gustaba a mí.

—¡Hay que celebrar! –Sari lanzó el cojín al suelo y corrió hacia la cocina a buscar alguna cosa con la cual "celebrar" el nuevo "romance" de su mejor amiga. Habían sido tantas las veces en las que la vio llorar, por eso estaba feliz de que ahora todo pareciera cambiar, de que Matsuri fuera feliz.

—¡Espérame Sari! –Matsuri corrió detrás de su amiga, ella no podía negar lo bien que se sentía, porque por fin, después de tanto tiempo, estaba _enamorada_.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Eran las nueve con diez y Shizuka abrió los ojos cuando escuchó como sonaba su celular. Se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su esposo luego de haber llorado tanto, pues había recordado como había sido la muerte de su hijo y era algo que ella aún no podía superar, por más que se mostrara tan superficial e indiferente, era un dolor que llevaría por siempre dentro de ella.

Tomó el aparato y presionó el botón de contestar, procurando no despertar a Kankuro, que aún seguía dormido a un lado de ella en la cama.

—¿Bueno? –murmuró en voz baja.

—_Hey ¿Por qué susurras? No me digas que estás con mi primo _–se escuchó la voz de Sasori del otro lado, el cual como siempre, sonaba muy animado, como si nada en el mundo le importara, porque era así, para él nada más tenía importancia sino sí mismo.

—Pues claro, es mi esposo ¿O se te olvidó ese detallito? –habló en tono sarcástico la chica, pero aún manteniendo el tono bajo de su voz.

—_Que raro, el otro día parecía no importarte el detallito _–Sasori rió del otro lado de la línea con socarronería —. _En fin… estoy aburrido ¿Por qué no vienes a mi cuarto un rato? No creo que Kankuro se vaya a enterar._

—Está bien, espérame que ya llego –la chica cortó la comunicación, dejando el celular sobre la mesita de noche. Miró de reojo a Kankuro mientras se ponía de pie, sintiéndose un poco culpable —. Perdóname Kankuro, pero esta es mi única forma de evadir la realidad.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—¿Para qué quieres que te de consejos, dobe? –le preguntó Sasuke a Naruto al tiempo que ambos tomaban asiento en la mesa de un restaurante. Tomó la carta del menú entre sus manos y miró a su mejor amigo con una ceja alzada —. Espera un segundo… ¿Dijiste que tenías una cita?

—Sí, invité a Hinata a salir –Naruto se veía nervioso y tembloroso, además estaba sudando copiosamente, como si se hubiera metido en un gran lío —. El problema es que no sé que debo hacer… escucha esto Sasuke-teme –se acercó a su amigo como si le fuera a contar un secreto —. Creo que ella me gusta.

Sasuke volvió a arquear la ceja.

—Que sorpresa, no eres gay después de todo.

—¡Qué dices! –exclamó el ofuscado rubio, dándole un golpe a la mesa al haber oído tamaño insulto, sobre todo porque el azabache parecía de lo más relajado después de haberlo dicho.

—Compórtate dobe –Sasuke seguía viendo el menú en forma despreocupada —. Y si quieres saber como conquistarla, primero que todo deja de ser tan dobe.

Una venita se marcó en la frente de Naruto, pero justo cuando estaba por reclamarle al estúpido mejor amigo que tenía por no estarle sirviendo de ayuda en nada, se sorprendió cuando vio entrar a dos personas al restaurante, quienes se sentaron cerca de la entrada.

—¿Sakura-chan? –se preguntó, llamando la atención del azabache, que despegó su vista del menú para voltearse y observar lo mismo que Naruto. Sintió como si alguien le golpeara fuertemente en el estómago con un puño al darse cuenta de que esas dos personas eran Sakura e Itachi; estaban cenando juntos. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Es que acaso Itachi nuevamente pensaba traicionarlo?

Y nuevamente volvía a cuestionarse el por qué aquella peli rosa le importaba tanto.

Mientras tanto, en su propia mesa, Sakura e Itachi hablaban animadamente mientras esperaban a que les trajeran su comida. Ella no podía creer que había tenido el valor para invitarlo, sin embargo se alegró enormemente al ver que él aceptaba encantado cenar con ella. Se estaban llevando de maravilla desde que se habían vuelto a ver y aunque ella ahora no quería ninguna relación amorosa, no le hacía mal tener un amigo.

—¿Te he dicho que estás hermosa esta noche? –habló Itachi, haciendo sonrojar a la chica de ojos jade. Sonrió para sí al darse cuenta de la reacción de ella, aunque no lo había dicho sólo porque sí, la verdad era que Sakura le parecía hermosa y el vestido aguamarina que hoy usaba resaltaba el llamativo color de sus ojos.

—Gracias Itachi, tú te ves muy bien –dijo emitiendo una pequeña sonrisa. Siempre había soñado con tener una cita así con Sasuke, luciendo un vestido como ese, y que él vistiera un traje como el que Itachi llevaba ahora, que Sasuke le dijera lo hermosa que estaba aquella noche y que le tomara la mano con delicadeza. Pero ahora comprendía que todo aquello no era más que un cuento de hadas, una fantasía que había armado en su cabeza y que –al contrario de las fascinantes historias que su madre le relataba cuando pequeña– no tenía un final feliz.

Al mirarla, Itachi pudo darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con ella, siempre que la observaba veía esa tristeza reflejada en su mirada y era algo que no podía soportar. ¿Qué habría pasado con Sakura para estar así?

Al mismo tiempo que ellos cenaba animadamente, Deidara, el fotógrafo y reportero estrella de Akatsuki tomaba fotografías comprometedoras, pensando en el próximo titular: "_¿Infidelidad descubierta?_"

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Un nuevo día había llegado, trayendo consigo nuevos acontecimientos para muchas personas. Apenas sonó el despertador Gaara abrió los ojos de golpe, hoy se había levantado más temprano de lo normal, puesto que como Kankuro finalmente ocuparía su oficina tenían un par de detalles que afinar juntos. Después de darse una rápida ducha y vestirse tan formal como siempre, se arregló un poco el cabello y se puso la loción de siempre, para oler bien a la hora de encontrarse con Matsuri.

—Matsuri… –sonrió como un idiota frente al espejo en cuanto pensó en ella. Ayer mientras la besaba había confesado que ella le gustaba, pero no se arrepentía de eso, porque era muy cierto y no pensaba desperdiciar el tiempo ahora que sabía que él también le gustaba a ella.

Cuando acabó de arreglarse, fue a despertar a Amaya y a prepararle el desayuno. Matsuri le había enseñado un par de prácticas formas de hacer un nutritivo desayuno para una niña, así que estaba más emocionado que nunca con aquello.

Después de que Amaya saliera del baño con su uniforme de la escuela ya puesto, la niña se sentó a la mesa, la cual ya estaba puesta. Aún estaba algo somnolienta, pero era la primera vez desde que vivía con su padre que veía un desayuno decente, que de verdad le había abierto el apetito.

—Oh, sensei sí que es buena enseñando –dijo sorprendida, probando un emparedado que le hizo aparecer estrellitas en los ojos —. ¡Está muy bueno papi!

—Me alegra, eso quiere decir que tengo una buena maestra –Gaara se sentó frente a la pequeña, agarrando un bote de leche para beber un poco, luego lo dejó en donde estaba y miró a su hija, que seguía comiendo emocionada —. Amaya, tengo que hablar algo muy serio contigo.

—¿Qué pasa papi? –la rubia lo miró algo asustada, pues él estaba muy serio, se notaba que el tema era importante.

—Sólo quería saber si es verdad lo que has dicho sobre apoyar una relación entre Matsuri y yo –el pelirrojo notó como su hija se sorprendía ante sus palabras, pero no por eso dejó de hablar —. Amaya, creo que por primera vez quiero estar con alguien de verdad –bajó la mirada —. Y tú eres mi hija, yo te quiero, no podría hacerlo si tú no aceptas.

—Papi… –dijo la niña bajando la mirada —. Yo soy todavía una niña… pero… yo sé que no querías a mi mamá, ella siempre me lo decía.

—Amaya… –Gaara trató de refutar eso, aunque era cierto que no la amó, había llegado a quererla un poco, sólo que fue un bruto en llevar las cosas con ella.

—Cuando yo veo como miras a sensei sé lo que sientes –lo interrumpió Amaya, sorprendiéndolo demasiado, pues aún con su corta edad, su hija era capaz de comprender todas esas cosas que incluso a los adultos les dificultaba llevar día a día —. Yo te quiero mucho, y no quiero que sientas que por mi culpa no puedes ser feliz, por eso yo quiero que estés con sensei.

El pelirrojo no fue capaz de emitir ninguna palabra, en ese momento él se sentía como un niño hablando con un adulto, no podía creer que su hija le hubiese dicho todas esas cosas. Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de su silla y la abrazó, acariciando su cabello mientras ella escondía el rostro en su pecho.

—Nunca digas que yo no soy feliz por tu culpa, porque tú me haces muy feliz Amaya –le aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa. Y pensar que cuando él tenía la edad de Amaya andaba pensando en balones y camiones de juguete, ella era realmente una niña prodigio.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sari había llegado muy puntual para su primer día de trabajo. Estaba nerviosa, pero a la vez muy feliz de por fin haber obtenido algo con lo cual sostenerse, estaba cansada de recibir ayuda de Matsuri todo el tiempo. Miró a la recepcionista de la empresa, la cual no le hacía mucho caso al estar ojeando una revista.

—Disculpe… –trataba de llamarla, pero nada, era imposible que esa mujer volteara a verla —. Disculpe señorita…

—¿uh? –al fin la recepcionista alzó la vista para mirarla, arqueando una ceja apenas notó la sonrisa forzada de la castaña —. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

—Eh… s-sí, hoy es mi primer día de trabajo y… me preguntaba hacia donde debo dirigirme… ¿Me podría dar esa información?

—Si trabaja aquí debería saber a donde ir ¿No lo cree? –preguntó sarcástica la mujer, volviendo a mirar su "importante" revista, la que al parecer era de farándula, pues cuando Sari se alzó un poco para enterarse de qué era lo que llamaba tanto la atención a esa mujer como para no hacerle el más mínimo caso, sólo pudo leer algo sobre "Uchiha" e "Infidelidad".

—Señorita –Sari insistió, un poco cabreada —. Le acabo de decir que hoy es mi primer día, aún no conozco las instalaciones y mi jefe, el señor Kankuro, me debe estar esperando ¿Así que me haría el favor de dejar esa maldita revista de lado y ponerme atención?

La tipa abrió la boca para responder lo que de seguro iba a ser alguna grosería, pero alguien la interrumpió justo a tiempo.

—Oh, Sari, que puntual eres –se escuchó la voz del nuevo vicepresidente, Kankuro, quién alzaba su mano de manera amistosa para saludar a su secretaria —. Justo había venido a buscarte, ven, sígueme.

—Claro, buenos días señor, y gracias por venir por mí –dijo Sari con una sonrisa y las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas al mirarle más atentamente. Kankuro era un hombre muy atractivo, además, era del tipo de hombres que a ella le gustaban, sin embargo se había estado repitiendo mentalmente toda la noche que él era su jefe y nada más —. Gracias por nada –dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica a la recepcionista, la cual no le puso ni atención.

Después de subir unos cuantos pisos en completo silencio, Kankuro le señaló cual iba a ser su escritorio, que estaba afuera de la oficina de él en el penúltimo piso, ya que en el último estaba la oficina del presidente, o sea, de Gaara.

—¿Su hermano mayor es el presidente? –preguntó Sari algo sorprendida, observando como Kankuro reía divertido.

—En realidad es mi hermano menor –corrigió negando con la cabeza —. Ya lo conocerás, él debe estar por llegar.

—Sí –asintió la chica con la cabeza, volteándose para ir a ocupar su puesto, mientras Kankuro sólo se le quedaba viendo con una sonrisa amable, para luego entrar a su oficina.

—Es agradable –se dijo el castaño.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—¡Buenos días sensei! –exclamó feliz la pequeña Amaya, tan risueña y dulce como siempre. Se acercó corriendo hacia donde estaba Matsuri y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, para luego entrar a la escuela sin más, no sin antes darse la vuelta y guiñarle un ojo con complicidad a su papá.

—¿Qué fue ese gesto tan divertido? –le preguntó Matsuri a Gaara en cuanto lo vio acercándose a ella. Había hecho un gran esfuerzo por disimular los nervios que él le provocaba, pero no podía evitar que su rostro tomara siempre ese color carmesí.

—No es nada, es sólo que Amaya ya sabe que me gustas y que planeo conquistarte –explicó Gaara como si nada, esbozando esa sonrisa tan seductora que era capaz de acelerar los latidos de cualquier mujer, en este caso Matsuri había sentido que se iba a desmayar. Gaara se le acercó, tomándola del mentón y depositando un beso en su mejilla, casi sobre sus labios —. Durante la tarde vendré a secuestrarte –le amenazó susurrándole al oído —. Y no te podrás negar –luego de eso se alejó, regresando a su auto y dejando a la castaña con el corazón en la mano.

—Uy, eso que acabo de ver ha sido totalmente descarado, se llama seducir aquí y en China –se oyó la voz burlona de Tenten —. Creí que no tenías novio Matsuri.

—¡Tenten! –le gritó sonrojada la chica, sin poder evitar el sentirse emocionada al pensar en lo que iba a suceder aquella tarde.

Y Gaara, quien iba en su auto, no podía dejar de sonreír como un estúpido, convencido de que a partir de hoy Matsuri sería sólo suya, nadie se atrevería a arrebatársela. Ella sería parte de su vida de ahora en adelante.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Naruto estaba de lo más emocionado mientras observaba frente a él los enormes juegos mecánicos del parque de diversiones. Estaba vestido como un tipo sospechoso, igual que aquella vez en que se había escapado de Iruka para dar una vuelta por la ciudad, sólo que esa vez tenía permiso de estar aquí. Hinata, quien estaba a su lado, estaba vestida más o menos parecida, aunque no era para nada tan famosa como él, su rostro ya había salido en algunos afiches publicitarios y en pequeñas promos de la serie. Si los descubrían allí, iban a tener muchos problemas.

—Está muy bonito todo Naruto-kun –dijo la ojiperla esbozando una dulce sonrisa, una que sin que ella lo notara aceleró los latidos del corazón de Naruto. Él no sabía en que momento había sucedido, ni se lo preguntaba, simplemente sabía que cada vez que Hinata le sonreía le hacía sentir especial, que ahora que ella estaba a su lado como una compañera, se había acostumbrado a su presencia y de alguna manera quería que tomara más parte en su vida cotidiana. No quería alejarse de Hinata.

—Lo sé –respondió sonriente —. Ven, vamos a subirlos a la rueda de la fortuna –le ofreció su mano, la cual la chica tomó con mucha timidez, y al hacerlo los dos sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrer toda su columna vertebral, al mismo tiempo se dedicaron una sonrisa y avanzaron juntos, sin comprender aún que sus vidas ya estaban entrelazadas, al igual que sus dedos.

Continuara…

Avance:

Sari se sorprende al conocer al hermano de su jefe, sin poder creer que se trate del "novio" de Matsuri. Gaara "secuestra" a Matsuri y le propone algo que cambiará las vidas de ambos. Ino intenta acercarse un poco más a su sobrina como parte de su venganza. Kankuro recibe una noticia que podría devolverle la felicidad a su matrimonio, sin imaginar aún el engaño de su esposa y su primo. Sasori vuelve a encontrarse con Matsuri, pero se entera de algo que no le agrada. Kiba se da cuenta de que le gusta Hinata y siente celos de su cercanía con Naruto. Sasuke exige una explicación a Sakura respecto a su relación con Itachi, pero ésta no se ve muy dispuesta a cooperar. Y Gaara comenta a sus amigos que está saliendo con alguien, sin sospechar que uno de ellos resulta ser su primo.

Próximo capítulo: Para amar.

**00000000000000**

**Bien ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿No ha sido Gaara demasiado sexy en este capítulo?**

**Por otro lado, lo que pasó con Kankuro u Shizuka fue muy triste ¿No es verdad? Pero como se dice por ahí, evadir la realidad no trae nada bueno y eso ella lo aprenderá muy bien.**

**Amaya-chan es una dulzura, jaja, es hasta más madura que su padre xD **

**Y Temari junto a Shikamaru, ya que los tengo un poquito botados los haré aparecer en el capítulo que viene, al igual que explicaré un poquito la trama en la que pienso incluir a Shino, que como ya vieron, se encargará del divorcio de "alguien".**

**Bueno, me voy despidiendo, muchas cosas sucederán en el capítulo que viene, así que lo tengo que pensar muy bien ^^**

**PD: gracias por sus reviews.**

**¡Bye!**


	10. Para amar

**¡Hola!**

**Vaya, este capitulo me salió más largo de lo que esperaba, es el más largo que he hecho de este fic jajaja. Esto se irá poniendo cada vez mejor, nuestros personajes cada vez experimentan más y más emociones jajaja, así que será mejor que lean atentamente y no se sorprendan xD**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 10: Para amar**

Sari estaba ya en su puesto de trabajo, cuadrando un par de reuniones urgentes que su jefe le había pedido, para ello le entregó una agenda nueva y bastante mona, en donde había estado anotado todo desde que llegó, hace al menos una media hora. Cuando terminó de anotar la última palabra Kankuro salió de su oficina y ella no pudo evitar dar un leve respingo al observarle, él era alguien que le llamaba demasiado la atención.

—Ya terminé lo que me pidió señor –le avisó tratando de no sonar torpe o avergonzada, cosa que no consiguió para nada, al menos desde su punto de vista había sonado de lo más patética.

—Está bien, gracias –respondió el castaño esbozando una sonrisa, en el momento en que el ascensor se abría, dejando ver la imponente figura del presidente. Sari alzó la mirada y casi cayó de espaldas al reconocerle —. ¡Gaara! –llamó Kankuro de lo más animado, extrañándose un poco al ver la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su hermano, cuando él iba amargado la mayoría del tiempo. Al parecer algo bueno había sucedido con él y eso era motivo de celebración —. Oye hermano –se le acercó —, ven, te quiero presentar a mi nueva secretaria, por fin tengo una –rió.

Gaara se volteó hacia la joven que aún no dejaba de mirarlo con la boca abierta, tardándose dos segundos en procesar la información de lo que era obvio.

—¿Sari? –mencionó algo sorprendido.

—Después de todo sí eras tú Gaara –dijo la chica sonriendo, ya algo más relajada al saber que no se estaba imaginando cosas, en verdad su amiga Matsuri estaba saliendo con el mismísimo presidente de la compañía Suna, aquella a la que su amado Naruto le hacía la publicidad. Nunca imaginó que Gaara fuese un hombre tan importante.

—¿Se conocen? –preguntó Kankuro algo confuso.

—Claro que sí señor, Gaara está saliendo con mi mejor amiga, hace un tiempo la atropelló y tal parecer que el encuentro fue mágico –comentó la muchacha, sacándole una mueca de sonrisa a Gaara y una sonrisa un poco más grande al castaño, el cual miró a su hermano menor con la cara de haberse perdido una importante noticia, no podía creer que él no estuviese enterado de que Gaara salía con alguien, con una chica que resultó ser la mejor amiga de su secretaria. Aunque recordaba que una vez él le había pedido un par de consejos. ¿Serían para la misma chica?

—Así que sales con una chica –dijo interrogativamente, sin embargo el pelirrojo no tuvo reparos en aceptar los hechos, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Sin embargo pronto será algo más que "salir" –aseguró antes de dirigirse a su oficina, dejando a Sari con los ojos iluminados.

—Oh, eso quiere decir que le pedirá que sea su novia, que emoción, que emoción –repetía una y otra vez, echándose aire con la libreta como si de pronto la temperatura se hubiese elevado a cuarenta grados.

Por otro lado, Kankuro sólo miró la puerta cerrada del despacho de su hermano. Nunca había visto a Gaara con esa mirada tan segura al hablar de una mujer, seguramente ya no tenía esa confusión de antes, seguramente por primera vez en su vida planeaba llevar las cosas en serio con ella y esa noticia le agradaba demasiado, le hacía feliz ver a Gaara tan bien.

—_Tengo que conocerla, tengo que saber quién es la mujer que le hace tanto bien a Gaara_ –pensó para sí.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri se paseaba entre los puestos de los niños que estaban a su cargo, observando con dulzura los lindos dibujos que ellos hacían, pues les había dado la tarea de dibujar a su familia de la forma en que ellos la veían, así que no podía dejar de admirar como sus manitas se movían aplicando formas y colores, sin embargo, se detuvo en un dibujo en especial.

En aquel papel se podía apreciar perfectamente a la niña, la cual estaba tomada de la mano de su madre, una mujer a la cual la niña dibujó cabello rubio. Sin embargo su padre no sostenía su mano, estaba alejado hasta el otro rincón del papel y por la impresión que daba, parecía no quererlas a ellas dos.

—¿Por qué papá está tan alejado, Ami-chan? –interrogó algo preocupada, aunque la niña no parecía triste al estar dibujando, sutilmente estaba mostrando que un gran dolor la aquejaba.

—Papi está lejos porque papi ya no vive en la casa –respondió con normalidad, sin dejar de pintar su dibujo —. Papi y mami dicen que ya no pueden vivir juntos, así que papi buscó otro lugar, es por eso que no hago a papi cerca de mí y de mami.

Matsuri sintió pesar al oírla, ella le había sonreído tras su explicación, pero en el fondo debía estar realmente triste, para ningún niño es fácil que sus padres se separen, ni mucho menos a la edad que ella tenía. La pequeña Ami era la mejor amiga de Amaya y de cierta forma Matsuri le había tomado un cariño especial, tal vez por ser una de sus alumnas más cercanas. Le hizo un cariño en el cabello y se alejó para ver los otros dibujos; en el asiento que estaba delante del de Ami, Amaya hacía su dibujo, el cual también sorprendió a la joven maestra.

Había muchas personas en aquel dibujo, pero la niña ponía especial atención en tres; uno de ellos era Gaara, quien aparecía dibujado con su desordenado cabello rojo y su traje de ejecutivo (hasta hoy Matsuri no tenía claro cual era su trabajo), después se fijó en una persona que parecía volar, tenía el cabello rubio y las alas de un ángel, seguramente se trataba de su madre, ella la veía ahora como a un ángel que la cuidaba desde el cielo. Pero la que más llamó su atención fue la que la niña se estaba dedicando a pintar ahora.

—¿Por qué tantas personas Amaya-chan? –se acuclilló junto a la niña, la cual enseguida dejó de lado su lápiz de color café para señalarle a cada uno de los ahí representados.

—Estos de aquí somos papi y yo –respondió sonriente —. Aquí están tía Temari, tío vago y mi primita Sumi-chan –señaló a dos adultos y una bebé, que por cierto estaban muy bien dibujados, la niña tenía talento —, estos de acá son tía Ino, tío Sai y mi primito Seichiro –señaló a otra familia de tres, quienes eran acompañados por un hombre —, este es el abuelito Inoichi –y finalmente se dirigió a la última persona, quien estaba tomada de la mano con su papá —. Y aquí estás tú, Matsuri-sensei –mostró una enorme sonrisa, mientras la maestra se sonrojaba levemente.

—¿Y-yo? ¿Por qué yo?

Amaya seguía sonriendo, por eso ni se inmutó cuando respondió a la pregunta.

—Porque sensei será mi nueva mamá cuando se case con mi papi –ante esas palabras Matsuri sintió que su rostro ardía todavía más, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y se puso de pie apresurada, pero antes de poder decir alguna cosa el timbre comenzó a sonar, avisando que acababa el primer periodo de clases.

—Eh… niños, salgan al patio –fue todo lo que dijo. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar: ¿Casarse con Gaara? Eso sonaba demasiado apresurado, pero no podía negar que también muy hermoso.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Shizuka estaba bajando las escaleras de la mansión Sabaku No, cuando le apareció Sasori al camino, mirándole con una sonrisa seductora. Últimamente ella se había estado sintiendo bastante mal, así que de sólo ver a Sasori sintió que le dolía la cabeza, pues podía imaginarse para qué la estaba buscando.

—¿Por qué me pones esa cara tan fea? –se quejó el pelirrojo haciéndose el ofendido, aunque sinceramente el asunto le daba igual. A pesar de haber pasado una increíble noche (o parte de ella) al lado de esa chica, durante la otra mitad de la misma no había podido apartar de su mente el rostro dulce de la chica que conoció cuando fue al parque de diversiones. Apreciaba a su primo Gaara, pero cuando había una mujer de por medio no había nada ni nadie que le detuviera.

—Déjame en paz Sasori, ahora no estoy de humor –respondió la castaña terminando de bajar las escaleras para darle la espalda, pero el hombre la tomó de la muñeca.

—¿Ahora me rechazas? Vaya que estás loca –se quejó con una sonrisa sarcástica, pues según él, ninguna mujer tenía el derecho de dejarle, menos cuando estaba tan aburrido —. No me digas que te has arrepentido de lo que pasó.

—Cállate, alguien puede oír –lo urgió la mujer algo asustada, sabía que algunos de los empleados eran muy chismosos y no quería que bajo ninguna circunstancia Kankuro se fuese a enterar de lo que sucedía entre ellos —. De verdad no me siento bien, esta mañana devolví todo el desayuno y me duele mucho la cabeza, no te estoy mintiendo.

Sasori la miró atentamente por un momento, algo en ella comenzaba a desagradarle, o más bien, una especie de aura que emanaba de ella y que no había notado antes debido a su _urgencia_. Frunció el ceño y posó una mano sobre su frente, notándola con la fiebre un poco alta.

—¿Qué haces? Suéltame –se quejó Shizuka, sin embargo al darle un manotazo al pelirrojo, sintió que se mareaba y estuvo a punto de caer, de no haber sido porque él mismo la sostuvo —. Demonios… ¿Qué me pasa?

—Shizuka tú estás… –hizo una pausa para mirarla a los ojos —. ¿Estás embarazada?

Los ojos de Shizuka se abrieron tanto que por un momento pensó que se le saldrían, incluso llegaron a arder, sin embargo no pudo decir que no ante la pregunta de Sasori… posiblemente fuese cierto.

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? ¿Y de quién estaba embarazada?

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Naruto y Hinata bajaron de uno de los juegos mecánicos mientras se reventaban de la risa por lo bien que lo habían pasado ahí arriba, aunque la ojiperla estaba un poco asustada, pues no estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas, aunque debía admitir que lo había pasado de maravilla en esa salida con Naruto, jamás pensó que él fuera un chico tan dulce, se veía diferente por televisión, ella pensaba que todos los rostros televisivos eran en realidad fríos y banales, interesados sólo en el dinero y la apariencia, pero al conocer a Naruto se había dado cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, él era una persona grandiosa y resplandeciente.

—Eso ha sido genial –dijo la chica esbozando una gran sonrisa, sin notar que él se le quedaba viendo fijamente.

Naruto nunca había sentido eso con nadie, la sensación de ser cautivado por un simple gesto, tan cotidiano como una sonrisa. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba casi hipnotizado, decidió desviar la mirada, algo sonrojado.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado venir aquí –dijo algo avergonzado —. Pero en fin, ya debemos regresar, durante la tarde tenemos que grabar así que…

—Sí, claro Naruto-kun –le respondió Hinata, que inconscientemente le había tomado la mano para jalarlo —. Pero démonos prisa, se nos hace tarde –y dicho esto los dos comenzaron a correr hacia la salida del parque. Por suerte nadie les había reconocido, pero Naruto no se arrepentía de haber sido reconocido una vez por esa dulce chica, no sabía que demonios le había hecho ella, pero era agradable.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sakura estaba terminando de atender a una mujer embarazada durante el turno de la mañana, hoy no se sentía muy bien, le dolía un poco la cabeza y sinceramente no se sentía de ánimos como para trabajar, pero no había querido decirle nada a su madrina Tsunade, quien era la directora del hospital, pues luego sus compañeros de trabajo acusaban que había favoritismos, y la verdad prefería ahorrarse ese tipo de problemas.

Apenas despidió a su último paciente decidió que lo mejor era tomarse algo para el dolor, pero justo cuando estaba por hacerlo alguien entró a su oficina sin golpear. Al verle su corazón se aceleró, pero no por felicidad o nerviosismo, sino por la rabia y la tristeza que sentía de verlo, porque no quería volver a verlo. ¿Por qué tenía que venir a atormentarla con su presencia?

—¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó tratando de ignorarle, deseando que sólo lo hubiese imaginado y que en realidad él no estuviera ahí, frente a ella —. He preguntado qué quieres.

—Hablar contigo –respondió Sasuke de mala gana. Se notaba que aún a pesar de encontrarse en un lugar como un hospital, no perdía su forma arrogante de ser. Ni se molestó en cerrar la puerta, sólo se acercó a Sakura como Pedro por su casa y tomó asiento en la silla frente a la peli rosa —. ¿Qué te traes con mi hermano? –interrogó sin tapujos, dejando a la chica sorprendida.

—¿Con Itachi? –preguntó como si fuera la cosa más extraña del mundo lo que el azabache acababa de preguntar, y en cierta forma lo era, puesto que él no tenía ningún derecho a inmiscuirse en su vida personal, sólo por haber pasado una noche juntos no lo hacía su dueño, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que a él ni le importó —. Él y yo sólo somos amigos, pero eso a ti no te importa.

—Es mi hermano, te lo advierto, no te metas con él –dijo serio. No sabía por qué hacía esto, no debería importarle tanto, pero fue ahí que encontró una excusa —. No quiero que la gente piense que estoy siendo engañado por alguien de mi familia, eso haría trizas mi imagen.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Claro, a ti lo único que te importa es eso –dijo en tono colérico, sintiéndose como una estúpida al haber pensado por un momento que ella le interesaba a Sasuke. ¿Hasta cuando pensaba aprender la lección? ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? Se puso de pie tratando de no quebrarse ante él, señalando así a la puerta —. Vete ahora de mi oficina, no quiero tener tu horrible presencia por más tiempo en este lugar.

—Ahora dices que es horrible, cuando antes te morías por mí –dijo Sasuke con arrogancia, poniéndose de pie, para luego meterse las manos a los bolsillos y cambiar su expresión por una despectiva —. No imaginé que fueras tan fácil Sakura, primero con el hermano menor y luego con el mayor –rió sarcástico —. Dime ¿Fue más fácil meterte a la cama de Itachi que a la mía?

—¡Vete! –le gritó Sakura sin poder contener la rabia que había sentido, en estos momentos unas ganas incontrolables de golpear al Uchiha se apoderaban de ella, pero todo aquello que sentía se acumuló tan fuerte en su pecho que la hizo querer explotar. Su pulso se aceleró repentinamente y su vista se tornó borrosa, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y teniendo que sostenerse de una mesa, para que poco después su vista se pusiera completamente negra y sólo pudo sentir que caía sobre algo que impidió que se golpeara en el suelo, pero no supo que fue.

—¡Sakura! –la llamaba Sasuke, quien la había atrapado. No podía creer que estaba preocupado por ella, pero la chica estaba desmayada en sus brazos y en cierta forma temía que fuera su culpa, su estúpida visita y sus aires de "yo tengo la razón" debieron agobiarla demasiado.

Ya no sabía que hacer consigo mismo, con lo que estaba sintiendo dentro.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Gaara estaba sentado en su oficina revisando algo en el ordenador, estaba a punto de pararse para dirigirse a la oficina de Kankuro, cuando la presencia de alguien le hizo fruncir el ceño y volver a caer sentado, mirándole de mala gana.

—¿Qué quieres? –preguntó enojado, últimamente le fastidiaba demasiado el ver por la oficina a su ex cuñada, ella se había convertido en un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

—No te enojes, Gaara –rió Ino, la cual había decidido cambiar de táctica para poder cumplir su objetivo, como había oído una vez, debía mantener a sus amigos cerca y a sus enemigos más cerca, por eso, pensaba hacer uso de sus dotes actorales —. Sólo quería disculparme contigo –puso una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

Gaara le miró arqueando una ceja, incrédulo, pues era difícil pensar que Ino de verdad estuviera arrepentida, ella era una mujer muy difícil de convencer, cuando creía tener la razón no había nada que la hiciera cambiar de parecer. ¿Cómo había sucedido esto entonces=

—¿Cuál es el truco esta vez? –preguntó escéptico, recibiendo la risa estruendosa de la rubia como contestación.

—Tú siempre tan desconfiado –se burló Ino, pero de una manera fresca y alegre, para nada malintencionada —, pero créeme, en serio me vengo a disculpar. Gaara sé que me equivoqué, por eso quiero que me perdones, no trataré de meterme más en tu vida, lo prometo –y volvió a mostrar una sonrisa, una que parecía muy sincera, pero que escondía detrás una desconocida maldad.

—Como sea –Gaara no le creyó del todo, pero no quería seguir peleando con ella, antes eran muy amigos y de no haber sido por su culpa, por haberse metido con la hermana de Ino, las cosas seguirían siendo igual que antes —. Tengo que seguir con mi trabajo, así que otro día hablamos –dijo sereno, pero Ino negó con la cabeza.

—Quería pedirte un favor antes de irme –sonrió —. ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche con Amaya?

Gaara sólo la miró confuso. ¿Para qué querría Ino quedarse con Amaya?

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sasuke observaba con impaciencia como una mujer alta, rubia y de enormes pechos le tomaba la presión a Sakura, la cual no se veía nada contenta, es más, estaba que lo fulminaba con la mirada, desde hace rato que le estaba pidiendo que se fuera, pero él no se movía de ahí, había dicho que no se iría hasta no terminar su conversación con ella.

Era tan idiota, siempre que quería hacer las cosas bien terminaba haciéndolas peor. A veces deseaba golpearse contra un muro, a ver si de una buena vez su cerebro comenzaba a funcionar de manera correcta.

—Ya está Sakura –le dijo Tsunade –la directora del hospital y además madrina de Sakura–, mientras le quitaba el aparato con el cual le tomaba la presión —. Estás muy estresada, deberías tomar un descanso, no es bueno exigirle demasiado a tu cuerpo.

—Estoy bien madrina, apuesto a que esto sólo fue porque no desayuné –aseguró la peli rosa, aunque en realidad estaba mintiendo, pues sí había desayunado y bastante a decir verdad, pero todo lo había vomitado hace unas horas en el baño del hospital, un poco antes de que Sasuke se le apareciera por sorpresa a molestarla. Últimamente siempre le pasaba eso, ya estaba cansada de ese desorden alimenticio.

—Eso está mal Sakura, sabes que el desayuno es la comida más importantes del día, eres doctora, trabajas con mujeres y les dices lo mismo todo el tiempo –le regañó Tsunade. Sakura sólo suspiró, ella tenía razón, pero no sacaba nada con decirle todo eso, ella en verdad sí había comido, que lo vomitara después no era su culpa.

Pensando en eso fue que se dio cuenta de algo. Sus síntomas… la manera en la que su apetito había ido variando y también sus horas de sueño. No, no podía ser verdad…

—¿Ahora sí podemos hablar? –preguntó Sasuke fastidiado, ya estaba cansado de la charla entre médicos, él quería aclarar su asunto con Sakura lo más pronto posible, quería saber que había entre ella e Itachi y por qué demonios a él le seguía atormentando el recuerdo de la peli rosa todo el tiempo, si ya todo entre ellos había terminado.

—Salgamos afuera –respondió de mala gana la ojijade; había recordado que la otra vez no había podido devolverle sus cosas, tal vez ahora tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo. No quería saber nada más de él en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Y definitivamente ella no tenía lo que estaba pensando.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Naruto y Hinata habían llegado sonrientes de su cita en el parque para comenzar a grabar. Asuma les regañó por llegar un poco tarde, pero a ninguno de los dos les afectó demasiado, habían tenido un día tan hermoso juntos que francamente nada podía arruinarlo. Por otro lado Kiba estaba algo molesto, no le gustaba nada el verles tan felices, tan juntos, llevándose tan bien.

Naruto no era alguien para Hinata, él mejor que nadie lo sabía, pues siempre acompañaba al rubio cuando se iban de parranda. Él era del tipo de persona que no se involucraba sentimentalmente con las chicas, en cambio Hinata era una mujer con quien debían hacerse las cosas en serio, era por eso que no le agradaba el tema de una posible relación entre ellos, el cual había comenzado a sonar muy fuerte entre los pasillos.

—¿Hoy no viene Sasuke? –preguntó Naruto al director, provocando que así Kiba se saliera de sus pensamientos, pues no había dejado de verle con molestia todo el tiempo.

Asuma negó con la cabeza, llevándose un cigarrillo a su boca.

—Dijo que tenía otras cosas urgentes que hacer, así que le concedí el día libre, después de todo ha tenido demasiado trabajo este último tiempo y pronto tiene un concierto –respondió el director en forma despreocupada, pero la verdad era otra, tanto él como Kakashi estaban al tanto de la enorme carga de trabajo que Sasuke estaba llevando sobre sus hombros, encargándose de volverla aún más pesada. Posiblemente estaba intentando olvidar alguna mala experiencia por medio del trabajo, pero eso no estaba bien, tarde o temprano colapsaría, por más fuerte que él fuese eso iba a suceder.

—Cierto, el concierto –Naruto dibujó una sonrisa algo maliciosa en su rostro, sin poder evitar el recordar cierta escena que había sucedido hace unos días atrás, cuando él mismo había presentado formalmente a Sasuke y a Hinata.

—_Este de aquí es Sasuke, mi mejor amigo y el teme más teme del mundo –dijo el rubio señalando al cantante, el cual le miró de mala gana, casi como si lo estuviera fulminando, cosa que le causó escalofríos, sin embargo, frunció el ceño en cuanto notó como las mejillas de la chica tomaban un leve tono carmesí mientras miraba a su amigo._

—_E-es un gusto, Uchiha-san, soy una gran admiradora de su música y para mí es increíble poder trabajar con usted –dijo apenada, pero a pesar de estar sonrojada no le miraba con atracción, sino con admiración, Naruto pudo darse cuenta de ello y sonrió aliviado, no quería ni imaginarse que pasaría si ese par se terminaran liando._

—_Mucho gusto Hyûga-san –la saludó Sasuke de manera educada, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de la ojiperla._

Naruto volvió a la realidad, aún manteniendo esa sonrisa.

—_Si invito a Hinata-chan al concierto del teme apuesto a que me amará_ –pensó emocionado, sin saber que alguien estaba planeando lo mismo que él.

Kiba miró como Hinata ensayaba en solitario una escena y sonrió imaginando como le pediría que fuera con él al concierto de Sasuke, pues con ello pensaba acercarse a ella y así conquistar su bello corazón.

Hinata en verdad le había gustado desde que la conoció.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Ya había llegado la tarde y Gaara se dirigía a la escuela a recoger a su hija, aunque no de muy buena gana, pues venía acompañado de Ino y eso realmente le ponía de buen humor, lo único bueno era lo que estaba planeando hacer cuando llegara y de cierta forma la presencia de la rubia le iba a ayudar.

—¿Qué hay de Seichiro? –preguntó como para iniciar conversación, a fin de cuentas ella tenía razón, no tenían por qué estar de mal término todo el tiempo, ellos solían llevarse realmente bien. La verdad era que no odiaba a Ino, sólo que cuando la veía, recordaba lo miserable que había sido al meterse con ella cuando estaba casado con su hermana, y sentía rabia contra sí mismo.

—Sei está con mi padre –respondió la chica con una sonrisa, pareciendo lo más amable posible, porque quería que Gaara de verdad le creyera. Ella siempre había sido una persona caprichosa, que tenía todo lo que había deseado, pero la excepción siempre había sido él, por un tiempo le tuvo y después lo perdió a manos de su propia hermana. Y después lo que pasó.

Lo peor de todo era que en el fondo se sentía culpable de la muerte de Sayuri. _Si no le hubiera contado todo aquel día._

Por eso Gaara tenía que pagar, porque si ella no era capaz de reconocer su culpa, entonces toda la culpa recaería sobre él, era la única forma de sentirse liberada, librar esa tonta venganza en contra del pelirrojo.

—Oí que Sai se fue de viaje –Gaara no sólo se sentía mal por lo que hizo a Sayuri, sino también a Sai, él siempre había sido un buen tipo y no merecía lo que le habían hecho él e Ino. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía recordarlo y era algo molesto, algo horrible, pues no sólo pasó una vez, sino muchas veces.

Probablemente Gaara no habría parado y ella tampoco, de no ser porque uno de sus amigos los había descubierto. Él era el único que lo sabía todo; Sasuke, pero había prometido no decir nada a nadie, cosa que hasta ahora había cumplido al pie de la letra, por eso Gaara estaba muy agradecido con él.

—Así es, Sai se fue de viaje y estará fuera varias semanas, no tengo muy claro cuando regresa, pero habló sobre algo bueno que sucedería entonces –rió la Yamanaka, recordando el rostro de su esposo en cuanto le dijo esas palabras. Si tan sólo pudiera quitarse el peso que llevaba de encima, podría ser completamente feliz con Sai —. Seichiro estaba muy triste porque se fue.

—Me lo imagino, son muy unidos –dijo el pelirrojo, justo antes de estacionarse en la escuela, en un lugar apto para ello. Sonrió cuando vio a Matsuri jugando a las cosquillas con Amaya. Esa inocente maestra lo tenía vuelto loco, no podía ahora imaginarse un futuro sin ella, sólo con mirarla se proyectaba como nunca antes, hasta imaginaba como sería tener un hijo con ella, cosa que muchas veces lo había entusiasmado, era una idea enormemente tentadora.

Ambos bajaron del auto y se acercaron a Matsuri y Amaya. La primera le sonrió en cuanto lo vio llegar, pero se detuvo algo confusa en cuanto vio a la rubia.

—Buenas tardes Matsuri –saludó Gaara, sintiendo como su hija le abrazaba las piernas —. Ya llegué Amaya.

—Por fin papi –se quejó la rubia, que se separó de él para ir y saltar a los brazos de su tía —. ¡Tía Ino!

—Hola hermosa –Ino se acuclilló para quedar a la altura de su sobrina, dándole un fuerte abrazo, pues hace un tiempo que no la veía y ambas se extrañaban, se querían mucho a pesar de todo, ella adoraba a esa niña como si fuese suya. Y sin decirle a nadie había prometido junto a la tumba de su hermana que la cuidaría y no permitiría que cualquier mujer se hiciera cargo de ella, eso ni pensarlo. Miró a Matsuri con desafío, pero al cabo de unos segundos suavizó su expresión, sonriéndole.

Matsuri se quedó impresionada con la belleza de la rubia, parecía una verdadera modelo de esas que salían en las revistas, con esos hermosos ojos azules y el largo cabello rubio, brillante y sedoso.

—M-mucho gusto –dijo algo intimidada, al tiempo que Ino se ponía de pie, extendiéndole su mano.

—¿Tú debes ser Matsuri verdad? Creo que ya te había visto –dijo de lo más amable, para Matsuri fue realmente agradable —. Es un gusto conocerte, soy Ino Yamanaka.

—M-Matsuri Koyama –dijo aún nerviosa la castaña, admirada por la presencia de esa mujer. Sin poderlo evitar soltó una sonrisa, la cual, por un momento, casi convenció a Ino de su bondad, pero al siguiente segundo se convenció de que era sólo un truco y ella no iba a caer tan fácilmente.

A Matsuri no le dejaría el camino libre, para ella no era más que una trepadora.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Gaara no quitaba su sonrisa seductora, sin despegar su vista del camino, llevaba a su lado a Matsuri y ella sólo le miraba intrigada, no sabía por qué de un momento a otro esa señorita llamada Ino se había llevado a Amaya y al segundo siguiente ella estaba montada en el auto del pelirrojo. Recordó lo que él le dijo en la mañana, que la secuestraría, no pudo evitar sonrojarse de sólo pensarlo. ¿Qué iría a decirle Gaara cuando llegaran a su destino?

—Llegamos –dijo de pronto el hombre, deteniendo el auto en un lugar totalmente apartado de la ciudad, era más bien cerca de la playa, pero estaba totalmente desierta. Él bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta a Matsuri, pues le gustaban esas viejas costumbres que tenían los caballeros, sobre todo porque él planeaba conquistar a aquella dama y debía hacerlo lo mejor posible.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó sorprendida la castaña. Habían llegado a pleno atardecer, logrando una vista maravillosa. Cuando ella bajó se quedó impresionada, hace tiempo que no veía algo tan bello delante de sus ojos (descontando a Gaara). Sus mejillas nuevamente tomaron el color carmesí cuando sintió la mano del pelirrojo tomar la suya, jalándola levemente para hacerla quedar más cerca de él, pero a una distancia aún prudente —. ¿Qué sucede Gaara? –preguntó nerviosa, sobre todo cuando él apoyó su mano en la barbilla de ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Sabes Matsuri? –comenzó a hablar él —. Nunca había conocido a una chica que me hiciera sentir como tú –confesó sin pena alguna, pues así era él, siempre directo e iba al grano, no le gustaba andarse con rodeos, mucho menos cuando gustaba de una mujer, aunque a esto no le pudiera poner precisamente el término "gustar" —. Me gustas demasiado Matsuri, ni siquiera a mi ex esposa la he mirado como a ti, tú logras algo especial en mi, me haces sentir bien, vivo…

—Gaara… –Matsuri no sabía que decir, esas palabras eran simplemente hermosas, y que él se las dijera mientras le miraba con esos profundos ojos aguamarina era aún más atrayentes, ya que podía sentir como era hipnotizada por él, por su voz, por su fragancia masculina, por el color de sus orbes gélidas. Su corazón estaba tan agitado, deseaba tanto poder decirle algo, pero no sabía que decir, no sabía como expresar lo que sentía por él.

—Sé que nos conocemos hace poco tiempo… –siguió hablando Gaara, al no obtener una reacción por parte de la castaña. Francamente tenía miedo de lo que iba a hacer, durante todo el camino había estado muy confiado, pero ahora estaba nervioso. ¿Qué pasaba si era rechazado? ¿Qué haría entonces? Decidió no pensar en eso y sólo seguir adelante —, pero Matsuri yo… quisiera, quisiera poder tener algo contigo. No ser simplemente amigos, ni amantes, ni algo parecido, sino… tener una relación de verdad, algo formal, con un nombre serio…

Matsuri sintió que estaba por desmoronarse cuando la mirada de Gaara se desvió hacia abajo, mostrando claramente su nerviosismo.

—Matsuri… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Ella estuvo a punto de gritar de la impresión. ¡Le había pedido que fuera su novia! Y si no fuera porque en ese momento tenía que dar una respuesta, seguramente se habría desmayado sobre la arena, pues, aquella escena se sentía aún irreal, no podía creerlo, no podía imaginarse siendo la novia de Gaara, pero quería serlo.

—Sí –respondió luego de varios segundos de silencio, que para Gaara fueron como una eternidad, quemante y sofocante, sin embargo al oír su aprobación se sintió completamente lleno —. Sí quiero Gaara –volvió a hablar ella, arrojándose a sus brazos en un tierno gesto de afecto. Tenía el rostro sonrojado y una enorme sonrisa en él. Sintió como era rodeada por la cintura y sonrió aún más —. Gaara yo… te quiero… –confesó muy apenada, pero feliz de saberse correspondida por él, de ser su novia.

Era su novia.

—Y yo a ti –respondió Gaara, separándose levemente de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Le sonrió ínfimamente una vez más, antes de besar sus labios con verdadera pasión. Ahora esos eran los labios de _su novia_, por lo tanto eran todos suyos y los tendría siempre que quisiera, toda ella era suya ahora. Con su lengua urgió a Matsuri para concederle una entrada, la cual recibió en pocos segundos, encontrando nuevamente la tímida lengua de ella, que se movía al ritmo que él imponía. Cómo le gustaba besarla de esa manera, mientras la apegaba más a su cuerpo, sintiendo las delicadas curvas de su cintura.

Ya no era más Matsuri la profesora de su hija. Desde hoy en adelante ella sería _su Matsuri_.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Shizuka miró atónita la prueba de embarazo que sostenía en sus manos, había visto el resultado positivo y no lo podía creer. Pensó que nada sucedería cuando Sasori le sugirió que se la hiciera, pero se había equivocado, porque sí, estaba embarazada.

—No me vayas a decir que es mío, porque no lo quiero –le dijo tajantemente Sasori al ver la cara que ella tenía, no había necesitado ver la prueba para saber que había salido positiva, bastaba con la cara de asombro de la mujer. Se cruzó de brazos molesto y vio como ella fruncía el ceño.

—Es imposible que sea tuyo, lo que pasó con nosotros fue… hace muy poco –aseguró enfadada, pero no tanto por lo que él había dicho, sino por lo que estaba pasando. Estaba embarazada y no quería estarlo, no quería a ese hijo, porque aún no había superado lo del anterior, no podía simplemente tener otro así como así, no aún —. Este hijo es de Kankuro –ratificó.

—Más te vale –Sasori habló en tono de amenaza. Definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a convertirse en padre, mucho menos cuando tenía a una presa mucho más jugosa que la esposa de su primo en la mira. No podía dejar de pensar en ella y ya había planeado quedársela, al menos por un tiempo, hasta que le aburriera. Cuando estuviera satisfecho de esa pequeña castaña, entonces la tiraría como a todas las demás.

—Sasori, será mejor que no le cuentes nada a Kankuro, no quiero que él lo sepa –Shizuka estaba a punto de guardar la prueba de embarazo, pero no hizo falta esconderla, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su esposo, el cual la miraba algo disgustado.

—¿Qué cosa no me tienes que contar, Sasori? –interrogó a su primo, el cual suspiró ante su mirada de reproche. Es que a él no le gustaba estar metido en medio de las peleas de pareja, aún si él era la causa de la pelea. No siempre había salido invicto de sus relaciones amorosas con mujeres casadas, muchas veces había sido descubierto por los maridos, aunque ninguno de ellos había sido capaz de ponerlo en su lugar.

Nadie podía con él.

—Shizuka, será mejor que le digas –intervino el pelirrojo, al ver que su primo se ponía cada vez más enojado. La mujer le miró con reproche y a él no le quedó otra que dar la buena nueva, así se salía del problema —. Felicidades primo, al parecer, vas a ser padre.

Después de decir lo que tenía que decir, decidió ir a darse una vuelta por la ciudad, no tenía nada mejor que hacer y no quería ver como la "feliz pareja" celebraba la noticia.

—¿Eso es verdad? –Kankuro miró atónito a su esposa, notando de pronto que ella tenía esa bendita prueba de embarazo en su mano. No pudo evitar el mostrar una enorme sonrisa y entonces sólo la abrazó emocionado, pensando en que por fin las cosas se iban a arreglar, con la llegada de un nuevo hijo todo iba a ser mejor entre ellos.

Shizuka sólo se dejó abrazar, sin confirmar ni negar nada. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

No lo sabía.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sasuke estaba sentado en la sala de la casa de Sakura, la cual le había llevado ahí para supuestamente hablar, pero en realidad quería devolverle sus cosas. Él miró de mala gana como ella le tiraba una caja con chucherías a sus pies, sin siquiera decirle alguna cosa.

—¿Y esto?

—Es tuyo, Sasuke-kun –dijo ella con sarcasmo, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta de su casa y abrirla, señalando hacia la salida —. Ahora puedes marcharte.

—¿No íbamos a hablar? –cuestionó él, alzando una ceja y apretando los puños. Sentía como si Sakura se estuviera burlando de él y era tan jodidamente molesto, odiaba esa actitud que ahora ella tenía hacia su persona. _Le gustaba más antes_.

—Creo que hablamos lo suficiente en el hospital –respondió la peli rosa, volviendo a señalar hacia afuera. Sabía que Sasuke estaba cabreado, pero a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que él pudiera o no sentir —. Sólo te traje para que te lleves eso, no quiero tenerlos en mi casa.

—Descuida, tal vez se los de a Itachi, últimamente parece tener los mismos gustos que yo –dijo Sasuke recogiendo la caja del suelo, para luego caminar con ella hacia la salida. Miró a Sakura y le sonrió con sarcasmo, acercándose a su oído —. Espero que te aproveche ser la puta de mi hermano –susurró, sin entender por qué sus propias palabras le habían provocado un gran dolor dentro del pecho, pero lo ignoró y siguió caminando, hasta desaparecer de la vista de Sakura, quien cerró la puerta de golpe, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

—¡Te odio Uchiha! –exclamó dolida, llevándose ambas manos al rostro y tirándose sobre el sillón para llorar con impotencia. Ahora no sólo se había burlado de ella, sino que la trataba como a una cualquiera sólo por haber salido con su hermano y leer una estúpida noticia sin sentido.

Por eso Sasuke no se merecía sus lágrimas.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sasuke tiró la caja en medio de la calle y la pateó con toda su fuerza. Estaba tan molesto que no le importó si las personas podían o no reconocerlo, simplemente descargó toda su ira y se subió a su auto. Segundos después se bajó, metió la caja al asiento trasero y se volvió a subir, sacando su celular del bolsillo para llamar a sus amigos; necesitaba a alguien con quien descargarse.

—Naruto –habló con la voz ahogada, pero tratando de disimularlo —. ¿Podemos vernos en el bar de siempre? Y llama a Gaara también –después de eso colgó, encendiendo por fin el motor de su auto.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Ella se detuvo frente a la puerta de su departamento y se dio la vuelta, sonriendo como una tonta a la persona que la acompañaba. Él también le sonrió, y sin esperar siquiera una palabra de la castaña la acorraló contra la entrada de su residencia y la besó en los labios, primero lento, luego en forma apasionada, enloqueciéndola.

—Debo entrar –dijo Matsuri, sin poder desaparecer la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Nunca pensó que estaría nuevamente de novia con alguien, jamás creyó que volvería a enamorarse ni mucho menos que lo haría en tan poco tiempo y de una manera tan intensa. Ahora entendía que para amar a alguien no había explicación alguna, simplemente había que dejarse llevar por lo que se sentía y eso estaba haciendo ella.

—Quédate un poco más conmigo, no quiero que te vayas –dijo Gaara abrazándola, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño en busca de refugio. Matsuri se separó levemente y negó.

—Debes ir a buscar a tu hija Gaara.

—Ella se quedará con Ino toda la noche, Ino me lo pidió –respondió el pelirrojo, tomándola ahora por la cintura para hacer que ella se pegara más a su cuerpo, queriendo sentir su calor, ese calor tan especial que ella le transmitía. Besó nuevamente a su novia y se acercó a su oído —. ¿Por qué mejor no te vas conmigo a mi departamento? –propuso con la voz rasposa, notando de reojo como Matsuri se ponía tan roja como un tomate, nunca la había visto tan roja, a pesar de que ella siempre se sonrojaba por todo. Era tan tierna que lo volvía aún más loco con eso.

—N-no digas eso –se quejó, dándole un golpecito en el hombro. De sólo pensar en la propuesta, en pasar toda la noche en el departamento de él y completamente a solas, le hacía latir el corazón de una manera vertiginosa. Era mejor que por el momento se mantuviera alejada, apenas y llevaban unas horas de ser novios, no podía adelantarse tanto —. Será mejor que tú te vayas solo a tu casa y pienses en mí toda la noche.

—¿Por qué debo pensar en ti cuando puedo tenerte? –se quejó en forma infantil, haciendo que Matsuri se riera graciosa.

—No, no puedes tenerme –le respondió acercándose a sus labios —. No todavía.

Gaara se sintió desfallecer ante esas palabras. _Joder. _Nunca una mujer le había rechazado de una manera tan sensual, de hecho, nunca una mujer le había rechazado antes a sus propuestas indecorosas, pero estaba claro que Matsuri era distinta y le encantaba que fuese así, le hacía desearla aún más.

—Está bien –se rindió al fin, dándole otro beso en los labios, pero mucho más leve y dulce —, me voy entonces, pero no desistiré.

Matsuri sonrió y lo abrazó, agradecida por como él la había tratado, era tan distinto a ese imbécil que tenía antes como novio. Ahora más que nunca estaba segura de que Gaara jamás la lastimaría, no como había hecho _él_.

—Perdón por interrumpir –se escuchó una voz femenina, seguida de un carraspeo y una sonrisa. Ambos se voltearon y vieron a Sari, quién les estaba mirando desde el pasillo, sin poder contener la alegría al ver como su mejor amiga y ese sexy pelirrojo –que además resultó ser su jefe– se estaban besando y abrazando desde hace rato como si nadie más viviese ahí.

—Sari –Matsuri se volvió a sonrojar por completo al haber sido descubierta por su amiga, nunca creyó que la vería en una situación así.

—Eh, bueno, yo ya me iba de todos modos, hasta mañana amor –dijo Gaara, dándole otro beso a su novia para luego alejarse de ella, sintiendo como su calor lo abandonaba. Como deseaba estar con ella toda la noche, sobre todo porque ésta estaba condenadamente helada y él deseaba tenerla a su lado, en su cama, pero no podía –como ella misma le dijo–, no aún. Al pasar junto a Sari le dirigió una extraña sonrisa cómplice, para luego poner una expresión seria otra vez —. Por cierto, debes llegar temprano mañana.

—Claro señor –rió la castaña, la cual recibió una mirada de confusión de Matsuri —. Gaara es el jefe en el lugar donde trabajo –explicó antes de que la ojinegra le preguntara. Gaara ya se había ido y Matsuri se mostraba muy sorprendida.

¿Gaara el jefe de Sari?

Por otro lado, Gaara caminaba hacia su auto, aprovechando de desactivar la alarma desde lejos para que ésta no fuese a sonar cuando se acercara a abrir la puerta. En eso su celular sonó y él lo sacó para responder.

—¿Naruto? –contestó inexpresivo —. Claro, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, me acaban de mandar por un tubo –dijo con tono de burla —, ya te explico cuando llegue.

Colgó la llamada y subió a su auto.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Amaya estaba con su pijama puesto y se tiró sonriente a la cama de su tía, en donde ésta estaba jugando con Seichiro, haciéndole cosquillas. Hace tiempo que no pasaba tanto rato con su sobrina y su hijo juntos, a pesar de todo se estaba divirtiendo de estar con ambos.

—Tía, tía –la comenzó a llamar Amaya, tirándole la tela de su ropa de dormir —. ¿Tienes el álbum de fotos de cuando fuimos a la playa con mami? –preguntó ilusionada. Tenía muchas ganas de ver la fotografía en donde salía ella con su mamá. La extrañaba tanto… aunque se hiciera la fuerte aún sentía deseos de llorar al acordarse de que ella no estaba. Daba las gracias de tener ahora a Matsuri-sensei, pero aún así extrañaba a su mamá.

—Claro que sí pequeña –respondió Ino, quien dejó de hacer cosquillas a su hijo y se acercó a la mesita de noche junto a la cama, sacando un álbum de fotos familiar. Lo abrió por la mitad y vio la fotografía en donde salían todos posando en la playa. Amaya era mucho más pequeña y Gaara no estaba en la foto, en esos tiempos él y Sayuri ya no se llevaban bien, y todo había sido por lo que pasó entre Gaara y su persona.

—Mamá era muy bonita –dijo la rubia niña con tristeza, pero después volvió a esbozar una dulce sonrisa, haciendo que por un momento Ino quisiese llorar. Era justamente por eso que tenía que hacer pagar a Gaara por todo, para poder liberarse de ese terrible dolor.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Temari estaba leyendo atentamente la famosilla revista de chismes que tanto gustaba a todas las mujeres de su edad, aunque para ella era una porquería, sólo ponían cosas a partir de fotos circunstanciales y rumores sin fundamento. Recordaba que una vez había salido ella ahí, le tomaron una foto con un amigo y ya andaban inventando que le ponía los cuernos a su marido y que encima estaba embarazada de ese otro. Ella no tenía ni idea como se enteraron de su embarazo, pero había pegado el grito en el cielo para que esos rumores fuesen desmentidos.

—¿De que hablan esta vez? –preguntó Shikamaru sentándose a su lado, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su camiseta. Había tenido un día pesado en la empresa de la familia de su esposa, en donde trabajaba como asesor financiero. Miró a Temari, la cual tiró la revista sobre la cama sin prestarle la menor atención.

—Puras babosadas, como siempre –frunció el ceño al leer lo que decían sobre Sakura. Ella había sido su doctora durante el embarazo y se habían vuelto realmente buenas amigas en todo ese tiempo, las cosas que ahí se decían le parecían de lo más absurdas.

—Ya –Shikamaru no le tomó importancia al asunto, sólo se levantó y se quitó los pantalones, quedando en bóxer —. Escuché en la empresa que tu hermano Gaara ya se consiguió una novia.

—¿Es en serio? –preguntó Temari sorprendida, se podía esperar cualquier cosa de Gaara, menos que tuviera una novia con la cual iba en serio. ¿Tal vez lo estaba haciendo por Amaya? ¿Para buscarle una madre a su hija? Recordó entonces su conversación de la otra vez, cuando Gaara le habló de aquella chica llamada Matsuri, la maestra. ¿Podría ser que fuese ella?

—Kankuro lo andaba gritando por los pasillos –dijo el Nara, quien se metió debajo de las sábanas y abrazó a su esposa —. ¿Crees que ese problemático de Gaara al fin siente cabeza definitivamente?

—Espero que sí –respondió la rubia soltando un suspiro —. No quiero que Gaara haga sufrir a Amaya, ella aún debe estar mal por lo de su mamá.

Shikamaru no le dijo nada, sólo se quedó abrazándola, sentía mucho sueño ya.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Cuando Gaara había llegado al bar encontró a Sasuke y a Naruto bebiendo tranquilos, aunque al parecer hablaban sobre algún tema serio, porque ninguno de los dos se veían sonriente como siempre estaban cuando se iban de copas.

Después de saludarles se sentó con ellos y al poco tiempo se unió a la conversación, pidiendo un par de tragos no muy fuertes, pues venía conduciendo y no quería regresar mal, aunque fuese a pasar la noche completamente solo, sin su hija y sin Matsuri.

—Así que eso te sucedió –Gaara bebió otro trago pequeño, para dejar el vaso aún con líquido sobre la mesa que estaba frente a él —. Eres un bruto Sasuke ¿Cómo esperas que ella no esté con otro hombre después de lo que le hiciste?

—Ese no es el punto, el punto es que se trata de mi hermano –explicó Sasuke bastante cabreado, aún recordaba la escena en casa de Sakura, cosa que no había sido nada grata —, que ella sea la zorra de mi hermano después de haber estado conmigo es una maldita humillación de parte de Itachi. Ella y él quieren humillarme.

—Yo creo que estás paranoico –volvió a opinar Gaara, pero en ningún momento puso alguna expresión diferente a la neutral de siempre. Naruto soltó una carcajada, pues no recordaba que su amigo fuese tan bromista, aunque a Sasuke no le había causado ninguna gracia el comentario. Por su parte, Gaara bebió otro sorbo de su trago y lo dejó nuevamente sobre la mesa.

—Oye Gaara ¿Qué era eso que me decías por teléfono? –le preguntó Naruto al recordar lo relatado, como supuestamente le habían mandado por un tubo, cosa que lo tenía bastante intrigado —. No me digas que una chica te ha dado con la punta del zapato, porque me reiré hasta que me duela el estómago.

—No –Gaara soltó una extraña y algo tonta sonrisa al recordar lo sucedido, incluso a Sasuke le había parecido más "perdido" que nunca.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien Gaara? –interrogó el moreno, pidiéndose otro whisky para continuar pasando el rato. Vio como Gaara asentía con la cabeza y en ese instante el barman le entregó su vaso, el cual enseguida bebió.

—Sí –respondió Gaara.

—Siempre tan comunicativo –Naruto entornó los ojos ante las respuestas de su amigo, a veces ese par le colmaban la paciencia cuando se ponían tan "habladores" —. Mejor cuéntanos como es eso de que sales con alguien, ¿es por un rato o va en serio?

El pelirrojo asintió.

—No es nada de un rato, va muy en serio –aseguró, terminando de beberse por fin el vaso de licor, pero sin pedirse otro —. Ella me gusta demasiado, es una mujer dulce y alegre. Hoy le pedí que fuese mi novia.

—¿Y te dijo que no? –Naruto se volvió a reír, pero vio a Gaara negar con la cabeza, acomodándose en el asiento.

—No, ella aceptó, pero cuando le propuse pasar la noche conmigo me dijo que no –relató de lo más calmado, ciertamente eso le había herido un poco su orgullo, pero no era para tanto. Naruto y Sasuke se rieron bajito, habían entendido cual era el punto que su amigo trataba de hacer ver; que la chica en cuestión le parecía totalmente fascinante por el hecho de ser diferente a cualquiera que hubiese tratado antes.

—Bueno, tal vez ella quiera conocerte un poco más antes de, ya sabes –dijo Naruto. Gaara asintió y él siguió hablando —. De todos modos ¿Cómo es que la has conocido?

—No lo vas a creer, en esto tengo que darte las gracias –el pelirrojo hizo una pausa y luego siguió relatando —. Es la chica que la otra vez atropellé, resulta que ella trabajaba como maestra en la escuela que me recomendaste para inscribir a Amaya.

—Vaya, es la maestra de tu hija –ahora fue Sasuke quien habló. Por un momento se acordó de su adorada prima Matsuri, ella era una chica dulce y alegre, ciertamente, también había sido atropellada hace un tiempo atrás y… No, todo eso sólo debía ser una coincidencia. ¿Gaara y su prima Matsuri? Sí, como no.

Gaara volvió a asentir ante el comentario del azabache y por fin se pidió otro vaso de licor.

—Se llevan realmente bien. Creo que esta vez definitivamente quiero algo de verdad con alguien, no es un capricho ni una aventura, yo la quiero –terminó de decir, dejando a Naruto y a Sasuke sorprendidos, pero no al punto de no poder creerlo, después de todo Gaara no era alguien que no fuese capaz de amar, simplemente no había conocido a la persona indicada, o tal vez, ahora sí que lo había hecho.

—Bien por ti –rió Naruto.

—¿Y que hay de ti, dobe? ¿Hablaste con Hinata? –ante la pregunta de Sasuke, Gaara miró atentamente al rubio, pues no estaba enterado sobre las andanzas de su amigo, había estado bastante ocupado con la empresa, Amaya y Matsuri. Casi no había visto a sus dos amigos en el ultimo tiempo, por eso mismo quería actualizarse un poco con ellos y había terminado viniendo, aunque no negaba que haber pasado la noche con su _novia_ hubiese sido mil veces mejor.

—Hinata y yo sólo somos amigos, aún –enfatizó la última palabra, para luego mirar a Gaara y responder antes de que éste le preguntase —. Ella es una nueva compañera de trabajo, está protagonizando la nueva serie conmigo y Kiba, y además es una chica hermosa.

—Creo haber oído el nombre antes –dijo el Sabaku No.

—Hyûga Hinata –habló Sasuke —, es la hija de Hyûga Hiashi, un empresario televisivo muy reconocido, aunque ella no es una figura pública en sí, la fama de su padre siempre la ha precedido.

—Claro, es la prima de Neji –bebió un trago más, recordando vagamente al joven con el cual había hecho un par de negocios, ya que el mismo era el representante de la empresa Hyûga —. Sí, la conozco, aunque sólo de vista –se refirió a Hinata —, tienes buen gusto Naruto, bastante bueno diría yo.

—Eh, pero ten cuidado que tú ya tienes novia –le recordó el rubio con el ceño fruncido. Siempre había mal visto la percepción de Gaara en cuanto a las mujeres, tenía un gusto demasiado exquisito y siempre conseguía a la que quería, sin importar cuan difícil ésta fuera, era casi igual a Sasuke, sólo que éste último siempre se iba más por la segura.

El pelirrojo rió ante la mención de su novia en ese tono tan celoso e infantil de Naruto.

—No te preocupes, no pienso serle infiel a mi novia –aseguró, aún manteniendo la media sonrisa, aunque bastante pequeña.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri cayó recostada sobre su cama, manteniendo la enorme sonrisa que desde la tarde no había sido capaz de borrar. Todavía no podía creer que era la novia de Gaara, ni siquiera su mejor amiga lo creía, pero estaba tan emocionada como ella.

—¿Y en serio te lo pidió así? –le preguntó Sari por enésima vez, pues Matsuri se lo había contado varias veces, pero la chica se sentía como viendo una telenovela y tenía que imaginar varias veces su escena favorita para poder creer que había pasado de verdad. Al ver asentir a la ojinegra con la cabeza, abrazó con fuerza una almohada y soltó un gritillo de la emoción que sintió —. Es genial Matsu, por fin tienes novio, y es un novio tan sexy –rió —, en serio, que ser así de guapo debería ser un crimen.

—Cuidado y lo estés mirando más de la cuenta –le regañó Matsuri con el ceño fruncido, nunca le había gustado como Sari miraba a Gaara. Es que hasta de su mejor amiga sentía celos —. Recuerda que es mi novio ahora.

—Uy, pero que celosa me saliste, y además egoísta ¡No querer compartir semejante bombón!

—¡Sari! –exclamó Matsuri enojada.

—Era broma, era broma –aseguró la de ojos grises, soltando una enorme carcajada, en verdad que las reacciones de su amiga respecto al novio eran graciosas —. Cambiando de tema –dijo sentándose al lado de Matsuri, la cual seguía tirada sobre su cama —. Me sorprendí mucho al enterarme de que Gaara es nada más que el presidente de la compañía Suna. Y no sólo eso, creo que además es muy amigo de Naruto-sama.

—¿En serio? –Matsuri casi se alarmó al oír el nombre de su estrella favorita, por suerte seguía acostada, sino, se habría caído de espaldas —. Tal vez también conozca a Sasu-chan.

—¿Te imaginas? Un trío de hombres sexys sentados en un bar –se rió Sari al imaginar la escena de esos tres juntos, poniendo cara de pervertida. Sin darse cuenta le llegó un cojín en la cara —. ¡Matsuri! –se quejó.

—Eso te pasa por babosa –se burló Matsuri, la cual volvió a dejarse caer sobre su cama, cerrando los ojos e imaginando los besos de _su novio_. Estaba realmente feliz por ello, pues sentía también que de alguna forma había superado lo sucedido con su ex, gracias a haber conocido a Gaara por fin podía volver a creer en el amor, y eso era algo maravilloso.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

La mañana había llegado y con ella un nuevo día, el cual prometía ser brillante, o al menos eso había pensado Sasori, quien había salido de cacería muy temprano. Ya en media hora llevaba tres números de teléfono y una dirección, por supuesto, también había aprovechado de ver un buen trabajo, no había regresado a Tokio sólo para lucirse ante las féminas.

—Me pregunto donde estarás dulce maestrita –susurró mirando al cielo. La verdad era que la había estado buscando, desde la primera vez que le vio deseaba volver a tenerla frente a frente, lo anhelaba.

Siguió caminando un poco más, hasta que llegó cerca de un enorme parque, ahí, divisó algo que le hizo sonreír.

—Tonta máquina –masculló una chica, la cual le había dado una patada a la expendedora de bebidas, porque ésta se había tragado su moneda. Sasori no podía creer su suerte, pues así nada más la había encontrado, ella estaba tan cerca que pensó que sólo con dar dos pasos la tendría en sus brazos, pero se había equivocado rotundamente, y lo supo en cuanto vio a la persona que se acercaba a ella y la sostenía por la cintura.

—Ven aquí, no golpees la máquina porque se tragará tus monedas –dijo Gaara con voz graciosa, acercando más a la chica a su cuerpo —. Pareces una niña.

—No me digas eso, tonto –Matsuri sonrió dulcemente antes de sellar los labios del pelirrojo, el cual no dudó en corresponder a aquel beso con todas sus ganas. Ninguno de los dos había notado que estaban siendo observados y que el hombre que les veía tenía sus manos empuñadas, estaba molesto.

¿Cómo es que esos dos se estaban besando así como si nada? Sólo habían pasado unos días. ¿Acaso ya había perdido tan miserablemente sin siquiera haberlo intentado?

No, claro que no.

—Je, primito, eres rápido, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerme competencia –susurró esbozando una sonrisa de arrogancia. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y se dio la vuelta, planeando como encontrarse con ella nuevamente.

Esta vez entraría al juego.

Continuara…

Avance:

Sasori ha decidido acercarse a Matsuri y robársela a Gaara, pero primero trata de hacerse su amigo. Sakura descubre algo que la impacta y en ese momento sólo tiene el apoyo de Itachi. Naruto invita a Hinata al concierto de Sasuke, pero Kiba también lo hace y ella no sabe que responder a ambos. Matsuri y Sari quieren ir al concierto de Sasuke, pero no consiguen entradas, entonces, sorpresivamente, Gaara les ayuda con eso, descubriendo de manera no muy grata que Sasuke y Matsuri son primos, y que al azabache no le gusta nada su relación. Kakashi decide limpiar la imagen de Sasuke, inventándole una novia. Ino se acerca a Matsuri fingiendo ser su amiga, mientras que Sari se siente atraída por su jefe Kankuro, sin saber que él está pronto a convertirse en padre.

Capitulo 11: Apariencias engañosas.

**00000000000000**

**Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, por ustedes sigo escribiendo esta historia que de verdad me gusta mucho, debe ser por todos los enredos que tiene.**

**¿Creen que las cosas se puedan poner peor?**

**Je, bueno, eso está por verse.**

**¡Bye!**


	11. Apariencias engañosas

**¡Hola!**

**Uff, después de un tiempo sin actualizar nada, vengo con esta conti, que creo que me quedó un poco larga, bueno, en realidad, hubo un par de cosas que puse en el adelanto que no alcancé a poner en el cap, porque no me alcanzó, así que no me maten por eso, irán para el que sigue.**

**En fin, como se habrán enterado por ahí, ya comencé la Universidad, por lo que me tardaré bastante con todos mis fics, pero eso no quiere decir que no los vaya a seguir, así que no se preocupen, lo más seguro es que este sábado suba otra conti de alguno de mis fics.**

**Ahora les dejo leer tranquilamente, y gracias por sus reviews ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Canción: Nanairo No Compass – Uta No Prince-sama (serie)**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 11: Apariencias engañosas**

Estaban los dos en el parque, parados frente a la máquina expendedora mientras se besaban, abrazados, felices. Gaara se separó de ella para dirigirse a la máquina y apretar con suavidad el botón, logrando que la bebida cayera para poder extraerla y entregarla a las manos de su novia.

—¿Ves que fácil era? –le dijo divertido, al notar la cara tan linda que ella ponía cuando estaba sorprendida. ¿Cómo es que ella había logrado amarrarlo tan firmemente? Sólo era una chica normal, sin embargo era tan dulce, tan encantadora… ¿Cómo no enamorarse de ella?

—Gracias –Matsuri recibió la botella y volvió a sonreír, para luego mirar a Gaara de forma interrogativa —. ¿Y Amaya-chan? ¿No debería estar aquí con nosotros? ¿O es que se ha quedado otra vez con Ino-san?

—No, en la mañana vino mi hermana Temari y se la llevó a un camping o algo así, ellas dos son muy unidas –respondió Gaara, tomando la mano de Matsuri para comenzar a caminar juntos. Le gustaba mucho eso de caminar junto a ella por el parque, sin nada ni nadie que les molestase, así él podía mirarla, imaginar que estaban a solas, sin gente a su alrededor.

—Oh, ya veo –dijo Matsuri algo desconcertada —. Tu hermana… ¿Es mayor que tú verdad?

—Ajá, Temari es casada y tiene una hija, aunque es sólo una bebé, pero a ella le gusta que Amaya y su hija jueguen –dijo el pelirrojo, deteniéndose para luego mirar a la chica fijamente, haciendo que ésta se pusiera muy nerviosa —. ¿Vamos a mi departamento? Digo, para no aburrirnos, la verdad es que no quiero estar todo el día en el parque y tampoco quiero que te vayas.

—P-pero ir a tu departamento… y sin Amaya-chan… y-yo no sé Gaara –respondió dudosa, pues la verdad era que Matsuri era demasiado tímida con los hombres y debido a su mal recuerdo, ella no había tenido ese tipo de intimidad. Gaara por el contrario, se veía completamente experimentado y eso sólo la ponía peor.

—Matsuri, no pienses mal, vamos a comer y luego, no sé, vemos una película, hace tiempo que no veo nada interesante –dijo Gaara apretando su mano, conteniéndose por dentro, porque aunque trataba de hacerle ver a Matsuri que no tenía ninguna segunda intención, la realidad era que estaba ansioso por estar con ella, por hacerla su mujer, sin embargo no pensaba en obligarla, por eso mismo estaba reprimiéndose. Él pensaba esperar hasta que la misma Matsuri lo quisiera, no antes.

—Entonces está bien –le respondió la castaña, sonriendo dulcemente. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con Gaara, pero no podía dejar de estar nerviosa ahora que estarían solos en su departamento.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sasuke estaba sentado leyendo el guión de los futuros episodios de la serie que protagonizaba junto a Matsuyama Karin, una chica bastante bipolar para su gusto, que a veces se pasaba de tierna y otras de acosadora y pervertida, aunque tenía mucho talento y eso no se podía negar.

—Sasuke –le llamó Kakashi, haciendo que él levantara la vista para verle. Su mánager tenía el ceño fruncido, al parecer estaba molesto por algo, pero el azabache no comprendía que podía ser, ni tampoco le interesaba.

—¿Qué? –preguntó como si nada, siguiendo con su lectura, pero poco bastó para que el hombre le quitara de encima el guión y en su lugar pusiera una revista de farándula y cotilleos, la cual lo mostraba a él en una malísima forma; como un cornudo y celoso. Eso en definitiva era pésimo para su imagen y Sasuke lo sabía, además, todo eso que decía ahí era absurdo, para empezar, él nunca fue novio de Sakura —. ¿Y toda esta basura?

—Eso mismo quiero saber –le dijo Kakashi con seriedad, no se veía nada contento con lo que ahí decía, mucho menos a sólo dos días del concierto de Sasuke, pues esto podría traerle mala publicidad y ganarían menos dinero del que tenía presupuestado —. Más te vale que lo arregles.

—No tengo como, ¿acaso crees que me harán caso si digo que es todo mentira? Sólo pareceré un tipo ardido –refutó el azabache con el ceño fruncido, al mismo tiempo que arrojaba lejos aquella revista. Le costaba admitirlo, pero había cierta cuota de verdad en ese artículo, cosa que lo molestaba aún más.

El mánager se quedó pensando por un largo tiempo, hasta que de pronto, al mirar el guión que hace rato leía Sasuke, tuvo la idea perfecta.

—Lo tengo, ya sé lo que harás –aseguró, sonriendo bajo su tapabocas. Oh sí, acababa de tener la mejor idea para arreglar la imagen de Sasuke, sólo que no sabía que destruiría otra cosa con ella, algo mucho más preciado; _una familia._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Ciudad de Nueva York…

Sai estaba sentado en una fuente de sodas mirando al cielo que ya comenzaba a oscurecer, eran casi las nueve de la noche y él acababa de salir de una importante reunión con los mejores médicos de la ciudad, pues había sido invitado de manera cordial para conocerles y hablar sobre temas importantes, entre ellos, la cura de una enfermedad que él mismo había desarrollado en los laboratorios del hospital donde trabajaba en Tokio. Nadie pensaría que un ser tan callado y reservado como él fuese un verdadero genio de la química, pues también era todo un artista.

—Me pregunto si estarán bien –se dijo algo preocupado. Ya había pasado algunos días sin ver a su familia y francamente los extrañaba mucho, pues aunque fuera un tipo frío, los amaba, tanto a Ino como a su pequeño hijo.

Quiso tomar el celular y llamarles, pero en ese momento otro doctor apareció para avisarle que debían ingresar a otra reunión, así que tuvo que pararse con fastidio. Sin saberlo, todo lo que estaba haciendo podría salvar incontables vidas.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Gaara no dejaba de mirar a Matsuri cada vez que ésta sonreía cuando algo gracioso sucedía en la película que estaban viendo. Era tan lindo tenerla así de cerca, verla sonreír con esa alegría contagiosa, que le daban ganas de reír a él también. No comprendía como podía existir un ser así, alguien que le llenase de esa luz, tan diferente a la vez de la forma en que le llenaba su hija.

¿Acaso de verdad así se sentía estar enamorado?

—¿Gaara? –le llamó Matsuri, al darse cuenta de que él no la dejaba de mirar, completamente perdido en ella. Para Matsuri, Gaara era como un sueño hecho realidad, aquel hombre de fantasía que todas deseaban con conocer alguna vez en la vida, ese ser perfecto y divino, que le daba el toque ideal a su vida. ¿Cómo podría no estar loca por alguien así?

Aunque sí, Matsuri sólo conocía las cosas buenas de él, pero no las malas, no las que lo hacían avergonzarse de quien era de vez en cuando. Aquellas cosas que él deseaba que ella nunca supiera, porque temía perderla.

—¿Pasa algo? –preguntó el pelirrojo, volviendo a la realidad —. ¿Por qué me miras así? –preguntó divertido.

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo –respondió la castaña, sonriendo también, pero con cierta picardía —. ¿Así que te he dejado embobado?

—Sí, y yo también a ti ¿no? –se burló el hombre, acercándose peligrosamente a la fémina, la cual se tensó ante su acto —. De todos modos, esa sonrisita de niña inocente que tenías hace rato realmente me ha provocado –le susurró al oído —. ¿Acaso quieres incitarme a hacer cosas malas, Mat-su-ri?

—N-no –dijo ella, sonrojada y nerviosa, tratando de alejarse, pero fue sostenía por la cintura. De pronto sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse de una manera nada sana, al mismo tiempo que Gaara depositaba suaves besos en su cuello, tan blanco como la nieve —. G-Gaara… –susurró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás —. ¿Q-qué haces?

—Besarte –le respondió simplemente el pelirrojo, con total normalidad, aunque en realidad, por dentro se estaba encendiendo de pasión, no podía creer que con sólo besar a Matsuri en el cuello y tomarla por la cintura ya se sintiera de esa manera. Sus músculos se tensaron, y pronto aquella parte de su anatomía se endureció más de lo debido. Sintió como Matsuri temblaba mientras él le acariciaba la espalda, besándola ahora en los labios de una forma muy apasionada. Se estaba volviendo loco por arrancarle las prendas que llevaba en el cuerpo, pero prefirió detenerse antes de que no se pudiera controlar, separándose de ella y mirándola a los ojos.

Matsuri también lo observó, confundida y algo agitada.

—¿Sucede algo? ¿Hice algo mal? –preguntó asustada, temerosa de no ser lo suficientemente atractiva para Gaara como para provocarle algo.

—No es eso, tú no has hecho nada –le dijo él, acariciándole la mejilla —. Se supone que no debía propasarme, eres mi novia, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga el derecho de hacer contigo lo que me plazca. Te quiero Matsuri, y quiero respetarte.

—Gaara… –Matsuri sonrió, sin poder evitar el deseo de querer abrazarlo. ¿Por qué demonios eran tan lindo? Sólo él podía ser capaz de decirle eso. Por un momento pensó que terminarían desnudos en la habitación, y tuvo miedo de eso, pero él había sabido cuando detenerse y eso simplemente le encantó —. Gracias por entenderme, eres el mejor.

—De nada –dijo Gaara, correspondiendo al dulce abrazo de su novia. En el fondo, se moría por estar con ella, pero ya habría tiempo y sería algo especial, cuando llevasen su relación más allá, sería algo realmente maravilloso, no en un día cualquiera y encima de un sillón, sino en una noche en donde él le demostraría todo lo que sentía por ella.

Sólo debía tener paciencia y todo sería perfecto.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Hinata acababa de terminar de filmar una escena con Naruto y con Kiba, el último se había ido al baño a beber algo de agua y los dos primeros estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, repasando el libreto para la siguiente escena.

—Entonces yo debo pegarte –dijo Hinata, sin dejar de leer el libreto, pero luego volteó ver al rubio —. ¿No es necesario que lo haga muy fuerte verdad?

—No te preocupes por mí, tú sólo trata de que te salga real –le dijo el rubio con su sonrisa de siempre, logrando darle algo de confianza a la ojiperla —. Y acuérdate, después de que me golpeas, yo te beso, así que me desquitaré.

—¿B-besarme? –Hinata rápidamente releyó el guión, con su rostro tan rojo como un tomate. Era cierto lo que Naruto decía, ella aún no había leído esa parte, así que le sorprendió la afirmación del rubio y también la puso muy nerviosa.

—Tranquila Hinata, primero ensayaremos un par de veces sin el beso, luego es una con beso y después la grabación, no es nada difícil –dijo tan relajado como siempre Naruto, porque para él el dar un beso actuado era cosa de todos los días, estaba de lo más acostumbrado a ello, seguro sería pan comido, aunque eso no significaba que no sintiera ciertas ansias por posar sus labios sobre los de la dulce Hinata, aunque fuera en una actuación.

Por su parte, Hinata bajó la mirada, aún avergonzada.

—P-pero es que yo nunca he besado a nadie –confesó con una voz tan baja, que Naruto no pudo oírle.

—¿Qué decías? –le preguntó.

—N-nada –respondió la chica, aún sin dejar de estar roja, porque sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría si tenía que besar a Naruto.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Esa mañana Kankuro no se encontraba trabajando, había decidido acompañar a su esposa a hacerse el ultrasonido para conocer el estado de su embarazo. De sólo pensarlo se emocionaba bastante, no podía creer que iba a ser padre nuevamente, y aunque aún lo ponía triste el recordar lo sucedido con su primer hijo, estaba seguro de que con este sería diferente, este pequeño ser que llegaba al mundo en el momento justo, los volvería a unir a él y a su esposa.

—¿Lo pueden ver? –preguntó el médico, el cual movía suavemente la maquinita sobre el vientre aún plano de Shizuka —. Ahí está –señaló al monitor, mostrando las sombras que se movían —. A pesar de ser tan pequeño se ve que todo va muy bien.

—¿De verdad? –preguntó Shizuka preocupada —. Doctor… ¿Está seguro de que todo está bien? –insistió asustada, porque no quería que pasara lo mismo que había pasado antes con su primer hijo, el bebé que había muerto siendo aún tan pequeño e indefenso.

—Sí, lo veo claramente, sólo tienes un mes, pero el feto se está desarrollando en perfectas condiciones –le respondió el hombre, notando de reojo como las manos de Kankuro y su esposa se apretaban fuertemente, compartiendo la felicidad del momento.

—Gracias a Dios –suspiró la mujer.

—Esta vez todo saldrá bien –aseguró el castaño, más que convencido de que así sería, pero estaba muy equivocado, porque este no sería un nuevo inicio, sino el comienzo de un final.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sasori e Itachi estaban charlando en el bar de siempre, bebiendo unos tragos a pesar de ser temprano y riendo por las tonterías que se decían, y entre cosa y cosa, había salido al aire un tema muy importante para el pelirrojo.

—¿Así que la esposa de tu primo tendrá un bebé? –preguntó el azabache —. ¿No es tuyo cierto?

—Ya está confirmado que no, ella tiene un mes, y lo nuestro fue hace menos que eso –dijo despreocupado, la verdad era que si el bebé era suyo o no, le importaba un bledo, porque igualmente no pensaba hacerse cargo de nada, aún así, estaba aliviado de que él no fuese el padre del niño —. Ahora ella no me preocupa, la que realmente me preocupa es mi musa.

—¿La chica que dijiste que te gustaba? –interrogó Itachi —. Esa que dijiste que es tu nueva presa para llevarte a la cama, ¿no? –de saber que estaba hablando de su prima, seguramente habría matado a Sasori ahí mismo, pero en ese instante el tema le parecía muy divertido.

—Sí –dijo de mala gana el pelirrojo —. El tonto de mi primo Gaara se me ha adelantado y ya tiene algo con ella, lo más seguro es que ya lo hayan hecho –entornó los ojos para no permitir que los celos se vieran reflejados en su mirada, porque sí, sentía muchos celos de que ahora Gaara estuviera con la mujer que él quería estar, haciendo seguramente lo que él quería hacer con ella.

—¿Y por qué simplemente no se la quitas? –rió Itachi. ¿Desde cuando a Sasori se le complicaba algo? Eso sí que era gracioso.

—Eso quiero hacer, pero presiento que con esta chica debo ir un poco más despacio, no se ve como una lanzada ¿Sabes? Yo más bien creo que le gusta ser conquistada con cosas sutiles, en otras palabras, no es alguien fácil –al terminar de decir todo aquello se bebió un trago de licor, para luego sonreír —. Pero sea fácil o difícil, esté soltera o tenga novio, esa mujer terminará enredada entre mis sábanas.

—Como digas hombre –le secundó el Uchiha, que en ese momento recibió una llamada telefónica. Tomó su celular y notó que era de Sakura, así que sonrió —. Lo que es yo, también tengo una presa, así que nos vemos.

—Suerte –le dijo Sasori, viendo como su amigo se alejaba. Bebió otro poco y sonrió, imaginando como sería cuando Matsuri cayera en sus redes, pero primero lo primero, tenía que acercarse a ella de una forma sutil, que ella no sospechara cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones. ¿Cuál sería la forma correcta?

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

La chica se bajó de su auto, aún estaba furiosa por haber tenido que pasar un tiempo en cama debido al esguince de su pie, sin embargo, no se quedó todo lo que le dijo el doctor, sino que mucho menos de eso. Ahora estaba yendo a hacer una terapia para mejorarse lo más rápido posible, porque quería volver a su trabajo, necesitaba ver como iban las cosas con los actores y si habían tenido algún problema con el guión o sus papeles, era casi una obsesión para ella.

—Duele –se quejó con el ceño fruncido. Estaba cojeando y se sentía un poco tonta, todo por culpa de ese hombre idiota —. Pero si lo vuelvo a ver lo mataré sin duda.

—¿A quién vas a matar? –se escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ella, por lo que la castaña se volteó con dificultad, encontrándose con el hombre de sus pesadillas, el mismo al que en estos momentos deseaba asesinar muy lentamente, y el muy tarado le sonreía con autosuficiencia, como si ya no lo odiara demasiado.

Yuuki frunció el ceño, molesta.

—¿Se puede saber que haces tú aquí?

—¿Tiene algo de malo? –respondió Itachi con otra pregunta —. Este lugar es público, no sabía que tuviera que pedirte permiso para venir.

—Cállate –masculló la chica.

—¡Itachi! –escucharon ambos, volteándose para observar a la doctora de cabellos rosados, la cual alzaba una mano para llamar la atención del moreno. Itachi mostró una pequeña sonrisa y la joven guionista pudo observar como sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial, con esa intensidad que ella describía en sus personajes, la de los sentimientos puros.

—Bueno pequeña gruñona, tengo que irme, hasta luego –se despidió el azabache, haciendo un gesto de adiós con su mano, para dejar a la chica sola y mirándole con ojos de metralleta, a pesar de haberse perdido por leves segundos en la fina forma de su rostro.

—Como lo odio –susurró.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Tenten peinó su largo cabello castaño frente al espejo, antes de tomarlo en los típicos chonguitos que le gustaba usar todos los días, eran algo así como un peinado típico en su país y prefería llevarlo así a que le estuviera molestando todo el día.

Salió de la casa a correr por el parque, pues le encantaba hacer algunos ejercicios para mantener la figura, de hecho, cuando era más joven, soñaba con ser una gimnasta olímpica o una bailarina clásica, pero una lesión en su tobillo la obligó a abandonar esos ideales, dejándolos apartados en un rincón por la eternidad. Ahora, sin embargo, ya podía hacer todo tipo de ejercicios, pero nunca tendría la misma flexibilidad que antes de la fractura.

Ya llevaba algunos minutos corriendo por el parque, así que se quitó los audífonos de su mp3 y bebió un poco de agua de la botella que tenía en las manos, porque estaba algo cansada debido al calor del mes de Agosto.

—Que refrescante –susurró.

—¡Ya te dije que no estaba haciendo nada malo, él sólo me preguntó unas direcciones! –oyó el grito de una mujer, muy escandalosa por cierto, aunque no le tomó la mayor importancia hasta que oyó la voz del hombre.

—¡¿Y por qué te tenía que abrazar así? –cuestionó él.

Tenten ladeó la cabeza y le vio, había reconocido su voz al instante y cuando lo observó caminando detrás de la hermosa chica que se veía muy enojada, no pudo más que reír con gracia, no imaginó a ese tipo haciendo una escena de celos a su novia en medio del parque un sábado al mediodía.

—¡Es que era muy amable y punto!

—¡Sí claro, y yo soy un imbécil! –exclamó Neji Hyûga, aquel hombre que a simple vista parecía tan serio e incapaz de cometer una imprudencia como la que ahora estaba cometiendo, aunque tenía razones, su novia tenía toda la pinta de ser una cualquiera, su forma de vestir no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y además no parecía tener su clase, en otras palabras, parecía tener una reputación bastante dudosa.

—¿Sabes que? Luego hablamos –dijo la chica antes de irse corriendo a un lujoso automóvil que estaba estacionado a un lado de ellos, pero que al parecer no pertenecía al castaño.

Él por su parte se quedó sentado y de brazos cruzados en una de las bancas, con el ceño fruncido y sin importarle que la gente aún lo mirara.

—Al parecer su novia no lo aprecia mucho –oyó una voz frente a él. Alzó la mirada y casi se le salen los ojos al ver el cuerpo femenino totalmente curvilíneo que tenía enfrente, con una cintura pequeña y caderas anchas, piernas bien formadas y senos, aunque no grandes, perfectos para aquel cuerpo. Alzó más la mirada y vio su cara sonriente.

—Pero si eres tú –dijo con normalidad.

Tenten se sentó a su lado sin pedir permiso, después de todo ese no era su estilo, ella era una persona bastante relajada y práctica, no le gustaba andarse con rodeos.

—Quería darle las gracias por sacarme el otro día de la cárcel, creo que exageré un poco al llamarle violador –dijo sin más, mirando al frente y jugando con sus pies contra el suelo, como si se tratara de una niña.

—No fue nada, no podía dejar a una mujer dormir en la cárcel –respondió el Hyûga, pragmático, aunque por dentro la aparición de ella le había hecho sentir bien —. De todos modos, quiero que tengas presente que lo ocurrido en la tienda fue un accidente, te confundí con mi novia, que te quede claro que no soy ningún violador ni un pervertido, ni nada que se le parezca.

Tenten lo volteó a ver fijamente, pero él sólo estaba viendo al frente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Había que decir que tenía un buen perfil, una nariz respingada y fina, pómulos suaves, y sus ojos eran demasiado atrayentes, nunca había visto a nadie con esos ojos.

Al darse cuenta de que lo había detallado más de lo debido, la castaña volteó la mirada hacia el costado contrario, con las mejillas encendidas y el pulso algo acelerado.

—Está bien, lo tendré en cuenta –dijo débilmente, para luego levantarse precipitadamente —. Bueno, es hora de seguir con mis ejercicios –miró de reojo a Neji —. ¿Usted no es de hacer ejercicios?

—Por supuesto que los hago, practico artes marciales tres veces a la semana en el dojo de mi familia.

—¡Un dojo familiar! –exclamó la chica emocionada —. ¡Eso es fascinante!

—¿Así que te gustan las artes marciales? –preguntó Neji, ligeramente interesado en la respuesta de esa joven que lo había metido en tantos problemas el otro día, si no fuera porque en verdad parecía no haberlo querido hacer a propósito, tal vez la hubiera dejado en la cárcel de todos modos.

—Me gustan todos los deportes –respondió ella con entusiasmo —. Mi sueño era ser una deportista o una bailarina, pero no se pudo, así que… sólo soy maestra de una escuela.

—¿Eres maestra? –el Hyûga la miró casi incrédulo, una mujer tan ruda como ella… ¿De verdad podía enseñar algo a unos pobres e inocentes angelitos?

Aunque ahora que la estaba conociendo mejor y sin que ella le gritara pervertido o violador, hasta parecía ser algo adorable. ¿Quién lo diría?

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

La pequeña Amaya estaba viendo la televisión al lado de su tía Temari y de su tío Shikamaru, mientras éste último sostenía en brazos a la bebé Sumiko, que parecía muy divertida con la película que estaban dando en la pantalla.

—Tengo hambre –dijo de pronto la niña, sintiendo como le sonaba el estómago. Temari sonrió y justo cuando estaba por decir algo, el timbre sonó.

—Tu papá prometió venir por ti al medio día, debe ser él –dijo la mujer levantándose a abrir la puerta, notando que efectivamente su hermano era el que buscaba, pero no venía solo, a su lado estaba una muchacha muy bonita, de apariencia sencilla, con el cabello castaño y los ojos negros, muy bonita —. Gaara ¿Vienes a presentarme a alguien? –preguntó graciosa.

Gaara suspiró.

—Ella es Matsuri, mi novia –presentó el pelirrojo, provocando que la mencionada se sonrojara un poco, pues no estaba preparada para conocer a la hermana mayor de su novio —. Matsuri, ella es mi hermana Temari –terminó él.

—M-mucho gusto Temari-san –dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa. La verdad se había sorprendido al ver lo hermosa que era aquella mujer, había escuchado que tenía una bebé nacida hace pocos meses y aún así poseía un cuerpo escultural, además de tener una hermosa cara, sin duda la familia de Gaara eran personas muy agraciadas.

—El gusto es mío, y por favor no me llames de una forma tan formal, después de todo eres mi cuñada –le dijo Temari también sonriendo, dándole un poco de confianza a Matsuri —. Por favor pasen, Amaya está adentro viendo la televisión.

Gaara y Matsuri asintieron y entraron a la casa, bastante linda y bien decorada. El pelirrojo encontró a su hija muy sentada en el sofá, mientras que su cuñado y su sobrino la acompañaban.

—Ah, hola Gaara –saludó el Nara dándose la vuelta —. Veo que traes a tu novia.

—Ella es Matsuri –Gaara volvió a presentar a la chica —. Este es el vago de mi cuñado, su nombre es Shikamaru Nara.

—Ya veo… –susurró Matsuri, con una gotita resbalando por su sien.

—No era necesario lo de vago –reclamó Shikamaru con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Papi, sensei! –exclamó Amaya, saltando a los brazos de su padre en cuanto le vio y dedicando una sonrisa a su maestra y posible nueva mamá. La castaña respondió con otra sonrisa y Gaara correspondió al abrazo de su hija —. ¿Vamos a ir a comer, verdad? –preguntó con sus enormes ojitos brillando de la ilusión.

—Claro que sí Amaya-chan –le respondió Matsuri, siempre con esa dulzura que la caracterizaba al hablar con los niños.

Temari no dejaba de observarla, en verdad le sorprendía que Gaara hubiera decidido salir con una chica así, era tan diferente de lo que fue Sayuri y de lo que era Ino, para empezar, ni siquiera tenía esa actitud prepotente que tanto le molestaba en las hermanitas Yamanaka. La chica le había agradado en serio.

—_Por fin veo a Gaara escoger bien _–pensó.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Hinata estaba nerviosa, la escena en donde debía besar a Naruto estaba a punto de ser filmada, ya habían ensayado las veces necesarias sin el beso y ahora venía el ensayo con el beso incluido, para luego pasar a filmarlo. El estómago lo sentía apretado y tenía como un nudo en la garganta, además el corazón le estaba latiendo demasiado fuerte.

—_No voy a poder hacerlo, me voy a desmayar, ay Dios _–pensaba asustada la chica, pues estaba segura de que todo se le olvidaría en cuanto tuviera que hacer aquel acto. Ella nunca había besado a un chico y ahora pensar en que su primer beso sería con una estrella como Naruto, y además en medio de una actuación, no sabía ni como sentirse, si emocionada por ser con él o desilusionada por ser algo fingido.

—Naruto, Hinata, vamos a ensayar –dijo de pronto Asuma, provocando que Hinata se tensara de los nervios —. Pónganse en sus puestos –indicó —. ¡Acción!

En cuanto el director dijo "acción", la mirada risueña de Naruto cambió por una dura, todavía era increíble para Hinata el verle transformarse de esa manera. El rubio se acercó a las enormes gradas y se sentó en una de ellas, escondiendo su mirada ensombrecida con sus largos cabellos.

—Katsuki-kun –le llamó la joven, ya entrada en su papel de Miyako —. Por favor, no te pongas así, yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo.

Él permaneció en silencio por algunos minutos, hasta que de pronto alzó la vista, posándola sobre la pequeña figura femenina, que le observaba con ternura y una sonrisa que intentaba darle confianza.

—¿Por qué eres así? –preguntó Katsuki.

—¿Eh? –exclamó confusa la ojiperla —. ¿Así como?

—Siempre tratas de darme ánimos y eres amable conmigo, a pesar de que yo te trato muy mal –respondió el futbolista con la mirada dura, notando como la muchacha de pronto se sonrojaba de una manera adorable. De alguna forma le había hecho sentir un leve estremecimiento y eso no fue sólo al personaje, sino también al mismo Naruto.

—Ah… bueno, yo creo que no lo haces a propósito –comenzó a decir la chica, jugando con sus dedos de manera nerviosa y con una sonrisita en sus labios —. P-pues tú eres así con todo el mundo, pero… pero sé que en el fondo eres una persona amable, me lo has demostrado en otras ocasiones, es por eso… q-que yo no quiero verte triste, si mañana no podrás jugar… pues ya habrá otros partidos y… –la chica se calló al ver como él se ponía de pie de pronto, abrumándole su presencia, pues era mucho más alto que ella, e increíblemente guapo.

El sólo hecho de tenerle cerca era demasiado para la pobre Hinata, a veces sentía que se confundía entre la realidad y la ficción.

—¿Katsuki-kun? –le llamó, como parte de su actuación.

—Gracias –susurró el rubio, tomándola del mentón para desaparecer por completo la distancia entre sus labios. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, el corazón se le aceleró y las mejillas se enrojecieron, y así se quedaron por varios segundos, sin moverse. Él sólo posaba sus labios sobre los de ella, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo también por dentro que sus latidos se aceleraban y pronto la joven también cerró los ojos.

En ese momento ninguno de los dos estaba actuando.

—¡Y corten! –exclamó el director, pero ninguno de sus actores se movía, era como si no le hubiesen escuchado —. ¡He dicho que corten! –volvió a gritar.

Al instante Naruto y Hinata se separaron, ambos sonrojados y mirando al piso.

—E-eso ha estado bien Hinata –dijo Naruto, refiriéndose a la actuación —. Entraste muy bien en tu papel.

—T-tú también, Naruto-kun –dijo la joven Hyûga. Definitivamente su primer beso había sido emocionante y no decepcionante.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Esa tarde Matsuri fue dejada en su departamento por Gaara. Amaya se había quedado en el auto dormida, por lo que Gaara no tenía mucho tiempo para despedirse, no quería dejarla sola demasiado, aún tenía miedo desde la primera vez que eso pasó, el día en que atropelló a Matsuri y se portó como un irresponsable con su hija.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir bonita –dijo Gaara cariñosamente a su novia. Estaba como un loco por ella y no lo podía disimular, no hacía ni siquiera un esfuerzo por ello, porque le encantaba verla sonrojada y nerviosa —. Espero verte mañana.

—Mañana no puedo –le dijo Matsuri —. Tengo que ir al concierto de Sasuke que es mañana.

—¿Te gusta Sasuke? –preguntó un tanto extrañado el pelirrojo, aunque sabía muy bien que su amigo era muy popular entre las chicas, no supo por qué de pronto le dieron tantos celos, aunque era ridículo, seguramente él sólo era un amor platónico para Matsuri, no como él, que era muy real.

—Claro, Sasuke es… –justo cuando Matsuri estaba por responder, se oyó la voz de Sari desde el pasillo, lamentándose por algo.

—¡No puede ser! –exclamaba —. No puedo tener tan mala suerte.

—¿Qué pasa Sari? –le preguntó su amiga.

—¡Matsuri! –gritó Sari casi llorando, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la cara afligida —. ¡Ya no quedan entradas para el concierto de Sasuke-sama! ¡Sabía que teníamos que comprarlas antes! –sufría como si fuera el fin del mundo.

—¿En serio? –la mirada de Matsuri entristeció, cosa que no agradó en lo absoluto a Gaara, a él le gustaba ver a su amada sonriendo, ella no podía estar triste de ninguna manera —. Es una lástima, tenía muchas ganas de verlo…

—¡Y yo más, tú sabes que lo amo! –volvió a lamentarse Sari, haciendo un acto dramático en donde se arrojaba a las piernas de Matsuri, llorando a mares —. ¡No es justo!

Gaara sólo se preocupaba por querer desaparecer la tristeza en los ojos de Matsuri, por lo que se le ocurrió una idea, después de todo, como él era amigo de Sasuke, éste le había regalado unas entradas para su show, era cierto, hasta le dijo que llevara a su novia o a quien quisiera.

—Matsuri, Sari, yo puedo llevarlas al concierto de Sasuke –aseguró, llevándose la atención de las dos chicas.

—Gaara ¿Estabas aquí? –le habló Sari, recién percatándose de su presencia, ya que todo el tiempo sólo se había puesto a llorar como una loca por no poder ver a su estrella favorita —. ¡¿Pero es en serio lo que dices?

—Claro que sí, yo nunca miento –dijo de brazos cruzados y con la mirada seria, aunque no estaba muy seguro de sus palabras, pues más de una vez él e Ino mintieron para salir airosos de su romance fortuito. En realidad, sí era bastante falso cuando quería.

—Gracias Gaara –le dijo Matsuri dulcemente, volviendo a encantar el corazón del pelirrojo, que recordó que ya debía irse.

—Entonces… mañana vendré con Amaya a eso de las cuatro a recogerlas ¿Les parece? –las dos chicas asintieron emocionadas y él se acercó a Matsuri para despedirse de un beso de ella, luego de lo cual se fue de regreso a su auto.

—Que daría por tener un novio así –dijo Sari de pronto, a lo que Matsuri asintió.

—Él es el mejor, créeme, lo amo –dijo sonriendo. Estaba muy segura de sus sentimientos, y aunque planeaba esperar un poco para decírselo a Gaara, sabía que estaba perdida e irremediablemente enamorada de él.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sakura estaba con Itachi en casa de ella, los dos habían cenado algo delicioso y luego se quedaron a charlar. Se llevaban tan bien que junto a él, a Sakura se le olvidaban todos los malos tragos que durante esta semana y las últimas semanas de su vida había tenido.

Después de charlar un rato los dos habían decidido ver un poco de televisión, pero no llevaban ni diez minutos, cuando comenzó a salir un comercial sobre el concierto que mañana en la noche daría Sasuke, eso hizo que Sakura se sintiera un poco mal.

—¿Aún te afecta verle? –preguntó el azabache con cierta molestia, no le agradaba que Sakura tuviera sentimientos por su hermano menor, porque él planeaba conquistar a la peli rosa, ella le gustaba —. Al final, jamás me dijiste que fue lo que pasó entre ustedes para que todo terminara tan mal.

—No quiero hablar de eso, y no, no me afecta verle –respondió la chica, evadiendo la realidad y el miedo que tenía en este momento. Estaba asustada de comprobar su sospecha, porque si era cierto, ella se moriría.

—¿Fue algo tan malo? –insistió Itachi. Nunca había sido indiscreto, pero en verdad necesitaba saber que le había hecho Sasuke a Sakura, que fue lo que realmente sucedió entre ellos.

—Por favor Itachi –Sakura lo siguió evadiendo.

—Debo creer entonces que no asistirás al concierto, aunque oí por ahí que antes no faltabas a ninguno.

—Eso era antes, ahora no pienso ir –aseguró la chica con ira en su mirada. Si algo no deseaba más en la vida, era tener algo que ver con Sasuke, él era parte de su pasado, un pasado que definitivamente dejaría atrás.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Cuando Gaara detuvo su auto se fijó en que su pequeña aún seguía dormida, Amaya era demasiado activa durante el día y en la noche caía rendida, pero era tan osada que había exigido a su padre el ser llevada al concierto de uno de sus más grandes ídolos, de hecho, por eso mismo Gaara había ofrecido llevar también a Matsuri y a su amiga Sari, además de que no se sentía seguro al ir solo con su hija, pensaba que entre tres la cuidarían mejor. Él no era mu aficionado a ese tipo de eventos, esto sólo lo haría por su hija y por su novia.

—Niña malcriada, tu madre te mimaba demasiado –susurró para sí, como si le estuviera hablando a la niña, pero ésta seguía en los brazos de Morfeo. La levantó con cuidado y cerró la puerta del auto, lo bueno de todo esto era que Amaya no era muy pesada.

Llegó con ella hasta el ascensor y esperó a que éste subiera los pisos correspondientes. Una vez en el suyo, se acercó a su departamento, abrió la puerta y caminó hasta la habitación de la niña, en donde la acostó cuidadosamente, quitándole los zapatos. Ya le había cogido práctica al asunto de ser padre soltero y no cometía tantos errores como al principio, cuando parecía un niño cuidando de otro niño, por suerte, ahora había logrado acomodar mejor sus prioridades.

—Duerme bien pequeña, recuerda que mañana irás a ver a tu ídolo –se rió al pensar en que la niña admiraba ciegamente al loco de su amigo, que aunque aparentaba ser muy centrado, se la pasaba haciendo tonterías, como por ejemplo, lo que hizo con Sakura, eso sí era una verdadera tontería, aunque Gaara no era el más indicado para hablar de ese tipo de cosas, después de todo lo que había hecho en su pasado.

Aún recordaba las venenosas palabras de Ino aquella vez en su oficina, amenazándole con hacer que su hija le odiara. No podría soportar algo así, amaba demasiado a esa niña, había aprendido a quererla y a que fuera parte de su vida, ahora no se imaginaba sin ella.

Sin poderlo evitar soltó una sonrisa, cubrió a su hija con las cobijas y se perdió tras la puerta, llamaría a Sasuke para pedirle el favor de que le enviase unas cuantas entradas.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—_¿Cómo que no vas? Itachi, que malo eres, y yo que quería presentarte a alguien importante _–escuchaba la voz aniñada de su prima, la cual se quejaba al otro lado del teléfono porque él le había dicho que no iría al concierto de Sasuke.

—Lo siento Suri-chan, pero me quedaré con una amiga y a ella no le gusta Sasuke, es más, creo que lo odia, así que… pues no iré al concierto –respondió el chico, sintiéndose algo culpable porque desde que llegó, había visto muy poco a su linda castaña —. A todo esto… ¿A quién dices que me quieres presentar? –frunció el ceño.

—_Ita-kun, no vayas a empezar…_

—Entonces es un novio –ahora se mostró más molesto que antes, al adivinar que su dulce primita estaba saliendo con un hombre. No podía soportar aquello, no le gustaba recordar como fue que terminaron las cosas la última vez que ella tuvo un novio, como entre él y Sasuke casi lo habían matado por lo que quiso hacerle y el enorme trauma que él causó en Matsuri.

—_Sí, es mi novio, pero créeme, él no es como… como ya sabes quien_ –la voz de Matsuri de pronto sonó desanimada, Itachi sabía muy bien que el tema aún no había sido superado por la castaña, pero que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por que así fuera.

—Está bien, no haré ningún escándalo ni nada, pero no lo aceptaré hasta no conocerlo, y como no puede ser mañana… ¿Qué te parece si cenamos el lunes? Yo llevo a mi amiga y tú a tu novio, y no quiero un no por respuesta –amenazó, antes de que la chica le fuese a dar una negativa, hasta la oyó suspirar resignada del otro lado.

—_Como quieras. Te adoro, buenas noches _–finalmente se despidió ella, para luego cortar la comunicación.

Itachi –que estaba dentro de su auto– guardó su celular dentro de su chaqueta y encendió el motor del vehículo, partiendo hacia su casa, planeaba tener un sueño reparador.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Era ya de noche cuando Sasori salía del baño luego de haberse dado una ducha. Sólo llevaba puesta una toalla en la parte baja de su cuerpo y por el torso aún resbalaban las gotas del agua. Estaba pensando en como lanzarse a su próximo objetivo en la mira, cuando vio pasar a la esposa de su primo con un pequeño pijama blanco, haciendo lucir su –aún– espléndida figura.

Sasori sonrió con malicia y no dudó en sostenerla por la muñeca, provocándole un tremendo susto.

—Oí de Kankuro que tu bebé está muy sano –dijo burlón, como si el tema tuviese alguna clase de chiste del cual era adecuado reírse.

—Así es –respondió la castaña, soltándose bruscamente del agarre del hombre, para luego mirarlo desafiante —. Y para que te quedes muy tranquilo, el padre de mi hijo es Kankuro.

—Eso no lo dudé ni por un segundo –respondió desinteresado Sasori —. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a dormir, pero primero me vestiré –volvió a reír con ironía —. Hasta mañana, hermosa.

Shizuka simplemente bufó y frunció el ceño, era cierto que la había pasado de maravilla cuando estuvo con él, pero ya no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara sabiendo que estaba esperando un hijo de su marido, no se atrevía a tanto.

—Idiota… –susurró la mujer.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

El día finalmente había llegado, todas las fans de Sasuke estaban esperando el momento en que el concierto comenzara, pero habían llegado tan temprano que faltaban varias horas para el evento, sin embargo todas querían estar ahí, ya que el mánager de Sasuke había hecho un anuncio, de que Sasuke hablaría algo breve sobre las especulaciones que se habían hecho por él y que además diría algo muy importante para todas sus fans.

Por otro lado se encontraba Hinata apoyada contra una pared, mirando nerviosamente para todos lados y apretando contra su pecho el pequeño bolso que había traído. Estaba confusa de ver tanta gente en todos lados, ya que ella siempre entraba de las primeras a los conciertos gracias a los contactos de su padre, pero como hoy había sido invitada por sus compañeros no quiso ser descortés.

Ambos, Naruto y Kiba, le habían invitado al mismo tiempo y como ella no quería rechazar a uno y aceptar al otro, propuso la brillante idea de ir los tres juntos, sólo que ahora, ninguno de ellos aparecía.

—¿En done podrán estar? –se preguntó preocupada.

—¡Hinata! –escuchó un grito algo escandaloso. Viró la cabeza y vio a un extraño sujeto, vestido con ropas oscuras y anteojos negros, aunque los cabellos rubios se desbordaban bajo la boina que llevaba puesta, estaba claro que era Naruto —. Perdón por llegar tarde, me quedé dormido –se excusó el joven, rascándose la nuca mientras se reía.

—No importa Naruto-kun –le dijo dulcemente Hinata, sonriendo mientras hacía una leve reverencia para saludarle, aunque aún le daba vergüenza estar frente a él después de la escena que habían tenido que grabar —. Kiba-kun aún no ha llegado.

—¡Perdón! –se oyó una voz más profunda que la anterior. Esta vez ambos personajes se dieron vuelta y divisaron al joven de cabello castaño, el cual, al igual que su compañero, vestía de una exótica forma en la que supuestamente llamaría menos la atención, pero la verdad era que lucía muy sospechoso —. Siento llegar tarde, las calles estaban llenas y no encontraba estacionamiento.

—Excusas –se quejó Naruto, quien estaba muy molesto por tener que compartir su "cita" con Kiba, le parecía algo ridículo, pero era obvio que Hinata no dejaría a ninguno con la mano estirada, ella era demasiado amable.

—¿Qué dijiste? –masculló el Inuzuka.

—K-Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun –los llamó nerviosamente Hinata —. ¿No deberíamos entrar ya? Después de todo Sasuke-san es nuestro compañero.

—Sí, vamos, el teme nos debe estar esperando, dijo que haría un anuncio o que sé yo –le respondió Naruto, tomando de su mano sin darse cuenta para guiarla hacia el interior del edificio, el único que lo notó fue Kiba, pues ni la misma Hinata le había tomado importancia al hecho, pero para el castaño fue una gran molestia.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sasuke estaba haciendo algunos ejercicios vocales antes de salir a su presentación, la cual sería en apenas diez minutos, después de hablar con sus compañeros de trabajo el tiempo se le había pasado volando y ahora no quedaba nada para que todo comenzara, aunque por primera vez en su vida se encontraba algo nervioso.

No recordaba haber tenido esa sensación antes. Sabía que lo que haría era su deber como un personaje famoso de la farándula, tenía que alejar los rumores que lo rodeaban, pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de tener que mentir para conseguirlo.

—Diez minutos Sasuke –le dijo su representante, apareciendo en la puerta de la habitación que Sasuke usaba de camerino.

El azabache vestía completamente de negro, exceptuando la remera blanca y sin mangas que llevaba puesta debajo de su chaqueta de cuero, la cual tenía el cuello levantado y tampoco tenía mangas. Usaba jeans negros y unas converse del mismo color, dando como resultado un look sexy y fresco.

—Kakashi –llamó el Uchiha —. ¿Estás seguro de que debo hacer esto?

—Lo hablamos ya, no tienes por que dudarlo –le respondió el hombre —. Nueve minutos –avisó antes de marcharse.

Sasuke suspiró mientras se veía al espejo, si era este el único camino para mantenerse en la cima, entonces lo tomaría sin dudar, no importaba nada ni _nadie_.

—Ahí voy –dijo antes de salir.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—Desde aquí se ve muy bien –decía Sari emocionada, con los ojos brillantes de la emoción por estar en primera fila en el concierto de su artista favorito.

Matsuri estaba al lado de ella, observando la sonrisa en el rostro de la pequeña Amaya, quien se encontraba sobre los hombros de su padre y aplaudía fuerte, gritando que comenzara pronto el concierto.

—Cálmate Amaya –le regañó Gaara —. Deja de moverte o te caerás.

—Sí papi, perdón –se disculpó la niña, dejando de mover sus manos para todos lados —. Oye sensei… mi papi es un gruñón.

Matsuri soltó una risita y una venita se marcó en la frente del pelirrojo al oír el comentario por parte de su hija.

—No le digas así, él sólo se preocupa por ti –le dijo Matsuri —. Además, tu papá te quiere mucho.

—Hmp –masculló Gaara, desviando la mirada hacia un costado, de pronto se sentía como un niño mañoso, el cual quería ser consentido por su mamá, peor cada vez que pensaba así, recordaba que nunca tuvo a una mamá que lo consintiera de esa manera, porque esa mujer le había abandonado sin importarle nada, sin preguntarse como estarían él o sus hermanos, sin siquiera mandar un mensaje o hacer una visita. Para él, era como si su madre ya se encontrara muerta.

—No te enfades, gruñón –se burló graciosamente Matsuri, abrazándose a él de manera tierna, al mismo tiempo que las luces del escenario bajaban, dejando todo oscuro, como si fuese una noche sin luna y sin estrellas —. Parece que ya comienza.

—Así es –respondió Gaara.

Enseguida, después del breve diálogo que ambos mantuvieron, la voz del moreno comenzó a escucharse, pero aún las luces no volvían, todo seguía en completa penumbra.

_Ah? Kimi dake ni todoke_

_Kono kaze no oto yo._

_Feeling heart..._

Se oyeron los gritos de todas las fans emocionadas, mientras las luces comenzaban a subir lentamente, dejando ver la figura del cantante, que se encontraba parado en medio del escenario, con un micrófono en la mano derecha.

_Mou nakanakute ii yo sono mama de ii._

_Sora wo mite._

_Ah, My sweetest love..._

Las luces subieron completamente después de esa estrofa, dejando ver todo lo que sucedía en el escenario y como Sasuke comenzaba a moverse con la melodía que entonaba. Él podía ser serio, frío y amargado cuando estaba frente a sus amigos, pero cambiaba completamente al estar sobre un escenario, comenzaba a sonreír, parecía verdaderamente feliz de hacer aquello, se notaba que amaba la música en serio.

_Blue, aoku kagayaku_

_Hoho wo tsutau sono shizuku._

_Rise, shitte ita kai_

_Asu e no hikari dato_

…

_Truth, kimi wa tabun ne_

_Jibun wo mada yoku shiranai._

_Sono namida wa kitto_

_Kimi wo michibiku niji ni naru._

…

_Nagai tabi ni kogoeru nara_

_Ah, uta de atatamete ageru yo._

…

_Kimi ga negau koto no zenbu ga_

_Hoshi ni naranai kamoshirenai._

…

_Dakedo shinjiru yume de areba_

_Ikusen aru yozora no_

_Ichiban kirameku hazu no houseki saa._

Mientras él seguía cantando, la gente le escuchaba tranquilamente, ya que la canción era nueva y era la primera vez que la interpretaba en un concierto, pero ciertamente parecía mucho más profunda que las anteriores, cosa que agradó a su público.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sakura estaba frente al televisor viendo el concierto de Sasuke, se encontraba sentada en el piso de su sala, mientras que en su mano derecha sostenía fuertemente un pequeño objeto blanco, el cual parecía demasiado importante para ella.

_Kimi ga egao ni naru koto naraba_

_Kami-sama ni datte uso wo tsuku_

_Ai to yoberu kurai ni suki dakara._

—Sasuke… –susurró, sin entender por qué aquella letra le hacía sentir deseos de llorar, era como si fuese cantada para ella, era tan hermosa, pero le hacía sentir tan triste.

Alejó su mirada del televisor y la dirigió al pequeño objeto en su mano, pero dejó caer éste a los pocos segundos de haberlo visto, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, como si estuviera en estado de shock, para luego cubrirse el rostro tratando de parar las lágrimas.

—N-no puede ser… yo no puedo… no puedo tener un hijo de Sasuke… –murmuró para sí, notando luego de ello que en el televisor, Sasuke dejaba de cantar y comenzaba a hablar, para dar su tan esperada noticia.

—_Les informo a todas mis fans, que desde hace algunas semanas mantengo una relación formal con mi compañera de actuación en la serie que protagonizo, por supuesto, les hablo de Karin Matsuyama –_dijo con una gran sonrisa, la cual quedaría grabada en la mente de la peli rosa por mucho tiempo —. _Así que todo aquello que se ha dicho este último tiempo sobre mí, como se podrán dar cuenta, han sido mentiras. Nunca he tenido ni tendré nada con Haruno Sakura._

Se escucharon varias exclamaciones, unas a favor y otras en contra, pero a Sakura sólo le importaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo, porque Sasuke la estaba negando, justo cuando ella descubría que lo que había pasado entre ambos había tenido serias consecuencias.

Sólo pudo tomar su teléfono y marcar a la única persona que –en ese momento– sentía que podría ayudarle.

—Itachi… –le nombró.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Después de dos horas y media, el concierto finalmente había concluido con la euforia de las fans de Sasuke, el cual ahora se encontraba en su camerino, pero éste, por fuera, estaba repleto de jovencitas enloquecidas por verle o sacarse una foto con él, sólo que él no quería ver a nadie, después de la mentira que dijo no se sentía con ánimos de nada.

—Demonios… –masculló, apretando los puños con rabia.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, dejando oír los ruidos de las fans enloquecidas, pero había un guarida impidiendo su entrada, el cual dejó pasar sólo a tres personas, un pelirrojo, una castaña y una niña rubia.

—Sasuke –saludó Gaara alzando una mano. El Uchiha asintió al saludo con la cabeza y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, vio a su prima parada junto a uno de sus mejores amigos, tomando además una de las manos de la hija del mismo.

—¿Matsuri? –la llamó confundido y algo sorprendido —. ¿Qué haces aquí con Gaara?

Gaara arqueó una ceja.

—¿Tú conoces a Matsuri? –cuestionó confuso.

—Claro que nos conocemos –dijo la castaña con una sonrisa muy tranquila, aunque no negaba que le sorprendía que Sasuke y Gaara sí se conocieran, era gracioso, porque fue como lo dijo Sari. Por otro lado, observó la expresión confusa de su novio y de su primo, así que aclaró la situación —. Gaara… Sasuke es mi primo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Y por qué ustedes se conocen? –ahora inquirió el azabache, frunciendo el ceño al tener una leve sospecha.

—¡Mi papi y sensei son novios! –contestó emocionada Amaya, no sólo estaba frente a uno de sus ídolos, sino que además, su sensei era la prima de él.

—¿Dijiste novios? –Sasuke ahora frunció aún más el ceño, mirando de mala forma a su amigo Gaara. Aún recordaba las palabras de él cuando se refirió a su novia el otro día en el bar, y en este momento sólo estaba sintiendo una cosa; deseos de golpear a Gaara con todas sus fuerzas, porque nunca consentiría la idea de ver a su prima con alguien como él, lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que él no le convenía a su inocente prima, por más que hubiese dicho que la quería de verdad.

Gaara entendió enseguida que Sasuke estaba disconforme. ¿Por qué tenía una suerte como esa? Matsuri… justamente tenía que ser prima de ese egoísta…

Que mal.

Continuara…

Avance:

Sasuke le dice a Gaara que no le gusta que salga con su prima, sin embargo al pelirrojo no parece importarle. Finalmente Sasori se acerca a Matsuri y comienzan a conocerse. Ino decide aparentar que ya ha olvidado su venganza, mientras, debe apoyar a su amiga Sakura al descubrir el estado de ésta. Sasuke aparece en todas partes al lado de Karin, atormentando a Sakura con ello, mientras la supuesta "novia" del azabache hace aparición. Naruto y Kiba comienzan a darse cuenta de que ambos deben competir si quieren llamar la atención de Hinata, y Gaara y Matsuri se siguen acercando, sin importar lo que pase a su alrededor.

Próximo capítulo: Ante todo, amor.

**00000000000000**

**Bien, como vieron, el cap estuvo largo, y hubo cosas que faltaron, bueno, la verdad es que tengo sueño y no quise seguir xD**

**Nos leemos en la conti ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	12. Ante todo, amor

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo va?**

**Por fin he podido terminar esta conti. Me ha costado un montón, ya que como no escribía hace tiempo, había medio perdido el hilo. En fin, espero que no me haya quedado tan mal este capítulo, y perdón por la demora, pero ya saben que la U me tiene muy ocupada.**

**Espero que les guste ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Capitulo 12: Ante todo, amor**

Sasuke no quitaba su cara de molestia. Se había quedado a solas con Gaara en el camerino luego de que Matsuri se ofreciera a comprarle un dulce a la pequeña Amaya y las dos salieran afuera, en ese instante las cosas se pusieron un poco color de hormiga, puesto que el azabache no se anduvo con rodeos.

—Quiero que la dejes –demandó el Uchiha sin un atisbo de arrepentimiento o de duda en su mirada, era obvio que la relación entre su prima y su amigo no le agradaba ni un pelo.

Por su parte, Gaara sólo le miraba fijamente, pero al oírle decidió soltar una irónica sonrisa como respuesta.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? –cuestionó el pelirrojo —. El que seas su primo no te da derecho de mandar sobre su vida, ni mucho menos sobre la mía, no pienses que la voy a dejar sólo porque tú me lo dices.

—Gaara, estoy hablándote en serio –insistió Sasuke, esta vez suavizando levemente el tono arrogante de su voz, mostrándose más bien algo preocupado —. Tú no entiendes, Matsuri… ella es demasiado frágil, alguien como tú sólo la haría sufrir.

—Te llamas mi amigo, pero como se ve que no me conoces. ¿Acaso no me escuchaste la otra noche? Amo a Matsuri, jamás le haría daño –aseguró Gaara, pero la convicción que mostraban sus palabras no era capaz de tocar el corazón escéptico de su amigo, quien por más que quería no podía confiar en él y en su sincero amor por Matsuri, no podía permitir que otro hombre la hiciera sufrir.

—Aún si no quieres hacerlo, sé que lo harás –dijo Sasuke —. Te lo advierto Gaara, si veo una sola lágrima en el rostro de mi prima por tu culpa, no respondo. Y de una vez te lo digo, jamás aceptaré su relación, nunca dejaré que tú le hagas lo que le hiciste a tu ex esposa.

—Yo no planeo hacerlo.

—Eso lo veremos –Sasuke mostró una sonrisa arrogante, él más que nadie conocía la historia de Gaara y de Ino, pues había sido él quien la ocultó por mucho tiempo, ayudó a Gaara a mantener aquel secreto, pero las tornas habían cambiado ahora que Gaara estaba saliendo con su prima, Sasuke podía ser un hombre frío y que sólo se preocupaba por sí mismo, pero Matsuri era la única excepción, al igual que para Itachi.

—Ya llegamos –se oyó la dulce voz de Matsuri, la cual estaba abriendo la puerta tomando la pequeña mano de Amaya. Observó los rostros de su primo y su novio y notó que estaban un poco molestos, pero prefirió no decir nada —. Esto… creo que ya es hora de irnos Gaara, ¿no crees?

—Sí, ya es tarde y Amaya debe descansar –respondió el pelirrojo, para luego mirar al cantante, que sólo mantenía su vista fija en él —. Nos vemos Sasuke.

—Seguro –respondió Sasuke.

—Hasta otra primo –Matsuri se despidió con una sonrisa contagiosa, dándole un leve beso en la mejilla a su adorado primo, para después abandonar la estancia de la mano de Gaara y de la pequeña niña.

—No te dejaré hacerle daño Gaara –susurró Sasuke, pues simplemente no podía concebir la idea de dejarle a Gaara hacer lo que le plazca con Matsuri, de sólo pensar en lo que él decía la otra noche le hervía la sangre… ¿Gaara teniendo sexo con su prima? ¡Eso ni pensarlo! ¡Lo mataría seguro!

Estaba en sus cavilaciones sobre como asesinar lenta y dolorosamente a Gaara, cuando de pronto la puerta del camerino volvió a abrirse, mostrando esta vez a una mujer alta, de cabello desordenado y rojizo, al igual que sus profundos ojos de un color carmín. Usaba anteojos morados y vestía con una blusa blanca y una falda corta de color negro, además de utilizar botines negros. Se veía que tenía un buen estilo, además poseía una hechizante sonrisa.

—Buena actuación, Sasuke-kun –dijo ella, sentándose frente al azabache, el cual sólo la miró con fastidio. Sinceramente no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a esa mujer en este momento, no luego de la chocante noticia que acababa de recibir.

—¿Qué quieres? La verdad es que ahora estoy de pésimo humor, ¿por qué no vienes luego?

—Uy, pero que antipático –se rió la chica, mejor conocida como Karin Matsuyama, una recientemente famosa actriz, quien era la co-protagonista de Sasuke en la serie donde él actuaba. Ella era muy popular, sin embargo no se molestaba en fingir ser algo que no era, por eso en todos lados siempre se mostraba algo arrogante, pero en el fondo era una buena persona, feliz de hacer lo que siempre quiso —. Recuerda que ahora soy tu novia –dijo divertida.

—Ja, ja –se rió Sasuke con ironía —. Sabes que eso fue para acallar los rumores sobre mí y mi historia de ser un cornudo.

—Sí, todavía me parece gracioso –dijo la pelirroja, quien de pronto cambió su expresión divertida por una un poco más seria y algo triste, bajando la mirada.

Sasuke comprendió a que se debía su reacción y se sintió algo mal por ella, después de todo él tenía mucha parte en la situación que ahora estaba viviendo Karin.

—¿Él en verdad ha decidido irse? –inquirió de pronto.

—Claro, ya sabes lo que él piensa, no quiere que su novia se haga pasar por la novia de alguien más, terminó conmigo y se irá de la ciudad, no hay nada que pueda hacer –respondió Karin, mostrando una leve sonrisa para restarle seriedad al asunto.

—Ese Suigetsu es un terco, pero te aseguro que tarde o temprano se arrepentirá de serlo.

—Eso espero –dijo la pelirroja, aunque muy en el fondo sentía que ya lo había perdido, que definitivamente no recuperaría el amor de su novio nunca más.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

En cuanto entró a la casa de la chica lo primero que hizo fue buscarla, pero no la veía por ninguna parte y tenía un mal presentimiento. Ella le había llamado desesperada, casi suplicando por su ayuda, aunque no sabía exactamente como él podría ayudarla. De todas formas no lo pensó demasiado y corrió en su auxilio, algo muy malo debió haberle pasado para que ella lo llamase así.

—¡Sakura! –finalmente Itachi corrió hasta la sala, en donde la halló sentada en el piso, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y abrazando sus rodillas, mientras lloraba a rienda suelta —. ¿Sakura? ¿Qué tienes? –se atrevió a preguntar, agachándose a un lado de ella para acariciarle el cabello —. ¿Sucedió algo malo?

—I-Itachi –Sakura despegó el rostro de su pequeña prisión para mirarle, dejando ver sus ojos rojos y sus mejillas inundadas por las lágrimas. Como si ya no le quedaran fuerzas alzó una de sus manos temblorosamente, para señalar algo que estaba en el piso.

Itachi dudó por un momento si voltearse o no, pero finalmente decidió hacerlo, descubriendo sobre el piso un pequeño objeto blanco en forma de rectángulo. Había visto de esos varias veces y no se equivocó al pensar que era un test de embarazo, sin duda alguna, lo que terminó por sorprenderlo enormemente. Recogió el objeto sin salir de su estado de impresión, procurando observar el resultado; positivo.

—Estás embarazada… –afirmó, sin hacer la pregunta, pues la situación lo había vuelto todo bastante obvio. No quería decir lo que estaba pensando, pero imaginó enseguida como es que se habían dado las cosas. Tragó un poco se saliva antes de preguntar, porque ciertamente esto le dolía —. ¿Es de Sasuke, verdad?

Sólo vio a Sakura asentir con la cabeza, sin que fuera capaz de darle una respuesta con palabras, ni ella misma era capaz de creer aún lo que le estaba pasando.

Itachi la miró y por fin pareció comprender todo lo que había pasado entre ella y su hermano, incluso cuando iba de camino hacia la casa de Sakura pudo oír el anuncio que daba Sasuke sobre su supuesta novia; seguramente Sakura estaba sufriendo el doble al haberse enterado que iba a tener un hijo del hombre que la rechazó y que además la negó frente a miles de personas.

—Ya, tranquila –trató de decir el moreno, acercándose a ella para abrazarla —. Todo estará bien, lo prometo, saldrás de esto –aseguró, aunque ni él mismo estuviera seguro de sus palabras.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Gaara había llevado a Matsuri y a Sari a su casa, pero sólo las dejó en la puerta del edificio, ya que Amaya se había quedado dormida en el asiento trasero del auto y no quería dejarla sola.

—Buenas noches Matsuri –dijo Gaara tomando la mano de su novia, para despedirse de ella. La chica sonreía mientras él le miraba fijamente, como si quisiera atraparla con la intensidad de sus ojos —. Que duermas bien –terminó la frase con una sonrisa.

—Tú también –le dijo Matsuri —. Y será mejor que vayas luego a casa, Amaya-chan se podría enfermar si se queda a dormir mucho tiempo ahí.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Matsuri, ¿podrías despedirte más de prisa? –se quejó Sari un tanto más alejada, ya que ese par comenzaban en serio a molestarle; se veían tan enamorados que le estaban dando envidia.

—¡Ya voy! –exclamó la castaña soltando una risita. Miró a Gaara nuevamente, para hacerle un gesto de despedida, pero éste la sorprendió al besarla en los labios con esa pasión que siempre la dejaba sin aliento. No podía entender cómo es que Gaara lograba dejarla sin habla simplemente con un beso, era sin duda algo mágico, que sólo él podía hacer.

La chica cerró sus ojos cuando el beso tomó mayor intensidad, sintiendo a la perfección como la lengua del pelirrojo se encontraba con la suya, profundizando la caricia y volviéndola verdaderamente ardiente, tanto que de pronto Matsuri sintió un leve cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, y se preguntó cómo sería llegar a mucho más que un simple beso con Gaara.

Mientras ellos se seguían besando, Sari sólo entornó los ojos, pero terminó por soltar una sonrisa, después de todo era la primera vez –desde aquel incidente– que veía a Matsuri tan feliz.

—G-Gaara… –dijo la castaña, sorprendida al separarse de él.

—Que duermas bien hermosa –le dijo Gaara en voz baja y con una leve sonrisa adornando sus finos y deliciosos labios —. Y recuerda… un día de estos serás mía…

Matsuri se sonrojó hasta las orejas con esa frase, notando como Gaara se alejaba y se volvía a subir a su auto, para perderse en medio de la oscuridad de la noche pocos segundos después, pero ella seguía ahí, parada como una boba.

—¡Matsuri! –le gritó Sari, lo que por fin la hizo reaccionar.

—_Dios… Gaara realmente me dijo aquello…_ –pensó la chica, aún con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza —. _¿Por qué yo… siento deseos de hacerlo con él…?_

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Hinata llegaba a su casa acompañada de sus dos coestrellas. Ambos se habían peleado por quien la llevaba en su auto, por lo que acabaron los tres dentro de un taxi. Fue muy divertido para la chica ver como el taxista les pedía sus autógrafos a los dos chicos, uno para su esposa y el otro para su hija. Incluso pidió el de ella, pues cuando la vio, aseguró que la ojiperla sería muy famosa algún día, y él sería el primero en tener su autógrafo.

—Que descanses bien Hinata –dijo Naruto, despertando a la chica de sus cavilaciones.

—Sí, gracias Naruto-kun –dijo la ojiperla —. Tú también descansa mucho, y tú Kiba-kun.

—Claro, recuerda que mañana no hay filmación, y la próxima semana es la primera conferencia de prensa, debes estar muy bien preparada para no ponerte nerviosa –le dijo el castaño, a lo que todo el cuerpo de Hinata tembló de sólo pensarlo. ¿Cómo sería pararse frente a tantos periodistas para responder sus preguntas? ¿Acaso sería capaz de lograrlo?

—Y-yo… –bajó la mirada —. ¿Crees que pueda hacerlo, Kiba-kun? Yo soy muy tímida frente a la gente, apenas y logro hacerlo frente a la cámara, ¿cómo podría desempeñarme exitosamente frente a tanta gente?

—¡Yo sé que tú puedes! –exclamó Naruto, tan alegre como siempre, logrando con ese sólo comentario subir el ánimo de la chica —. Hinata, tú eres grandiosa, sé que no será nada para ti el enfrentarte a los reporteros, ya verás que después te reirás de eso.

—¿Tú crees?

—Claro que sí –esta vez quien habló fue Kiba, pues no dejaría que Naruto se llevara todo el crédito por hacer sentir mejor a Hinata —. Con tu personalidad tan adorable, estoy seguro que en menos de un segundo te los echarás a todos al bolsillo, eres muy dulce Hinata, eso les gusta mucho.

Hinata simplemente se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón a las palabras del castaño.

Naruto sólo frunció el ceño al ver que Kiba, con sus dichos, había logrado sonrojar a Hinata. _Demonios_. Ese Kiba, no sólo estaba pretendiendo algo con Hinata, sino que abiertamente le estaba declarando la guerra. Pues bien, Naruto no se dejaría vencer.

—Entonces, ya voy a entrar –Hinata hizo una leve reverencia ambos actores, para luego desaparecer tras la enorme entrada de su mansión.

Kiba se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero Naruto le detuvo con sus palabras.

—Así que te gusta Hinata –dijo súbitamente.

Kiba se volteó lentamente, notando la mirada de desafío que había en el rostro del rubio; era obvio que él no se dejaría vencer de ninguna forma, pero Kiba tampoco lo haría.

—¿Y si así fuera, qué?

Naruto sonrió.

—También me gusta –confesó sin sentir miedo o vergüenza —. Y haré lo que sea para que me mire.

—No si hago que me mire primero.

—Entonces veremos a quien escoge Hinata –Naruto se mostró confiado, no por nada era aclamado por miles de mujeres como un hombre extremadamente guapo, y el hombre ideal con quien les gustaría casarse —. Tú y yo, ahora, hagamos una apuesta –sonrió —. El primero que logre besar en serio a Hinata, será el ganador.

—¿Y cuál será el castigo del perdedor? –preguntó Kiba con curiosidad.

—El perdedor —comenzó el rubio —. Se olvidará para siempre de Hinata.

—Suena bien –lo secundó el castaño — Sobre todo, porque perderás.

—Eso lo veremos –y con esas palabras, Naruto por fin había comenzado a caminar. ¿Quién diría que a partir de este momento, entre aquellos amigos se desataría una guerra por obtener la atención de una chica?

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri y Sari se preparaban para ir a dormir. Ambas se habían duchado y traían puesto su pijama, incluso se habían lavado los dientes y cepillado un poco su cabello, pero Matsuri lucía muy desconcentrada en todo lo que hacía, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su mejor amiga.

—Matsu, ¿te pasa algo? –le preguntó confundida, ya que desde la partida de Gaara que Matsuri estaba así de extraña —. ¿Acaso Gaara te dijo algo?

—No, es decir, sí –se contradijo la chica —. Más bien, estoy muy confundida por algo Sari –reconoció al fin —. Tú sabes muy bien que desde… bueno, eso… pues yo no he podido tener ninguna relación normal.

—Sí, y me sorprendió cuando comenzaste a salir con Gaara, de verdad debe gustarte mucho –sonrió Sari —. Aunque lo comprendo, con un hombre así cualquiera.

—Ese no es el punto –se quejó Matsuri mientras rodaba los ojos —. No es que Gaara me interese sólo porque sea guapo, es algo que va mucho más allá –cerró los ojos, sintiendo como un escalofrío le corría el cuerpo, haciendo que se tuviera que abrazar a sí misma para apaciguarlo —. Cuando Gaara se acerca a mi yo… yo… realmente me siento indefensa y rendida, es como si no pudiera hacer nada frente a él, yo… siento deseos de estar entre sus brazos.

Sari la miró en silencio por unos momentos, para luego echarse a reír, aunque no de forma alocada.

—Matsuri –dijo la chica —, no tiene nada de malo lo que sientes, cualquier mujer enamorada de su novio sentiría deseos de estar con él, no tienes que asustarte.

—Pero Sari… –trató de protestar Matsuri, sin embargo Sari la interrumpió.

—Mira, yo sé que lo que pasó antes aún te debe afectar, y puede que lo que estás sintiendo por Gaara te asuste, pero si de verdad confías en él, no le tengas miedo, sólo deja que lo que sientes sea libre, verás que te sentirás muy feliz.

Matsuri sólo asintió con la cabeza; tal vez Sari tuviera razón, tal vez no tenía que sentir miedo y sólo debía dejarse llevar por lo que sentía. Pero no aún, todavía era demasiado pronto.

Con todo aquello en mente, se fue a descansar a su cuarto, pensando en cómo sería su nuevo día.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Un nuevo día había llegado. Siendo ya día domingo, el sol brillaba muy fuertemente en el cielo, y tanto Matsuri como Sari aprovechaban la mañana haciendo ejercicios matutinos.

Las dos chicas corrían por el parque mientras platicaban de sus cosas.

—S-Sari, ¿cómo puedes decirme eso? –se quejaba Matsuri, quien estaba totalmente sonrojada y se cubría las mejillas con ambas manos.

—¿Qué tiene? Algún día lo vas a hacer con Gaara –se burló la de cabello largo —. En serio Matsuri, es bueno que sepas de qué se trata, si no quieres parecer una tontita al lado de él, recuerda que estuvo casado, incluso tiene una hija. Oh, realmente debe de tener buena puntería, ¿no? Deberías cuidarte, incluso podrías resultar tú embarazada.

—¡Sari! –Matsuri volvió a quejarse —. ¡Te dije que no quiero hablar de esto!

Sari simplemente ser rió, pues en verdad su amiga no tenía sentido del humor para estas cosas, se avergonzaba demasiado rápido.

Ella sabía muy bien que para Matsuri referirse a estos temas era realmente difícil, ella había recibido un trauma muy grande, y aunque siempre era optimista y estaba sonriendo, en el fondo aún le dolía lo sucedido, por eso Sari trataba de bromear con ella, para ayudarla a que se olvidara de las cosas malas y viera todo de otra manera, pero siempre lograba que Matsuri se avergonzara.

Para ella tampoco era fácil referirse a las relaciones personales, pues ella no sólo había sido engañada por su novio, sino que además él era un hombre casado. Sari se había enamorado como una niña de ese sujeto, quién le mintió diciéndole que no había nadie en su vida, pero Sari tuvo que verlo con su esposa para que se diera cuenta de la verdad, y aún así ella lo perdonó.

—_Me mentiste… –dijo la castaña, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y las mejillas marcadas por éstas —. Tú… eras un hombre casado…_

—_Sari, escúchame, no sé que viste ese día pero yo…_

—_¡Te vi besando a tu esposa! –le gritó la chica —. Te escuché diciéndole que la amabas, que ella era la única en tu vida –hizo una pequeña aspiración, gesto de que se sentía realmente ofendida, incluso sus labios estaba fruncidos —. Si querías darle una cena romántica… ¡No debiste ir al restaurante donde trabaja tu amante!_

—_Sari, tú no eres eso para mí, tú no eres mi amante –trató de explicarle él, acercando sus manos al rostro de Sari, pero ella lo apartó bruscamente — Por favor, escúchame._

—_No te quiero oír, quiero que te vayas y nunca regreses –Sari se dirigió a la puerta de su departamento y la abrió, mostrándole la salida a ese hombre al que tanto amaba, pero que también odiaba por haberla engañado._

—_No me voy a ir hasta que me escuches –aseguró él, con la mirada seria —. Yo no amo a mi esposa, sólo estoy con ella aún porque… –bajó la mirada —, a ella le quedan pocos meses de vida._

—_¿Q-qué? –cuestionó Sari, totalmente sorprendida._

—_Cuando te conocí yo ya sabía esto, por eso yo… no dudé en empezar una relación contigo. Sé que esto es difícil de creer, pero de verdad me he enamorado de ti, y si sigo junto a mi esposa es porque pronto ella no estará más, no podía hacerle esto cuando le queda tan poco tiempo de vida._

_Los ojos de Sari se aguaron más al oír sus palabras._

—_Perdóname –dijo el hombre, acercándose a ella para darle un cálido abrazo, el cual Sari no rechazó, sino que se aferró más a él._

_Sabía que estaba cayendo como una estúpida, pero no quería alejarlo, pues realmente lo amaba._

Obviamente, tiempo después de eso, Sari descubrió que la supuesta enfermedad de su esposa no era más que otra mentira, pues ella estaba en perfecto estado de salud. Y no sólo eso. Él tenía incluso a otra amante, con la cual las engañaba a ambas, pues esa mujer estaba enterada tanto de Sari, como de la esposa.

Después de saber todo eso Sari ya no pudo soportarlo, y por fin logró dejarlo ir, aunque aún le dolía el corazón recordar a ese hombre.

—Sari-chan –la llamó Matsuri —. ¿Estás bien?

—Eh, sí –respondió la chica, mostrando una sonrisa —. No me pasa nada, sólo estaba pensando.

—¿Estabas pensando en Ittetsu?

—No, claro que no –negó Sari, aunque sabía que mentía, pues por muy superado que estuviera el tema, tal vez sus sentimientos por él aún no estuvieran del todo superados, pero no podía dejar que Matsuri lo supiera.

Matsuri estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando de pronto chocó contra la espalda de alguien, pues en todo ese tiempo ellas no habían dejado de trotar. Se golpeó fuerte la cara y comenzó a sobarse la nariz, con expresión de dolor.

—Eso dolió –se quejó —. Lo siento mucho señor –se disculpó apenada, pero al ver a esa persona le dio la impresión de haberlo visto en algún otro lugar —. ¿Uh? Usted es… ¿Sasori-san?

Y la sonrisa en el rostro del chico no podía ser más grande. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que salir a trotar aquella mañana sería tan interesante?

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Ino había ido a la casa de Sakura luego de recibir una llamada de su amiga, en donde se oía demasiado afectada por algo. La rubia no estaba segura, pero se temía que le hubiese pasado alguna cosa relacionada con Sasuke otra vez, después de todo él era el único capaz de ponerla en ese estado tan alterado.

—Sei-chan, espérame mientras hablo con tu tía, ¿de acuerdo? –le preguntó al pequeño, dejando el carrito del bebé en la entrada de la habitación de Sakura, la cual estaba acostada y completamente tapada con las frazadas de la cama —. Oye Sakura –la llamó Ino —. ¿Sakura?

Al escuchar su voz Ino rápidamente se levantó de la cama y se dejó ver ante su amiga, mostrando sus ojos totalmente rojos de tanto llorar y el pelo todo desordenado.

—¿Pero qué te pasó mujer? –interrogó Ino sorprendida al verla así. Se sentó en la cama junto a la peli rosa y trató de arreglarle un poco el cabello para mejorara su aspecto —, pareces una puta con esa cara, en serio.

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una leve risita.

—Ino –la llamó, con la voz quebrada por las ganas de llorar —. Ino… estoy embarazada…

—¿Qué? –cuestionó la Yamanaka con la boca abierta de la impresión —. ¿Embarazada? –repitió, sólo para estar segura de que no había escuchado mal.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sari miraba curiosamente la sonrisa en el rostro del apuesto pelirrojo con el que acababa de tropezar Matsuri. Él lucía extrañamente familiar, además de poseer una mirada que prácticamente gritaba que estaba pensando cometer alguna maldad con su amiga, aunque Sari pensó que más bien esa era sólo una impresión equivocada.

—Eres Matsuri, ¿no? –dijo Sasori, estirando una de sus manos hacia la castaña, que lo miraba con curiosidad —. El otro día no pudimos presentarnos correctamente, soy Akasuna No Sasori, mucho gusto –se presentó caballerosamente, mostrando esa perfecta sonrisa capaz de hipnotizar a cualquier chica, incluso la pobre Matsuri no estuvo exenta de caer por un segundo en sus encantos.

—S-soy Matsuri, Koyama Matsuri –dijo la chica —, mucho gusto.

Sari seguía viendo la escena con curiosidad, hasta que su presencia llamó la atención de Sasori.

—Mucho gusto a ti también, ¿eres amiga de Matsuri-san?

Sí. Una buena forma de parecer todo un caballero era caerle bien a la mejor amiga, así incluso podría hacer de ella su aliada.

A fin de cuentas, Sasori tenía en su cabeza todos los pasos a seguir para conquistar a la mujer que quisiera, como si fuese una guía que explicaba paso por paso sus intenciones.

—Sí, soy Mikoshi Sari –respondió ella, también algo encandilada por la presencia de Sasori.

Sasori volvió a sonreír.

—No sé si sea un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero ya que está haciendo un día espléndido, ¿no les apetece ir por una soda?

Las dos chicas se miraron entre sí, sin encontrar algo que pudiera hacerles negar la invitación. ¿Qué podría tener de malo?

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—¿Es en serio Kankuro? –preguntó Gaara sorprendido, mientras su hermano le miraba seriamente.

Ambos estaban en el departamento del pelirrojo, y mientras Amaya veía la televisión, Gaara y Kankuro estaban sentados a la mesa de la cocina, charlando. Kankuro acababa de contarle sobre el embarazo de su esposa, cosa que dejó a Gaara casi perplejo.

—Pero no te veo muy feliz con la noticia, es decir…

—No es que no esté feliz –lo interrumpió Kankuro —, tú sabes que lo que siempre he querido desde que me casé con Shizuka ha sido tener un hijo con ella, y que cuando perdimos a nuestro otro hijo fue terrible para los dos, pero…

—¿Pero qué? –preguntó Gaara.

—La relación con ella no está bien –Kankuro suspiró —. Ha estado muy extraña desde hace algún tiempo, además sólo discutimos todo el día. No sé si un hijo en este momento vaya a ser la solución.

—Te entiendo –dijo Gaara mientras se ponía de pie, para dirigirse al refrigerador. Sacó una botella de jugo y bebió un poco de ella, para luego volver a dejarla en el mismo lugar —. Hermano, las mujeres son un verdadero tormento, ¿pero qué haces si no podemos vivir sin ellas?

—¿Lo dices por tu novia? –Kankuro se rió al decir estas palabras. Nunca se habría esperado ver a Gaara tan entusiasmado con una chica, incluso usaba con ella el término "novia", cosa que él odiaba cuando se refería a una mujer con la que estaba teniendo algo.

—Un poco –Gaara suspiró al regresar al asiento —. Ella es grandiosa, de verdad me hace sentir cosas que ninguna otra mujer me ha hecho sentir, pero… –frunció levemente el ceño —. No sé, a veces siento que no confía lo suficiente en mí, porque siempre que estamos en una situación, tú sabes, _intima_, ella se pone nerviosa y se aleja de mí.

—O sea, ¿estás enojado porque no se acueste contigo?

—No seas imbécil –Gaara frunció el ceño —. Aunque no niego que hay un poco de eso, a lo que me refiero es… siento que ella me oculta algo, algo importante.

—¿Algo como qué?

—¿Y yo qué voy a saber? –Gaara miró mal a su hermano. De verdad esto de ser un futuro padre lo estaba volviendo más tonto que antes —. Como sea, será mejor que vayas a tu casa a cuidar de tu esposa, será una loca pero va a darte un hijo.

—No la llames loca, es sólo histérica –se quejó el castaño, poniéndose de pie —. Antes de irme me iré a despedir de mi linda sobrina –recibió otra mirada de odio por parte de Gaara, pero no le importó, después de todo ahora que iba a ser padre pensaba acostumbrarse mucho a los niños.

Sin importar lo mal que las cosas estuvieran con Shizuka, su futuro hijo era mucho más importante que todo eso.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Ino, Sakura y el pequeño Seichiro estaban afuera de la consulta de la doctora Tsunade, la cual atendía cuando no estaba trabajando en el hospital. La mujer había hecho unas muestras a Sakura para comprobar lo que decían las pruebas, y ahora ellas se encontraban a la espera de los resultados.

—Tranquila, seguro que sólo fue un error –le dijo Ino, tratando de animarla, pero eso no pareció funcionar demasiado.

—No sé ni siquiera por qué hago esto, es obvio que la respuesta es positiva.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Soy médico Ino, trabajo con mujeres embarazadas todo el tiempo –Sakura bajó la cabeza —. Yo… sé muy bien que sí estoy embarazada… demonios –dijo cubriéndose el rostro con una de sus manos.

—¿Se lo dirás a Sasuke?

—No –respondió con seguridad la peli rosa —. Él fue muy claro en decir que entre nosotros no hay y nunca habrá nada, ¿Qué ganaría yo con decirle? –algunas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la peli rosa, quién en ese momento recibió una llamada a su teléfono celular —. ¿Bueno? –habló, secándose las lágrimas.

—_Soy Itachi, ¿dónde estás? _–se oyó del otro lado —. _Quiero acompañarte, anoche no te dejé nada bien y estaba muy preocupado._

—No es necesario que hagas esto sólo porque eres su hermano –dijo Sakura, causando la curiosidad de Ino, pero a Itachi no le agradó nada el comentario.

—_Si crees que lo hago por él te equivocas rotundamente, yo… sólo me acerco a ti porque me importas Sakura._

Sakura no dijo nada ante esto, aunque sintió una pequeña punzada dentro de su pecho con esas palabras, pero simplemente no sabía que decir.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sasori estaba sonriendo mientras regresaba a la casa de su primo. No podía creer que al fin había conseguido acercarse a su adoraba presa, y justo cuando menos se lo esperaba. Estaba ahora mismo maquinando su siguiente movimiento, ¿cuál sería una buena forma de aparecer ante ella la próxima vez?

De verdad no podía esperar por el momento de tenerla en su cama. Estaba seguro de que la haría sentir mil veces mejor de lo que habría hecho Gaara o cualquier otro hombre. Ella iba a terminar rogándole por más, pero como con todas sus víctimas, Sasori la dejaría sola y destrozada, porque sólo la quería para divertirse y nada más.

—Así que estás aquí –escuchó la voz de Shizuka, su anterior amante y con quien de verdad se había divertido, lástima que resultara embarazada de su primo.

—¿Acaso me esperabas? –le preguntó divertido —. Si Kankuro no está, sabes que podemos divertirnos, ¿no?

—Olvídalo –le dijo la castaña —. Lo que pasó entre nosotros se queda en el pasado, no volveré a arriesgar mi matrimonio por ti nunca más.

Sasori se rió arrogantemente.

—¿De verdad crees que soy yo el culpable de sus problemas? –ironizó —. ¿No fuiste tú la que me buscó la primera vez?

Shizuka no le dijo nada, sólo lo miró con odio.

—¿Sabes algo? –Sasori se acercó seductoramente a ella, susurrándole al oído —. Si no estuvieras embarazada… tal vez aún tendría ganas de acostarme contigo.

Shizuka sólo lo empujó lejos de ella, enojada por aquellas palabras, pero más que nada, estaba asustada de poder caer de nuevo en los brazos de ese hombre. Ella sabía que si la primera vez había engañado a Kankuro con su primo, fue simplemente porque a ella le gustó hacerlo, no porque fuera obligada o algo por el estilo. Sabía perfectamente que bastaba un sólo un poco de esfuerzo por parte de Sasori para hacerla caer otra vez.

Justo en ese momento apareció Kankuro, quien fue testigo del empujón que le daba su esposa al pelirrojo, por lo que frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? –preguntó confundido, a lo que Shizuka tuvo que inventar algo para salir rápidamente de la situación.

—Nada Kankuro –dijo la chica —, es sólo que Sasori… me hizo una broma muy pesada y yo me enojé, pero no ha sido nada malo.

—Sí –dijo Sasori, siguiéndole el juego a la esposa de su primito —. Ya sabes cómo soy primo, a veces no me contengo de decir tonterías. En fin, lo siento Shizuka.

—No hay problema –asintió ella con la cabeza.

—Sasori, de ahora en adelante sé más cuidadoso con las bromas a mi mujer, recuerda que ella está embarazada –dijo Kankuro, tratando de proteger a su esposa, pues no deseaba que ocurriera lo mismo que en su anterior embarazo, el cual había sido de alto riesgo y por la misma razón su bebé había nacido demasiado débil.

Sasori sólo asintió, con lo cual se fue hacia su habitación.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri y Sari estaban juntas en su departamento, hablando sobre lo acontecido mientras habían ido a trotar.

—Ah, con que ese guapo hombre es el primo de Gaara –dijo la de cabello largo —. Con razón me parecía tan conocido –sonrió —. Es increíblemente guapo, como si primo.

—Sí es guapo, ¿verdad? –dijo Matsuri —. ¿Debería armarte una cita con él? –se rió la chica, recibiendo el ataque del cojín asesino de Sari.

—No estaría mal –dijo la chica.

Matsuri se levantó, pues después de hacer tanto ejercicio necesitaba tomar una ducha, mientras que Sari –quién ya se había duchado– se recostó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos.

A veces ver a Matsuri tan feliz le daba un poquito de envidia, pero también le daba gusto. Sin embargo, deseaba volver a sentir lo que sentía antes, cuando estaba junto a Ittetsu, sólo que esta vez no quería ser engañada ni herida, deseaba poder amar a un hombre que no le mintiera y que no le hiciera daño. ¿Pero dónde podría encontrar a uno así?

—Desearía tener la suerte que tuvo Matsuri –susurró para sí, frunciendo los labios mientras hacía un gracioso puchero. En ese momento no supo por qué, pero el rostro de una persona se le vino a la cabeza: el de si jefe, el cual le sonreía; por lo que se levantó exaltada —. ¿Pero qué haces pensando en un hombre casado? –se dijo —. ¡Tonta!

—¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó Matsuri, quién venía con sólo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo, pues estaba lista para meterse a bañar cuando oyó gritar a Sari, la cual se sonrojó al sentirse descubierta como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

—No, nada, sólo que vi una araña –respondió nerviosa.

—¿Sólo era eso? –Matsuri suspiró —. Me asustaste, torpe –después de eso la chica regresó al baño, dejando nuevamente sola a su amiga, la cual se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Esta vez no le pasaría lo de antes. Nunca. Nunca jamás se involucraría con un hombre casado nuevamente.

—_Primero muerta _–pensó.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Era bastante tarde y Gaara se encontraba haciendo las cosas pendientes del trabajo. Había mandado a Amaya a casa de Ino, por lo que ahora estaba solo. Tenía muchas ganas de compartir la tarde con Matsuri, pero lo mejor era que terminara todo el trabajo atrasado, además, estaba seguro de que Matsuri no iba a querer estar a solas con él.

—Rayos –susurró, pensando en esa tontería otra vez. Por más que lo pensaba, no podía encontrar una explicación al comportamiento tan esquivo de su novia.

Se revolvió un poco los cabellos por la frustración y fue ahí que oyó el timbre sonar. Se fastidió un poco al notar todos los papeles que aún le quedaban por revisar, pero decidió ir a abrir la puerta de todos modos. Al hacerlo, se encontró con su vecina del departamento de enfrente, con quien solía tener una aventura.

—¿Yuki? –dijo un poco sorprendido —. No esperaba tu visita, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Será que podemos hablar un momento? –preguntó ella, esbozando una sonrisa —. Hace un rato vi salir a Amaya-chan, por lo que sé que estás solo –y sin más, atravesó la puerta, pasando al lado de Gaara, el cual la miró extrañado.

—¿Y qué se te ofrece? –le preguntó el pelirrojo, quien se quedó con la boca abierta al darse cuenta de lo que en verdad estaba planeando esa chica, pues ella acababa de quitarse la blusa que traía puesta, para luego arrojarse al sillón de Gaara.

—Me has tenido muy abandonada desde que tienes novia, ¿no crees? –dijo con voz melosa, provocando cierta reacción en el cuerpo del chico, pues aunque tuviera novia ahora, seguía siendo un hombre. Ella repentinamente se levantó y caminó hasta Gaara, tomando una de las manos de él para hacer que la posara sobre uno de sus senos —. ¿Por qué no jugamos un rato?

—Y-yo… –Gaara no sabía ni siquiera que decir. Esa mujer era realmente hermosa, y sabía como enloquecerlo, pues ya conocía todos sus gustos. Sumándose a eso, se encontraba la indiferencia de Matsuri respecto a aquel tema.

Si realmente estaban intentando ponerlo entre la espada y la pared, ahora lo estaban haciendo.

—Yuki, no creo que sea… yo tengo novia ahora y… –pero la chica no lo dejó hablar, pues lo calló con sus labios, y por un momento Gaara sólo se dejó llevar.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Neji y Shino se encontraban juntos en la oficina del primero, revisando unos cuantos papeles que se usarían en una junta directiva el día de mañana, por lo que debían poner especial cuidado en este trabajo.

—¿Así que Eri sigue muy enojada contigo? –preguntó el abogado, notando como el ceño de su amigo se fruncía levemente.

—Mejor no me hables de ella, es una cabeza dura –respondió el Hyüga —. Respecto al contrato que firmó mi prima con esa agencia, ¿revisaste atentamente todos los puntos?

—Tal y como me lo pediste –dijo el Aburame —, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, todo en él está muy bien estipulado, no se aprovecharán de Hinata para nada.

—Me preocupa un poco, sabes que Hinata es demasiado confiada, ella cree que todo el mundo es bueno –el chico de ojos perlas suspiró, y justo en ese momento el sonido de un celular cortó el silencio que se había formado, pero no se trataba del suyo, sino que era el de su amigo.

—¿Bueno? –dijo Shino, para segundos después asentir con la cabeza —. Oh, claro, nos vemos donde siempre dentro de dos horas. Si eso es todo debo colgar, adiós –y después de eso regresó su atención a los papeles, pero la mirada de Neji estaba fija en él, por lo que le miró con curiosidad —. ¿Pasa algo? –interrogó.

—¿Te ha llamado una mujer? –cuestionó el Hyüga —. Juro haber oído la voz de una mujer desde ese teléfono.

—¿Qué tiene de extraño que me llame una mujer? –frunció el ceño, más al ver la risa burlona de Neji.

—Vamos, ¿hace cuanto tiempo que no sales con nadie? Por supuesto que es extraño que te llame una chica, tú eres un solitario.

—No digas tonterías –dijo el chico de los lentes oscuros, quien de pronto se sintió un poco avergonzado, pues Neji tenía razón —, además… ella es sólo una clienta.

—Ya decía yo que extraño que una mujer te llamara –murmuró para sí Neji, pero igualmente fue oído por el abogado, el cual hizo oídos sordos.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Amaya estaba sentada en la sala de la casa de Ino, jugando con los juguetes de Seichiro, mientras éste le miraba atentamente. La niña alzaba el avioncito de juguete como si éste volara, mientras el niño aplaudía encantado.

Ino estaba junto a Sakura, ambas sentadas en el sofá, observando a los dos niños.

—Es muy bonita tu sobrina, se parece mucho a tu hermana –dijo Sakura, la cual tenía una mano sobre su vientre y lo acariciaba suavemente. A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, ella iba a tener un hijo. No era sólo de Sasuke, por lo que no debía odiarlo, era su hijo también —. Me pregunto si… mi hijo se parecerá a mí también…

—Seguro que sí –dijo Ino sonriendo, aprovechando de tomar el control remoto para encender la televisión, pero desearía no haberlo hecho, puesto que lo primero que apareció ahí fue una imagen de Sasuke –al parecer en un programa de variedades–, acompañado de su novia Karin.

Sakura miró atentamente aquella imagen, con sus ojos invadidos de una profunda tristeza.

—Ah… yo le voy a cambiar –dijo la rubia, pero Sakura le impidió presionar el botón, agarrándola de la muñeca. Ino sólo la miró, mientras la entrevistadora le hacía un par de preguntas al moreno.

—_¿Entonces los rumores sobre Haruno Sakura son todos falsos? –interrogó —. Pues por lo que veo ustedes son una pareja muy enamorada –señaló las manos tomadas de Sasuke y Karin, quienes sonreían ante la cámara con total naturalidad —. Es increíble que su romance saltara desde la pantalla a la vida real._

_En ese momento Sasuke tomó la palabra._

—_Primero que todo, quiero aclarar nuevamente que yo no tengo nada que ver con la doctora Haruno, es cierto que somos amigos y que ella al parecer sale con mi hermano –hizo una pequeña pausa —, pero los rumores de una supuesta relación entre nosotros son totalmente falsos –ahora miró a Karin —. Yo sólo tengo ojos para una sola mujer._

—_Verdaderamente yo no creí que nosotros pudiésemos ser una de esas parejas que hacen un drama y luego comienzan a salir –dijo ahora Karin —, pero ha sido algo realmente emocionante que esto nos pasara._

_Todos rieron con el comentario, y las preguntas continuaron._

—Es un idiota, de verdad –murmuró Ino con rabia. Todos los hombres eran iguales, todos unos mentirosos, unos traicioneros. Gaara también era así, por eso estaba segura de que él no dudaría en engañar a Matsuri si se le presentaba la oportunidad. Por eso había convencido a su vecina de que se le insinuara.

Por su parte, Sakura no dijo nada, ella no tenía ni siquiera fuerzas para hablar.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri se había puesto ropa sencilla y se dirigió a su habitación, en donde vio a Sari mirando atentamente la televisión. Notó que su primo Sasuke estaba siendo entrevistado, junto a la que al parecer era su novia, y también su coestrella en el drama donde él era protagonista.

—Que envidia me da esa chica, pensar que sale con Sasuke-sama –dijo Sari —. ¡Debiste presentármelo antes! –se quejó mirando a Matsuri —. Así podría haberlo seducido con mis encantos.

—Claro –Matsuri se rió de las tonterías de su mejor amiga, tirándose sobre su cama también —. ¿Y qué haces tú en mi habitación de todos modos? –le miró —. Mejor vete a la tuya.

—No, sabes que tu tele es más grande –respondió Sari —. Quiero ver mejor a Sasuke-sama.

Matsuri suspiró y entornó los ojos, porque sabía que nunca podría ganarle a Sari cuando el tema trataba sobre Sasuke, después de todo esa chica era fan incondicional de su primo.

La castaña cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar en Gaara. Le gustaba tanto estar con él. Él era tan bueno y amable con ella, la había tratado como nadie lo había hecho antes. ¿Entonces por qué tenía miedo de estar con él?

—Sari-chan –llamó a su amiga, la cual dejó de prestarle atención al televisor, para mirarla a ella —. Sari-chan –repitió —. ¿Tú crees que sea buena idea contarle a Gaara lo de mi problema?

—¿Quieres contarle? –ahora Sari había perdido totalmente el interés en el televisor, sólo podía mirar a Matsuri.

Matsuri asintió con la cabeza, y Sari sonrió.

—Matsu, si tú confías lo suficiente en él como para contarle, entonces hazlo. Si lo amas y quieres que él entienda tus sentimientos, no tengas miedo de hacerlo.

—¿No crees que pareceré una tonta ante él?

—Claro que no –Sari le miró con el ceño fruncido —. ¿Acaso fue tu culpa que ese estúpido te quisiera obligar? –dijo en tono enojado, pues aún odiaba cada vez que recordaba el estado de Matsuri después de que su ex novio haya intentado _violarla_ —. Dime Matsuri, ¿fue tu culpa que ese bastardo imbécil tratara de abusar de ti?

Matsuri sólo bajó la mirada, algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

—Yo…

—Ya te lo dije, no fue tu culpa, y Gaara, si de verdad te ama, lo entenderá –le aseguró la chica —. He visto como te mira, él siente algo realmente fuerte hacia ti, así que… sólo confía en él.

Matsuri asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo y secándose las lágrimas.

—Sí… Gaara nunca haría algo para lastimarme –dijo la chica, sin saber que justo ahora, eso podía no ser cierto.

Continuara…

Avance:

Gaara ha sido seducido por su vecina. ¿Pero será realmente capaz de engañar a Matsuri? Matsuri ha decidido contarle a Gaara sobre su pasado con su ex novio, sin saber cómo él podría tomarlo. Kankuro discute con su esposa nuevamente, y sin darse cuenta termina acercándose a su nueva secretaria. Sakura trata de enfrentar su situación, ayudada por Itachi, para ocultarle la verdad a Sasuke. Naruto y Kiba comienzan su lucha por conquistar a Hinata. ¿Quién tendrá la ventaja? Mientras que Sasori hace su segundo movimiento.

Próximo capítulo: Tablero de ajedrez.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Gracias por todos los reviews que me mandan pidiendo la conti. Les pido que sean pacientes, porque yo no tengo casi nada de tiempo para escribir, antes sí podía hacerlo, ahora no. No tengo la intención de abandonar mis fics, pero denme tiempo para escribir las contis.**

**Bueno, ¿qué creen que vaya a hacer nuestro querido pelirrojo? ¿Irá a engañar a su novia? **

**¿Será Sasori tan astuto como piensa?**

**¿Y qué será lo que harán Naruto y Kiba para ganar el corazón de Hina?**

**Bueno, todo esto lo podrán ver en la conti.**

**Hasta entonces.**

**Bye ^^**


	13. Tablero de ajedrez

**¡Hello! **

**Por fin he podido terminar esta conti. Si es que leyeron mi publicación en face, entenderán que estaba pasando por un problema que me quitó toda la inspiración. Ahora ya va pasando, aunque la pena no se quita.**

**En fin, espero que les guste la conti, que como dije arriba, me costó un poquito.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Capitulo 13: Tablero de ajedrez**

—Jaque mate –dijo Sasori cuando logró derrotar a su mejor amigo, quién sólo lanzó un suspiro de decepción, ya que a pesar de lo inteligente que era, por alguna razón nunca podía ganarle a Sasori en ese juego.

—Vaya… –murmuró.

—¿Algo está molestándote? –le preguntó el pelirrojo, a lo que Itachi sólo arqueó una ceja, sin comprender —. Usualmente no pierdes en sólo diez minutos –se excusó.

—Son cosas que no tienen nada que ver contigo –explicó el Uchiha, haciendo obvio que no quería hablar de ese tema que le estaba perturbando, por lo que Sasori no insistió, hasta él sabía algo de prudencia.

—Si no quieres decirme no te obligaré, no soy una vieja chismosa –dijo divertido, para luego ponerse de pie e ir hacia el refrigerador del departamento dónde estaba viviendo ahora Itachi. Sacó una cerveza sin siquiera pedir permiso y comenzó a beberla, mientras por su mente pasaban varias imágenes de la dulce sonrisa de su siguiente víctima.

Lo único que necesitaba hacer para tenerla a sus pies era separarla de Gaara primero. ¿Pero cuál sería una buena forma de hacerlo?

Por otro lado, y mientras Sasori se perdía en sus planes malignos, Itachi no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura y en lo que le estaba pasando. Ella iba a tener un hijo de su hermano menor… ¿pero por qué la idea de que Sasuke no lo supiera le resultaba tan atractiva?

—_Tal vez… ¿puede ser que sienta algo por ella?_ –se preguntó.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Gaara estaba sentado sobre el sillón de su sala, mientras su vecina, quién descansaba sobre sus piernas, le besaba el cuello y lentamente se deshacía de su camisa. Él estaba tan acostumbrado a hacer esto, a dejarse llevar por la lujuria sin pensar en nada más. Cuando estuvo casado, ni siquiera le importó serle infiel a su mujer, aunque fuese con su propia hermana.

Nunca había sentido culpa por hacerlo.

_¿Estaba bien, no?_

—No –dijo de pronto, deteniendo las manos de Yuki y alejándola de su lado. Ella lo miró extrañada mientras él se ponía de pie y volvía a abrocharse la camisa.

—¿Qué pasa, Gaara? –preguntó ella, confundida.

Era cierto que nunca antes le había importado engañar a nadie. _Antes_.

—No haré esto contigo –dijo convincentemente, dándose la vuelta para mirarla a la cara, con una expresión que nunca antes Yuki había visto —. Ya te lo dije, estoy enamorado de mi novia.

Finalmente entendía cuanto amaba a Matsuri, al ver que era capaz de renunciar a algo que tanto le gustaba sólo por ella. No podía negar que Yuki era una mujer hermosa, pero por más que así fuera, él ya no era como antes, no engañaría a la mujer que verdaderamente amaba.

Yuki sonrió.

—¿Es así? –bajó la mirada —. Entonces creo que me iré –la chica se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta. Esta era la primera vez que era rechazada por Gaara, nunca creyó que en verdad alguien lograría enamorarlo, pero al final hasta alguien como él podía ser conquistado. Cuando llegó a la puerta, de pronto se detuvo, y miró a Gaara con una sonrisa —. Siento haber hecho esto, y me alegra que en verdad ames a esa chica.

Cuando Yuki se fue, Gaara cayó sentado nuevamente sobre el sillón.

—Demonios, por poco arruino todo con Matsuri –se dijo en tono de enfado —. Si ella llegara a saber como solía ser antes… sé que no querrá verme nunca más –se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos —. No puedo dejar que eso pase.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

La mañana estaba siendo más fría de lo normal. Por lo general, para estos meses, el calor ya comenzaba a bajar de intensidad, y la gente también salía un poco más abrigada, en especial los niños.

—Buenos días Kyo-kun –saludó Matsuri a uno de sus alumnos, el cual entraba a la escuela con su madre. Había extrañado mucho a Gaara el día de ayer, puesto que no lo vio, pero a su vez, había tomado una importante decisión respecto de su relación con él.

Por ahora, sin embargo, no dejaba de sonreírle a los niños, tratando de tragarse los nervios por la conversación que tendría con él.

—Buenos días Matsuri –le saludó su compañera Tenten, quién como siempre lucía muy alegre, aunque algo más abrigada que de costumbre, después de todo el invierno ya estaba cerca.

—Buenos días Tenten –saludó Matsuri —. ¿Cómo te ha ido el fin de semana?

—Bastante bien –respondió la chica de los chonguitos, mirando hacia el camino por donde entraban los automóviles —. ¿Oh, el que viene ahí no es tu novio?

Matsuri lo observó y efectivamente, el auto que se acercaba era el de Gaara, por lo que sus nervios se acrecentaron. De alguna forma tenía que confesarle su problema; que ella no era capaz de hacer el amor con él porque aún estaba asustada por _eso_. ¿Y qué pensaría Gaara de todo aquello?

Ciertamente le asustaba mucho su reacción.

Cuando Gaara por fin llegó, Amaya fue la primera en bajarse del auto, corriendo a saludar a su maestra, la cual se agachó para darle un dulce abrazo. Seguido de eso, Gaara se les acercó.

—Buenos días Matsuri –le dijo, con ese tono de voz que siempre lograba ponerle la piel de gallina a la castaña.

—Buenos días Gaara –dijo un poco nerviosa, pues no sabía cómo enfrentar la situación respecto a lo que iba a confesarle a Gaara. Temía que a él no le gustara su situación y pudiera dejarla.

La pequeña Amaya, tan perspicaz como siempre había sido, notó enseguida que tanto su papá como su maestra estaban planeando decirse algo mutuamente, sin que ninguno fuese capaz de iniciar la conversación, por lo que decidió darles una mano.

—Papi –lo llamó —. ¿No dijiste que tenías algo que contarle a sensei?

—¿Eh? –se preguntó Gaara sin entender, a lo que Matsuri les miró exactamente de la misma forma a ambos, mas la niña simplemente sonrió y corrió hacia el interior de la escuela. Gaara comprendió que ella sólo había querido echarle una mano; vaya que tenía una hija lista y buena.

—Entonces… –comenzó a decir Matsuri —, ¿tenías algo que hablar conmigo? –preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sí –respondió Gaara —. Pero no puede ser ahora, ni aquí. Quiero que nos veamos después de la escuela en mi departamento.

—D-de acuerdo –Matsuri bajó la mirada sonrojada. El solo hecho de escuchar que nuevamente estaría a solas con Gaara en su departamento, le hacía sentir terriblemente nerviosa, pero además de eso, otra sensación se apoderaba de ella. Era una especie de curiosidad, de querer saber qué se sentiría estar con Gaara en el sentido puramente físico y no sólo emocional. Se preguntaba si acaso estar con él le daría miedo, pero cada vez estaba más convencida de que Gaara era el hombre perfecto, y no había razones para tenerle miedo —. Yo… –comenzó a decir —, también tengo que hablar contigo.

—Perfecto –Gaara sonrió —. Nos veremos ahí.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Ciudad de Boston; .

Sai salió de aquella sala de conferencias junto con otros doctores, ya que por hoy se habían terminado todas las reuniones. Él estaba muy cansado, ya era de noche en Estados Unidos y aún no se acostumbraba del todo al cambio horario. Lo peor de todo era el tener que estar lejos de su familia, pero sabía que esto era algo necesario para volver con ellos lo más pronto posible.

—Hey, Sai. What are you doing standing there? Let's go to the hotel –le habló uno de sus compañeros, un doctor que tampoco era Americano, sino Australiano, y el cual se había hecho muy amigo suyo últimamente.

—Sure Henry, just wait a moment please, I need to call my wife –respondió el pelinegro, dirigiéndose a un teléfono público que había en el pasillo de la estancia, ya que su celular no servía para hacer ese tipo de llamadas. Por lo que sabía, en Japón era de mañana a esa hora, así que seguramente Ino y Seichiro estarían despiertos.

—_¿Bueno? _–respondieron del otro lado, provocando que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en los labios del médico.

—Soy yo, Sai –dijo —. ¿Cómo estás, y como está Sei?

—_Sai _–de pronto la voz de Ino se oyó más alegre y animada, alegrando también a su esposo —. _Qué bueno que me llamas, aquí está todo bien amor, sólo regresa pronto._

—No te preocupes, pronto estaré de vuelta –aseguró.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Ciudad de Tokio; Japón.

—Nos vemos –dijo Ino con una pequeña sonrisa —. Yo también te amo –después de aquellas palabras terminó la llamada, pero en lugar de colgar el auricular, se quedó mirándolo por más de un minuto, hasta que suspiró —. ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? –se preguntó —. ¿De verdad pienso hacer esto para vengarme de Gaara?

Cerró los ojos, recordando algo que había pasado antes de la muerte de su hermana.

—_Por favor, escúchame Sayuri, las cosas no son como tú crees –trataba de explicar Ino a su hermana mayor, quién le miraba con su rostro lleno de lágrimas._

—_¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Ino? –reclamó la chica —. Eres mi hermana, tenemos la misma sangre –agregó —. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerlo sin siquiera sentir culpa?_

—_Sayuri… –Ino trataba de explicarse, pero para su hermana no había explicación suficiente que justificara sus actos pasados._

—_No te atrevas a mencionar mi nombre, y nunca vuelvas a llamarme hermana –dijo con rabia Sayuri —. Ya no quiero ser parte de la misma familia que tú. ¡Por tu culpa Gaara nunca me amó!_

—_¡El que Gaara no te amara no fue mi culpa! –exclamó Ino, desmintiendo la afirmación antes hecha por su hermana —. ¿No lo entiendes? Gaara nunca ha amado a nadie, él sólo se casó contigo porque estabas embarazada. ¡Tú me lo quitaste primero! –gritó furiosa —. ¡Tú sabías que él y yo estábamos juntos y te revolcaste con él! Te quedaste embarazada sólo para amarrarlo, ¿así que por qué te haces la víctima en esto?_

—_Eres repugnante –contraatacó Sayuri —. Te juro que me das asco –rió con burla —. ¿Qué yo te lo quité primero? Gaara nunca tuvo ojos para ti, de ser así no me habría buscado apenas nos conocimos._

—_¿No te das cuenta de que sólo lo calentabas? –ahora fue el turno de Ino de reír con sarcasmo —. Entiéndelo hermana, Gaara no te ama, nunca te amó y nunca te amará, por eso te dejó, aunque tuviste una hija de él aún así te apartó de su lado. ¿Y qué si él y yo fuimos amantes mientras ustedes estaban casados? ¿Acaso vas a decirme que nunca lo engañaste a él?_

—_Eso no tiene nada que ver –trató de defenderse Sayuri —. Además, ¿qué dirá tu esposo Sai sobre esto? ¿Acaso tu hijo también es hijo de mi marido? ¡¿Es así?!_

—_¡Gaara ya no es tu marido!_

—_¡Gaara siempre será mío! –gritó Sayuri de forma desaforada, saliendo fuera de la casa de su hermana menor y subiendo a su auto desesperada. Estaba cegada por la ira, por la furia que le provocaba el haber descubierto que su hermana y su ex esposo le engañaban mientras ella pensaba que tenía un matrimonio feliz. Siempre se había preguntado por qué Gaara no podía amarla, y ahora culpaba a Ino por eso. Odiaba a su hermana y no quería volver a verla nunca más en la vida._

_No sabía que muy pronto su deseo se cumpliría, aunque no de la forma que hubiese querido._

Ese día Sayuri tuvo un accidente por conducir en tal estado de euforia, y terminó perdiendo la vida. Ino se sentía culpable por la muerte de su hermana, pero más culpaba a Gaara. ¿Por qué razón? Porque fue en casa de Gaara en donde Sayuri encontró las fotos que probaban su romance, Gaara las había tomado para extorsionar a Ino y así alejarla de él, diciéndole que haría que Sai se enterara de todo. Gaara era el único y real culpable de que Sayuri hubiese muerto, así que era él quién tenía que pagar por eso.

—Es verdad… –susurró Ino —. Tengo que hacer pagar a Gaara, no importa lo que haga, lo haré pagar.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sakura había ido a trabajar al hospital, pero durante toda la mañana se había sentido pésimo. Nunca pensó que estar embarazada fuese algo tan molesto, pues no lograba probar bocado sin que éste terminara en el excusado, o a veces le daba por comer cosas completamente extrañas. Sasuke le había llamado hoy, diciendo que necesitaba hablar con ella, pero Sakura no quería verlo, así que le inventó una excusa. Aún no podía olvidar nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos. ¿Por qué fue tan tonta de creer en él hasta este punto? Siempre estuvo claro que Sasuke jamás la amó, que la quería lejos, y que sólo jugó con ella esa noche.

—Soy tan idiota –se dijo en voz baja.

Terminó de revisar un expediente médico y salió de su oficina. Le había dado hambre y ya era su hora de almorzar, por lo que aprovecharía de comer algo, aunque después lo vomitara, ya que sabía que tenía que darle fuerzas y nutrientes a su bebé. A pesar de todo, algo hermoso le había pasado, ella iba a traer al mundo a una nueva vida y no podía haber nada mejor que eso para una mujer.

—_Voy a tener un bebé —_pensó —. _No importa quién sea su padre, sino que es mi hijo, mío y de nadie más._

Sakura no pensaba hacer el menor intento por que Sasuke se enterara de su paternidad, no quería tenerlo en su vida, y sabía que podía ser muy egoísta, pero tampoco quería que estuviera en la vida de su bebé. Él jamás dejaría su increíble vida por alguien más, ni por una mujer, ni por su hijo. Sasuke Uchiha definitivamente no era adecuado para su hijo.

—Es lo mejor –dijo para sí, sin percatarse de que alguien le estaba oyendo, pues llevaba un rato esperándola en el pasillo.

—¿Qué es lo mejor? –preguntó Sasuke, sorprendiendo a la peli rosa, la cual lo miró como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

—¿S-Sasuke? –cuestionó —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te dije que tenía que hablar contigo –dijo sin rodeos el cantante, notando de reojo que las dos manos de Sakura estaban sobre su vientre, como protegiéndolo de algo. No pudo pasar por alto ese hecho, que de alguna manera le llamó poderosamente la atención —. ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Estás enferma? –se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Eh? –Sakura no entendía, hasta que siguió la mirada de Sasuke y pudo notar a lo que él se refería. Rápidamente quitó las manos de su vientre y se hizo la desentendida —. No sé de qué hablas, sólo dime a qué has venido, no tengo mucho tiempo y no quiero perderlo contigo.

Las palabras de Sakura ahora eran tan punzantes. Antes, ella no hubiese dudado en ir corriendo a donde Sasuke le dijera, pero ahora había cambiado tanto. Él sabía que todo era su culpa, que había sido un idiota con ella, y por más que su orgullo le doliera, estaba muy arrepentido, demasiado arrepentido.

—¿Viste la entrevista que di anoche? –Sakura asintió con la cabeza —. Pues quiero decirte que nada de eso es verdad.

—¿A qué te refieres? –la chica rió un poco nerviosa. Estaba confusa, porque aún se sentía aliviada al escuchar que todas las cosas que dijo Sasuke en la televisión habían sido mentiras. Quería que no le importara, pero no podía engañarse a sí misma, ella aún no podía olvidarlo —. No sé por qué me cuentas esto, pero no es algo que me importe, además, si me dices estas cosas aquí cualquiera podría oírlo, nada más mira como te ven todos los del pasillo, y las enfermeras y doctores.

Sakura trató de alejarse, haciendo como si la conversación ya se hubiese terminado, pero Sasuke ignoró sus palabras de advertencia y la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

—No he terminado de hablar –dijo molesto el pelinegro —. Y si no quieres que nos oigan, perfecto, entremos a tu oficina.

—Pero… –Sakura no pudo ni protestar, pues fue jalada por el Uchiha, haciéndole entrar nuevamente a su oficina y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Ella quiso salirse, pero Sasuke puso el seguro y se paró frente a la puerta, impidiéndole el paso a Sakura —. ¿Qué demonios pretendes? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Ya te lo dije, quiero que sepas que no tengo nada con Karin, sólo somos amigos, y las cosas que dijimos fueron sólo para acallar los rumores que estaban circulando.

—¿Y por qué me dices esto? –cuestionó la chica, ya sintiendo que algunas lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos jades. El embarazo la estaba volviendo realmente sensible y ella lo sabía —. A mí no me incumbe lo que hagas con tu vida, no me interesa.

—¿Por qué lloras? –le preguntó Sasuke, intrigado —. ¿Y por qué dices que no te importo? Sabes perfectamente que no es así –él lucía tan seguro de sí mismo que ella se sentía desesperada, no sabía cómo enfrentarlo. Estaba embarazada, iba a tener un hijo de él, y ni siquiera era capaz de decírselo.

—¿Por qué sigues apareciendo en mi vida? –Sakura se alejó de él, cayendo sentada sobre su escritorio y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, para así tratar de parar las lágrimas que ya habían comenzado a correr. No le gustaba sentirse así, porque ahora estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a Sasuke, frente a una persona a la cual ella no le importaba nada.

—Porque eres tú la que te has metido en la mía –escuchó la voz de Sasuke, a la misma vez que sentía sus manos ser apartadas con suavidad de su rostro, para ser reemplazadas por las manos de Sasuke, el cual cubrió sus mejillas cálidamente. Ella lo miró sorprendida, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, ni por qué Sasuke le decía todas esas cosas. ¿Por qué de pronto actuaba tan amablemente con ella? ¿Qué se proponía?

Por su parte, Sasuke se sentía muy avergonzado de estar haciendo algo como esto. No quería verse como un tipo patético y arrepentido, pero era exactamente eso lo que era, porque estaba muy arrepentido de todas las estupideces que había cometido. Había estado hiriéndose a sí mismo durante todo este tiempo, y simplemente ya no era capaz de soportarlo.

—Lo que oíste cuando hablaba con Naruto… –bajó la mirada —. De verdad no quería expresarme así de ti, es sólo que soy un idiota y a veces digo las cosas sin pensar. Y lo que pasó entre nosotros… yo realmente…

—Está bien, sólo detente ahí –lo interrumpió la chica, apartando las manos de él, pero no de forma brusca —. ¿Por qué de pronto has venido a disculparte? ¿Te sientes culpable por hacerme sufrir?

Sasuke bajó la mirada.

—Solías ser muy diferente –respondió —. Siempre estabas alegre y sonriente. Yo sólo… me sentí culpable por hacerte cambiar.

Sakura no le dijo nada. Había llegado a pensar que si Sasuke venía a disculparse ahora era porque tal vez sí sentía algo por ella, pero no, era sólo su culpa que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Había creído estúpidamente que sería una buena idea decirle que estaba embarazada de él, pero eso tampoco era una opción. Lo mejor era seguir evitándole, no importaba nada. Sasuke nunca iba a corresponder a sus sentimientos.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

El abogado Shino Aburame se encontraba reunido con su clienta, quién hace unos días atrás le había solicitado su ayuda para efectuar un divorcio. Por lo que sabía, aquella mujer de rubios cabellos tenía una hija de unos cinco años, así que los trámites eran un poco más complicados por ese detalle.

—Entonces, señorita Hisajima –dijo el pelinegro, quién estaba usando el apellido de soltera de la mujer —. ¿Cómo ve usted el contrato?

—Me parece bien –dijo ella, releyendo una vez más el acuerdo de divorcio que le presentaría a su actual marido. Acomodó sus anteojos y luego miró al abogado —. Espero no tener problemas por mi hija.

—Si todos los puntos están claros y ambas partes están de acuerdo, no creo que deba haber muchos problemas –aseguró el abogado, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su clienta, la cual se veía mucho más tranquila ahora.

—Muchas gracias, de verdad necesitaba la ayuda de un buen abogado para resolver mi problema –miró hacia un costado, con tristeza —. Sé que esto será difícil para mi hija, pero las cosas con su padre realmente están mal.

—Me imagino eso –dijo Shino, quién no podía dejar de mirar a esa mujer. A pesar de no poseer una gran belleza física, Shiho Hisajima era mujer de muy buenos sentimientos, quién sin duda se había ganado su simpatía aunque le conociera muy poco. Él no era una persona que se llevara excepcionalmente bien con los demás, de hecho era bastante reservado y elegía casi con pinzas a la gente que le rodeaba, como había sido el caso de Neji, quién era su amigo desde hace muchos años.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri observaba como sus pequeños alumnos hacían la tarea. Hoy habían estado todos muy tranquilos y eso era bueno, ya que siempre había uno que otro que formaba desorden. Últimamente la amiguita de Amaya, Ami, había estado comportándose muy inquieta. Matsuri había hablado con su madre y descubrió que la razón era que ésta y su padre estaban en medio de un divorcio. Matsuri trataba de ayudar a su alumna haciendo que se distrajera, pero seguramente ese tema debía ser muy difícil para una niña de su edad.

—Niños, ya queda muy poco para que sus padres vengan, terminen pronto –les dijo a los niños con una sonrisa, luego de haber mirado la hora.

Poco tiempo después, el timbre que avisaba el término de las clases comenzó a sonar. Todos los niños se pusieron sus mochilas y guardaban sus cosas. Cuando todos estuvieron listos, Matsuri los dirigió hacia la entrada. Sus padres llegaban por ellos y los llevaban de las manos, mientras los pequeños se despedían de su maestra. La mamá de Ami llegó y la llevó con ella, ella era una mujer un poco extraña, ya que siempre parecía despistada, y sus enormes anteojos la hacían ver un poco sospechosa.

Más tarde un auto se paró en la entrada, se trataba de la tía de Amaya, Ino.

—¡Tía! –exclamó la niña —. Pensé que papi vendría por mi hoy.

—Me pidió que viniera a recogerte porque él llegará un poco tarde –se explicó la rubia —. Además, ¿no te gustaría que jugáramos con Seichiro en mi casa?

—¡Sí! –Amaya se mostraba muy contenta de pasar la tarde al lado de su tía, ya que ella le recordaba demasiado a su madre y le gustaba sentirla cerca —. Adiós, sensei –dijo la niña, haciendo un gesto de despedida con su manito, para luego subirse al auto de su tía.

—Gaara no me avisó que vendría usted –dijo la castaña un poco confundida.

—Ya le llamas sólo Gaara –Ino comentó, pero fue perfectamente escuchada por Matsuri, quién se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de que era cierto, en muy poco tiempo ya se comportaba de una forma demasiado cercana y familiar con él. Matsuri no podía olvidar que ahora mismo estaba frente a la hermana de la fallecida ex esposa de Gaara —. En fin, él debe estar por llamarte –en ese momento el celular de Matsuri comenzó a sonar —. ¿Lo ves?

Efectivamente se trataba de Gaara, por lo que Matsuri no dudó en contestar.

—¿Cómo dices? Oh, de acuerdo, así lo haré –la chica terminó de hablar y miró a Ino —. Él me dijo que dejara a Amaya-chan irse con usted, Ino-san. Por favor cuide de ella –hizo una leve reverencia, lo que le pareció muy gracioso a Ino.

—No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo –dijo —. Y puedes llamarme sólo Ino, no tenemos tanta diferencia de edad, ¿no es así?

—Eso creo –Matsuri no sonó muy convencida. No sabía por qué, pero el hecho de llevarse bien con Ino le parecía un poco imposible, tal vez porque ella era la hermana de la ex de Gaara, o quizás porque tenía una presencia demasiado fuerte.

Por otro lado, Ino haría todo lo posible por acercarse a Matsuri. Quería convertirse en su amiga, ganarse su confianza, y luego destruir su relación con Gaara. Esa sería la venganza perfecta.

—Nos vemos –dijo la rubia, subiéndose al auto en donde llevaba a su sobrina y a su hijo, para luego alejarse.

Matsuri terminó de despachar a sus alumnos y decidió entrar un rato y revisar los trabajos de los mismos. Estaba entretenida en ello, cuando Tenten apareció.

—Hola, ¿qué haces? ¿Ya se han ido todos? –preguntó la de chonguitos, recibiendo un asentimiento por respuesta.

—Sólo reviso algunos trabajos, mientras espero a que mi novio venga por mí –dijo Matsuri.

—Oh sí, aquel sexy papacito –el comentario hizo sonrojar a Matsuri, por lo que Tenten se comenzó a reír —. Con lo de papacito, me refería a que él es un padre, claro está.

—Sí, por supuesto –Matsuri le miró incrédula —. ¿Y tú por qué aún no te has ido? –le preguntó —. Deberías haber salido ya, es un poco tarde.

—Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer –explicó la chica —. Estaba en una reunión con Tsunade-san, pero ya se terminó, así que me quise dar una vuelta.

—Ah.

—Oye, ¿y qué tal te ha ido con tu novio? Ustedes comenzaron a salir muy rápido, ¿no crees? –Tenten se sentó frente a Matsuri —. Tienes mucha suerte de tener un novio tan guapo y que además tiene mucho dinero.

—No creo que lo del dinero sea importante –dijo la castaña con una gotita resbalando por su sien —. Es sólo que él… me hace sentir como nadie más lo ha hecho antes –confesó, con las mejillas coloradas.

—Ah, que envidia siento… –suspiró Tenten.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Gaara estaba terminando de firmar unos papeles muy importantes, los cuales le habían retrasado para su encuentro con Matsuri. Odiaba tener que pedirle favores a Ino, pero en este momento ella era la única que podía ocuparse de Amaya, ya que tanto su hermana como él estaban muy ocupados.

—Por fin –dijo cansado —. Hoy fue un día pesado después de todo –se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia abajo, notando a la gente ir de un lado al otro. Era gracioso pensar en que antes no le veía ni un sentido al vivir el día a día, pero todo había cambiado cuando conoció a Matsuri. Cada día ansiaba terminar rápido de trabajar para poder verla una vez más, porque necesitaba sentirla, sentir sus besos, sus abrazos, y ver esa sonrisa dulce.

Después de acabar con todo salió de su oficina y vio a su hermano saliendo enojado de la suya. Detrás de él venía Shizuka. Al parecer, habían vuelto a discutir.

—¿Por qué eres tan terca? –cuestionó Kankuro, con el ceño fruncido —. ¿Quieres perder al bebé acaso? Te he dicho que simplemente te quedes en casa, ¿no puedes entenderlo?

—¿De verdad no me dejarás ir a este viaje con mis amigas? –replicó Shizuka —. ¿Es que crees que soy una niña? Sé cuidarme perfectamente sola, por si no lo sabías.

—No es no –el castaño se mostró firme, pero ella sólo le miró enfadada y se dio la vuelta.

—No me importa lo que digas, no eres mi dueño y el doctor ya dijo que todo estaba bien con el bebé –aseguró ella —. Me iré de todos modos –después de eso salió echando chispas del lugar, a lo que Kankuro sólo le dio un golpe a la pared, asustando a algunos de los presentes, entre ellos, a su propia secretaria.

—Trata de no dar estos espectáculos en público –le dijo Gaara en voz baja. Kankuro le miró y asintió con la cabeza.

—Perdón hermano, es sólo que esa mujer me saca de mis casillas.

Gaara no le dijo nada, entendía perfectamente la situación, ya que una vez vivió un drama parecido con Sayuri. Ellos dos nunca lograron convivir en paz, era por eso que habían decidido divorciarse, aunque en realidad Sayuri siempre se negó a ello. Gaara no discutió mucho sobre el futuro de su hija, ya que le interesaba mucho más el hacerse cargo de la presidencia de la empresa, era por eso que estaban demasiado alejados. Ahora mismo, le agradaba el pasar tiempo al lado de ella y poder conocerla como lo hacía.

—Saldré a ver a Matsuri, nos veremos después, y trata de no pelear tanto con ella, recuerda su estado –después de despedirse de Kankuro Gaara se alejó.

El castaño estaba realmente enojado por la terquedad de su esposa. Ella siempre había sido así, siempre pensaba en divertirse, en salir con sus amigas y en gastar el dinero que él ganaba. La verdad era que antes era mucho más dulce y humana, pero algo le había pasado. Tal vez él la había consentido demasiado y eso la hizo cambiar y volverse tan superficial.

Lo único que deseaba ahora era beber unos cuantos tragos y olvidarse de las peleas con su mujer. Cuando se metió al ascensor, vio que su nueva secretaria también lo hacía. Ella ya había cumplido con sus horas laborales, así que seguramente iría a su casa en este momento. Kankuro odiaba beber solo, pero ciertamente pedirle a ella que le acompañara le parecía un poco fuera de lugar.

—Hey… –ambos se llamaron al mismo tiempo, provocándoles risas.

—Tú primero –dijo el castaño —. ¿Tenías algo que decirme?

Sari se sonrojó.

—Bueno yo… no pude evitar escuchar su pelea con su esposa –dijo un tanto avergonzada —. Sólo… sólo quería decirle que no se sienta mal, es decir, las peleas en los matrimonios son muy comunes.

—Sí, lo sé –Kankuro volvió a reír. Ahora que ya habían entablado una pequeña conversación, no le parecía tan mala idea el invitarla, después de todo sería como una reunión después del trabajo —. Oye, ¿no te gustaría acompañarme a beber?

—¿Eh? –Sari le miró confundida.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Naruto miraba con cierta molestia la escena que grababan Hinata y Kiba como parte del nuevo drama. Era una escena en donde había un acercamiento muy importante entre esos dos personajes, y sin darse cuenta Naruto estaba experimentando los celos. Recordaba claramente el desafía establecido entre él y Kiba, y no quería quedarse atrás en la competencia. Hinata le gustaba mucho, por lo que no pensaba dejársela a Kiba.

—¡Corten! –exclamó el director. Hinata y Kiba sonrieron al escuchar el aplauso de todo el equipo, ya que las grabaciones habían cesado por hoy y todo había salido muy bien.

—Buen trabajo a todos, buen trabajo –se escuchaba en el set.

—Hoy fue un día pesado, pero ya queda poco –dijo Kiba —. ¿No te gustaría aprovechar que mañana estamos libres y salir a hacer algo?

—¿Salir a hacer algo? –repitió Hinata, estaba un poco confundida por la repentina invitación, pero ya que no tenía nada que hacer, le parecía grosero rechazarle. Kiba realmente le caía muy bien y le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con él, así que no había razones para decirle que no —. Está bien –aceptó con una sonrisa.

—¿Entonces qué te parece salir a cenar? –invitó el castaño —. Aunque tendremos que disfrazarnos un poco para no ser reconocidos, ¿qué dices?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza. Después de eso los dos se dirigieron a buscar sus cosas, pero Naruto se les acercó.

—Hey, ¿van a algún lado? –quiso saber, mirando a Kiba con el ceño fruncido. El castaño le miraba con una expresión victoriosa, porque estaba seguro de que esta vez había ganado la partida.

—Sí, Kiba-kun me invitó a cenar –respondió Hinata con inocencia, sin saber lo que esos dos hombres estaban haciendo a sus espaldas. Ella ni siquiera sospechaba que era el blanco en el juego de orgullo de dos hombres. Miró a su amigo y compañero y le sonrió —. ¿Nos vamos ya?

—Sí, vamos –Kiba le sonrió arrogantemente a Naruto y se fue junto a Hinata. A ella ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza el incorporar a Naruto al grupo, y el rubio no tuvo la oportunidad de invitarse a sí mismo. Por ahora, el Inuzuka había ganado, pero Naruto no pensaba dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.

—_Maldito Kiba… _–pensó.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri notó que ya era un poco tarde, estaba por llamar a Gaara para preguntarle a qué hora vendría por ella, cuando de pronto vio aparecer su auto. Sonrió para sí al pensar en que nuevamente estarían los dos solos. No podía negar que los nervios le invadían completamente, pero a la vez ansiaba tener esa conversación con él y explicarle su forma de actuar con él.

—Gaara –pronunció cuando le vio bajar, esperando que él le saludara o algo, pero en lugar de eso sólo se acercó a ella, robando un fugaz beso de sus labios. Sin duda la había tomado por sorpresa, así que ella no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar y cuando se dio cuenta, le estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué es esa expresión? –le preguntó Gaara divertido, ya que ella parecía muy sorprendida por su acción.

—Ah… yo… l-lo siento… me sorprendiste… –explicó avergonzada, bajando la mirada para así ocultar el evidente sonrojo que había adornado todo su rostro. Luego de eso volvió a alzar la mirada y observó la sonrisa de Gaara, haciendo que ella también sonriera —. Te tardaste.

—Lo siento –se disculpó el pelirrojo —. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos?

—Sí –Matsuri asintió con la cabeza y se subió al auto de su novio. Trató de respirar un poco y finalmente se calmó, pues nada malo pasaría.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sasuke había ido a dejar a Sakura a su casa en su auto. Apenas llegaron ella bajó rápidamente sin siquiera darle la cara. Estaba dispuesta a entrar a su casa, pero sintió que la mano de Sasuke la detenía, tomándole de la muñeca.

—Gracias por traerme –dijo ella, tratando de que con eso le soltara; sin embargo, al parecer eso no era lo que Sasuke esperaba.

—¿Por qué sigues estando así? ¿Hay algo que me estás ocultando, Sakura?

La peli rosa abrió los ojos como platos ante esas palabras. A pesar de que Sasuke no podía ver su expresión, sintió que su cuerpo tembló ligeramente, lo que significaba que le había acertado.

—Dime qué es –exigió saber el Uchiha, pero la voz de alguien interrumpió cualquier intento de Sasuke por averiguar lo que sea que Sakura le ocultaba.

—Déjala Sasuke –le advirtió, nada menos que su hermano mayor, Itachi.

Sasuke soltó enseguida a Sakura, mirando a Itachi con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Itachi aquí? ¿Así que después de todo sí había algo entre ellos?

—No quise molestar a tu novia –dijo de mala gana, con rabia en su voz, palabras que sorprendieron a Sakura. Ella se dio la vuelta, queriendo aclarar todo, pero el mismo Itachi le impidió hablar.

—Pues entonces vete –a pesar de que él no negó ni afirmó nada, Sasuke entendió que estaba, efectivamente, aceptando su relación con Sakura. Él sintió que ya no tenía nada más que hacer en este lugar, se había disculpado con Sakura por todo, ¿no? ¿Pero entonces por qué sentía un enorme vacío en su pecho? ¿Por qué sentía deseos de apartar a Itachi de un golpe de ese lugar y no volver a verle cerca de Sakura?

—Adiós –dijo sin más, tragándose su orgullo, su rabia; _los celos._

—Itachi –Sakura finalmente habló cuando ya Sasuke se había alejado, pero en lugar de sonar enfadada, más bien estaba triste. Itachi siempre estaba ahí para salvarla de todo, y se preguntaba el por qué no se había fijado en él antes de armar todo este problema con Sasuke.

El Uchiha mayor no esperó un segundo más para abrazarla, sabía que Sakura estaba sufriendo mucho por la culpa de su hermano menor. Pero él no lo iba a permitir más.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sasori miraba divertido como Shizuka hacía sus maletas para irse de viaje por una semana con sus amigas. Ella sabía perfectamente que Kankuro se lo había prohibido, pero necesitaba urgentemente estar lejos de Sasori, porque ya no lo soportaba, y si le decía una palabra a Kankuro seguramente Sasori le soltaría toda la historia y ella no quería eso.

—¿Entonces te vas porque no me soportas? –se burló el pelirrojo —. De todas formas, tú ya no me interesas, así que no tienes que estar tan a la defensiva.

—Cállate –le dijo la mujer, enojada —. ¿Cuándo te vas a ir de mi casa?

—Cuando se me pegue la gana, ¿por qué?

Ese sujeto era en verdad muy irritante, no había seguramente una mujer en el mundo que le pudiera soportar. Era obvio que era él quien siempre se cansaba primero de las relaciones, pero tenía que haber en el mundo una mujer que pudiera parar ese comportamiento tan horrible. ¿Acaso nadie podía hacer que Sasori se enamorara de verdad? ¿Era tan difícil tocar ese corazón de madera?

—¿Sabes? –le habló Shizuka —. Espero que un día de estos conozcas a una mujer que te haga sufrir mucho, que la ames tanto hasta el punto de querer llorar.

Sasori rió con sarcasmo.

—Esa mujer no existe. En este mundo no existe una sola mujer de la cual yo me pueda enamorar –dijo muy seguro de sí mismo, sonando tan convincente como para asegurarse que lo que decía era cierto. Nunca habría un error como ese en su vida, porque para enamorarlo a él, primero habría que hacer renacer su corazón, muerto hace mucho tiempo.

—Eso lo veremos –sonrió la chica, pues también estaba segura de que ella tenía la razón, de que tarde o temprano alguien haría sufrir a Sasori como él hacía sufrir a todas las mujeres.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sari y Kankuro se encontraban dentro de un bar, sentados en la barra y bebiendo. Cada uno tenía un vaso en la mano, conteniendo algún tipo de bebida alcohólica que ya tenía a ambos un poco afectados.

—Si esa mujer le hace tanto daño, debería separarse, señor –decía una ya ebria Sari, quién apenas lograba sostenerse en la silla. Tenía el rostro sonrojado debido a su estado, lo que le hacía ver muy graciosa.

—¿Tú crees? –preguntó él, también un poco ebrio —. Tal vez lo haga.

—¡Entonces brindemos por eso! –exclamó la castaña, quién no tardó en beber todo el contenido de su vaso de un solo sorbo.

Kankuro sólo le observó con una sonrisa, para después repetir la acción de su empleada.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Gaara y Matsuri habían llegado al departamento del pelirrojo. Después de cenar juntos, habían decidido tener una conversación, por lo que se sentaron en la sala; sin embargo, la castaña se veía demasiado nerviosa otra vez.

—Tú dijiste que tenías algo que decirme –habló de pronto ella. Se notaba que estaba incómoda, pues estaba sentada y parecía tan rígida como una estatua, ya que no sabía de qué le quería hablar Gaara.

Gaara bajó la mirada, pues realmente no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara para decir lo que iba a decir. Sabía que estaría un poco fuera de lugar, pero prefería eso a seguir con la duda respecto de lo que pasaba entre los dos.

—Verás… Matsuri… –se puso un poco nervioso —. Lo que pasa es que yo… yo quería saber… ¿Tú tienes algún problema conmigo?

—¿Eh? –la chica le miró confusa —. ¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó, sin entender la pregunta de su novio.

—Bueno, es que siempre que tú y yo estamos, ya sabes… solos… –al oír esa palabra, el rostro de Matsuri automáticamente se tiñó de rojo, haciéndola ver muy graciosa —. ¿Matsuri por qué siempre huyes de mí? –al fin se atrevió a preguntar, dejando a la chica helada. Ella justamente planeaba explicarle eso, no esperaba que Gaara se lo preguntara primero.

Por otro lado, Gaara se sintió como un idiota. ¿Acaso la estaría presionando con hacerle esa pregunta? ¿Matsuri se molestaría con él?

—Perdóname yo no quise… –quiso disculparse, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Hace un tiempo tuve un novio –comenzó a decir ella, dejando absolutamente callado a Gaara, quién se había interesado por el relato —. A mis primos Sasuke e Itachi nunca les ha gustado que yo tenga novio, me ven como una hermana menor y me cuidan de todo –sonrió —. Siempre han sido muy buenos conmigo, pero demasiado sobreprotectores, por eso yo no sabía lo que era estar en una relación hasta que lo conocí a él.

—¿Y qué pasó con él? –interrogó el pelirrojo, sintiendo cierta rabia sin saber la razón exacta de ello. Tal vez estaba un poco celoso al escuchar el tono empleado por Matsuri para referirse a su ex novio, al hombre que la había tenido primero que él. Ciertamente ese pensamiento le hacía hervir la sangre. Nunca antes se había sentido así por una mujer, nunca había experimentado los celos por nadie, pero ahora ella le hacía pasar por esta situación con sólo unas palabras.

—Yo no quise hacerle caso a mis primos cuando me dijeron que lo habían investigado, y que él no era bueno para mí –siguió relatando la castaña —. Me enojé mucho con ellos.

—_¿Lo investigaron? –les cuestionó Matsuri muy enfadada, pues sentía que su intimidad había sido violada por sus dos primos —. Ustedes son mis primos, son como mis hermanos, pero no voy a permitir que se metan así en mi vida._

—_Matsuri, por favor escúchanos –le rogó Sasuke —. Ese sujeto sólo quiere aprovecharse de ti, sabe que perteneces a la familia Uchiha y por eso se te acercó._

—_¿Me estás diciendo que no soy capaz de atraer a un hombre sólo por como soy? –ella le miró furiosa, provocando que Sasuke se sintiera como un tonto. Aunque trataba de protegerla, había terminado haciéndole daño con su comentario tan descuidado._

—_No quise decir eso –se excusó, desviando la mirada._

—_Entiende pequeña –habló Itachi —. Él no te conviene, y si hemos investigado su vida es porque nos preocupamos por ti, por tu seguridad. _

—_Pues yo no les pedí que lo hicieran, y tampoco quiero que vuelvan a meterse –Matsuri les miró severamente a los dos, haciéndoles entender de una vez que no soportaría su intromisión una vez más —. Él es la persona que amo y espero que entiendan eso._

—Yo era muy terca respecto a ese tema –Matsuri de pronto parecía muy triste, tanto que Gaara no pudo evitar el cambiar su expresión de enojo por una de preocupación. ¿Qué era lo que realmente había pasado con ese sujeto? —. No quería creer en las advertencias de nadie y no hacía caso ni siquiera a mis amigos.

—¿Qué te hizo ese sujeto? –cuestionó Gaara, empuñando una de sus manos, pues sentía que ella le contaría algo que le haría, inevitablemente, odiar a ese tipo.

—Él no sólo me engañaba con muchas mujeres –rió con tristeza —. Era cierto que sólo estaba conmigo por el dinero, y debido a que yo no quería acostarme con él… él… trató de violarme –en ese momento Matsuri no pudo contener las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar, frente a un Gaara que le veía con mucha impotencia y rabia. Sentía rabia contra sí mismo por haber sido tan idiota. Ahora comprendía muy bien las reacciones de Matsuri frente a él.

—No llores –le dijo, abrazándola de inmediato. La estrechó muy fuerte entre sus brazos, procurando transmitirle todo su calor, todo su amor —. No sigas llorando, por favor Matsuri, perdóname por hacerte recordar esto.

—N-no yo… yo quería contártelo –ella se separó un poco, para luego mirarlo a los ojos —. Yo quería que tú lo supieras, ya que… eres la persona que amo, y no quiero que por mi comportamiento sientas que no es así –se secó un poco las lágrimas —. Yo quiero estar contigo, pero aún me da miedo, porque yo… recuerdo lo que pasó con él y… y no puedo…

—Está bien, tranquila –le aseguró Gaara —. No tienes que forzarte a hacerlo –el chico cubrió el rostro de la castaña con ambas manos, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, con ternura —. Yo estoy aquí Matsuri, puedo esperar por ti cuanto sea necesario, no tienes que sentirte presionada ni nada, te prometo que te esperaré.

—Gaara… –Matsuri volvió a abrazarlo. No esperaba que Gaara le entendería así de fácil, eso demostraba que él era una gran persona y que de verdad la amaba mucho, tanto como ella a él. Era tan feliz de haber encontrado a Gaara, de poder estar a su lado. Ahora lo único que deseaba era poder corresponder a él de la mejor forma posible.

—Te amo… –le susurró el pelirrojo al oído, haciéndola temblar como una niña pequeña. Ella era tan frágil y tan dulce que a Gaara le costaba mucho mantener la compostura con ella, porque esa mujer le provocaba más allá de donde él podía aguantar. Pero aún cuando anhelaba más que nada hacer suya a Matsuri, pensaba esperarla todo el tiempo, hasta que ella quisiera de verdad estar con él. No podía creer que una chica como esta en verdad le había conquistado, y sin embargo no quería hacer nada contra eso.

Nada en el mundo podía hacerle más feliz que estar con la persona que amaba.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Era temprano por la mañana y Sasori se encontraba dando una vuelta por la ciudad. Estaba molesto, ya que ahora que Shizuka se había largado ya no tenía a quién molestar. Kankuro extrañamente no había llegado en toda la noche, tal vez también estaba harto de su esposa y se había quedado con otra mujer. De todos modos, no es como si le importara realmente lo que pasara entre Kankuro y Shizuka, por lo que lo único que tenía en mente ahora era comprar algo de comer, así que se dirigió al supermercado.

Cuando entró al lugar, notó que varias mujeres se le quedaban viendo y comentaban lo guapo que era. Eso alimentaba enormemente su orgullo, tanto así que no podía reprimir la sonrisa de sus labios.

Cuando se dirigió al pasillo de abarrotes, sin embargo, se olvidó de todo aquello, porque ahí, tratando de alcanzar un paquete de fideos instantáneos, se encontraba _su presa_.

—_La pequeña y dulce Matsuri _–pensó emocionado —. _Por fin alguien con quien pasar el rato._

Sin dudarlo se acercó a ella, alcanzando por la chica el producto que ella trataba de coger. Matsuri se volteó confundida al ver que alguien había tomado lo que ella quería, pero se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Sasori, el primo de su novio Gaara.

—Sasori-san… –dijo algo desconcertada.

—Hola –el pelirrojo hizo un gesto de mano y mostró una sonrisa.

La fase dos acababa de comenzar.

Continuara…

Avance:

Sasori logra pasar un tiempo junto a Matsuri, conociendo más de ella y encantándose cada vez más con su personalidad. Ino trata de entablar una amistad con Matsuri. Gaara habla con Sasuke respecto a lo que pasó con Matsuri y su ex novio. Sasuke intenta nuevamente acercarse a Sakura, mientras su farsa con Karin sigue en pie. Naruto hace su jugada contra Kiba para conquistar a Hinata. Neji y Tenten vuelven a encontrarse, esta vez en una situación totalmente diferente. Mientras tanto, Itachi se cruza con la chica con quién siempre discute. Y Gaara y Matsuri siguen más unidos que nunca.

Próximo capítulo: Si juegas con fuego…

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Ahora sí que sí, las piezas están colocadas, y las cosas comenzarán a pasar entre todos nuestros personajes y los enredos vendrán. Jajaja.**

**No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que espero que les haya gustado y que trataré de traer otra conti pronto.**

**Bye. ^^**


End file.
